Shadows of the past
by HeyJudee
Summary: Una romántica historia llena de sensualidad en la que Quinn se encuentra ante un dilema: volver a entrar de nuevo en el armario o recuperar la libertad que le ofrecía su vida en Los Ángeles. Pero también Rachel deberá tomar importantes decisiones con respecto a su vida y tendrá algo que decir al final de esta historia… [Adaptación de un libro]
1. Chapter 1

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

**_Quise adaptar esta historia porque me gusto, y para darles algo que leer mientras actualizo mi otra historia. Espero les guste... Besotes!_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Quinn no hizo el menor caso al persistente timbre del teléfono, aunque una vez más se preguntó por qué narices no se levantaba a apagar el maldito aparato, sencillamente. Detuvo su trabajo y se quedó mirando fijamente las palabras que acababa de escribir, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el teclado sin darse cuenta. Un momento después sonó el móvil. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla para ver quién era y lo cerró de golpe.

—¡Por Dios, Ingrid, intento trabajar! —murmuró.

Sin embargo, ya había perdido la concentración. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, antes de quitarse las gafas y frotarse los ojos lentamente.

Llevaba trabajando desde las siete de la mañana, descansando tan sólo una vez para volver a llenar la taza de café. Estaba en racha, y había aprendido a aprovechar esos momentos; se había pasado demasiados días allí sentada, luchando por plasmar sus pensamientos con la coherencia necesaria para formar frases.

Se puso en pie, tiró sobre la mesa las gafas de esbelta montura y tomó el móvil. Mientras abría la nevera fue marcando el número de Ingrid.

—Soy yo.

Olisqueó el zumo de naranja. Hacía cuatro días que había caducado, pero llenó el vaso de todas formas.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —quiso saber Ingrid.

—Aquí, trabajando. Tal como me dijiste hace dos días, tengo «una fecha de entrega que cumplir» —dijo Quinn, imitando su tono.

—¡Llevo horas llamándote!

—Lo sé. No he querido descolgar.

El zumo de naranja estaba agrio. Lo tiró y miró hacia la cafetera.

—Un tipo ha estado intentando localizarte. Dijo que era por una emergencia familiar.

Quinn se detuvo, volviendo a dejar la cafetera sobre el calentador eléctrico sin mirarla siquiera. —¿Familiar? ¿De qué familia?

—Supuse que la tuya, pero ni siquiera sabía que tuvieses familia.

—No la tengo —murmuró Quinn.

Se irritó consigo misma al notar cómo se apoderaba de ella el nerviosismo, cómo comenzaba a circular la adrenalina, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Respiró hondo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

Aguardó mientras escuchaba a su agente revolviendo entre los papeles del escritorio. —John Lawrence.

Quinn se apoyó en la encimera mientras los ojos se le cerraban de golpe.

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Papi!<em>

—_Estoy aquí, cariño._

_Quinn se quedó en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de su padre, mirando fijamente al desconocido que estaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero, justo enfrente de su papá.—¿Dónde te has dejado dos zapatos, jovencita?_

_Quinn se miró los sucios y descalzos pies, y sonrió. —He estado jugando afuera, papi._

—_Ya puedes lavarte bien antes de que regrese tu madre, o tendremos que oírla —le advirtió él._

—_Vale. Pero antes, ¿puedo ir con la bici hasta la ciudad? Todavía es temprano. Quiero ir a casa de Rach._

—_Está bien, pero ten cuidado._

_Quinn volvió a mirar hacia el desconocido._

—_¿Quién es?_

—_Es mi nuevo abogado, Quinn. Te presento al señor Lawrence._

* * *

><p>—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Ingrid, haciéndola volver al presente.<p>

—Sí, lo conozco. Dame su número —contestó mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio.

Después de farfullar una despedida colgó el teléfono y comenzó a recorrer la sala de un lado a otro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para contemplar las vistas de la bahía de Monterrey desde su ventana. La niebla se había disipado, dando paso a un radiante sol que intentaba ahuyentar el frío, aunque no consiguió hacer que Quinn dejase de estremecerse.

No pensaba llamarlo, fuesen cuales fuesen las noticias que tuviese que darle. Seguramente tendrían que ver con sus padres, pero le daba igual. De hecho, la idea misma de que John Lawrence hubiese intentado localizarla le parecía sorprendente. Después de todo, ya habían pasado... quince años.

«¡Quince años!» dijo para sí, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Toda una eternidad. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había pensado en ellos. ¡Y Rachel! Dios, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no pensaba siquiera en Rach... Y sin embargo recordó enseguida la carita sonriente de su amiga de la infancia, su mejor amiga. Su amistad con Rachel fue otra víctima de la guerra que sus padres desencadenaron sobre ella, por supuesto. Aunque había sido una guerra muy breve. Y ganaron ellos.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y tomó una copa de vino del estante. Eran sólo las dos, pero ya no escribiría más ese día; de eso se había ocupado ya John Lawrence. Sacó de la nevera la botella de chardonnay que había abierto la noche anterior. Al lado estaba la cena que no se había molestado en comer. Tras tomar el primer sorbo, su estómago le recordó que tampoco había desayunado.

La fecha de entrega estaba cada vez más cercana, pero ese no era el motivo por el que trabajaba sin detenerse a comer siquiera, sino simplemente porque estaba en racha. Desde hacía dos días las palabras surgían con facilidad, llenando página tras página. Esperaba acabar el primer borrador en tres semanas y sin embargo ya lo tenía listo, aunque no se lo había dicho a Ingrid, porque cuando adelantaba trabajo ella tenía la costumbre de acortarle los plazos. Por eso pensaba esperar al último día para enviárselo. No, en lo que estaba trabajando ahora era en una novela completamente nueva, de la que Ingrid no sabía nada. No le gustaba compartir los primeros esbozos de un nuevo libro hasta tener las tres cuartas partes ya terminadas. Le había ocurrido demasiadas veces el tener planteada ya media historia y descubrir que no se sostenía. Acababa descartándola, pero entonces se encontraba con que Ingrid no dejaba de insistirle para que terminase un libro que ya no le interesaba en absoluto.

Volvió hacia el escritorio y se quedó mirando el papel en el que había garabateado el número de teléfono de John Lawrence. Tal vez debería llamarlo para enterarse de lo que ocurría.

Salió a la espaciosa terraza y se quedó mirando las impresionantes vistas de la bahía de Monterrey. El helado viento se había calmado un poco, pero aquel día de inicios de primavera seguía siendo frío. A lo lejos se veían las montañas de Santa Cruz, que solían estar ocultas a causa de la niebla. Para cuando contestaron a su llamada, estaba tranquila y relajada.

—John Lawrence. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Tragó saliva.

—Señor Lawrence, soy Quinn Fabray. Me han dicho que está intentando localizarme.

—Quinn, gracias por llamar. ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?

Quinn se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras recorría la bahía con la mirada.

—Bien, muy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Tengo malas noticias que darte sobre tu padre, Quinn.

—Señor Lawrence, hace quince años que no sé nada de mi padre. No empiece lo que quiera anunciarme diciendo que son malas noticias. ¿Por qué no me dice simplemente que tiene noticias que darme sobre mi padre?

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo una pausa, y después se oyó un ahogado carraspeo.

—Por supuesto, tiene usted razón. Lo siento, señora Fabray: su padre murió ayer, en un accidente de coche. Su madre está grave, aunque se espera que pueda recuperarse. Está en el hospital. Tiene fracturas en la cadera, en ambas piernas y en la espalda. Las costillas rotas le han perforado un pulmón, y esa es la herida más grave de todas.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, con la vista fija en las lejanas montañas de Santa Cruz. Analizó lo que estaba escuchando y se dio cuenta de que no sentía pena, ni remordimiento alguno por ello. Ambos habían desaparecido de su vida desde hacía más de quince años. Tiempo atrás había llorado a su familia perdida, pero ahora ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerles.

—Entiendo —dijo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar—. Señor Lawrence, me pregunto por qué ha creído necesario compartir conmigo esta información. Estoy segura de que está usted al corriente de que mis padres me expulsaron de su vida hace ya bastante tiempo.

—El deseo de su padre era que me pusiese en contacto con usted. No hago más que cumplir sus órdenes.

—Entiendo —repitió ella—. Muy bien, pues gracias por la información. Buenos días.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a colgar el teléfono, oyó que él intentaba decirle algo: —¡Aguarde! Esperaba poder convencerla de que viniese a Lima. Su tío Walter está ocupándose de todo, dado que su madre está en el hospital, pero creo que debería asistir usted al funeral —dijo atropelladamente.

—¿Y por qué se le ocurre pensar eso? Señor Lawrence, mis padres me metieron en un autobús cuando tenía diecisiete años y me enviaron fuera de la ciudad. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ellos. No pienso asistir a ningún funeral.

—De verdad que creo que le interesa a usted estar aquí, señora Fabray. Si no viene en persona, tal vez pueda enviar a su abogado.

—¿Mi abogado?

—Señora Fabray, seguramente no es usted consciente de la cantidad de negocios que poseía su padre. No puedo revelarle el contenido de su testamento, que obviamente todavía no ha sido leído, pero le recomiendo encarecidamente que venga usted a Lima, señora Fabray.

Quinn cerró los ojos y se frotó suavemente la frente con los dedos, intentando ahuyentar la inminente jaqueca. «¿Ir a Lima?» Negó con un gesto. Había jurado que nunca volvería a poner los pies en aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

**_Me alegro que les este gustando. Subiré uno por día si así lo quieren ya que esta mas de la mitad adaptada. Perdón si encuentran algún error, me dicen y lo corrijo rápidamente. _**

**_Las otras historias las voy a seguir, pero estoy media atascada, por eso decidí subir esta hasta que logre avanzar. No se que me pasa... _**

**_¡Disfruten! _**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué vas adonde? —preguntó Ingrid.

—Me voy a Ohio —repitió Quinn.

Iba de un lado a otro del dormitorio, con el teléfono encajado en el hombro mientras sacaba ropa del armario y la arrojaba sobre la cama.

—¿A Ohio? —Hizo una pausa—. ¡A Ohio! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Hemos acordado una fecha de entrega, por si lo has olvidado! ¡No puede ser que quieras irte a Ohio! —aulló Ingrid al teléfono.

—Mi padre ha muerto en un accidente de coche —contestó sencillamente Quinn—, y he de resolver ciertos papeleos legales.

—¿Tu padre? Oh, lo siento mucho, Quinn. Nunca me habías dicho que tuvieses familia.

Cuánto lo siento.

Quinn dobló el suave pantalón vaquero que tenía en las manos y se preguntó por qué no le habría hablado nunca de su infancia. Ingrid era su agente, casi veinte años mayor que ella, pero aun así eran amigas. No sabía por qué nunca había surgido el tema.

—Salí de casa a los diecisiete años, y nunca he vuelto a ella.

—¿Por qué?

Quinn dejó de ir de un lado a otro del dormitorio. Su mirada vagó por todos aquellos objetos, tan familiares, sin ver ninguno de ellos.

—Soy lesbiana.

—Ya lo sé, y yo también.

Quinn dejó escapar un brevísimo esbozo de sonrisa. —Era lesbiana, de modo que en mi casa ya no había lugar para mí, y tampoco en Lima, Ohio —explicó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vuelves?

«Es cierto. ¿Por qué vuelves, Quinn? ¿Por qué regresar a un pueblo donde se reían de ti? ¿Por qué volver junto a una madre que te dijo que eras anormal, que eras la vergüenza de la familia?»

—Para finiquitarlo todo —dijo en voz baja.

Y era cierto. La habían expulsado del pueblo con tantas prisas que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de nadie. Pensaba sobre todo en Rachel. No había tenido tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera para analizar lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida. Simplemente, se había levantado una mañana y de pronto se encontró subida a un autobús, saliendo de Lima.

—¿Finiquitarlo?

—Sí, finiquitarlo. Y tal vez decida ir a ver a mi madre, para demostrarle que he conseguido sobrevivir.

—Estoy segura de que sabe que has sobrevivido, Quinn, a menos que haya estado viviendo en una cueva todo este tiempo. Después de que hayan llevado al cine dos de tus novelas, seguro que han tenido noticias de ti incluso en Lima, Ohio, por muy alejado que esté.

Quinn volvió hacia la sala. Necesitaba espacio, y también contemplar de nuevo la bahía. Abrió las puertas correderas y salió a la terraza, sin importarle la niebla y el frío viento que le apartaba del rostro los trigueños cabellos.

—Cuando yo iba al instituto, mi padre era el alcalde de Lima —continuó, apoyándose cansadamente en la baranda de la terraza—. Mi familia poseía el mayor aserradero de East Ohio, de modo que eran muy conocidos. Por supuesto, al tener una hija lesbiana eran la comidilla del pueblo. Me metieron en un autobús con cien dolares en el bolsillo, y me dijeron que no volviese hasta haber recuperado la razón.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—¿Y por qué demonios tendrías que volver allí? ¿Acaso crees que les debes algo?

—No, no les debo nada. Tal vez lo que quiero es que vean que he conseguido triunfar — admitió Quinn.

Había sobrevivido, a pesar de que su madre le advirtió de que volvería arrastrándose de rodillas, rogándoles que le permitiesen quedarse. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. No les debía nada, desde luego.

Oyó que Ingrid suspiraba. Sabía que la mujer estaría retorciéndose los grises mechones de pelo de las sienes y contando hasta diez antes de sacar a colación el libro.

—Quinn, no quiero que creas que no me preocupo ni nada de eso, pero... ¿qué ocurrirá con el libro?

—No te preocupes, Iggy. Me llevaré el portátil y te enviaré por correo electrónico lo que necesites.

—Dios, Quinn, cómo odio que me llames Iggy.

—Ya lo sé. Te prometo que cumpliré la fecha de entrega.

—¿Te llevarás también el móvil?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Crees que allí tendrán cobertura?

Esta vez Quinn se rio con ganas. —¡No me voy a ningún país del tercer mundo, Ingrid!

—Ya lo sé. Perdona, es que...

—¿He dejado de cumplir alguna vez con las fechas de entrega?

—No.

—¿Ves? Deja de preocuparte. Tal vez esté de vuelta esta misma semana.

—Mantenme informada, por favor. Sabes que mi presión sanguínea ya no es lo que era.

Quinn colgó el teléfono. Seguía en la terraza, contemplando el paso de las nubes sobre la bahía. Dejó que su mente retrocediese hasta los despreocupados días de su infancia.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Venga, Rachel, puedes hacerlo._

_—__No sé, Quinn... Está bastante alto._

_—__Te prometo que no te dejaré caer._

_Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y le ofreció la mano. Rachel no dudó en aceptarla. Dejó que Quinn tirase de ella árbol arriba, hasta llegar a la primera rama, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, igual que su amiga._

_—__¿Ves? Pan comido. Si podemos subir hasta allí —señaló Quinn—, habrá bastante sitio para que nos sentemos las dos, y estaremos tan altas que Sammy no podrá venir a molestarnos._

_—__Yo no puedo subir tan alto, Quinn. Si mamá se entera me molerá a palos._

_Quinn se echó a reír. —¡Eso sólo lo hará si te caes!_

_A continuación se apoyó en el hombro de Rachel para equilibrarse y escaló por entre las ramas y el tronco del viejo roble con sus sucias zapatillas de deporte, subiendo más todavía._

_Bajó la vista hacia Rachel, que la miraba espantada._

_—__Venga, vamos, sígueme._

_Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, y de pronto Rachel compuso un gesto decidido y comenzó a seguir a Quinn árbol arriba. Esta encontró la rama que buscaba, lo bastante ancha para que ambas pudiesen sentarse. Se arrodilló en el lugar donde se unía con el tronco principal y volvió a ofrecerle la mano a su amiga._

_Las dos niñas se tendieron de espaldas, jadeando pesadamente tras su excursión. En ese momento, Rachel comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_—__¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?_

_—__No haría esto por nadie más —contestó ella._

_—__¿El qué?_

_—__Subir tan alto. Sabes que me dan miedo las alturas. ¿Recuerdas cuando me caí del tejado del granero?_

_—__Sí. Pero lo has conseguido, ¿ves? ¡Y aquí estamos, en la cima del mundo! —dijo Quinn, abriendo los brazos para señalar las copas de los árboles._

_Quinn dejó escapar una risita. Aquella había sido la primera de las muchas veces que ambas se encaramaron al viejo roble que crecía en el patio trasero de Rachel. La primera vez que las pilló la madre de esta, las amenazó con un cinturón, y no podía culparla por ello, ya que por entonces ambas no tenían más de diez años. _

Volvió a apoyarse en la baranda y cerró los ojos al recordar la última vez que habían subido a aquel maldito árbol. Estaban ya en el último curso del instituto.

Quinn necesitaba hablar, contarle a Rachel lo que le ocurría y cómo se sentía por ello. Le parecía que, si no se lo decía a alguien, acabaría explotando. Y ¿qué lugar mejor que su árbol? Sobre sus ramas habían mantenido largas charlas: hacían grandes planes, cotilleaban, se escondían de Rose... Durante aquellos años habían hablado de lo divino y lo humano, pues entre ellas no existían los secretos.

Excepto uno. Porque, al final, Quinn no había sido capaz de contarle a Rachel que era lesbiana. Temía que, al decírselo, ella ya no quisiese ser más su amiga. Rachel era su mejor amiga, la única en realidad: la única que le importaba. Sin embargo, pronto se la arrebataron.

Tan sólo unas semanas después, se vio en un autobús, saliendo de la ciudad para nunca volver.

Se enderezó de nuevo mientras su mirada vagaba sobre el Pacífico.

Para nunca volver... _hasta ahora._


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

El avión de Columbus iba atestado de gente, incluso a aquellas intempestivas horas de la mañana. Quinn intentó estirar un poco sus largas piernas, sin hacer caso del joven que a su lado tamborileaba nerviosamente con los dedos sobre sus propios muslos.

—Es mi primera vez —dijo por fin.

—Comprendo —murmuró ella.

—¿Y usted?

—No.

Sacó el portátil, esperando que eso acabase con sus intentos de entablar conversación.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de volar. Se apartó el mechón de la frente, decidida a trabajar un poco, pero su mente comenzó a vagar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba siquiera en sus padres que apenas podía recordar su aspecto. Sin embargo, recordaba claramente el día que la echaron de casa. Se vio a sí misma con los desteñidos vaqueros y las gastadas deportivas, mientras su madre iba tan atildada como si fuese a acudir a un cóctel en el club de campo.

_—__Te hemos comprado un billete a Columbus. Donde vayas desde allí es cosa tuya._

_—__¿Por qué me hacen esto?_

_—__Lo sabes perfectamente, Quinn. Somos el hazmerreír de Lima, por no hablar de la Asociación Femenina. ¡No podemos permitir que esto continúe, y tú pareces convencida de que has nacido así! Piensa en tu padre. No lo volverán a elegir el año que viene. ¡Te digo que somos el hazmerreír!_

Quinn cerró los ojos, recordando el dolor que sintió ese día. En ese mismo momento juró que nunca regresaría, pasase lo que pasase. Y sin embargo allí estaba, volando hacia Columbus.

Deseaba creer que la habían enviado lejos para que reaccionase, para asustarla tal vez.

Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa y testaruda. Después de su valiente declaración unas semanas antes, dejando claro que no pensaba casarse con Samuel Evans porque a ella le gustaban las chicas, su padre se había negado a mirarla siquiera, y mucho menos a dirigirle la palabra. Por mucho que ella lo intentase, su padre se limitaba a darle la espalda. Su madre, sin embargo, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para decirle que estaba entre las garras del diablo, y que seguramente el hermano Garner podría convencerla para que depusiese su actitud. Obligó a Quinn a soportar dos sesiones con él, en las que se suponía que Garner intentaba «curarla». Había sido algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Sus labios dibujaron una breve sonrisa, si no fuese porque era a ella a quien le estaba sucediendo, todo aquello le habría parecido muy cómico.

Esa semana pareció durar una eternidad. Los rumores no tardaron en circular por toda la ciudad, y pudo notar que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, especialmente en el instituto. De repente, todas sus amigas la evitaban, y el vestuario de las chicas estaba sospechosamente vacío cuando le tocaba ir a la ducha.

—¡Panda de imbéciles! —murmuró.

Todas excepto Rachel. Ella nunca la evitó. Parecía completamente desconcertada por la reacción de todos los demás, pero no lo mencionó ni una sola vez.

Quinn volvió su atención al portátil, llena de buenas intenciones. Posó suavemente los dedos sobre las teclas, negándose a permitir que la invadiesen los recuerdos. Aquello era parte de una vida anterior, y no le haría ningún bien volver a removerlo. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué regresaba entonces? ¿Para finiquitarlo todo? ¿Para enfrentarse a su madre? ¿Para que todo el pueblo supiese que había triunfado después de tener que salir huyendo de detrás del telón de pinos?

Dudaba de que alguien se acordase aún de ella. A nadie le importaría lo más mínimo.

Horas después se encontró intentando abrirse paso entre el tráfico de Columbus, que, sí, era bastante denso, pero nada comparable a la hora punta en San Francisco, tanto a la entrada como a la salida. Consiguió orientarse lo suficiente para encontrar la interestatal, y poco después del mediodía se dirigía ya al este por la I-33. Había alquilado intencionadamente el automóvil más caro que pudo encontrar. Se dijo a sí misma que era para ir más cómoda, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era esa la razón. Aquel Lexus llamaría poderosamente la atención en Lima.

Después de detenerse un rato a comer en Tyler, torció hacia el sur por la 75. Le quedaban todavía otras tres horas como mínimo, pero era una hermosa tarde de primavera y no tenía ninguna prisa. Tuvo que admitir que estaba disfrutando del viaje. Los preciosos árboles del amor, repletos de flores rosadas, parecían competir con la nivea blancura de los cornejos. Las azaleas, que ya comenzaban a mostrar sus colores, lucían orgullosas junto a casi cada casa por la que pasaba. Muy pronto la carretera se vio prácticamente engullida por los pinares, y Quinn sintió que la invadía una extraña paz. Aquel era el telón de pinos: ¿por qué demonios tendría que sentir paz al traspasarlo?

El tiempo y los kilómetros pasaron volando. Comprobó de nuevo el mapa. Pasado Fort Shawnee, salió de la vía principal, adentrándose todavía más en Lima. Los pueblecitos, apenas un punto en el mapa, parecían congelados en el pasado, en una época próxima a los años cincuenta. Las viejas granjas se acomodaban aquí y allá, hurtándole espacio al bosque, mientras las vacas pastaban perezosamente en los prados arrebatados a la espesura.

Quinn asimilaba todo aquello, tan diferente al apartamento con vistas al océano que ahora era su hogar, mientras conducía tranquilamente y dejaba vagar sus pensamientos. Le parecía que los kilómetros pasaban con demasiada rapidez.

Contuvo el aliento al ver el cartel: LIMA, 30 KM. De repente todo era real: volvía a casa.

Y eso ocurría precisamente a una hora del día que Quinn recordaba muy bien, el momento en el que la tarde parecía detenerse unos minutos antes de dejar paso al ocaso. La hora en la que, de pequeña, solía volver a casa pedaleando a toda velocidad, intentando ganarle al sol y a su toque de queda. Muchos días aparecía como una exhalación por el sendero del jardín, haciendo saltar la gravilla bajo los neumáticos de su bici al frenar de golpe; a continuación entraba corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, justo a tiempo para encontrarse frente a la severa mirada de su madre.

_—__Louise tiene ya la cena preparada, y tu padre está a la mesa, jovencita._

_—__Aún no es tan tarde..._

_—__Estás hecha un asco. ¿En qué lío te has metido hoy?_

_—__En ninguno. He estado jugando al béisbol._

_—__¿Al béisbol? ¿Cuántas veces te habré dicho ya que ese no es un deporte propio de damas?_

_—__Yo no soy ninguna dama. Además, soy mejor que ellos._

_—__Eres ya demasiado mayor para jugar con chicos, Quinn. Anda, ve a asearte._

Se encontró sonriendo al recordar la discusión que tan a menudo tenía lugar antes de la cena. Sus padres deseaban que intentase entrar en el equipo de animadoras, pero ella se negaba de plano. ¿Animadora? ¡Por favor! Lo que ella quería era presentarse a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto. Y eso hizo, «aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de sus cadáveres».

Aminoró la velocidad al llegar a las afueras de Lima, sorprendida al ver que todo seguía siendo familiar para ella. No habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en aquellos años. Cruzó el puente que llevaba al centro y dedicó una cariñosa mirada al río, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. El centro del pueblo no había cambiado ni lo más mínimo, pensó, al ver las familiares estructuras. El viejo palacio de justicia estaba exactamente igual que en sus recuerdos, con gigantescos magnolios en cada esquina. Al otro lado de la calle, el único banco del pueblo hacía parecer diminuta la vieja tienda de baratillo, que sorprendentemente parecía seguir funcionando. En las calles había pocos automóviles, aunque supuso que todos los negocios cerrarían a las cinco y la gente se iría a casa para atender a los niños y hacer la cena.

De pronto la asaltó una idea: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Todo le era familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Habían pasado quince años, toda una vida. Ya no era la niña asustada que subió a aquel autobús. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, una escritora de éxito.

Aquel pueblo no tenía más que recuerdos dolorosos que ofrecerle y, desde luego, ella tampoco tenía nada que ofrecerle a él. Pero eso no era del todo cierto: No todos sus recuerdos eran dolorosos. Había tenido una maravillosa infancia, y tanto su padre como su madre la habían malcriado, comprándole cosas que los padres de sus amigas no podían permitirse. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo lo habían hecho para demostrar que eran los más ricos del pueblo. Sin embargo, aun así había sido feliz. Y había destacado como deportista, no como animadora.

Y entonces sucedió, en uno de los primeros días de la primavera, durante su último año de instituto. Quinn consiguió por fin poner nombre a lo que llevaba sintiendo durante tanto tiempo: lesbiana. Homosexual. Recordaba bien la soledad que sintió entonces, mientras intentaba mantenerlo en secreto. Ni siquiera Rachel tenía la menor idea. Y sin embargo, fueron sus sentimientos por Rachel los que la hicieron reconciliarse con su sexualidad. De pronto comprendió que era junto a Rachel y no con su supuesto novio donde quería estar. Era en Rachel en quien pensaba por la noche, tendida en su cama. Y era por Rachel por quien se consumía de celos la noche de la fiesta de graduación, pues la había visto besándose con Finn Hudson tras las gradas del gimnasio. Esa noche lo comprendió todo con claridad meridiana. Ella era diferente, y no encajaba entre los demás. Por eso fue apartándose de Rachel poco a poco, guardándose su secreto para sí. El instituto pronto acabaría, y entonces ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por ello, porque Rachel y ella seguirían cada una su camino. Pero entonces fue cuando sus padres sacaron el tema de su matrimonio con Samuel Evans, y le dijeron que ya lo habían hablado con los padres de Sam. Sin embargo, Quinn no tenía ni la más remota intención de casarse con Samuel Evans.

Y así fue como su secreto salió a la luz. Una semana más tarde lo sabía ya todo el pueblo y, apenas diez días antes de la graduación, su madre la metió en un autobús y la envió lejos, avergonzada de ella.

El aullido de un claxon la sobresaltó, trayéndola a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando a que cambiase el semáforo, soñando despierta. Arrancó hacia el cruce justo cuando se encendía ya la luz roja, lo cual indudablemente tuvo que cabrear bastante al conductor del coche que aguardaba tras ella.

El motel que le había indicado el señor Lawrence estaba en la avenida principal. El cartel estaba desteñido por el sol y descascarillado, pero aun así la hizo reír: «Motel Lima. Quítate las botas y quédate un ratillo».

—¿Por qué demonios iba a querer hacerlo nadie?

Quinn entró, a pesar de todo, estacionando al lado del ajado cartel que anunciaba plazas libres, clavado en el tronco de un viejo pino. En el estacionamiento no había más que tres coches, lo que le hizo mirar con sospecha hacia el motel. John Lawrence le había ofrecido una habitación en su propia casa, pero ella insistió en que prefería disfrutar de intimidad. Tal vez debería reconsiderarlo. Estaba segura de que aquel motel no había sufrido ni una sola remodelación en treinta años.

El recepcionista era un hombre barbudo y desastrado, con una bola de tabaco en la mejilla que escupió en una mugrienta vasija precisamente cuando ella entraba. Quinn lo miró con desagrado.

—¿La ayudo, señora? ¿Quiere una habitación?

—Esto... la verdad es que no, gracias.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a salir apresuradamente, deteniéndose junto a su coche alquilado para sacar el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Buscó entre los números grabados el de John Lawrence, añadido esa misma mañana. Mientras esperaba se apoyó en el coche, contemplando el cielo, que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. Sonrió al ver la luna, casi llena, que se elevaba por detrás de los pinos.

—¿Diga?

—¿El señor Lawrence? Soy Quinn Fabray. Espero no interrumpir su cena.

—Buenas noches, Quinn. No, no me interrumpes. Espero que hayas llegado bien.

—Sí, perfectamente. Ahora mismo estoy en el motel. —Carraspeó un poco mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al desvaído cartel que anunciaba plazas libres, antes de continuar: —Bueno, en realidad estoy en el aparcamiento. Me da un poco de miedo entrar.

La franca carcajada que se oyó al otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír, tranquilizándola un poco al mismo tiempo.

—Intenté advertirte.

—Me preguntaba si le parecería bien que reconsidere su oferta.

—Mary tiene una habitación ya preparada, y hemos retrasado la hora de la cena. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras abría la portezuela y entraba en su

auto.— Magnífico. Lo siento pero no recuerdo dónde viven.

—Nos hemos mudado al club de campo, cerca de la nueva casa de tus padres. Está un poco más allá del noveno green. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar al club de campo?

—Creo que sí. Jugué muchas veces al golf en él, así que debería recordarlo.

—Estamos en Fairway Lane, la tercera casa a la derecha, pero llámanos si te pierdes. Las calles son bastante complicadas.

—Gracias. Nos vemos dentro de un momento.

Volvió a la carretera principal, dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo, cuyas calles estaban ahora sombrías y desiertas. Tan sólo pudo distinguir algo de actividad en el Dairy Mart. Supuso que seguiría siendo el local preferido de los chicos del instituto. Después de pasar junto a él, se adentró en calles muy familiares para ella, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que seguía recordando el camino.

La entrada del club de campo seguía siendo tan impresionante como siempre, aunque en los viejos tiempos no poseyera aquella verja automática. Le dijo al guarda cómo se llamaba y éste la dejó pasar tras comprobar la lista de invitados, explicándole brevemente cómo llegar hasta la casa de Lawrence. Quince años atrás, el club de campo acababa de inaugurarse y tan sólo había un puñado de casas. Recordó que sus padres no sabían si construir allí su hogar o no. Al parecer se habían decidido por fin. Pero aun así pasaban mucho tiempo en el club. Quinn era una gran jugadora de golf, lo que complacía mucho a su madre, y los acompañaba muchas veces allí los fines de semana.

Localizó sin problemas la casa de Lawrence, estacionando en la rotonda de entrada. Unas luces equipadas con sensores de movimiento advirtieron de su llegada, y no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse nerviosa. La puerta principal se abrió enseguida. John Lawrence no había cambiado mucho en aquellos quince años, aunque su cabello ya no era grisáceo como recordaba, sino de un atractivo color blanco. Reconoció también a su esposa, Mary, justo detrás de él. Ella había envejecido peor, y ahora parecía diez años mayor que él. Ambos la saludaron a la vez, y su incomodidad se desvaneció de pronto. Tal vez no lo pasaría tan mal, después de todo.

Recogió la maleta que llevaba en el asiento trasero, se la colgó al hombro y fue hacia ellos. Se detuvo un momento al captar una fragancia en el aire que le trajo agradables recuerdos: jazmín. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó con la mano tendida hacia sus anfitriones.

—¡Quinn Fabray, Dios mío, mírate!

—¿Cómo está usted, señora Lawrence?

—Tutéame, querida, por favor. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido.

—Gracias por acogerme sin haber apenas avisado. El motel era... bueno, la palabra «ratonera» no le hace justicia.

Ambos se echaron a reír y la condujeron hacia el interior de su hogar. La casa era espaciosa, amueblada con sencillez y muy acogedora. A Quinn siempre le habían caído bien. No parecían encajar en el círculo de amigos de sus padres. Por ejemplo, aquella casa no era una exhibición de riqueza, sino su hogar, sencillamente, cosa que ella no podría decir del hogar en el que se había criado.

—Cuando te llamé tenía miedo de que te negases a hablar conmigo. De hecho, casi lo esperaba —dijo John Lawrence.

—Para ser sincera, no estoy muy segura del motivo por el que acepté venir. No creo deberles nada.

—Comprendo. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, más tarde. Vamos a instalarte primero y después cenaremos.

Mary le enseñó brevemente la casa. Quinn agradeció el detalle de que le hubiesen destinado una habitación justo al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el dormitorio matrimonial. Al menos así no le parecería estar estorbando, y dispondría de un poco de intimidad. Tiró la maleta sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la inquisitiva mirada de Mary.

—¿Es eso todo lo que traes?

—Tengo otra maleta donde llevo el traje, en el coche, pero iré a por ella más tarde.

Mary echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y se acercó a ella.

—Sé que esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, Quinn, pero ambos pensamos que tienes todo el derecho a estar aquí, si así lo quieres. Naturalmente, después de lo ocurrido hace tantos años, habría comprendido perfectamente que no quisieses venir. Tal vez no me creas, pero no fue tu padre quien decidió echarte de aquí. Tu madre... bueno, era incapaz de razonar sobre el asunto. Lo sacó todo de quicio, convencida de que todo el pueblo se estaba riendo de ella, cuando la verdad era que a la mayoría de la gente le importaba un pimiento. Cuando se supo que te había echado de casa... en fin, muchos sentimos pena por ella.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

Mary negó con un gesto. —John creyó que no era buena idea decírselo.

—¿Cómo está, Mary? ¿Lo bastante bien para asistir al funeral?

—No. La han operado dos veces; por lo que sé, tendrá que estar en el hospital una semana más antes de poder volver a casa, y allí tendrán que contratar a una enfermera para que la cuide durante unos cuantos meses.

Quinn intentó sentir simpatía, o al menos un poco de pena, pero no pudo. Su madre no era más que una extraña para ella, y en su corazón no había la menor lástima por ella.

—¿En qué hospital está?

—Aquí, en Lima.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Hay un hospital en Lima?

—Oh, sí. El pueblo ha crecido mucho por la zona oeste.

Quinn frunció el ceño. —¿Tienen hospital pero no moteles?

Entonces vio que el rubor coloreaba el rostro de Mary.

—Puede que John no te haya contado algunas cosas. En la parte oeste hay un motel recién construido.

—¿Y me envió al viejo motel de Lima?

—Tenía muchas ganas de que te quedases con nosotros —contestó Mary sonriendo—. No quería que te sintieses desplazada, que sería lo que ocurriría si te hubieses alojado en el motel. Y no tardaría mucho en correr el rumor.

—De modo que el pueblo ha crecido, pero siguen los cotilleos...

—Quinn, tu padre era un hombre muy influyente en este condado, de modo que, sí, los rumores y las especulaciones han corrido como la pólvora.

—No lo entiendo.

—Vamos, bajemos a cenar. Ya hablaran de negocios John y tú al acabar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertencen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo el señor Lawrence señalando el sofá de cuero de su despacho; a continuación fue a buscar dos vasos al mueble bar—. ¿Whisky o coñac?

—Coñac, por favor.

Le ofreció un vaso y después se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Quinn bebió un sorbo en silencio mientras observaba la estancia. Los libros de leyes ocupaban toda una pared, pero las demás estaban repletas de fotos familiares. Reconoció en varias de ellas a sus hijos, chico y chica, junto con los que supuso serían sus nietos.

—Has cambiado muchísimo en estos últimos quince años, Quinn, y lo digo como

cumplido. La pilluela que yo recordaba se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer.

—Gracias.

—¿Me permites preguntarte cómo te las arreglaste entonces? Por supuesto, si crees que no es asunto mío no tienes más que decírmelo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Al principio fue duro, muy duro. Cuando conseguí llegar hasta Los Angeles trabajé de camarera durante un año, ahorrando hasta el último centavo. Después entré en la universidad, yendo a clase de día y trabajando por las noches. Salió bien —dijo, repitiendo el gesto.

—Estoy convencido de que tu padre siempre esperó que te pusieses en contacto con él, a espaldas de tu madre. Los primeros años, cuando no conseguían localizarte, estaba fuera de sí, y culpaba de todo a tu madre. Si no fuese por el puesto que ocupaba en la comunidad, estoy seguro de que se hubiese divorciado de ella. Con los años, su relación se fue deteriorando.

Carraspeó un poco antes de añadir: —Disculpa. Seguramente no te interesa nada de esto.

—La verdad es que todo eso me da igual, señor Lawrence.

—Tutéame, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Tal vez esto no signifique nada para ti, pero tu padre se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija.

—¿Orgulloso? ¡Yo era la deshonra de la familia! De hecho, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra en las dos últimas semanas que estuve aquí. ¡Ni me miraba!

—Bueno... para él fue toda una conmoción, Quinn.

—De eso estoy segura, sobre todo porque el señor Evans y él ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para casarme.

John soltó una carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Esa sí que fue toda una ironía: Samuel se fue a estudiar a una de esas universidades de la Ivy League, con la intención de cursar derecho. Lo siguiente que supieron sus padres fue que se había marchado a Nueva York para hacerse actor o modelo.

—¿De veras? ¿Sam?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tal le fue?

—Me dijeron que llegó a actuar en un par de obras de teatro, en Broadway. Pero —añadió encogiéndose de hombros— murió de sida hace ahora unos diez o doce años.

—¿De sida?

—Sí. Era gay.

Quinn le miró, atónita.

—¡Menuda ironía, sí! Sería incluso cómico, si no fuese por lo de su muerte.

—Sí, la situación fue bastante extraña. Me parece que para tu madre fue como si el mundo se derrumbase a su alrededor. Te envió lejos por ser homosexual y negarte a contraer matrimonio con Samuel Evans, y resulta que unos años después se entera de que el yerno que había elegido también lo es. Y, créeme, el escándalo que se formó cuando todos se enteraron de que el quarter-back del instituto era gay fue mucho más grande que cuando se supo lo tuyo.

Quinn sonrió, recordando las inocentes citas que había tenido con Sam. ¡Tendría que haberse dado cuenta! Creía que era sólo ella la que se conformaba con mantener su relación platónica, cuando al parecer Sam estaba igual de satisfecho así.

John se puso en pie y fue hacia su escritorio; recogió una gran carpeta y comenzó a darle vueltas nerviosamente entre las manos.

—Tengo algo para ti, y también debemos hablar de unas cuantas cosas. —Quinn lo miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras él abría la carpeta y sacaba un sobrecito blanco. Su nombre estaba pulcramente escrito en él. —Tu padre escribió esto para ti, hace años. Tal como te he dicho, estaba orgulloso del éxito que habías alcanzado sin su ayuda.

Le entregó el sobre y Quinn se quedó unos segundos contemplando su nombre, antes de dejarlo sobre el regazo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que querría decirle su padre. Tal

vez deseaba disculparse. Bueno, ya lo leería más tarde, si es que lo hacía.

—Este es su testamento. Más tarde haremos una lectura formal, pero he pensado que tú deberías enterarte antes que los demás. Va a haber problemas, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Problemas?

—Sí. Ha dejado una bonita cantidad para tu madre, desde luego, más de la mitad de su efectivo. Pero el negocio, Industrias Fabray, un par de propiedades más y el resto de su fortuna, te la ha dejado a ti.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Tu tío, que ha estado a cargo del aserradero durante años, puede impugnar el testamento. El no poseía más de un cuarenta por ciento del aserradero original, pero debes comprender que este no era más que una diminuta porción de Industrias Fabray. Y, además de tu tío, puedes estar segura de que tu madre también lo impugnará.

—¡Dios santo, John! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió mencionarme siquiera en su testamento?

—Podría pensarse que fue un intento de compensarte por lo que ambos te hicieron, pero en realidad fue porque él te quería de veras.

—Pues no puedo aceptarlo. ¡No necesito su dinero, y además no lo quiero!

—Lo comprendo. Yo no soy más que su abogado y albacea testamentario, encargado de cumplir sus deseos. Si decides vender el negocio o cedérselo a tu tío o a tu madre, eso es cosa tuya. Probablemente no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que vale, pero es mucho, Quinn. Sus negocios no se limitaban al aserradero. Lo cierto es que, aunque es bien sabido que hace años respaldó al banco en una crisis, la gente no sabe que, si él retirase su dinero, el banco se hundiría. Industrias Fabray lo controla por completo.

Hizo una pausa antes de concluir: —Tal vez si te das un poco de tiempo para digerir toda esta información, acabes decidiéndote a aceptarlo.

Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrer la estancia de un lado a otro. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. ¡Dios, menuda ironía! Si a su madre no le daba un ataque con sólo saber que estaba en el pueblo, esta noticia a buen seguro la mataría.

—¿Dices que controla el banco? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—El banco se fundó en la época de tu abuelo. Sin embargo, las decisiones erradas que fueron tomando en sus negocios a lo largo de los años dejaron al banco con una desesperada necesidad de capitales. Tu padre les hizo ese favor, utilizando Industrias Fabray. A cambio se aseguró préstamos para construir nuevas plantas a un interés excepcionalmente bajo. Ahora mismo el banco está perfectamente saneado: hace unos años, tu padre contrató a un asesor financiero de Cleveland para que supervisase las inversiones y tal. Oficialmente no tiene nada que ver con el banco, ni es el presidente —ese honor recae en el señor Wells—, pero él tiene la última palabra en todo. Tu padre confiaba plenamente en ese asesor.

Quinn no sabía qué decir. —¿Y mi madre no sabe nada de esto?

—No. Ella cree que tu padre tenía tan sólo una pequeña participación en el banco, y supongo que cree que ella la heredará, junto con el aserradero y todo el negocio, por supuesto.

—¡Santo Dios! —murmuró Quinn. John sonrió.

—No; al hermano Garner lo dejó fuera del testamento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

_**Muchas gracias por la buena onda con la historia! **_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Quinn disponía de un día libre antes del funeral, de modo que aceptó el consejo de Mary y fue hasta la ciudad, posponiendo sus planes originales de jugar al golf. No se juega al golf el día antes del funeral del padre de una, por muy buen tiempo que haga.

Así pues, fue en coche de nuevo hacia el centro. A la luz del día, los edificios tenían un aspecto mucho más ajado, y también parecían más pequeños. Lima no había cambiado mucho en realidad. La panadería de Dobson seguía estando en la misma esquina, cerca de la carnicería. Notó que le brotaba una sonrisa al distinguir el letrero del café: «CAFÉ

BERRY. SÓLO BUENA COMIDA». ¡Dios, qué recuerdos! El establecimiento había pertenecido a la familia de Rachel desde siempre, y ella había pasado allí muchas mañanas de sábado, ayudando a esta y a su hermana Rose a lavar los platos, en la cocina, para consternación de su madre, pues consideraba que un bar no era el lugar apropiado para la hija del alcalde. De repente, decidió que necesitaba una taza de café.

Tal vez estaría la señora Berry. No estaría mal poder saludarla, al menos.

La campanilla repicó al abrir la puerta. Miró hacia arriba, segura de que era la misma campanilla que ella recordaba después de tantos años. Quedaban unos cuantos clientes desayunando todavía, y algunos de ellos la miraron con curiosidad, pero nadie interrumpió su conversación. Se acercó resueltamente a la barra, se sentó en uno de los taburetes de siempre y aguardó. Sonó otra campanilla y se oyó un grito de «¡Pedido listo!» procedente de la cocina. Una joven asió los dos platos y salió a toda velocidad a servir el desayuno en una de las mesas.

—¡Vaya, que me unten con mantequilla y digan que soy un cruasán! ¡Mira a quién tenemos por aquí!

Quinn dio media vuelta y se encontró a Rose Berry mirándola fijamente, una Rose mayor y más rechoncha que la chiquita que solía acompañarlas a Rachel y a ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la ceja, sin saber bien cómo iría a tomar su presencia allí.

—Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido.

—Querida, no hay nadie más en el mundo que posea esos ojazos —contestó Rose, soltando una carcajada mientras se acercaba—. ¿Debería apartarme de ti, por si de pronto comienzan a caer rayos?

—Tal vez no sería mala idea.

—No creí poder volver a verte, Quinn. ¿Cómo te va?

—Yo... bueno, bien.

—Siento lo de tu padre, aunque la verdad es que no creímos que fueses a venir para el funeral. Precisamente lo estuvimos hablando Rachel y yo anoche. Nos preguntábamos si alguien se molestaría siquiera en avisarte.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tal está Rachel?

—¿Rachel? Oh, estupendamente. Es la dueña de la tienda de regalos Hallmark del nuevo centro comercial.

Rose se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a Quinn. —Así que has vuelto —continuó—. ¿Dónde te han encontrado?

—En Monterrey.

—¿Y eso dónde es, en California?

Quinn asintió. —Al sur de San Francisco.

—Vaya, pues debe de ser el sitio ideal para ti, porque tienes un aspecto estupendo.

—Gracias. Tú apenas has cambiado, Rose.

—Oh, vamos, ¿a quién intentas engañar? Esto es lo que le hace a una el tener cuatro hijos antes de los treinta —contestó señalándose a sí misma—. Eso y la comidita de mamá.

—Pues estás muy bien. Eras demasiado flacucha.

—Sí que lo era, pero me comí a esa niña hace años —contestó Rose con una carcajada —. Espera, voy por mamá. Seguro que querrá saludarte.

Antes de que Quinn pudiese protestar, la señora Berry estaba ya saliendo como una exhalación de la cocina, con la felicidad pintada en el rostro.

—¡Por todos los santos, pero si es Quinn Fabray! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Quinn se puso en pie, obedientemente, y se dejó achuchar por la enorme mujer. —¡Dios mío, cuánto has crecido! —Exclamó después, separándose un poco para verla mejor—. Te has convertido en una preciosa joven, Quinn. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

A Quinn se le heló la sonrisa.

—Lo dudo. No he cambiado hasta ese punto, señora Berry.

—Oh, vamos. Eso fue todo cosa de tu madre. ¡Como si fuésemos a tenerte en menos, a ti o a tu familia! Ya no estamos en los años cincuenta, Quinn.

Eso sí que la hizo reír, porque estaba completamente segura de que Lima se había quedado anclado en algún momento comprendido entre 1950 y 1970. Sin embargo, le estaba gustando la manera como la habían recibido en el Café Berry. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que aquellas buenas gentes que tanto la habían querido no iban a volverle la espalda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—No estoy segura. Ni siquiera he ido a ver a mi madre todavía. Seguro que será muy divertido.

—Daría algo por verlo —dijo la señora Berry, guiñándole el ojo—. Me conformaría con poder ser una mosca en la pared. Perdona la franqueza, pero nunca he entendido que esa mujer echase de aquella manera a su única hija. La verdad es que apenas le he dirigido la palabra en los últimos quince años.

—Bueno, mamá, tampoco es que tú frecuentes mucho el club de campo —le recordó Rose —, y ella tampoco ha puesto nunca los pies aquí.

—Aun así. No fue un acto nada cristiano, a pesar de que no falte nunca al servicio religioso de los domingos. Esperemos que sea para pedir perdón.

Quinn sonrió, sabiendo que tal idea nunca se le habría pasado a su madre por la cabeza: Judith Fabray nunca había hecho nada malo, desde su punto de vista.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta. Tienes que ir a ver a Rachel: seguro que le encantará saber que estás aquí.

—Es cierto. Me dio mucha rabia no haber podido despedirme de ella —admitió Quinn.

—Pues no creo que te lo haya perdonado, Quinn. Eran muy amigas, y se tomó bastante mal todo aquello.

—¿Mal? Eso es quedarse corta, mamá. ¿Cuántas noches no habré tenido yo que escuchar sus amargas quejas?

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero es que no tuve elección. Una mañana me levanté creyendo que me iba para el instituto, pero acabé dentro de un autobús, camino de Columbus.

La señora Berry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, apesadumbrada.

—Una verdadera lástima, sí señor.

—No pasa nada. Seguramente fue mejor así. Quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido si me hubiese quedado. Me las he arreglado bastante bien.

—Esto es muy cierto. Y seguro que a tu madre le fastidia bastante que hayas conseguido triunfar en la vida. Me extraña que no le haya dado un ataque cuando tu libro figuró en la lista de los más vendidos, por no hablar de cuando lo llevaron al cine.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Sí, había tenido bastante éxito en lo profesional; ella misma estaba sorprendida. Eso debía agradecérselo a Ingrid. Pero en lo personal no había sido así. Tenía una vida bastante solitaria; en ese aspecto no había habido muchos cambios.

Bueno, tenía amistades, muchas amistades. Era lo normal, siendo una escritora de éxito, con dos novelas llevadas al cine. De repente, los conocidos se volvieron amigos de toda la vida. Y también había traído consigo inacabables ofertas de favores sexuales. Quinn creía que aquello sería suficiente para hacerla feliz, pero cada vez que se llevaba a una nueva mujer a su lecho se sentía un poco más sola.

Tomó otro sorbo de café, ya frío. Hizo una mueca y apartó la taza; Rose y la señora Berry se echaron a reír.

—Deja que te la llene de nuevo —ofreció Rose.

—¿Te apetece desayunar? Puedo hacerte unas tortitas de suero de leche, que tanto te gustaban —añadió la señora Berry.

—Gracias, pero he desayunado con Mary hace poco.

—¿Mary? ¿Mary Lawrence?

—Sí, me alojo en su casa.

—Vaya, han sido muy amables —comentó la señora Berry—. Siempre me han parecido buena gente.

—De todas formas, es mejor que me vaya ya, para que puedan volver al trabajo.

—¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras, Quinn? A Ralph le encantaría verte. Estarán las niñas, y será como en los viejos tiempos.

Quinn meditó un momento la oferta, recordando las innumerables veces en las que había cenado con los ocho miembros de la familia Berry. Sí, sería estupendo.

—De acuerdo, acepto la invitación.

—¡Magnífico! Me muero de ganas de presumir de hijas —dijo Rose—. ¡Y de maridito! Es un hombre estupendo. Tal vez lo recuerdes, se llama Greg Kubiak.

—¡Dios, Rose! ¿El empollón aquel al que todos llamábamos «cuatro ojos»? —bromeó

Quinn.

—Sí, pero ahora lleva lentillas y lo hemos engordado un poco, ¿verdad, mami?

—Sí, señora. Trabaja en el aserradero, Quinn. Tiene estudios de informática y trabaja allí, en las oficinas.

Quinn asintió. Sí, seguramente el aserradero daría empleo a medio pueblo, si no a más. El aserradero, que pronto sería suyo. ¡Maldita sea!

—Me encantará verlo de nuevo.

—Venga, ahora vete corriendo a ver a Rachel. ¿Te ha dicho Rose dónde trabaja?

—Sí, en el centro comercial, en la tienda Hallmark.

—Estupendo. Y ven pronto. Es una pena no haber enviado a alguien a por refrescos a los límites del condado.

—¿Refrescos?

—Cerveza y eso —susurró la señora Berry.

—¿A los límites del condado?

—Ya sabes que en la ciudad no se puede comprar alcohol. Los baptistas siguen controlándolo todo —dijo soltando una carcajada—. ¡No me digas que has olvidado que en este condado existe la ley seca!

Quinn asintió. —Sí, había olvidado que en esta zona sigue en vigor la prohibición.

Quinn se sorprendió del nerviosismo que sentía al entrar en el estacionamiento que había frente a la tienda Hallmark. En todos aquellos años había pensado mucho en Rachel, sobre todo al principio. De hecho, había estado a punto de ponerse en contacto con ella cuando consiguió graduarse en la universidad, para contárselo, pero se autoconvenció de que Rachel no querría saber nada de ella y lo fue posponiendo. Y allí estaba ahora, quince años más tarde, una mujer hecha y derecha, a punto de ver a la primera chica que había despertado algo especial en ella, unos sentimientos con los que por entonces no sabía siquiera qué hacer. La Rachel que ella recordaba era una jovencita de diecisiete años. Se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado. ¿Sería ahora como Rose? Quinn no se había molestado en preguntar con quién se había casado, ni si tenía hijos. Era lo más probable, pues provenía de una extensa familia. Sin duda intentaría recrearla, igual que había hecho Rose.

—¡Venga, vamos! —Susurró, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante—. ¡No puedes esconderte aquí todo el día!

Por fin abrió la portezuela y salió a pleno sol, intentando localizar a Rachel en la tienda a través de la luna del escaparate. Pudo distinguir unos cuantos clientes, yendo de acá para allá, pero no vio ninguna cara familiar entre ellos. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y enderezó con gesto nervioso el cuello de la blusa antes de dirigirse decididamente hacia el local, sin dudar más que una fracción de segundo antes de cruzar el umbral.

Una nota musical anunció su entrada. Pasó al interior, fingiendo mirar a los productos exhibidos junto a la puerta, para finalmente atreverse a alzar la vista y buscar a Rachel por todo el local.

—¡Dios santo! —murmuró para sí.

Rachel estaba junto a la caja registradora, al fondo, hablando con una clienta y riéndose por algún comentario de esta. Llevaba el cabello mucho más corto que en sus tiempos del instituto, con un bonito corte que apenas le rozaba el cuello de la blusa. Quinn lo recordaba largo y liso. La suelta sonrisa que recordaba seguía allí, pero ahora la acompañaban unas tenues arruguillas sobre la suave piel de alrededor de los ojos. Su aspecto era tan encantador como siempre, y Quinn notó que el corazón se le aceleraba al verla.

Aguardó a que la clienta se fuese y después se aproximó con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos del vaquero, pues no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Rachel recolocó los bolígrafos que había en una jarra, junto a la caja registradora, mientras Quinn esperaba a que alzase la vista.

Cuando lo hizo por fin, su mirada vagó distraídamente por la tienda, deteniéndose de golpe al ver un rostro conocido. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerla. Quinn sonrió.

—¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad eres tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta. —Depende de quién creas que soy.

—¡Quinn! —contestó en un susurro.

Comenzó a rodear lentamente el mostrador, yendo hacia ella. Fue acelerando el paso, de modo que, antes de que Quinn pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su amiga le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándola estrechamente.

—¡Dios santo, eres tú de verdad!

Quinn le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida de la familiaridad de aquel sencillo gesto.

—En carne y hueso.

Rachel se apartó por fin, pasando a sujetarle las manos. Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra, al tiempo que idénticas sonrisas iluminaban sus rostros.

—¡Que sepas que estoy enfadadísima contigo! —consiguió decir Rachel por fin.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

Notó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo y dio un paso atrás, frotándose el punto en el que Rachel la había golpeado.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. ¡Ni una palabra, ni una carta! ¡Nada! ¡No sabía siquiera si estabas viva o muerta!

Quinn bajó la vista. Eso sí se lo esperaba. Lo había esperado también de Rose y la señora Berry.

—No me dieron la posibilidad de despedirme, Rachel. Y después... bueno, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Además, no sabía si querrías tener noticias mías.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta. Siempre has sido una tozuda.

—¿Tozuda? ¡Me echaron a patadas del pueblo! —le recordó Quinn.

—¡Tonterías! Tampoco te apuntaron con una pistola, ni nada de eso. Podrías haberte quedado a vivir con nosotros. Sabes perfectamente que mamá te habría recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—No sabía nada, sólo sabía que estaba muy asustada. Creía que no querrías hablarme siquiera, y mucho menos verme.

—¿Por qué? ¡Eras mi mejor amiga! —Quinn se encogió de hombros. —¡Dios! ¡Terca como una mula!

Se miraron la una a la otra y por fin ambas prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

—Lo siento. Hace ya... quince años que no nos vemos y no se me ocurre más que echarte la bronca.

—No pasa nada, me lo merezco.

—No, no es cierto. Otra cosa sería si te hubieses fugado o algo así. Lo siento, Quinn — dijo Rachel, atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla de nuevo—. ¡Me he llevado una sorpresa tan grande al verte...! No podías llamar antes, claro.

—No sabía siquiera si vendría a verte. Pero Rose y tu madre insistieron.

Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Las has visto?

—Me pasé por allí a tomar un café. De hecho, tu madre me ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

Rachel se echó a reír. —¡Naturalmente! Siempre te ha querido mucho. ¿Te contó que le echó una bronca tremenda a tu madre?

Quinn hizo una mueca de incredulidad. —¡Estás de broma! ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nos enteramos de que te había enviado lejos. Mamá cogió el coche, fue directamente a casa de tus padres, llamó al timbre y se lo soltó todo allí mismo, en la entrada de la casa.

—Todo este tiempo he estado convencida de que todo el pueblo me odiaba y que se alegraban de que hubiese desaparecido de sus vidas. No creí que a nadie le importase lo más mínimo —admitió Quinn.

—Oh, Quinn, no puedes decirlo en serio. Nosotros te queríamos, pasase lo que pasase.

No deberías haber estado tan sola —dijo antes de hacer una pausa—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creí que me odiarías.

—¿Odiarte? ¡Yo te quería!

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Era una niña. Apenas sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo, Rachel, y desde luego no creí que pudieses entenderlo tú. Me daba muchísimo miedo decírtelo.

Rachel suspiró. —Probablemente estabas en lo cierto. Cuando lo supe me puse histérica. Estaba muy enfadada contigo por no habérmelo dicho, pero a la vez estaba confusa. Y...

—Y pensaste en todas las veces que habíamos dormido juntas —completó Quinn. Rachel enrojeció.

—Lo siento. No era eso lo que quería decir.

—No lo sientas. No te culpo por haberlo pensado.

Sonó el teléfono, y Rachel agarró a Quinn del brazo. —¡No te atrevas a marcharte!

Corrió hacia el mostrador y descolgó el auricular con grácil gesto.

—El Hallmark de Rachel —anunció, y a continuación sonrió—. Sí, está aquí mismo.

Quinn sonrió y se dio media vuelta para ofrecer a Rachel un poco de intimidad. Y también a sí misma. Aquello no se parecía nada a como se había imaginado que sería su encuentro. Esperaba ira, sí, pero le sorprendió descubrir que habían retomado sus riñas por naderías, como si no llevasen quince años separadas. ¡Oh, en los viejos tiempos tenían unas broncas terribles! Sin embargo no dejaban por ello de ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

Hasta que crecieron, hasta que Quinn comenzó a sentir ciertas cosas. ¡Dios, por entonces no pensaba más que en eso cuando estaba junto a Rachel! Y cuando comenzaron a salir con chicos, cuando Rachel salía por su cuenta con Finn Hudson, Quinn tenía que reprimirse para no seguirla y asegurarse de que Rachel estaba bien. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez había acabado casándose con él, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Dios santo, esperaba que no! Finn Hudson era un fracasado.

—Bueno, acaban de invitarme oficialmente a cenar. ¡Mamá está emocionadísima con tu vuelta! Piensa hacer una barbacoa. Espero que vengas preparada para ello.

—Será estupendo. Estoy deseando volver a verlos a todos. Rose tiene cuatro hijos, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Y yo los mimo escandalosamente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguna pequeña Rachel correteando por ahí?

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No tengo hijos.

—Hubiese jurado que a estas alturas tendrías ya una casa llena de ellos. ¿Por qué no?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —No fue así, simplemente.

Quinn asintió. Estaba claro que había escogido mal el tema de conversación. En fin, tal vez más tarde podría hacer más preguntas.

—Será mejor que te deje volver al trabajo. Además, tengo que dar señales de vida. Seguro que Mary se estará preguntando en qué clase de lío me habré metido.

—¿Mary? ¿Has venido... has venido con alguien?

Quinn se echó a reír. —¡No! Mary Lawrence. Me alojo en su casa.

—Ah, entiendo. Supongo que ni se te ocurrió la opción de alojarte en casa de tus padres.

—Todavía no he visto a mi madre. Ni sabe que estoy aquí.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza. —Lo siento. Había olvidado por completo la razón de tu venida.

—No pasa nada. Otra cosa sería si... sintiese algo, ya sabes. Era mi padre, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí a mi familia, y el período de luto quedó muy atrás.

Rachel asintió con gesto triste.

—Lo comprendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación.**

_**El libro se llama "tras el telón de pino" Gerri Hill.**_

_**Me alegra mucho que la historia les este gustando.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

—Ya sabía yo que, si alguien te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, esos serían los Berry —dijo Mary—. Me alegro de que hayas ido a visitarlos. Son muy buena gente.

—Sí que lo son. Eran como mi segunda familia.

—¿Y has... has pensado en ir a ver a tu madre? —preguntó Mary en tono inseguro.

—La verdad es que sí. Pensaba ir hoy, pero se me ha pasado el tiempo en un suspiro. Tal vez será mejor que espere hasta mañana, después del funeral.

—Estoy segura de que ya todo el pueblo sabe que estás aquí. De hecho me extraña no haber recibido ya una llamada telefónica.

—¿De ella?

—Sí. A pesar de todo, tu madre sigue siendo una mujer muy poderosa en este pueblo. Al faltar tu padre, todo el mundo da por sentado que ahora es ella la que está a cargo del aserradero. Tu padre era un hombre muy amable, pero tu madre... bueno, a ella se la ve como a una...

—¿Bruja?

—No pensaba utilizar un término tan fuerte, pero...

—Viví con ella durante casi dieciocho años, Mary. La conozco perfectamente.

—En fin, yo creo que la gente querrá llevarse bien con ella, simplemente, de modo que no me sorprendería que haya tenido ya unas cuantas visitas para hacerle saber que has vuelto al pueblo; para advertirla, tal vez.

—¿Estás sugiriéndome que vaya hoy mismo a verla?

—Siempre hemos sido amigos de tus padres, pero sólo de cara a la galería, eso es todo.

Si fuese a aconsejarte algo, sería que no vayas a verla, ni hoy ni nunca. Es una mujer muy rencorosa. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que acabarían diciéndose la una a la otra.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Tengo treinta y tres años, y sé controlarme perfectamente. Ella tan sólo es mi madre de nombre. No siento nada por ella, excepto tal vez cierto odio lejano. No puede decirme nada que me haga más daño del que me causó hace quince años.

—No la subestimes.

—No le tengo miedo, Mary. Ella no posee nada que yo desee.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres disfrutar de la velada con los Berry, te recomendaría que no visites hoy a tu madre.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —contestó Quinn con una sonrisa—. Así que me pasaré por allí mañana, después del funeral. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que es una buena idea. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá en estos momentos, al tener que perderse la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención? Estoy segura de que estará mordiéndose las uñas, allí en el hospital, donde nadie puede ver su dolor.

—¿Te refieres al dolor físico o a sus sentimientos?

—Al físico. Aunque estoy segura de que habría montado un buen espectáculo en el funeral.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no me gusta cotillear, Quinn. Poca gente lo sabe, pero el matrimonio de tus padres naufragó hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando se mudaron aquí decidieron vivir cada uno en un ala de la casa. Hace años que no eran un matrimonio de verdad.

—¿Y dices que no se sabía? ¡Anda ya! ¿En este pueblo?

—Bueno, por supuesto que había rumores; ya se sabe que el servicio doméstico siempre cotillea. Pero no eran más que rumores.

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Cuánta energía desperdiciada en tamaña estupidez! Se alegraba de haberse alejado de allí en aquel momento.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente. Ve a prepararte. Estoy segura de que estás deseando que llegue la noche. Rachel y tú eran tan amigas... Estoy segura de que tienen muchísimo que contarse.

—Sí, desde luego.

Quinn quedó un momento en silencio y por fin formuló la pregunta que llevaba todo el día dando vueltas en su cabeza:

—¿Y qué hay de su marido? Cuando estuve con ella se me olvidó preguntárselo.

—Ah, Rachel está divorciada, hace ya años. Se casó con ese tal Finn Hudson, más o menos un año después de acabar el instituto, creo. Pero... bueno, no salió bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mary inclinó la cabeza. —No me gusta nada comentar ese tipo de cosas, Quinn, pero, en fin, todos pudimos ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Le pegaba? —aventuró Quinn.

Mary asintió. —Fue un horror. Al final incluso tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró Quinn.

—Estuvo en la cárcel un tiempo y después se fue del pueblo. Lo último que supimos de él fue que se metió en líos en Cleveland.

Quinn sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¡El muy cabrón! Rachel era la persona más amable y gentil del mundo. ¿A qué clase de bestia podría ocurrírsele levantarle la mano?

—Es algo que ella ha dejado muy atrás. Por favor, no le digas que te lo conté.

—Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, cuando más tarde Quinn iba conduciendo en dirección al hogar de los Berry, Quinn seguía preguntándose cómo reaccionaría al ver a Rachel. Sus manos se clavaron en el volante al recordar la noche en que vio a Rachel y a Finn Hudson besándose bajo las gradas. Debería haberse dado cuenta entonces. Finn Hudson la había empujado contra la barandilla, acorralándola. Pero Quinn estaba demasiado consumida por los celos para darse cuenta. Lo único que podía ver era que se estaban besando y acariciando. Pero eran las manos de él las que la sobaban; las de Rachel estaban contra los hombros de su pareja, como si intentase apartarlo de sí.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Debería haber hecho o dicho algo!

Pero entonces no eran más que unos adolescentes explorando su sexualidad, y ella no habría podido ir sencillamente hasta allí y apartarlo de su amiga. Quinn movió tristemente la cabeza. Dos días atrás estaba en California, sin pensar ni por un momento en Lima, y Rachel no era más que un recuerdo del pasado.

Y allí estaba ahora, preguntándose por qué no había intervenido quince años atrás cuando su mejor amiga estaba besándose apasionadamente con su novio.

—Déjalo ya; eso es algo que no te incumbe —se dijo a sí misma.

Lo que iba a hacer era disfrutar de una agradable cena con sus viejos amigos, ponerse al corriente de las novedades e irse a casa después. De allí a unos días estaría de vuelta en California, y Lima seguiría como siempre. Ella no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas.

Localizó sin problemas la casa de los Berry. Estaba exactamente como ella recordaba, incluyendo la gran cantidad de automóviles estacionados en la entrada. Hiram Berry era mecánico, y en la casa había siempre tres o cuatro coches en reparación. Con una familia de seis hijos, sin duda lo hacía para que todos pudiesen tener un medio de locomoción. Tal vez no era más que una excusa entonces, o quizás ahora hacía lo mismo con sus nietos.

El macizo de azaleas frente a la casa estaba cuajado de flores. Se detuvo un momento a admirarlas. Nunca había podido comprender cómo se las arreglaba la señora Berry para trabajar todo el día en el café y encontrar tiempo para atender su jardín. Quinn recordaba perfectamente que allí siempre había algo en flor, fuese la época del año que fuese.

Rachel estaba junto a la esquina de la casa, oculta en la sombra, viendo cómo Quinn contemplaba el jardín. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que estuviese allí. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener esperanzas de verla de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, tan entrañable como siempre. Aquellos quince años no la habían cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo más alta que ella, aunque no mucho. Sus rubios cabellos habían oscurecido, y sus ojos parecían más verdes. Su aspecto era el de una pilluela, tal y como Rachel la recordaba, y no el de la exitosa escritora que sabía que era ahora. Vio cómo se apartaba el flequillo de la frente, y sonrió al comprobar que dudaba antes de dirigirse al patio trasero.

Quinn se quedó escuchando las voces un momento y después siguió el cuidado sendero que llevaba al jardín y al patio trasero. La barbacoa ya humeaba, y los niños corrían de acá para allá, esquivando las velas que exhalaban aroma antimosquitos. Había sillas de jardín sobre el césped y también en el patio enlosado. Se quedó allí un momento, asimilando todo aquello. Lo había echado de menos, la intimidad de una familia, los amigos... Se oyó una estruendosa carcajada y reconoció a Sammy, el hermano pequeño de Rachel, que ahora medía más de metro ochenta. Cuando ella se fue de allí no era más que un renacuajo.

—¿Asustada?

Quinn dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Rachel estaba tras ella, llevando una fuente cubierta en la mano.

—Sólo miraba —contestó, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Ensalada de patata.

—Ah.

—Me temo que mamá intenta invitarte a una comida de bienvenida. Dice que seguramente no habrás probado una barbacoa como es debido desde que te fuiste.

Quinn se adaptó al paso de Rachel, colocándose a su lado.

—En eso tiene razón.

—¡Quinn, por fin! ¡Ven, ven! Sammy está que se muere de ganas de verte.

—Siempre ha estado muy enamorado de ti —susurró Rachel.

Quinn enrojeció al verse frente a la nueva y crecida versión del muchachito que ella recordaba.

—¡Dios santo, Sammy, has crecido más de un metro!

Entonces fue él quien se puso rojo como un tomate. —Hola, Quinn.

Ella se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo. —¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte!

—Sí, bueno... tienes un aspecto estupendo —contestó él, ruborizándose de nuevo—. Mira, te presento a mi esposa.

Acercó a una joven extremadamente tímida hacia sí y añadió: —Esta es Tess.

Quinn le estrechó la mano educadamente. —Encantada de conocerte.

—Gracias —susurró ella en respuesta.

—No te extrañe su comportamiento, Quinn —le dijo Rose mientras se acercaba y la enlazaba por la cintura—. Ha oído todas esas historias horrorosas que circulan sobre ti, y seguramente está muerta de miedo.

—¡Rose!

—¡Eh, mamá, sólo era una broma! —se defendió ésta, y a continuación se volvió hacia Quinn para susurrarle—: Tess es muy callada.

—Bueno, con esta compañía no me extraña.

Rose se echó a reír. —Mira a Sammy: ¿a que es increíble el estirón que ha pegado?

—Cierto, apenas lo reconozco. ¿Y qué hay de Eric y los demás?

—Eric trabaja en las plataformas. Está aquí un mes, y después se va otro mes. Y Bobby, ¿te acuerdas de Bobby? Está en Austin, de entrenador de rugby en un instituto de allí.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Bobby. Era un pesado, incluso a los diez años.

—Sigue siéndolo. Becky fue la única de las chicas que se marchó del pueblo. Se casó con un chico que conoció en la universidad, y viven en Oklahoma City.

A continuación Rose tiró a Quinn del brazo. —Ven aquí —le dijo, y la llevó hacia su padre y otro hombre que Quinn supuso que sería Greg, su marido.

—Recordarás a papi, ¿no?

—¿Cómo está usted, señor Berry?

—Estupendamente, Quinn, estupendamente. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!

—Y este es Greg, mi marido.

Quinn le estrechó la mano. Greg no se parecía nada al jovencito que ella recordaba.

Se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, con un cuidado bigotillo que se ladeó al sonreír.

—Encantada de volver a verte, Greg.

—Lo mismo digo, Quinn.

—Cuatro de los monstruitos que corretean por aquí son hijos míos, pero ya te los presentaré más tarde. Ahora sírvete algo de beber —dijo Rose señalando las jarras de té helado que reposaban sobre la mesita plegable—. Voy a ver si mamá necesita ayuda.

Quinn hundió un tazón de plástico en el cuenco de hielo y llenó su vaso.

—¿Quieres uno? —le dijo a Rachel.

—Sí, por favor.

Le pasó el vaso y, tras probar un sorbo de la dulce infusión, cerró los ojos de pronto al verse invadida por los recuerdos que aquel sabor le traía.

—¿Te gusta?

Quinn sonrió. —Mucho —dijo mirando hacia Rose—. Veo que Rose no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sigue siendo tan marimandona como siempre.

—Sí. Debería ser ella la mayor de la familia, y no yo. Siempre se hace cargo de todo.

—Por lo que recuerdo, intentaba también controlarnos a nosotras dos. Lo que nos salvó fue que ella no sabía escalar aquel condenado árbol.

Rachel se echó a reír, señalando el árbol del que hablaba Quinn. —Ahí sigue.

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de ese árbol —susurró.

—También yo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te llevaste un paquete de seis cervezas de la nevera de tus padres? —Preguntó Rachel—. Las subimos al árbol y nos pasamos la tarde intentando bebérnoslas.

Quinn asintió.

—¡Creí que tu padre nos mataba!

—Bueno, al menos le guardamos una.

Se quedaron en silencio, recordando otras ocasiones en las que otras travesuras tramadas por Quinn las habían metido en apuros, aunque casi siempre frente a los padres de Rachel, pues apenas pasaban tiempo en casa de Quinn.

—Y bien, ¿qué has estado haciendo en los últimos quince años, Rachel?

Rachel cambió de postura, incómoda, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. De jovencitas podían hablar de cualquier cosa, compartir sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Pero habían pasado quince años. No le apetecía confesar los errores cometidos; prefería recomenzar donde lo habían dejado. Por eso decidió mentir.

—Nada interesante. Hace ya seis años que tengo la tienda. Me mantiene ocupada.

Quinn asintió. —¿Y?

—¿Y, qué?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No piensas contarme nada más? ¿Qué hiciste después del instituto?

¿Fuiste a la universidad?

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No, yo... trabajé en el café durante una temporada, y después... en fin, me casé.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién fue el afortunado?

Rachel la miró fugazmente a los ojos. —La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, Quinn, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto. Lo siento, sólo intentaba ponerme al día.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Rachel para cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, he leído tus libros. Tienes mucho talento. Ni siquiera recordaba que escribieses cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Quinn enrojeció ligeramente. La verdad era que escribía desde siempre, pero nunca había compartido con nadie sus relatos, temerosa de que se riesen de ella.

—Era mi pasatiempo secreto —admitió—. Al empezar la universidad no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer para ganarme la vida, de manera que me apunté a clases de escritura creativa y allí encontré mi lugar. Tuve mucha suerte.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida amorosa?

Rachel se sorprendió a sí misma al formular aquella pregunta. Era algo en lo que había pensado a menudo al principio, cuando se enteró de todo.

Quinn sonrió. —¿Quieres hablar sobre mi vida amorosa? ¿Qué pasa, es que acaso soy la única lesbiana que conoces?

—Pues la verdad es que... sí.

—¿No hay ni una misteriosa solterona en todo el pueblo? —bromeó Quinn.

—Bueno, ya sabes, la profesora Sylvester nunca llegó a casarse. ¿Esa cuenta?

—¿Sigue viva? ¡Dios, debe de tener ya más de ochenta años!

—Cuando íbamos al instituto no tenía más de cuarenta y pico. De hecho, sigue dando clase.

—¿Y ha vivido sola todos estos años?

—Bueno, la verdad es que se va del pueblo bastante a menudo, los fines de semana.

—Ahí tienes: seguramente visita a escondidas desde hace tiempo a algún rollete depravado que tiene. Tal vez otra solterona de otro pueblo.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Rose se acercó y las tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué es eso tan divertido?

—Nada, sólo nos estábamos poniendo al día de las novedades —dijo Rachel.

—Ajá. Pero no pueden quedarse aquí escondiditas toda la noche, parloteando. Dios, qué rabia me daba cuando estaban juntas. Se encerraban en su cuarto y me dejaban fuera, y yo las oía hablar y reír durante horas.

—Eran conversaciones de chicas, y tú no eras más que una renacuaja —dijo Quinn.

—¡No lo era! No me llevan más que cuatro años.

—O sea que ahora tienes veintinueve. Dios mío, Rose, ¿con veintinueve años tienes ya cuatro hijos? ¿Sabes a qué se debe, verdad?

—Muy graciosa. Pero estoy segura de que tú sí que no lo sabes —se burló Rose—.

Además, mamá ya ha perdido la esperanza de que Rachel le dé nietos, de modo que todos los demás hermanos estamos encargando uno extra.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita —le dijo Rachel, dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Eh, no es culpa mía que no tengas mi instinto maternal!

—¡Niñas, vengan aquí y sean un poco sociables! ¡No hemos traído a Quinn aquí para que sólo la disfruten ustedes!

—Vamos; mamá se ha puesto firme.

—Quiero que Quinn me cuente todos los detalles de su vida en California. Seguro que es interesantísima.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y guiñó el ojo a Rachel.

—¿Debería dejar aparte lo de mi vida amorosa?

Rachel sonrió mientras contemplaba cómo su familia volvía a absorber a Quinn en su seno, y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió completamente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. **

**PERDOOOON. ****SE ME MEZCLARON LOS CAPS. ESTE ES EL 7, ANTERIOR AL QUE SUBI. LO SIENTO.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

—Ha sido estupendo volver a ver a Quinn, ¿verdad? —dijo Rose mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger.

—Sí que lo ha sido. Fue casi como en los viejos tiempos —contestó Rachel.

Se había sorprendido mucho al ver cómo, después de quince años de separación, ambas habían podido hablar y bromear como si no hubiese pasado ni un día.

—¿Le... le contaste algo?

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No pudimos estar a solas durante mucho rato. Además, no tengo claro si quiero o no sacar todo eso a relucir.

Rose la agarró del brazo cuando pasaba a su lado, apretándolo cariñosamente.

—Tú misma me dijiste que Quinn era la única persona a la que podías contárselo todo. Y sé muy bien que nunca has hablado con nadie de esto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, seis años? Creo que lo tengo más que superado — insistió Rachel.

—De eso nada. Lo has mantenido ahí dentro, embotellado, como si una pudiese volver a ponerle el corcho a una botella de vino malo y esperar a ver si algún día se convierte en un rico chardonnay.

—¿Estás comparando mi vida con una botella de vino malo?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, Rachel. Tienes que abrirte, sacarlo afuera y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Has pensado siquiera en volver a salir con alguien? No puedes pasarte sola toda la vida tan sólo porque un imbecil te hiciera aquello.

—No es que Lima rebose de hombres adecuados, Rose, por mucho que yo quisiera salir con alguien... que no es el caso —añadió.

—Ahí es a donde quería yo llegar: que no quieres. Y eso no está bien, Rachel. Tienes que buscar a alguien. Tienes ya treinta y tres años. Es hora de que tengas tus propios hijos, para que pueda yo intentar compensar el daño que les has hecho a los míos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Lo sabes de sobra! Los malcrías terriblemente. Ya no puedo controlarlos siquiera. Ten tú un par de niños y te devolveré el favor.

Rachel se echó a reír y detuvo un momento sus quehaceres para dar a su hermana un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, hermanita, pero me gusta todo tal y como está ahora. Así no tendré que pagarles la universidad.

—Pues como no te andes con cuidado enviaré a Lee Ann a vivir contigo.

—¡No olvidéis apagar las velas, chicas!

—¡Ya me ocupo yo, mamá!

Rachel se acercó a la mesa plegable y apagó de un soplido las dos altas velas que aún seguían encendidas.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

—¿Quinn? En realidad no lo dijo. Supongo que el fin de semana. Claro que, si va a ver a su madre, puede que decida irse antes, lo cual sería bastante comprensible.

—Ya te digo. ¿Te imaginas a cuántas enfermeras voluntarias habrá hecho llorar?

Rachel hizo una pausa. —¿Crees que habrá ido alguien a verla? Quiero decir, ¿tiene amigos?

—Claro que tiene amigos. Está la Asociación Femenina, los del club de campo y todas esas mujeres que conducen esos enormes cochazos. Amistades de ese tipo.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?

—¡No me digas que te da lástima!

—No, no me la da: lo que pienso es que es una vergüenza que sea él quien haya muerto, ¿sabes? Era una buena persona.

—Para vivir con ella hay que ser casi un santo.

—¡Niñas! ¿Qué es lo que están cotilleando ahora?

—Nada, mamá, ya vamos.

Más tarde, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, Rachel se vio desbordada por los recuerdos de infancia, y se echó a reír al evocar la multitud de aventuras a las que Quinn la había arrastrado.

_—__No nos meteremos en ningún lío, Rachel, porque nadie se enterará._

_—__Aquí sólo vienen los chicos mayores —insistió Rachel._

_—__Nosotras somos mayores._

_—__¡Tenemos doce años!_

_—__Exacto. Y aún puedo sonarle los mocos de un guantazo a Puckerman._

_Rachel se imaginó lo que ocurriría si Noah Puckerman las pillaba en su lugar preferido, junto al río. Era tres años mayor que ellas, y por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba atormentando a Rachel. Quinn había acudido a rescatarla en más de una ocasión. La última vez hizo sangrar la nariz de Puck de un certero puñetazo en el rostro._

Rachel rio a carcajadas dentro del coche. Hacía años que no lo recordaba. Y sí, aquel día las pillaron en el río.

_Era poco profundo y el agua bajaba bastante turbia, pero en algunas partes de aquel perezoso río había zonas más hondas, perfectas para nadar en los calurosos días de verano, aunque la mayoría de aquellas pozas estaban monopolizadas por los chicos del instituto. Como si fuesen bandas callejeras protegiendo su territorio, cada grupo poseía la suya y no la compartía con nadie. ¡Y mucho menos con dos mocosas de doce años! Y sin embargo, Quinn había tirado de Rachel mientras se abría paso por entre los árboles, después de haber escondido sus bicicletas entre los arbustos. La mejor poza pertenecía al hermano mayor de Puck, y Quinn estaba completamente decidida a acabar con aquella pandilla._

_Había sido un sábado por la mañana, temprano aún. No había nadie por los alrededores. Ambas se quitaron lo puesto hasta quedar en ropa interior y se zambulleron, disfrutando de la frescura del agua en aquella ardiente mañana de verano. La diversión no duró mucho: Quinn los oyó primero, y tiró de Rachel para sacarla del agua. Mientras se vestían a toda prisa, apareció Puck con dos de sus amigos._

_—__¡Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, Mocosa Uno y Mocosa Dos! ¡Por ellas, chicos!_

_Rachel cogió sus zapatos y comenzó a correr, pero Quinn se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Cuando ya estaba cerca de los árboles, Rachel se detuvo y la miró con asombro._

_—__Quinn, ¿qué haces? ¡Vamos!_

_—__¡No! No les tengo miedo._

_Fue entonces cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Quinn ese verano. Allí estaba, muy derecha, todavía descalza pero vestida. Los tres chicos la rodearon, y Quinn se echó a reír: todos eran más bajos que ella._

_—__Esto no parece muy justo, chicos. Tal vez debería atarme una mano a la espalda —los provocó._

Rachel rio de nuevo. Todavía podía ver a Quinn allí de pie, arrojándolos al río uno detrás de otro, vestidos como estaban. Por supuesto, no tardaron mucho en oír al hermano de Puck, y esta vez Quinn sí que corrió. Ambas montaron en sus bicis y pedalearon a toda velocidad por la pista de tierra, oyendo todavía los insultos que Puck les dedicaba.

Quinn la había convencido para hacer muchas otras cosas, sí, pero ¡cuánto se habían divertido! Comprendió que la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Bueno, más bien la siguió, se corrigió a sí misma. Y sin embargo, cuando ambas crecieron, en el último año del instituto, algo empezó a cambiar en su relación. Quinn tonteaba con Samuel Evans y Rachel salía con Finn Hudson. Los muchachos no se podían ver el uno al otro, lo que significaba que no salían los cuatro juntos. Eso por no mencionar que Quinn odiaba con toda su alma a Finn Hudson. En más de una ocasión había intentado convencerla para que lo dejase, pues creía que no era bueno para ella.

Al final resultó que tenía razón.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANTE: EL CAP ANTERIOR ES EL NUEVO. SE ME MEZCLARON...LO SIENTO. **

**EN UNA HORA SUBO OTRO MAS. **

* * *

><p><strong>Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. Adaptación. <strong>

_**Gracias por sus rw y buena onda! Me alegro que les guste la historia.**_

**_Quizás_**_** si se portan bien con los comentarios, les haga un maratón de algunos capítulos de este fic. (Que manipuladora soy)**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Quinn estaba ante el espejo, alisándose la falda a la altura de las caderas. Odiaba los trajes sastre y la incomodidad de embutirse en la prisión de las medias, la falda, la chaqueta y los condenados zapatos de tacón.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba guapa. Ingrid apenas podría reconocerla.

Intentó mover los dedos de los pies: odiaba aquellas estrechuras. Unas horas antes había tenido un arrebato de rebeldía, y pensó si llevar pantalones y que murmurasen lo que quisieran; sin embargo, si su madre no iba a estar allí para verla no merecía la pena, de modo que había acabado por enfundarse el bien planchado traje, medias incluidas, e incluso se había maquillado un poco.

—Si esto hubiese sucedido un par de meses atrás, me habrían visto con el pelo cortado al rape —murmuró para sí.

De joven había sido muy rubia, pero con los años su tono había oscurecido bastante.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que se lo rapó. ¡Menudo show! Había comenzado a hacer deporte, y la larga cabellera era un estorbo. Le pidió a su madre que la llevase a la peluquería para cortarlo, pero ella se negó en redondo, murmurando algo sobre la posibilidad de hacerse animadora. De modo que Quinn convenció a Rachel para que se lo cortase. Cuando la señora Berry vio aquel desastre intentó remediarlo en lo posible, mientras proclamaba que la señora Fabray la despellejaría si se enteraba. Al final resultó que fue Quinn a quien acabó despellejando.

Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo, aunque no mucho, cortado a capas. Lo cepilló hacia atrás y se miró en el espejo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iría a ver a su madre? Quinn compuso una mueca de fastidio: la idea no la tentaba ni lo más mínimo.

El espejo le mostró su portátil, que descansaba sobre la cama. Ni siquiera lo había abierto. Estaba segura de que Ingrid le habría escrito varios correos electrónicos para recordarle la fecha de entrega. Le había pedido que no la llamase excepto en caso de urgencia, y hasta entonces su agente había cumplido su palabra. Esa noche pensaba echar un vistazo a su correo, y tal vez incluso trabajaría un poco. Todavía no había decidido cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse, aunque el señor Lawrence le había pedido que esperase una semana para poder ocuparse de lo del testamento, como él decía. Otra cosa más que tampoco la tentaba en absoluto. No deseaba enfrentarse a su tío Walter por algo así.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar una discreta llamada en la puerta de su cuarto. Fue hacia ella y la abrió: Mary, recién duchada y envuelta en su albornoz, se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vaya, vaya: estás preciosa, Quinn.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, pero consiguió encogerse de hombros con desenvoltura mientras contestaba: —Gracias.

—John quería asegurarse de que supieses que puedes ir hasta allí con nosotros. Y también sentarte a nuestro lado en la iglesia, por supuesto. Estoy segura de que tu tío Walter y su familia se adueñarán de los primeros bancos.

—Bueno, es el único hermano de mi padre.

—Nadie nos ha llamado, por cierto. Tal vez ni saben que estás en el pueblo.

Quinn alzó la cabeza. —Pues están a punto de saberlo. He decidido ir primero al hospital, para acabar con esto de una vez —añadió con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No te preocupes —añadió con una sonrisa—, tan sólo quiero que sepa que he venido.

—¿Y también que asistirás al funeral y ella no?

—Sí, algo así.

Quinn fue hacia su maletín y metió en él el móvil y la cartera. —Dudo que me quede mucho tiempo —añadió mientras cerraba de golpe el maletín y recogía las llaves.

Al contemplar de reojo su imagen en el espejo pensó que, más que a un funeral, parecía que iba a una reunión de negocios.

—Llama si necesitas algo, o si hay problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No habrá ningún problema, Mary. Sé cómo tratarla. Nos vemos en la iglesia.

A pesar de aquellas valientes palabras, Quinn notó que la aprensión la iba dominando conforme se acercaba al pequeño hospital. Cuando era adolescente había intentado enfrentarse a su madre en numerosas ocasiones, y en la mayoría de ellas había perdido. Su padre había sido incapaz de intervenir, incluso entonces. Los deseos de su madre solían ser ley. Pues bien, aquello se había acabado: Quinn se había hecho a sí misma, y no le debía a su madre absolutamente nada. De hecho, no debía nada a ninguno de los dos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué has venido? —se preguntó en voz alta.

No supo qué responderse. En todos aquellos años se había autoconvencido de que no tenía padres, ni familia. Nunca pensó volver a verlos. En realidad no quería volver a verlos. Y lo había cumplido; no los necesitaba para nada. Y sin embargo, cuando recibió aquella llamada telefónica apenas dudó antes de aceptar volver a Lima. Tal vez, como le había dicho a Ingrid, necesitaba finiquitarlo todo. Tal vez después pudiese continuar con su vida, comprometerse en una relación seria, en lugar de conformarse con los ligues de una noche que parecían dominar su presente.

El hospital bullía en aquella mañana de sábado, según pudo ver al estacionar su vehículo.

Una mujer con un niño pequeño la precedió en la entrada, y tuvo que esperar mientras solicitaba información en el mostrador de recepción. Se quedó un poco atrás mientras observaba detenidamente el vestíbulo del hospital. Sólo entonces reparó en el letrero, que proclamaba las grandes riquezas que poseía su padre: «Sala de Maternidad Fabray».

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Quinn se volvió hacia el mostrador y asintió.

—La habitación de Judith Fabray, por favor.

La enfermera echó un rápido vistazo al ordenador y sonrió. —En el piso de arriba, habitación dos diecinueve.

—Gracias.

Quinn se encaminó resueltamente hacia el ascensor. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que sonase una nota musical y se abriesen las puertas. Una vez dentro, respiró hondo para calmar los nervios. Se preguntaba qué aspecto tendría su madre, tendida en una cama de hospital. La recordaba siempre vestida y maquillada como para ir al club de campo o a la iglesia, nunca de modo informal. Sin duda, el hecho de estar allí encerrada tenía que ser un tormento para ella.

Al llegar al pasillo miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el número de la habitación más cercana. Giró a la derecha y sólo tuvo que pasar tres puertas más hasta localizar la habitación de su madre. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se quedó un momento escuchando el sonido de la televisión con gesto ausente, antes de llamar suavemente con los nudillos. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando atisbar el interior. Entonces una apagada voz la invitó a entrar.

—Allá vamos —susurró.

Entró en la estancia, apoyándose despreocupadamente contra la puerta mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos. En seguida obtuvo la reacción que esperaba: se oyó un quejido ahogado, y el mando a distancia que su madre tenía en la mano cayó al suelo.

—Hola, madre —dijo Quinn con gran calma—. Tienes buen aspecto.

—¡Tú! —Consiguió contestar ésta—, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Quinn se separó de la pared, acercándose lentamente al lecho. La mujer a la que más había temido en toda su vida yacía indefensa, inmovilizada por un yeso que le cubría todo el tronco. Sin embargo, del cuello para arriba estaba exactamente igual que la mujer que ella recordaba: el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, un maquillaje minuciosamente aplicado... quién diría que llevaba cuatro días allí.

—He venido al entierro de mi padre, está claro. Tu esposo. —Quinn se inclinó para recoger el mando a distancia, y a continuación lo dejó sobre el lecho, fuera del alcance de su madre. —Es una pena que no puedas asistir —continuó—. Estoy segura de que eso te parte el corazón.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser nuestra hija.

—Ah, sí —contestó Quinn, cruzándose tranquilamente de brazos—. Creo que fue el día que me echaste del pueblo.

—Tú te lo buscaste. Podrías haber elegido otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? ¡Ah, es cierto, Samuel Evans! Ese habría sido un magnífico matrimonio, siendo ambos homosexuales. ¿De verdad esperabas tener nietos?

—¡Sal de mi habitación!

—¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir? Me decepcionas, madre, con lo despiadada que solías ser.

—Estoy segura de que John Lawrence está detrás de esto, y lo primero que pienso hacer es despedirlo como abogado de la familia. No tenía el menor derecho a ponerse en contacto contigo.

—Ah, ¿sí? Es un buen hombre. La verdad es que me alojo en su casa. Mary y él han sido unos anfitriones encantadores.

—¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Has venido a reclamar la fortuna de tu padre? Pues estás muy equivocada, jovencita. Tu padre te despreciaba, a ti y a tu pervertido estilo de vida. No obtendrás ni un centavo de su dinero. Se ha reído de ti.

Quinn sonrió. —En realidad creo que es de ti de quien se ha reído, madre. Pero no, no he vuelto por el dinero. Tengo ya mucho, gracias. Y eso se lo debo a ustedes. Puede que hayas oído hablar de mi primera novela, _No hay lugar para la familia._

Al ver que los ojos de su madre se abrían como platos, Quinn asintió: —Sí, debería darte las gracias. La madre de esa historia era una copia exacta de ti. Creo que te retrataron bien en la película. Una pena que tuviese una muerte tan trágica.

—¡Sal de mi habitación, antes de que llame a seguridad!

—¿Servicio de seguridad? ¿Tienen de eso en Lima?

—¡Fuiste la desgracia de la familia, y tienes el descaro de aparecer en su funeral, como si todavía formases parte de ella! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que no piensas en lo que andarán diciendo por ahí?

Quinn se echó a reír.

—Vaya, ese ha sido siempre tu problema, madre, tan preocupada por lo que la gente piense de ti, o sobre todos nosotros, cuando de hecho a la mayoría le importa un pimiento nuestra pequeña familia.

—Tu padre era el dueño de esta ciudad. Era el alcalde, y daba empleo a la mitad del condado, así que por supuesto que debemos dar ejemplo a la gente de aquí.

—¿Ejemplo? ¿Así que echaste de casa a tu única hija para dar ejemplo, al ver que el hermano Garner no podía «curarla»?

—Eres la semilla del diablo, y me niego a seguir hablando contigo ni un segundo más — dijo, y tendió la mano para apretar un botón varias veces—. Y daré instrucciones para que no vuelvan a dejarte entrar en este hospital nunca más.

—No te molestes, no pienso volver. Sólo quería pasar por aquí para que supieses que he venido. Estoy segura de que el tío Walter te sustituirá perfectamente tras el funeral.

En ese momento entró una enfermera a toda prisa, pasando junto a Quinn al dirigirse hacia el lecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora Fabray?

—Lo que puede hacer es acompañar a esta... esta persona fuera de mi habitación.

—No necesito que me acompañen, madre, yo misma encontraré el camino. Siempre lo he hecho.

Acto seguido Quinn dio media vuelta y salió resueltamente del cuarto, preguntándose por qué se le habría ocurrido ir allí. ¿Qué era lo que había pretendido? ¿Acaso creía que su madre habría cambiado después de todos aquellos años?

Para cuando volvió a subir al automóvil, estaba temblando. Apretujo con fuerza el volante, intentando calmar sus nervios. ¿De qué le había servido? De nada. Su madre seguía siendo la misma mujer insensible de siempre. Una parte de Quinn esperaba que su madre hubiera cambiado, que se alegrara de verla después de tantos años. Pero no.

—¡Pues estupendo, por mí estupendo! —murmuró, mientras giraba la llave de contacto al tiempo que aceleraba.

Los neumáticos rechinaron sobre el asfalto. Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Qué infantil eres, Quinn!


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Quinn giró hacia la calle que la llevaría hasta la Primera Iglesia Baptista de Lima.

Pudo verla por entre los árboles, justo encima de la colina, dominando como siempre el pueblo, vigilando a los vecinos mientras se afanaban en sus quehaceres diarios. El hermano Garner disfrutaba de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, allí sentado juzgando a la gente. Oh, recordaba muy bien sus sermones dominicales. Había vivido aterrada por él: aquel hombre parecía saberlo todo de todo el mundo. Y cuando su madre la había conducido hasta allí, confesándole que su hija era una pecadora, Quinn había estado a punto de retractarse de todo, tan sólo por no tener que sentarse allí, frente a él, y escuchar sus palabras.

Y sin embargo al final no lo hizo. No pudo. De hecho le dijo que se fuese a la mierda.

Estaba casi segura de que había sido el hermano Garner quien sugirió lo del autobús a Columbus.

Estacionó su automóvil lejos de los demás, intentando darse algo de tiempo para prepararse. Debería haber quedado con Mary y John para encontrarse con ellos en algún lado.

Lo último que deseaba era entrar sola en la iglesia, imaginándose que todos los ojos se clavaban en ella. Sin embargo, su ansiedad se mitigó ligeramente al distinguir dos rostros familiares que caminaban por la acera. Salió rápidamente del coche y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

—¡Hola, chicas!

—¡La hostia!

Quinn sonrió. —¿Qué pasa?

—No te ofendas, Quinn, pero verte con falda y maquillada es como ver a mi padre en bragas y sujetador —se burló Rose.

Rachel se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular la risa, pero sus hombros se estremecieron.

—Muy simpática. Había olvidado tu malvado sentido del humor, Rose.

—Pero estás muy guapa, ¿verdad, Rachel?

—Adorable —contestó Rachel, rozando el brazo de Quinn—. ¿Dónde piensas sentarte?

—Supongo que con Mary y John. ¿Quieren acompañarme, chicas?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Te imaginas los comentarios que habrá en el café el lunes por la mañana?

—¡Rose!

—No pasa nada; seguramente tiene razón. Además, no me vendría mal tener cerca algún rostro amigo —admitió Quinn.

—¿Estás segura de que estaremos a salvo si entramos contigo? —Preguntó Rachel—. Lo digo por los rayos y las centellas.

—Ah, veo que ambas se han levantado muy chistosas. Pero sí, creo que estarán a salvo.

Las tres ascendieron por la larga escalera de piedra hasta la puerta principal de la Primera Iglesia Baptista, sin que Quinn hiciese el menor caso a las miradas curiosas que les dirigían.

—Me temo que tu buena reputación se ha ido al carajo —susurró a Rachel.

—La verdad es que no suelo venir mucho a la iglesia, Quinn.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Es una larga historia.

—Parece que tienes varias largas historias que contarme. Me pregunto si tendremos tiempo suficiente.

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —quiso saber Rose.

—Hasta mediados de semana. En realidad, todavía no lo he decidido. Claro que para entonces tal vez Mary esté cansada ya de tener invitados. Puede que eche un vistazo al nuevo motel del que me habló.

—Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo —ofreció Rachel sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo.

—Te mueres de ganas por ser la comidilla del pueblo, ¿eh? ¿Te lo imaginas? La hija lesbiana de los Fabray, tanto tiempo desaparecida, vuelve a casa para el funeral y se aloja en casa de la pequeña Rachel Berry, sin duda para intentar pervertirla, provechándose de las circunstancias —dijo Quinn con una mueca burlona.

—¡Oh, vamos! Me metiste en tantos líos cuando éramos pequeñas que dudo que nadie se fijase siquiera.

—¡Quinn, por fin!

Quinn alzó la vista hacia Mary Lawrence, que se acercaba. La tomó de la mano y señaló a sus dos acompañantes.

—Ya conoces a Rachel y a Rose, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué tal están, jovencitas?

—Muy bien —respondieron ambas al unísono.

—Les he pedido que se sienten con nosotros. Espero que no les moleste —dijo Quinn.

—En absoluto. Después de todo, cuantos más, mejor —contestó Mary sonriendo.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo.

—Tu tío representará a la familia. También piensa hacer el elogio fúnebre.

Quinn asintió. —Muy bien. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

—Sí, se lo dijo John. Aparte de sorprenderse, no tuvo mucho que decir. O al menos nada que John quisiera transmitirme.

—Entonces, tal vez no vaya a ser para tanto. Quiero decir que es un funeral, y además mi madre no está aquí para hacer una escena.

Mary la tomó del brazo y se la llevó consigo. Quinn miró por encima del hombro e hizo un gesto a Rachel y a Rose para que las siguieran.

—¿Y qué tal fue aquello, por cierto?

—Más o menos como esperaba. Hizo que me echasen de allí.

—Vaya, ¿por qué será que no me extraña nada?

Dentro de la iglesia sonaba una discreta música mientras los asistentes iban entrando en la nave. Quinn se detuvo de pronto. El ataúd estaba enfrente, abierto.

—No tienes por qué ir hasta allí —le dijo Mary.

—Yo creo que sí. Necesito hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, deseaba al menos decirle adiós. Y zanjar así tantas cosas.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Rachel.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y sonrió, agradecida.

—Estamos sentados ahí mismo —susurró Mary, señalando el lugar.

Quinn y Rachel cruzaron el pasillo central, yendo Rose unos pasos detrás. Quinn oyó cuchicheos, y se imaginó que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Rachel la tomó del brazo y le apretó suavemente la mano, lo cual supuso un gran consuelo para ella.

Le sorprendió mucho la emoción que sintió al ver a su padre. No se parecía nada al hombre que ella recordaba. Había envejecido muchísimo en aquellos quince años, y sus rubios cabellos eran ahora grises. Se quedó muy quieta, sin darse cuenta de que sujetaba entre sus manos la de Rachel, apretándosela hasta casi hacerle daño.

—No pasa nada —susurró ésta.

Entonces notó que Rose se colocaba a su lado, notó que le posaba la mano en el hombro y se relajó por fin.

—Parece mucho más viejo —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí.

Deseaba tocarlo, pero no se atrevió. En lugar de eso inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

«Ojalá hubiésemos podido hablar. Tal vez ahora sí que te habría gustado cómo soy. Yo... me las arreglé bastante bien.»

Rachel contempló a la mujer que estaba junto a ella, preguntándose qué clase de pensamientos estarían pasando por su mente. Se preguntó también qué pensaría el resto de la congregación. Podía oír los cuchicheos. Sin duda Quinn también los oía. Pero a Rachel le daba igual lo que pensasen: lo único que sabía era que necesitaba desesperadamente ofrecer su fuerza y su consuelo a Quinn. No era que creyese que necesitaba fuerza, pues su amiga transpiraba seguridad por todos sus poros, como siempre había sido.

Quinn notó la mano de Rachel, apretando la suya, y se enderezó. Se miró en aquellos ojos chocolates e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Ambas se volvieron y regresaron por el pasillo central.

Quinn miró a su alrededor. Vio caras vagamente familiares y notó que, en efecto, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Y también en Rachel, que seguía sujetando con fuerza su mano.

Se preguntó qué estarían pensando, aunque en realidad no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

Se sentó junto a Mary; Rachel y Rose hicieron lo mismo. Les estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo, pues dudaba poder haber hecho aquello sin ellas. Poco después, el hermano Garner se dirigió hacia el pulpito y los murmullos cesaron. También él había envejecido, pero aquella voz era inolvidable.

—Estamos aquí para despedir a un gran hombre, Russel Fabray, arrebatado prematuramente de esta vida para ir a reunirse con su Dios.

Quinn se removió en su asiento, incómoda. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella no pertenecía ni a aquel pueblo ni a aquella iglesia. No había puesto el pie en ninguna otra desde la última vez que había estado allí, quince años atrás. Escuchó distraídamente mientras el hermano Garner leía la necrológica, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que su nombre no estaba incluido junto al de los demás familiares. Después, su tío Walter se acercó al frente y desplegó un papel que había sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo. Comenzó a leer, enumerando las grandes cualidades y logros de su padre, pero sin traslucir ninguna emoción. ¡Y era su único hermano! ¡Dios, qué familia de mierda!

Notó una suave mano que tomaba la suya, dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos. Se giró y encontró los ojos de Rachel fijos en ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Quinn asintió y se inclinó para susurrar a su oído: —Gracias por estar aquí. Creo que, si no estuviesen, yo ya habría salido corriendo.

—Ellos no pueden hacerte daño.

—Lo sé.

El oficio religioso transcurrió como entre una bruma para Quinn: el elogio fúnebre, los cantos, el sermón... Era consciente de la presencia de Rachel, de la mano que de vez en cuando tomaba la suya, de las miradas puestas en ella. Por fin todo acabó y se puso en pie como los demás, saliendo en silencio de la iglesia. Algunas de aquellas caras vagamente familiares se volvieron para mirarla. Le pareció reconocer a Rene Turner. Los Turner habían sido amigos de sus padres, y Rene era animadora, tal como su madre esperaba que ella misma lo fuese.

—¿Recuerdas dónde está el cementerio? —quiso saber John.

—La verdad es que no.

—Puedes seguirnos a nosotros.

—Yo iré con ella —se ofreció Rachel.

—Gracias.

—Todo acabará muy pronto —prometió Mary, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo al

pasar.

— Me temo que a esta parte no voy a poder asistir —dijo Rose—. Seguro que el café está lleno, con tanta gente que ha venido al pueblo. Será mejor que vuelva para ayudar a mamá.

—Gracias por haber venido, Rose.

—No hay de qué. Siempre me ha caído bien tu padre. ¿Te asegurarás de que mi hermana llegue bien a casa?

—Claro que sí.

Quinn y Rachel vieron alejarse a los demás, y después se miraron.

—Vamos —dijo Quinn haciendo un gesto hacia su automóvil—. Estoy deseando quitarme esta ropa.

—¿Ah, sí? No estás acostumbrada a llevar traje, ¿verdad?

—Pantalones cortos o vaqueros, poco más.

—¿Por qué no me extrañará?

Quinn se detuvo junto al brillante coche color negro, abriendo galantemente la portezuela del copiloto para Rachel.

—¡Caray! —murmuró Rachel, pasando la mano por el suave asiento de cuero.

—No es más que un coche alquilado.

—¿Para fardar? —aventuró Rachel.

—Tal vez.

Se unieron a la lenta comitiva fúnebre, y Quinn encendió obedientemente las luces, tal como hacían los demás vehículos.

—¿Ha sido muy duro para ti? —quiso saber Rachel.

—Más que duro, extraño —contestó Quinn, mirándola de soslayo—. Me sentí fuera de lugar.

—Ya me lo imagino. ¿Oías los cuchicheos?

—Por supuesto, con toda claridad.

—¿Te molestó?

—No. Vine al funeral supongo que por sentido del deber. En realidad, me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mí.

—Ya lo supongo.

—¿Te parece mal?

—Por supuesto que no. En realidad lo que me sorprende es que vinieses. E incluso me sorprende más que vayas a ir al cementerio.

—¿No es lo que se espera que haga? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Se espera que acudan los parientes más cercanos, sí. La mayoría de la gente va por curiosidad. Al no estar tu madre, la cosa pierde dramatismo.

Quinn quedó un momento en silencio, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante.

—Apenas me considero un pariente cercano. Ni siquiera se me menciona en la necrológica. Después de quince años fuera de sus vidas, casi tantos como los que viví aquí, la verdad es que no siento nada, Rachel.

—No te culpo. Supongo que tu madre no estaría lo que se dice encantada de verte, hoy.

—A pesar de estar encerrada en un yeso de cuerpo entero, tendida e indefensa, era la bruja de siempre. De hecho, amenazó con llamar a los de seguridad para que me echasen.

—¡Increíble! ¡Y pensar que eres su única hija...!

—Increíble, sí —contestó Quinn. Miró un momento por el retrovisor y después de nuevo a Rachel—. Oye, la verdad es que no quiero aguantar más estupideces del hermano Garner. ¿Qué tal si pasamos del cementerio?

—¿Pasar? ¡No podemos, Quinn! ¡Si vamos en comitiva!

—Pues salgamos de ella.

Quinn viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia una calle lateral.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde demonios estamos?

—¡Oh! ¡Eres un bicho! ¿Te imaginas lo que estarán diciendo ahora mismo de nosotras?

—La verdad es que me da igual. Lo único que quiero es quitarme este maldito traje y ponerme unos vaqueros —dijo Quinn al tiempo que giraba para volver hacia la iglesia—. Si no recuerdo mal, hay una calle por detrás.

—Sí, va a dar al instituto.

—Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo —contestó Quinn acelerando por la calle, desierta ahora que había partido la comitiva funeraria—. Por cierto, ¿quién se ocupa hoy de tu tienda?

—Frannie, una estudiante de instituto que me ayuda los sábados y también en verano.

—¿Te da para vivir bien?

—No me va mal.

—¿Cuenta con que vayas después del mediodía?

—Le dije que más tarde me pasaría por allí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te apetece hacer novillos?

—¿Para qué, para ir a nadar a la Poza Azul? —dijo Rachel echándose a reír—. Estuve dos semanas castigada por aquello.

—Y a mí me quitaron el coche.

—Pero sólo una semana, si no recuerdo mal.

—Ya fue bastante tortura que mi madre tuviese que llevarme al colegio a diario.

Rachel sonrió. —Aun así me gustaría que pasásemos un rato juntas.

—A mí también. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

—Bueno... hace un día soleado y caluroso —contestó Rachel alzando las cejas con gesto malicioso—. ¿Te apetece ir al río?

—¡Menuda traviesa estás hecha, Rachel Berry! La última vez que me convenciste para ir al río nos pillaron bebiendo cerveza y fumando maría.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú la que llevó la cerveza y la maría!

Quinn se echó a reír. —¡Dios, qué maravilla volver a estar contigo! —exclamó, tendiendo la mano para apretarle cariñosamente el brazo.

—Lo mismo digo. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

—Sí... ni siquiera tuvimos ocasión de despedirnos. Fue como... como si me hubiesen arrancado de aquí y...

—Lo sé, Quinn... Al principio lloré mucho. No entendía cómo habías podido marcharte sin decirme nada. Pero mamá me lo explicó todo... lo de tu madre, y el motivo por el que te había echado. Y entonces me cabreé por haberles permitido que te hiciesen aquello. Y cuando tú ni me escribiste ni me llamaste por teléfono me enfadé más aún. Me pareció que nuestra amistad no significaba nada para ti.

—¡Oh, Rachel, cuánto lo siento! No fue así como sucedió. Pensé muchísimas veces en ponerme en contacto contigo, pero... en fin, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me convencía a mí misma de que no querrías saber nada de mí. Joder, hasta podría ser que ni siquiera te acordases de mí.

—¡No puedes haber creído eso en serio, después de todo lo que hemos compartido! ¡Pero si eras mi mejor amiga!

—Una mejor amiga que resultó ser lesbiana y no tuvo el valor de decírtelo.

—Éramos sólo unas niñas, aunque creo que deberías haber sabido que podías contar conmigo para lo que fuese, Quinn.

¿Para lo que fuese? Quinn se preguntó cuál habría sido la reacción de Rachel si ella le hubiese confesado que fue la atracción sexual que sentía hacia ella la que le había abierto los ojos. Miró a su vieja amiga, con el cabello color castaño oscuro cayendo por delante de las expresivas cejas, medio ocultando los chocolatosos ojos que Quinn se sabía de memoria. Sin pararse a pensar, tendió la mano y apartó los mechones para poder ver bien aquellos ojos.

Seguían teniendo la expresión franca y cariñosa que ella recordaba.

—Tenía miedo de decírtelo —admitió por fin—. Joder, tenía miedo de todo. Y resultó que tenía razón en tenerlo.

Quinn aminoró la velocidad al llegar al club de campo. El guardia le hizo una seña para que pasase. Rachel salió del auto en cuanto Quinn aparcó, pasando la vista por el cuidado césped y la casa, y siguió a Quinn hasta la puerta, esperando hasta que esta abrió con llave y la invitó a entrar con un gesto.

—Bonita casa.

—Sí que lo es. Echa un vistazo, yo no tardaré nada en cambiarme.

Rachel la vio marchar y se encaminó hacia la sala, observando los cuadros y detalles personales.

Conocía a los Lawrence de toda la vida, pero nunca había estado en su casa. Los

Lawrence y los Berry no se movían precisamente en los mismos círculos sociales. De hecho, al principio le había parecido raro que Quinn y ella se hubiesen hecho amigas. Los Fabray eran la familia más poderosa de Lima, un tipo de familia con el que Rachel era difícil que se sintiese a gusto. Y sin embargo, Quinn y ella se habían caído bien desde niñas. Al principio, la señora Fabray había intentado que Quinn se alejara de ella, tratando que hiciera amistad con los hijos de los socios del club de campo. Pero, como Rachel solía decir, Quinn era muy testaruda. Al final la señora Fabray hubo de darse por vencida, permitiendo que Quinn se quedase a dormir muchos fines de semana con los Berry. Era una costumbre que continuó durante su época del instituto. A Rachel le bastaba tener a Quinn como única amiga, dejando de lado a casi todas las demás chicas para irse con Quinn. Recordaba lo celosa que se sintió cuando Quinn comenzó a salir con Samuel Evans. Esa fue la única razón por la que accedió a salir ella misma con Finn Hudson.

Soltó un gruñido; no deseaba sacar a relucir aquellos recuerdos. Era demasiado pronto todavía. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Rose, todavía no lo había superado, y dudaba poder superarlo algún día. Había sido la época más horrible de su vida, una época en la que necesitó a Quinn como nunca. Pero su amiga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño?

Rachel se volvió, encontrándose con una Quinn de aspecto mucho más familiar, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta. Era un placer verla, como siempre. La linda adolescente que ella conocía se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva. Sin embargo, la chica que ella conocía nunca se habría planchado la camiseta, ni se la habría metido por dentro de los vaqueros. Sonrió.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor —dijo Quinn acercándose—. ¿A qué venía ese gesto?

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

—¿En?

—En ti, en mí, en el instituto...

—Ah. Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos pillamos unos "refrescos" antes de irnos al río? Podremos charlar, y será como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, me encantaría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

La carretera que conducía al río estaba tal y como Quinn la recordaba: llena de baches.

El Lexus los salvaba con facilidad, y pudo llegar hasta el final. Se detuvieron en un camino lateral que moría paralelo al río.

—Está exactamente igual —dijo Quinn—, sólo que con más basura.

—Sí, hay más basura. Pero no creo que los chicos del instituto vengan por aquí tanto como veníamos nosotros por entonces.

—Pues no saben lo que se pierden.

En lugar de cerveza decidieron tomar vino, pues ambas estaban de acuerdo en que habían crecido lo suficiente para refinar su elección de bebidas en sus escapadas al río. Quinn cogió la botella y el sacacorchos que habían comprado, y Rachel llevó la manta que había arrojado al asiento trasero cuando pasaron por su casa para que se cambiase de ropa. Ambas sonreían al bajar por el mismo camino que habían tomado cientos de veces en el pasado. Tal como había dicho Quinn, apenas había cambiado. El bosque llegaba justo hasta el borde del río, donde encontraron un lugar para tenderse, bajo uno de los enormes pinos. Rachel extendió la manta y ambas se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas, de cara al agua.

—Escucha... ¡qué paz! —susurró Quinn.

El río fluía silenciosamente, cruzando el bosque; por encima de sus cabezas cantaban los cardenales.

—¿Lo echas de menos, este sosiego?

—Sí. Aunque la verdad es que no vivo en la ciudad. Me compré un apartamento en Monterrey, así que mi sosiego es escuchar el océano.

—Debe de ser precioso.

Quinn sonrió. —Algunos días es precioso, otros hay demasiada niebla. Pero el sonido siempre es el mismo. Cuando has vivido junto al océano, durmiéndote con el sonido de las olas que rompen en la orilla, descubres que no hay nada más reconfortante que eso. Es un sonido continuo, incesante —murmuró Quinn—. El día que ese sonido se detenga será el fin del mundo.

Rachel observó cómo Quinn descorchaba el vino al tiempo que hablaba; sus susurros resonaban en el bosque. Después lo escanció en copas de plástico que habían escamoteado en la licorería. Rachel recibió la suya y sonrió antes de beber un sorbo.

Un momento después, Quinn le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—Ahora estamos solas, ya no hay interrupciones. Es hora de que me cuentes una de esas «largas historias» que has dejado pendientes.

—Veo que sigues tan impaciente como siempre.

—¿Por qué ya no vas a la iglesia?

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? —contraatacó Rachel.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia la copa de los pinos y al cielo azul sobre ellos.

—Veamos: ¿qué tal si te digo que es porque mi madre me llevó al hermano Garner para que me curase de mi enfermedad, a base de rezar para que el diablo saliese de mi interior? Oh, fue muy divertido aquello, te lo aseguro. ¿O si te hablo del hecho de que estoy destinada a pasarme la eternidad ardiendo en el infierno, para expiar el pecado de amar a las mujeres en lugar de a los hombres? ¡O tal vez sea simplemente porque temo que me parta un rayo! — concluyó Quinn, mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

—Cuéntamelo, Rachel.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, avellana sobre chocolates, y Rachel notó que se aliviaba el peso que sentía en el alma. Llevaba tanto tiempo guardándoselo dentro, sin contárselo a nadie... Con su hermana y su madre apenas había llegado a rozar la superficie de todo aquello. Había insistido siempre en que estaba bien, en que no pasaba nada. Pero los limpios ojos avellanas que recordaba estaban ante ella, escrutando su alma como siempre habían sabido hacer, descubriendo cosas que nadie más había podido nunca distinguir.

—Yo... cuando te fuiste estaba saliendo con Finn Hudson, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Bien. Más o menos un año después de acabar el instituto, todo el mundo comenzó a preguntarnos cuándo pensábamos casarnos. Yo no había salido con nadie más.

—¿Por qué? Tan bonita como eras, como sigues siendo, nunca pude entender por qué lo escogiste a él.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse interesado demasiado por los chicos, en aquella época. Estaba Quinn, y eso era suficiente.

—No sé por qué, Quinn. Sucedió, eso es todo. Y cuando me pidió que me casara con él, pensé que no tenía muchas más opciones. Seguía aquí, en Lima, tú te habías ido y no había nadie más. Por entonces, él trabajaba en el aserradero, tenía un trabajo fijo, así que acepté.

—Perdona, pero siempre pensé que era un fracasado.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Pues la verdad es que tenías razón.

—Lo siento. Si hubiese estado aquí nunca te habría dejado casarte con él.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te habrías puesto en pie en la boda, cuando el hermano Garner preguntase si alguien tenía alguna objeción?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Rachel se echó a reír. —La verdad es que me lo creo.

—Perdona, te he interrumpido. Continúa.

—Oh, Quinn, esto es muy difícil para mí, ¿sabes?

Quinn tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. —Cuéntame qué ocurrió.

Rachel se quedó mirando sus dedos entrelazados y recordó todas las veces que habían acudido a aquel mismo lugar para hablar y lo fácil que era hablarle a Quinn, contarle cosas que nunca se le habría ocurrido contar a nadie más. Después alzó la vista y miró aquellos ojos avellana. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella se sintiese tan cómoda contándole sus cosas a Quinn y sin embargo ésta no hubiese sido capaz de contarle lo más importante de su vida?

—¿Por qué no pudiste contármelo, Quinn?

Quinn frunció el ceño y se apartó el pelo del rostro con gesto nervioso.

—Creí que te tocaba hablar a ti.

—Sí. Pero nosotras siempre hemos podido hablarlo todo, Quinn. ¡Todo! ¿Por qué no pudiste contarme eso?

—¿Sabes qué? Puede que algún día te lo cuente, pero no ahora. Ahora estamos hablando de ti.

Rachel asintió. —Es justo. No creas que quiero ocultártelo —dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

A continuación carraspeó y respiró hondo antes de añadir: —Finn Hudson era violento —soltó de golpe.

Notó que Quinn le apretaba cariñosamente la mano; le devolvió el gesto y siguió: —No pasa nada, Quinn. Creo que lo vi venir. El... nunca era amable, ¿sabes? Y las cosas fueron empeorando cada vez más. Según él, yo no hacía nada a derechas. Nada le parecía bien. Si la cena se retrasaba, se ponía hecho una fiera. Si la tenía lista pronto, estaba fría. No eran más que menudencias, pero él se enfadaba y... me pegaba. Al principio era una bofetada de vez en cuando, pero después... en fin, la cosa empeoró.

Quinn tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta y vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas que cayeron rodando por sus mejillas. Tendió la mano hacia ella y las enjugó con una caricia.

—¿No se lo contaste nunca a nadie?

—No, me daba demasiada vergüenza. Cuando tenía moratones inventaba alguna excusa.

—¡Hijo de puta! —musitó Quinn.

—Una noche volvió a casa muy borracho, cosa bastante habitual, pero aun así quiso follar conmigo. Yo no era capaz de acostarme con él. No había podido hacerlo desde... casi desde el principio. No lo quería, no podía soportar que me tocase. Tendría que haberlo dejado, tendría que habérselo contado a alguien... a Rose, a mi madre, a alguien que me hubiese convencido de que tenía que abandonarlo. Pero no lo hice. Me quedé porque creí que eso era lo que debía hacer.

—¡Dios, cuánto siento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte!

—Esa noche, cuando me negué, agarró una silla y me la aplastó en la cabeza, me dio patadas, puñetazos y después... me violó —concluyó en un susurro.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Quinn, inclinándose hacia ella para abrazarla estrechamente.

Rachel se derrumbó, llorando a mares. Nunca le había contado a nadie que su marido la había violado. Suplicó al doctor que no se lo dijese a su madre. La paliza fue suficiente para que lo encerraran, y también para que ella bajase la cabeza, avergonzada. No quería que todo el pueblo supiese que su propio marido la había violado.

—Apenas recuerdo nada de aquella noche. Al volver en mí estaba en el hospital, y él en la cárcel. Estuve ingresada una semana, y él se pasó dos años en prisión.

—¿Dónde está ahora ese cabrón?

—No estoy muy segura. Su familia se fue del pueblo después de lo sucedido. Sé que él estuvo en Cleverland una temporada. Creo que allí también se metió en algún lío.

—¡Hijo de puta! Si yo hubiese estado aquí lo habría matado.

Rachel sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas. —Sí, estoy segura de que lo habrías hecho.

Se enderezó para soltarse de su abrazo, pero sin dejar de sujetar sus manos. Carraspeó un poco y continuó: —Querías saber por qué ya no voy a la iglesia: no he vuelto por culpa del hermano Garner.

—Explícate.

—Cuando Finn Hudson empezó a maltratarme fui a verle. Pensé que podría hablar con él confidencialmente, que me podría dar algún consejo.

—Y el consejo que me dio fue que tenía que ser una buena esposa y obedecer a mi marido.

—¡No jodas! ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Sugirió que tú eras el motivo y no la víctima?

—Exacto. Era culpa mía que me pegase. No era lo bastante buena esposa —añadió con una débil sonrisa.

Quinn no pudo hacer más que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras contemplaba cómo los ojos de Rachel se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba completamente segura de que, si se hubiese quedado, no habría permitido que Rachel se casase con Finn Hudson. Pero ¿no era tal vez demasiada arrogancia por su parte? ¡Como si ella pudiese controlar esas cosas! Se preguntó si, en el caso de que se hubiese quedado, habría sido capaz de seguir viendo a Rachel, de ser su amiga, sin confesarle lo que sentía por ella. ¿Y qué ocurriría después? Para Rachel habría sido toda una conmoción, sin duda. Lo más probable era que no hubiese querido volver a ver a Quinn nunca más; la habría mantenido a distancia hasta que su amistad fuese algo perteneciente al pasado. Y ella acabaría yéndose del pueblo igualmente.

—¿En qué piensas?

Quinn alzó la vista y la miró serenamente. —En nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Está bien; pensaba en que, si me hubiese quedado, nunca habría dejado que te casaras con él. Y después he pensado que no tenía tal poder sobre ti, y que podías casarte con quien te diera la gana.

Rachel bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas. Después rescató la suya y se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—No es que quiera culparte ni mucho menos, Quinn, pero la única razón por la que comencé a salir con Finn Hudson fue porque tú estabas viéndote con Samuel Evans.

—¿Cómo? En realidad no salíamos juntos, Rachel.

—Claro que salían. Los viernes por la noche, cuando tú y yo solíamos estar juntas, te ibas con él. Después de los partidos de rugby salías con él y con sus amigos.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y añadió: —Yo estaba... —«¿Celosa? ¡Oh, Dios, eso sonaría fatal!»—... me sentía muy sola.

—Salí con él porque eso era lo que se esperaba de mí. Sus padres y los míos insistían en ello. Pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no me gustaban los chicos. Bueno, nos dimos un par de besos, nos toqueteabamos un poco, pero nunca me acosté con él. Y la verdad es que él tampoco insistió demasiado.

—Esto... creo que ambas sabemos el motivo. ¿Sabías entonces que era gay?

—¿Estás de broma? Apenas sabía que lo era yo.

—¿Te han contado lo que le ocurrió?

—Sí, me lo dijo el señor Lawrence. Estábamos hablando de que mis padres habían acordado nuestro matrimonio, y entonces me contó que Sam había muerto.

—Sí. Sus padres se lo tomaron muy mal. Siempre me he preguntado si fue porque había muerto o porque era gay y todo el pueblo lo sabía. Ya sabes que la gente puede comportarse de una forma muy extraña respecto a eso.

—¡Y a mí me lo dices!

Rachel se echó a reír. —Háblame de tu vida amorosa.

—¿Cambiamos de tema?

—Yo te he contado mi horroroso matrimonio. ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien esperándote en California?

—No, yo... no. Vivo sola.

Rachel alzó las cejas. —Pero tiene que haber habido alguien...

Quinn negó con un gesto. —No he conocido a nadie con quien quiera... estar, vivir. Es decir, salgo con chicas, pero...

—¿No te has enamorado? —aventuró Rachel.

Quinn alzó las rodillas y apoyó en ellas el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel. Recordó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que estaban juntas, cómo se moría de ganas por rodearla entre sus brazos, por acariciarla, cuando dormía a su lado. Y recordó también que, en momentos como aquel, el deseo de besar a Rachel era casi insoportable. ¿Enamorada? Tal vez. O quizás eran tan sólo los sentimientos asociados con aquel primer flechazo. Pero, ¡Dios!, por las noches solía soñar que estaban juntas, que Rachel iba hacia ella con el mismo ardiente deseo que ella sentía por su amiga.

—O puede que sí —susurró Rachel.

Quinn parpadeó, sorprendida. —¿Cómo?

Rachel sonrió. —Se te ha puesto la mirada soñadora. ¿Estabas pensando en ella?

Quinn enrojeció y apartó la vista. —Pues la verdad es que sí.

—¿Quién es?

—Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Nunca... yo nunca... ¡Oh, mierda, da igual!

Quinn sirvió más vino.

Rachel se quedó callada, pensando. Quince años atrás se había sentido desolada al perder a su mejor amiga, convencida de que nunca volvería a sentirse tan próxima a una mujer como se había sentido con Quinn. Y allí estaba ahora, sentada en su lugar favorito junto al río, compartiendo una botella de vino en copas de plástico con la persona a la que estaba convencida de no volver a ver nunca más.

—¿Sabes? Yo pagué en buena medida las consecuencias de tu marcha —admitió Rachel.

—¿Y eso?

—Verás... no era ningún secreto que pasabas la mayoría de los fines de semana en nuestra casa. Cuando te fuiste se burlaron de mí durante semanas, sin la menor compasión.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Rachel. Ya me imagino lo que te dirían.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Esa es la cuestión: yo era tan inocente en esos asuntos que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que me llamaban. Mamá tuvo que explicarme lo que era una lesbiana —dijo riendo de nuevo—.Yo le contesté que estaba equivocada: era imposible que yo fuese lesbiana, porque nunca habías intentado besarme.

Quinn escupió el vino que acababa de beber, tosiendo al atragantarse. Rachel le dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que consiguió recuperar el aliento. Quinn se volvió lentamente, sabiendo que su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero se tranquilizó al ver el gesto risueño que hacía brillar los ojos de Rachel.

—¡Qué tontería!

Rachel se echó a reír y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, disfrutando al ver su desconcierto. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Quinn tan nerviosa.

—Durante un tiempo me pregunté por qué no lo habías hecho —confesó finalmente Rachel.

Lo cierto era que aquello le había molestado bastante. ¡Quinn y ella eran amigas muy íntimas, más que si fuesen hermanas!

—Yo... nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer eso, Rachel. Joder, estaba muy confundida, pero no... no en eso —mintió.

«¡Mierda!»

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —añadió—. Eras mi mejor amiga. Yo nunca habría puesto eso en peligro.

—Lo sé, Quinn. No éramos más que unas niñas.

—Seguramente fue mejor para ti que tuviese que irme. Tu buena fama se habría ido a la mierda si me hubiese quedado.

—¡Como si a mí me importase lo que piense la gente de este pueblo!

—¿Rene Turner, por ejemplo?

—¿Rene? Sí, era la peor. No puedo ni repetirte lo que me dijo después de que te fueses —dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo—. Según se rumoreaba, le habías montado un numerito y ella te rechazó.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Dijo que le habías rasgado la blusa en el vestuario.

Quinn asintió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al recordar el lejano suceso.

* * *

><p>—<em>Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Quinn Fabray... ¿o debería decir Quinnton Fabray?<em>

_Quinn arrojó la toalla a la cesta, sin hacer el menor caso a Rene._

—_Supongo que eso significa que Rachel es tu novia..._

_Quinn se revolvió como una fiera, con los ojos centelleantes: —¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a Rachel!_

—_Conque protegiéndola, ¿eh? ¡Qué bonito!_

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rene?_

—_Oh, nada... Es que todos están tan sorprendidos...Y yo me digo, ¿de qué se sorprenden? Rachel y tú hace años que son inseparables. Supongo que creían que fingiendo salir con Sam y Finn nadie se daría cuenta._

—_No sé de qué me hablas. Rachel y yo somos amigas._

—_¡Por favor!_

_Quinn se enderezó y dio un paso hacia Rene. —¡Deja en paz a Rachel! Si no lo haces, le diré a todo el mundo que tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, Rene. Muy, pero que muy bien._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Quiero decir que les diré que he follado contigo aquí mismo, en el vestuario. Deja en paz a Rachel._

_Rene echó a reír. —¡Como si alguien fuese a creerte!_

—_Ah, ¿no? —dijo Quinn abalanzándose sobre ella y aferrándole la blusa—. Me comporté como un animal, Rene, y no pudiste resistirte._

_De un tirón rasgó la blusa de Rene, dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje._

—_¡Cabrona! —gritó Rene, retrocediendo para alejarse de Quinn—. ¡Pervertida! ¿Cómo te atreves?_

—_Puedo hacer correr rumores, igual que tú, Rene, así que, si no quieres que todo el pueblo crea que me estrené contigo, no vuelvas a meterte con Rachel._

—_Estás enferma. ¡Enferma!_

_Quinn sonrió. —Y tú eres una cabrona de mucho cuidado. Sal de mi vista._

* * *

><p>—¿De qué te ríes?<p>

—La verdad es que sí le rasgué la blusa. Y si no me falla la memoria, llevaba un lindo sujetador de encaje.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca. —¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad le rasgaste la blusa?

Quinn asintió. —Aquella última semana vino al vestuario, y empezó a hablar de ti y de mí. No quería que comenzase a hacer correr rumores sobre ti, de modo que le dije que, si lo hacía, yo le diría a todo el mundo que ella y yo lo habíamos hecho en el vestuario.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente y la tomó de la mano.

—Pues debes de haberla asustado de verdad, porque no dijo ni una palabra sobre mí hasta después de tu marcha.

—Menudo bicho era.

—Sigue siéndolo. Se casó con Jonathan Wells, que es el vicepresidente del banco.

—De modo que ahora se cree que es la hostia, ¿no?

—El año pasado se hicieron una casa en el club de campo. Suelo verla en navidades, cuando viene a la tienda para comprar nuevos adornos.

—Vaya, ser cliente habitual de tu tienda es muy generoso por su parte.

—Sí que lo es.

A continuación, Rachel ladeó la cabeza mientras le apretaba cariñosamente los dedos: —Cuéntame, Quinn.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Dime lo que sucedió en realidad. Lo único que sé es que una mañana fui al instituto y ya no estabas. Y después comenzaron los rumores.

Quinn apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del pino y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la escena que había tenido lugar en la cocina de su madre.

* * *

><p>—<em>Sé que quieres irte a estudiar fuera, Quinn, pero debes pensar en tu futuro aquí.<em>

_Los padres de Samuel Evans han acordado ofrecernos, en cuanto se casen, ocho hectáreas de terreno de su propiedad. Podrán construirse una casa allí. Me parece razonable que curses los estudios de primer ciclo hasta el momento de su matrimonio, pero una vez casados ya no habrá necesidad de que continúes estudiando. Samuel trabajará en el aserradero, y por supuesto tu padre se asegurará de que ascienda._

—_¿Cómo? ¡No sólo has planeado ya mi matrimonio, sino también el empleo de mi futuro marido! ¡Muy romántico de tu parte, madre!_

—_¿Romántico? Quinn, tu padre es el alcalde de este pueblo. El aserradero da empleo a más de la mitad de los hombres del condado. No hay tiempo para romanticismos. Los Evans, además de poseer miles de hectáreas de pinares, son la familia más rica del condado, aparte de la nuestra. Lo más lógico es que nos unamos._

—_¿Unirnos? —gritó Quinn, arrojando el sándwich sobre la mesa—. ¡No sé qué habrás estado planeando, madre, pero no pienso casarme con Samuel Evans! ¡No estoy enamorada de él!_

— _¿Quién habla de amor? Ya es hora de que comprendas que el amor no tiene nada que ver con esto, Quinn. Se trata de negocios._

_Quinn negó con un gesto. —No. No pienso casarme con él, y tampoco pienso quedarme en este pueblo. Voy a ir a la universidad. Tengo mis propios sueños, y mi propia vida por delante. Lo siento pero eso no incluye ni a Samuel Evans ni a Lima._

_Su madre exhibió aquella sonrisa que Quinn había aprendido a odiar a lo largo de los años: una sonrisa de victoria._

—_No tienes elección, querida Quinn. No tienes dinero propio. Tu padre no tendrá más que negarse a enviarte a la universidad. Te casarás con Samuel Evans —concluyó con un firme movimiento de cabeza._

—_¡Y una mierda! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos, así que no pienso casarme con ninguno! —gritó Quinn y, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa, cogió la bici en lugar de las llaves de su coche, en un arrebato infantil._

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló el cielo azul. El río fluía suavemente, chapoteando apenas contra la orilla. La gentil brisa mecía los pinos, apagando los cantos de las aves, excepto los de los arrendajos, que volaban a ras de agua, congregándose en la orilla opuesta y quebrando el silencio con su algarabía.<p>

—Cuéntame —insistió Rachel. Quinn la miró a los ojos. —Dime qué ocurrió.

—Mi madre planeaba casarme con Samuel Evans —contestó encogiéndose de hombros —. Estaba contándome lo beneficioso que sería para ambas familias. Yo le dije que quería ir a la universidad, salir de Lima. No importaba: mi futuro ya había sido decidido.

Quinn se sirvió lo que quedaba de la botella en su copa, haciendo un gesto de disculpa hacia Rachel.

—No pasa nada. Sigue.

—Le dije que no pensaba casarme con él, y también que no me gustaban los chicos — continuó Quinn mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, con la mirada fija en el fluir del río—. Salí de allí, me monté en la bici y pedaleé kilómetros y kilómetros, o eso me pareció. Al volver a casa mi padre estaba allí. Ambos querían saber qué era lo que había querido decir con lo de que no me gustaban los chicos.

Quinn cambió de postura, arrimándose más al árbol. —Les dije que era lesbiana.

Quinn cerró los ojos, recordando la atónita mirada de su madre y la decepción que reflejaba el rostro de su padre.

—Al principio mi madre me acusó de inventármelo tan sólo para castigarla. Mi padre dijo que no pensaba discutir más sobre el asunto. Me casaría con Samuel Evans, y punto.

Quinn notó que la suave mano de Rachel tomaba la suya. —Le dije que de eso nada. Hablamos... bueno, más que nada, ellos gritaban —añadió—.Fui al instituto, como siempre. No faltaban más que un par de semanas para la graduación. Y entonces, un día mi madre me obligó a ir a ver al hermano Garner. Él iba a curarme, a exorcizar el mal que había dentro de mí.

—¡Qué horror! —susurró Rachel.

—Estaba muerta de miedo —murmuró Quinn—. Tenía miedo de él, de lo que iba a sucederme.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—También tenía miedo de ti —admitió—. Tenía miedo de que me dejases, de que me abandonases.

—¡Oh, Quinn! —Exclamó Rachel, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos—. Yo nunca te habría abandonado.

—Una mañana, cuando ya estaba vestida para ir al instituto, mi madre entró en mi habitación con una mochilita. Me la arrojó y me dijo que metiese en ella algo de ropa. También me dijo que, como no era «normal», no les servía para nada. Me llevó en su coche hasta la parada de autobús en las afueras del pueblo. Supongo que no quería que la viese nadie de Lima. Compró un billete para Columbus, me entregó cien dólares y me advirtió que no volviese hasta que hubiera recobrado el sentido.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró Rachel.

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, después hundió el rostro contra el hombro de Rachel, aceptando el consuelo que le ofrecían los brazos de su amiga.

—¡Tenía mucho miedo, Rachel! No tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

—Podrías haberme llamado.

Quinn se apartó un poco. —Ni siquiera tenía aún los dieciocho, Rachel. Mis padres acababan de repudiarme, me habían expulsado deshonrosamente. No podía llamarte, de ninguna manera. Creía que ya todo el mundo lo sabría, en el pueblo y en el instituto, y no quería que me odiases.

—¡Dios, siempre has sido una testaruda!

Quinn negó con un gesto. —No podía arriesgarme contigo.

—Así que me dejaste y ya está —afirmó Rachel en voz baja.

Se miraron a los ojos, interrogándose la una a la otra sin decir nada. En ese momento, el móvil de Quinn quebró el silencio. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de los vaqueros y comprobó el número del que llamaba. Sonrió.

—Nos han pillado.

—¿Quién?

—Es el número de los Lawrence —dijo antes de descolgar—. Quinn Fabray, ¿diga?

—Quinn, soy Mary Lawrence. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, Mary. Es que... Rachel y yo estamos contándonos las novedades.

—Nos preocupamos al no verte aparecer por el cementerio.

—Lo siento; ya había tenido bastante. Por eso decidimos bajar hasta el río, al lugar donde solíamos venir de niñas. Nos apetecía verlo, y estar un rato a solas.

—Ya, comprendo. Por favor, dile a Rachel que llame al café; John llamó allí al ver que no aparecías, y creo que eso ha hecho que Rose y su madre se preocupen.

Quinn asintió. —Volveremos dentro de poco, y nos pasaremos por allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rachel una vez que Quinn colgó la llamada.

—Bah, estaban montando ya todo un dispositivo para localizarnos. No creí que fuesen a echarnos de menos.

Rachel hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¡Igual que en los viejos tiempos! Aceptó la mano que Quinn le ofrecía y dejó que tirase de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Venga, señorita Berry. Te llevaré a casa, antes de que tu madre intente despellejarme.

En el trayecto de vuelta, Rachel intentó de nuevo convencer a Quinn para que se hospedase en su casa.

—Ya sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie.

—¿Qué oferta?

—La de que te quedes en mi casa, si quieres. Tengo una habitación libre que es una pena que no se use.

—¿No temes las murmuraciones?

—Ya el hecho de que estés de nuevo en el pueblo es motivo suficiente de murmuraciones. Dudo que a nadie le importe dónde te alojas.

—Es que tal vez te tome la palabra, si lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo muy en serio. Me encantaría que te quedases en mi casa. Eso nos proporcionaría más tiempo para ponernos al día. Porque, por ejemplo, no me has contado ni un solo detalle de tu vida.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, en realidad no. Sabes irte muy bien por las ramas.

—Está bien, dejaré que me acribilles a preguntas si cocinas tú. Hace siglos que no pruebo una comida casera.

—Pues me temo que puedes llegar a arrepentirte de haberlo pedido: Rose es la que ha heredado todas las habilidades culinarias de mi madre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Rachel se despidió con un gesto mientras el Lexus negro se alejaba. Después entró en el café, encontrándose con Rose y con su madre, que la esperaban de uñas.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

—No sabía que controlases mis idas y venidas, Rose.

—Por supuesto que no, Rachel, tan sólo estábamos preocupadas —dijo su madre, enarcando las cejas al fijarse en sus vaqueros y en la manta que traía doblada bajo el brazo.

—Hemos ido al río.

—¿Al río? ¡Ya no estás en el instituto, Rachel! ¡No puedes andar escabulléndote así, y pensar que vamos a quedarnos tan tranquilas!

—Si utilizas esas tácticas con tus hijos no me extraña que me prefieran a mí, Rose.

—¿Se escaparon al río mientras estaban enterrando a su padre?

—Pues la verdad es que sí, y no fue idea mía.

Su madre se echó a reír.

—Nunca ha sido idea tuya. Siempre era por culpa de Quinn, si no recuerdo mal.

—¡Tan sólo lleva dos días aquí y ya te has ganado una bronca! —soltó Rose por encima del hombro, mientras volvía tras el mostrador.

Rachel se volvió hacia su madre.

—Tan sólo queríamos hablar. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar: —Le conté lo de Finn.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Y qué hizo ella?

Rachel sonrió. —Amenazó con matarlo.

—Sí, siempre ha sido tu ángel guardián. Pero ¿dices que han hablado? Eso es bueno; Rose está convencida de que hasta ahora te lo habías guardado para ti. Desde luego, a nosotras nunca nos has contado todos los detalles. No puede ser nada bueno tener eso dentro de una, Rachel.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero había algunas cosas que no quería compartir con ustedes. Sin embargo, con Quinn siempre he podido hablar de todo.

—¿Incluso después de tanto tiempo?

—Sí. Por supuesto, ambas hemos cambiado, pero esa... esa conexión que teníamos sigue ahí. De hecho, va a quedarse en mi casa el resto de su estancia.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues estupendo. Te vendrá bien un poco de compañía.

—¡Por aquí necesitamos una cocinera! —clamó Rose.

—La jefa está chasqueando el látigo —le dijo su madre guiñando un ojo—. ¿Te quedas?

—Esperaba que Rose me acercase a casa.

—Tardaremos una hora más en acabar de limpiar —advirtió su madre.

—No pasa nada. Les ayudaré.

Más tarde, mientras Rachel la ayudaba a cargar el lava- vajillas, Rose le dio un codazo.

—Dice mamá que le has contado a Quinn lo de Finn.

—¡Dios! ¿Es que no sabe guardar un secreto?

—No me puedo creer que hayas bajado al río —continuó Rose—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste?

Rachel sonrió.

—Pues supongo que la última vez que Quinn me llevó.

—La echabas de menos, ¿eh?

—Sí, más de lo que creía. Es como si hubiésemos reanudado nuestra amistad justo donde la dejamos, ¿sabes?

—Siempre he sentido celos de su relación —admitió Rose—. Yo nunca he tenido una amiga tan íntima como lo eran las dos.

Rose cerró la puerta del lavavajillas y lo puso en marcha. De inmediato se oyó el zumbido del agua a presión, tan familiar para ambas.

—Sé muy bien que, desde que Quinn se fue, no has tenido ninguna amistad igual de íntima.

—Es cierto.

—Es extraño. Greg y yo tenemos un puñado de amigos, otras parejas con hijos, pero tú has sido mi amiga más íntima. Y sin embargo no he podido reemplazar a Quinn. Has estado más o menos sola. Me preocupas. Ojalá salieses por ahí a divertirte, o te citases con alguien... algo.

—Estoy bien, Rosie, deja de preocuparte por mí.

—El día más emocionante de la semana para ti es cuando te quedas cuidando a mis niños para que yo salga. Acabarás como la vieja señorita Sylvester, lo sé.

.—¿Por qué todo el mundo la llama vieja? Apenas tiene sesenta años.

—Siempre ha vivido aquí, y siempre sola. Por eso.

—Tal vez sea simplemente que no salga con nadie del pueblo porque tenga a alguien fuera de él.

Rose puso los brazos en jarras. —¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Nada, no me hagas caso.

—¿Has conocido a un tipo de otro pueblo? ¿Quién es? —la interrogó Rose, mirándola con gesto desconfiado.

Rachel hizo una mueca de desesperación. ¡Su hermana no sabía pensar en otra cosa!

—No he conocido a nadie, Rose, créeme. Si así fuese, tú serías la primera en enterarte.

Rose se quitó el delantal y lo embutió dentro del bolso.

—Ya. ¿Quieres venir a comer? Greg va a traer una pizza.

—No puedo, tengo compañía.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Quinn; va a quedarse en mi casa.

—¿De veras? —Rose la escrutó detenidamente antes de sonreír—. Pueden venir las dos.

—¿Para qué, para pelearme con tus hijas por cada trozo de pizza? No, gracias.

Rose sonrió.

—Me alegro de que tu amiga haya vuelto, Rachel, pero ya sabes que volverá a marcharse, ¿no?

—Lo sé; simplemente, es una alegría volver a verla.

—Cierto. Venga, vamos, te acercaré a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

—Me gusta tu casa —dijo Quinn, acercando su silla a la de Rachel para sentarse con ella en la terraza trasera—. ¿Hace mucho que la tienes?

—Este verano hará dos años. Después de... bueno, después de lo de Finn estuve de alquiler. Mamá quería que me fuese a vivir con ella, pero yo necesitaba un hogar propio. La tienda iba bien, y pude ahorrar lo suficiente.

Tomó un sorbo del dulce té que Quinn le había preparado y continuó: —Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero he pensado muy en serio si irme del pueblo y comenzar de nuevo, ¿sabes? Claro que toda mi familia está aquí. Me sentiría perdida.

—¿Y adonde irías?

—Había pensado en Columbus. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer allí? La tienda va bien, y no tenía mucho sentido venderla.

—¿Recuerdas cuando trepábamos por el gran roble que hay en casa de tus padres?

Hablábamos de lo que haríamos cuando nos fuésemos del pueblo. ¡Teníamos grandes planes!

—Es cierto. Y tú lo conseguiste; te las has arreglado estupendamente tú sola. ¡Me sentía tan orgullosa cuando iba al cine y veía allí tu nombre...! Me hacía sentir feliz, y triste a la vez.

—¿Triste?

—Sí, porque ya no formabas parte de mi vida, y porque no pudimos despedirnos siquiera.

—No habrás llorado por mí, ¿eh, Rachel? —preguntó Quinn en voz baja.

—No sé si fue por ti o por mí misma, pero sí.

—Yo... ¡estaba tan asustada al bajar de aquel autobús en Columbus...! Dispuse de casi cuatro horas para pensar en todo, pero seguía sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que hacer. Una parte de mí deseaba volver a casa y suplicarles que me dejasen quedarme allí. Pero mi parte más testaruda no lo habría permitido.

Quinn estiró las piernas, disfrutando de la frescura de la noche. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño patio trasero de Rachel, comprobando distraídamente que tal vez no había heredado las habilidades culinarias de su madre, pero sí su buena mano para la jardinería.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me fui a un motel barato. Creo que el encargado pensó que me había fugado de casa.

Me extrañó que no llamase a la policía. No tenía más que cien dólares, y sabía que eso no me iba a llevar muy lejos. Pasé aquella primera noche sola, hambrienta y asustada. Puse la tele, y estaban dando un documental sobre una actriz de Hollywood. Ni siquiera recuerdo quién era, pero estaba contando que había llegado a Los Angeles sin un céntimo, y que había trabajado de camarera mientras intentaba conseguir algún papel. Así que pensé: qué demonios, yo también puedo hacerlo —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En Columbus?

—No. Pensé que, si de verdad iba a largarme de allí, lo mejor era ir a por todas. Así que compré un billete de autobús hasta Phoenix. Gasté en él todo mi dinero, excepto veinte dólares para comida. Al llegar a Phoenix hice autoestop hasta Los Angeles. Tardé tres días más en llegar.

—¡Oh, Quinn, podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa! ¡Podrían haberte...!

—Lo sé. Pero en ese momento ni lo pensé. Además, la suerte estaba de mi parte: el último que me recogió tenía un restaurante, y me dio trabajo al momento.

—¿Dónde vivías?

—Me quedé durante un tiempo en el refugio del Ejército de Salvación, pero era algo siniestro. Al final, una de las chicas del restaurante me dejó una cama.

Quinn enrojeció. Aquella había sido su primera experiencia sexual. ¡Dios, había sido horrorosa! La chica ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Nosotras... esto... nos liamos, más o menos. Pero fue un desastre. Me fui de allí seis meses más tarde, me mudé a casa de un chico gay que había conocido, Christopher. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos. Es dibujante de cómics.

—¿Y después? Háblame de la universidad.

—No hay mucho que contar. Empecé yendo a clase por la noche para poder seguir trabajando. Después conseguí un trabajo nocturno en un bar, para poder asistir a tiempo completo. Cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre escribía. Creo que lo hacía más que nada como terapia. Christopher sabía todo lo de mi familia, y le gustó lo que estaba escribiendo. Era amigo de un chico que a su vez era amigo de Ingrid, mi agente. Nos puso en contacto y, bueno, todo partió de ahí.

—No hay lugar para la familia.

—Sí. Pero me llevó años acabarlo, literalmente. Ingrid insistía, deseando que se lo entregase cuanto antes, pero yo me había esforzado demasiado con los estudios universitarios como para renunciar a ellos. Seguí trabajando, yendo a clase y escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, que no era mucho, por supuesto, al tener que estudiar. Por fin conseguí acabarlo tres meses después de graduarme —sonrió—. ¿Crees que conseguí retratar a mi madre tal y como es?

Rachel se echó a reír.

—Eso pensé al ver la película.

—Así que, ocho años después de salir de Lima en autobús, tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarme un apartamento, dejar mi trabajo y ponerme a escribir. Fin de la historia.

—¿Cómo que fin?

—Ahora vivo en un lindo apartamento en la costa de Monterrey.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

Quinn sonrió.

—No hay ninguna emocionante historia de amor, si es ahí donde quieres llegar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo dije: simplemente no llegué a conocer a nadie con quien quisiera compartir mi vida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no es que hayas tenido un buen modelo que digamos. ¿Temías que tus relaciones acabasen como la de tus padres?

—La verdad es que ya por entonces me parecía que su matrimonio no iba bien. Estaba segura de que mi padre no podía ser feliz a su lado. Al principio supongo que los juzgaba a los dos por el mismo rasero, pero al crecer comprendí que mi padre estaba más o menos en el mismo bote que yo, totalmente controlado por ella. Lo que quiero decir es que ahí estaba él, el empresario con más empleados del condado, el alcalde de Lima, y tenía que volver a casa y aguantarla. Dios, Rachel, ella era tan... superficial supongo que es la palabra. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que decía no era más que una fachada, una actuación, como si todo el mundo la estuviese mirando.

—Lo sé. Y, por lo que me has contado, te tenía aterrorizada.

—Cierto. Yo deseaba tener una familia como la tuya, tan llena de amor. Tus padres se demostraban cariño el uno al otro, incluso frente a nosotras. Sin embargo, no recuerdo que mis padres se rozasen siquiera. Y ni una sola vez me dijeron que me querían, ¿sabes? Mi madre hacía lo posible por enseñarme a ser una dama, a ser una Fabray. Y fíjate: si tú y yo no fuésemos amigas, si no hubiese podido ver cómo se comportaban los miembros de las familias de verdad, tal vez habría acabado pensando que la forma de ser de mis padres era perfectamente normal, porque lo cierto era que sus amigos eran exactamente iguales a ellos.

—Sé que prácticamente me despreciaba. Me daba muchísimo miedo ir a tu casa. Yo nunca era lo bastante buena para ser amiga tuya.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que los Berry no eran de la misma clase social que nosotros. Yo no entendí lo que quería decir. Lo único que sabía era que me lo pasaba mucho mejor contigo y con tu familia que con la mía propia. Ella solía decirme que desearía que yo fuese más parecida a mis primos, que sabían cuál era el lugar que ocupaban en este pueblo.

No fue hasta llegar al instituto cuando me di cuenta de lo que intentaba decirme, cuando los Thornton comenzaron a visitarnos a menudo. Ahora sé que Samuel debió de odiar todo aquello tanto como yo.

—¿Nunca hablaste de ello?

—¿Hablar? No, prácticamente nos obligaron a salir juntos. Y supongo que en cierto sentido me parecía lógico. Hasta que... bueno... hasta que me di cuenta de que no me gustaba nada besarlo.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué, que era lesbiana?

—Sí. O sea, ¿fue de un día para otro?

Quinn sonrió. —Algo así.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando —dijo Rachel acercándose más a su amiga—. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una de las chicas del equipo de baloncesto?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Por Dios, Rachel!

—¿Quién, entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

—Algunas cosas deben quedar en secreto.

—¡Por favor! ¡Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotras!

—Sí que los había: este.

Rachel se echó a reír. —¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Becky Thompson?

—Dios santo, ¡no! ¿Becky Thompson?

—Se fue a estudiar a Austin y apenas ha vuelto después. Que yo sepa nunca se casó.

Viene por navidades, eso es todo.

—Caliente, caliente —rio Quinn—. Así que no llegó a casarse... ¿No trabaja de entrenadora en alguna parte?

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

—Vaya, que me muera... ¡Becky Thompson!

La verdad era que Quinn sí sospechaba que Becky escondía también sus propios secretos. Sin embargo, ella tenía entonces demasiado miedo de los suyos para intentar nada.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, agitando ambas el hielo de sus vasos, ahora vacíos.

Por fin Quinn se puso en pie y tomó el vaso que Rachel sostenía en la mano.

—¿Quieres otro?

—Vale, ese estaba muy bueno. Pero debes de estar muerta de hambre. Yo lo estoy.

—Dudo que haya algún buen restaurante abierto —se burló Quinn—. ¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

—Pizza.

—¿Pizza? ¿En este pueblo?

—Claro que sí. Ahora tenemos una pizzería. Y sirven a domicilio.

Quinn la apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo. —¡Me prometiste que cocinarías!

—También te advertí de que no era uno de mis fuertes.

—Está bien, pizza. Pero mañana por la noche cocinaremos.

—¿Cocinaremos? ¡No me digas que has aprendido a cocinar!

—Cocino bastante bien, gracias.

—¡Ya estoy impaciente!

Rachel se recostó en su asiento, relajándose mientras Quinn iba en busca de más té. ¡Dios, qué maravilla tenerla de nuevo allí!, pensó. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Rose tenía razón: en realidad no tenía amigas. Unas cuantas del instituto, que seguían viviendo en el pueblo. Tenía bastante amistad con ellas, o eso suponía. De hecho conocía prácticamente a todo el pueblo, pero ¿amigas íntimas? No. Tenía a su familia, eso sí.

Si necesitaba algo, allí estaban ellos, sin hacer preguntas. Sin embargo, después de su desastroso matrimonio se había encerrado todavía más en sí misma, contentándose con su negocio, su casa y los hijos de Rose. En realidad ni se le había pasado por la cabeza salir con nadie. Tal como le había dicho a Rose, no había nadie en el pueblo por quien estuviese ni remotamente interesada. No era que no hubiese tenido propuestas... En su fuero interno temía acabar como la señorita Sylvester, sesentona y todavía sola. Y sin embargo, ¿tan malo era? ¡Infinitamente mejor que vivir con Finn Hudson! Iba a disfrutar de aquel tiempo con Quinn, aunque sólo fuese una semana. Y tal vez ahora sí podrían seguir en contacto. Quién sabe, tal vez incluso se aventuraría a ir a visitarla a California, si Quinn se lo ofrecía.

—Pareces relajada.

—Ajá. Bonita noche, ¿verdad? No suelo salir mucho a la terraza.

—¿No? Yo estaría aquí fuera todo el tiempo. Tengo una terraza grande que da a la bahía de Monterrey —dijo Quinn, al tiempo que entregaba a Rachel su té—. En días claros puedo ver las montañas Santa Cruz, al otro lado de la bahía. Pero incluso en días de niebla, que allá son bastantes, disfruto sentándome allí fuera.

—Recuerdo lo mucho que te ha gustado siempre estar al aire libre. Incluso de noche.

Mamá tenía que obligarnos a entrar.

—Sí. Echo de menos esto. Ingrid tiene una enorme casa, cerca de Santa Rosa. Cuando voy a verla siempre le pido que cocine fuera, para poder disfrutar de sus jardines. He pensado si comprar algo así, pero todavía no me he decidido.

—¿Cuándo te mudaste de Los Angeles?

—Cuando Ingrid se fue a vivir a San Francisco. No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Ella y Christopher eran mis conexiones sociales; Christopher sigue viviendo en Los Ángeles. Pero no quería mudarme a la ciudad, que es adonde se fueron ellos en primer lugar. Monterrey está al sur de San Francisco y al norte de Los Angeles, lo bastante cerca de ambas ciudades. Claro que ahora, desde que Ingrid se mudó a Santa Rosa, me supone una buena caminata. Pero suelo pasar al menos un fin de semana al mes con ellos.

—¿Sigue siendo tu agente?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Están enrolladas?

—¿Ingrid y yo? No, por Dios. Quiero decir que es una amiga estupenda, pero, aunque estuviese soltera, no. Tiene pareja. Llevan juntas desde antes de conocerla yo.

Rachel suspiró. —Es un mundo muy diferente, ¿no? Es decir, yo en estas cosas sigo siendo muy inocentona.

—Es muy diferente a Lima, sí. Cuando venía conduciendo hacia aquí iba pensando que la mayoría de los pueblos siguen anclados en el siglo pasado. Pero tampoco es tan malo, ¿no?

—Ah, ¿no? Es como si no hubiésemos madurado. Seguimos teniendo los mismos prejuicios que tenían nuestros padres, y los padres de nuestros padres. Es como un círculo vicioso. Los cambios penetran muy lentamente.

—Bueno, en ciertos terrenos supongo que no es muy positivo, pero piensa en los hijos de Rose: pueden crecer en un pueblecito, disfrutando de placeres de los que los niños de ciudad ni han oído hablar.

—Pero se están perdiendo muchos otros.

—Ni siquiera se enteran de que se los están perdiendo, y lo sabes. Nosotras no sabíamos lo que había fuera de aquí, y no nos importaba. Sin embargo, la televisión e Internet lo están cambiando todo. Ahora los chicos saben muchas más cosas.

—Es cierto. Saben que ahí fuera hay mucho más de lo que encuentran en Lima.

Cada año se van más chicos: salen a estudiar fuera y nunca regresan.

—¿Desearías ser una de ellos?

—Algunas veces.

Quinn la miró detenidamente. —¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad? Ese último año apenas hablábamos de otra cosa.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera? Porque tú no estabas aquí. Me daba miedo ir sola.

—¡Oh, Rachel!

—Es una tontería, lo sé.

—Si pudiera volver atrás, te hubiera llamado desde Columbus.

—Una parte de mí desearía que lo hubieses hecho, mientras que la otra se alegra de que no haya sido así.

—¿Y eso?

—Si hubieses llamado no estarías ahora donde estás. Todo sucede por alguna razón,

Quinn. Aquí estás, toda una escritora de éxito. Y no lo serías si te hubieses quedado, ambas lo sabemos. Estarías trabajando en el aserradero, igual que tus primos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Debo estarle agradecida a mi madre?

Rachel sonrió. —No; dejémosla fuera de esto. Y, hablando de llamadas, debería pedir ya la pizza.

—La verdad es que ya he telefoneado yo. Espero que no te importe.

—¿Te costó encontrar el número?

—Estaba pegado al lado mismo del teléfono. Supongo que llamas a menudo.

—Soy muy amiga de Joni, sí, aunque seguro que ahora mismo se estarán preguntando por qué habrá llamado una desconocida desde mi teléfono.

—Les dije que estabas en la terraza, intentando emborracharte a base de té con licor, y que necesitaba darte algo de comer.

—Muy graciosa. No me extrañaría que llamasen a mi madre para decírselo.

—¿De verdad es así? ¿Todo el mundo vigila a todo el mundo?

—Claro que sí. De hecho, ahora mismo mis vecinos se estarán preguntando de quién será el coche negro que está aparcado en mi entrada. Primero darán por hecho que alguien de mi familia se ha comprado un coche nuevo, hasta que se fijen en que es un Lexus. Entonces pensarán que tengo a algún caballero de visita, un caballero muy adinerado.

—¿Y si el coche sigue aquí por la mañana?

—Entonces alguien llamará al café y, en medio de la conversación con mamá, mencionará casualmente que un coche negro desconocido ha estado estacionado en mi jardín toda la noche.

—¡Dios, no hay forma de librarse!

—No. Algunas veces eso me pone de los nervios, pero en realidad ya estoy acostumbrada.

—A mí me volvería loca. Me gusta disfrutar de cierta intimidad.

En ese momento vieron los faros de un coche por entre los árboles. Poco después sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡La cena!

—Magnífico. Me muero de hambre —dijo Quinn.

Se comieron la pizza en la sala, sentadas en el suelo mientras iban pasando de un canal a otro, sin detenerse nunca lo suficiente para ver ninguno de los programas. Con disfrutar de la mutua compañía tenían más que suficiente. Rachel comprendió de nuevo que Quinn era la persona con la que se sentía más cómoda del mundo, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Puedo contarte algo?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué es? —contestó Rachel, quien dejó a un lado su porción de pizza y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—El señor Lawrence me ha adelantado parte del testamento. Al parecer, mi padre encontró una forma de vengarse de mi madre.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Me ha dejado el aserradero, entre otras cosas.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo, y a continuación soltó una carcajada—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará tu madre cuando se entere?

—Me lo imagino perfectamente.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tío? ¿No es suya una parte desde siempre?

—Sí, una parte, pero mi padre tiene la parte mayoritaria. Creo que era como un sesenta-cuarenta o algo así. Aunque no sé muy bien cómo sucedió. Fue mi abuelo el que comenzó el negocio, pero mi padre era el hijo mayor, así que supongo que se lo dejaría a él. La verdad es que ese tipo de cosas nunca se mencionaban en casa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—El testamento no se leerá oficialmente hasta el miércoles. Después supongo que el tío Walter lo impugnará, o eso dice John, yo no lo tengo tan claro. Por lo que recuerdo de él, el tío Walter nunca ha tenido el instinto para los negocios de mi padre. Él se ocupaba del funcionamiento del aserradero, y mi padre atendía la parte económica. Tal vez ni se le ocurra impugnarlo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero estoy segura de que mi madre sí lo hará.

—Pero ¿eso es legal? Quiero decir que yo creí que tu madre lo heredaría todo, naturalmente.

—Si no hubiese testamento, todo iría al cónyuge superviviente. Mi padre le legó más del cincuenta por ciento de sus activos líquidos, y la casa, por supuesto, pero a mí me dejó su parte del aserradero y el resto de sus propiedades. Estoy segura de que el hecho de haber sido yo alejada de la familia le da argumentos para reclamar, pero John parecía pensar que todo estaba correcto en términos legales. Sin embargo, el problema es que yo no quiero nada, y desde luego mucho menos el aserradero. ¡Si yo odio ese trabajo! Por no mencionar el hecho de que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llevar ese negocio.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que todavía no he tenido ni tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Una parte de mí desea quedárselo todo, tan sólo por el placer de fastidiar a mi madre.

—Siempre puedes venderlo —sugirió Rachel.

—Sólo se lo vendería al tío Walter. Verás, medio pueblo depende del aserradero para su sustento; si se lo vendo a alguna gran empresa, quién sabe qué sucedería con los empleos.

Rachel tendió la mano para apretarle cariñosamente el brazo, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, sigues preocupándote por este pueblo, ¿eh?

—El aserradero funcionaba ya mucho antes de que yo naciese. No quiero venderlo sólo por venganza, sin preocuparme lo más mínimo de la gente que depende de él.

—Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, Quinn: tenías más dinero que nadie en el pueblo, pero ni una sola vez te comportaste como si fueses mejor que los demás.

Quinn apartó la vista, avergonzada.

—A veces olvido de dónde procedes. Para mí eras una de nosotras —añadió Rachel.

—El mero hecho de que mi familia tuviese dinero no me hacía mejor que nadie; en todo caso me haría peor. No pude aprender a valorar las cosas hasta que me hice amiga tuya y tu familia me trató como a una igual; entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del valor que tienen las cosas. Tú nunca diste nada por hecho, Rachel. Yo tenía todo lo que deseaba con sólo pedirlo. Creo que el único motivo por el que pude sobrevivir cuando me echaron de casa fue gracias a lo que aprendí con tu familia.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que debiste sentir cuando te expulsaron con un puñado de dólares, teniendo ellos millones.

—No creas que no se me pasó por la cabeza. Lo que me dieron era más o menos lo que mi madre gastaba en una cena en el club de campo, y sin embargo esperaban que me las arreglase con eso.

—Tal vez ese era el plan: se imaginó que volverías corriendo a casa.

—Claro que sí. Por eso me negué a pedirles ni un centavo. Pasé estrecheces, ahorré a base de comer las sobras del restaurante, jurando que nunca les pediría nada. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, Rachel, no voy a negarlo. Y tampoco es que ahora nade en la abundancia, ya lo sabes. Pero he aprendido a apreciar el valor del dinero y a no dar nada por sentado. No vivo por encima de mis posibilidades: tengo un modesto apartamento, conduzco un coche que ya tiene cinco años. Podría permitirme más lujos, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Tan sólo por aparentar? — preguntó, a la vez que negaba con un gesto—. Si existe alguna razón por la que trabajo tanto es para construirme una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, tal vez al pie de las montañas. Por nada más. Tan sólo por tener un poco de... espacio. No necesito un montón de caprichos de última moda, ni tampoco la fortuna de mi padre.

—¿Temes que eso te cambie?

—Tal vez. No quiero ser nunca como mis padres, gentes para las que lo más importante de la vida es tener dinero y conseguir más dinero aún. Dios santo, Rachel, fíjate en la cantidad de dinero que tenían. ¿Se les ocurrió alguna vez construir una nueva biblioteca para el pueblo? ¿Un local para los jóvenes? ¿Algo en beneficio del lugar donde vivían? No, se lo guardaron todo para ellos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para poder tener una casa más grande que cualquier otro? ¿Para poder cambiar de coche cada año? Y ni siquiera así mermaba su fortuna ni lo más mínimo.

Rachel sonrió.

—Te estás embalando, ¿eh?

—Perdona, ¡es que me cabrea! Tenían más dinero del que podrían gastar en doscientos años, pero no hacían nada por los demás con él. Y ahora, mi madre va a volverse completamente loca en cuanto sepa que le arrebatan parte de esa riqueza. Pero no porque lo necesite: Dios sabe que seguirá teniendo de sobra.

—Tienes que parar, Quinn. Te estás poniendo de los nervios con todo esto.

—Lo sé. Por eso no quería ni pararme a pensarlo. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes, yo pienso lo mismo. Siempre he admirado tus principios, Quinn. Eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de ti.

—Creí que había sido porque le di una paliza a David Comosellame cuando te tiró del columpio.

—Karofsky. Y sí, me protegiste.

—Fue la primera de muchas veces. Te metiste en muchos más líos, Rachel.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Más bien creo que la mayor parte de las veces eras tú la que me metías en líos.

Quinn comenzó a relajarse, dejando que fuese desapareciendo la tensión que la había dominado al hablar de sus padres. Rachel tenía razón, se había embalado. Tendió la mano para acariciar suavemente la rodilla de su amiga.

—He de ser sincera contigo, Rachel. Para mí significa mucho el que me aceptes como soy. No sabes lo bien que me siento al estar de nuevo aquí contigo, compartiendo recuerdos y sentimientos y sabiendo que no me juzgarás ni me despreciarás por eso. ¡Echaba tanto de menos poder hablar contigo...!

Rachel notó que se le humedecían los ojos al oír aquellas palabras tan sinceras. Era ella la que debería estar dándole las gracias a Quinn, porque se había sentido sola durante muchísimos años y, ahora que Quinn llevaba tan sólo dos días allí, volvía casi a sentirse la misma de antaño.

—Nunca se me ocurriría juzgarte, Quinn. Sé quién eres y cómo eres, y creo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca —dijo, y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla—. Y te he echado de menos un montonazo.

Quinn sintió que se le encogía el corazón al notar cómo aquellos suaves labios le rozaban la mejilla, y pensó que era increíble que después de tanto tiempo Rachel siguiera causándole tal efecto.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró.


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

Cuantos capitulos tiene? mmm, unos 36 o menos, depende si hay caps cortos, los voy a subir junto con otro... como hice hoy.

Si quieren pasarse por mi Tumblr, son bienvenidos. Subo manips faberry/achele hechos por mi.

**/heyjudeeok**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Quinn se acurrucó bajo las mantas en la habitación de invitados de Rachel, todavía completamente despierta. Su mente bullía con tantas cosas que parecía totalmente incapaz de relajarse. ¡Su padre le había dejado el maldito aserradero! ¡Y el banco! Apenas podía creerlo.

Giró la cabeza y echó un vistazo al sobre blanco que había puesto en la mesilla, apoyado contra el despertador. Tenía la intención de leer la carta, pero había cambiado de opinión.

Para ser sincera, lo que tenía era miedo de leerla. ¿Y si era una disculpa, la espontánea confesión de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Qué haría entonces? Ya se sentía tremendamente culpable por no haber intentado reconciliarse con él. Al mismo tiempo razonaba que era obvio que él sabía dónde vivía ella. Podría haberse puesto en contacto con ella si así lo quería. Claro que no tendría ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría su hija. Era algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía. Desde el momento en que ella alcanzó el éxito, sus padres a la fuerza debían haberse enterado de dónde estaba y de lo que hacía. No era que fuese una celebridad, ni mucho menos, pero alguien que escribe un libro sobre un pueblecito de Ohio y consigue que ese libro sea llevado al cine tenía que haber causado cierta conmoción en Lima, Ohio. Seguro que sí.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, deseando que llegase el sueño. Se relajó, y su mente dejó de ocuparse de su padre para pensar en Rachel. Dios, después de tanto tiempo creía que ya todo se había acabado, pero la simple cercanía de Rachel había conjurado todas aquellas antiguas sensaciones de su adolescencia. De pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca había sentido aquello por nadie más. Las mujeres que habían desfilado por su lecho no eran más que meras sustitutas. Había estado buscando a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que Rachel, pero ninguna lo había conseguido.

Y ahora, ¿qué? Allí estaba ella, de nuevo en Lima, junto a la única mujer que la había hecho sentir viva, que le había hecho sentir algo especial. Ahora, ¿qué?

—Déjalo estar —susurró.

Dejarlo estar. No había ninguna necesidad de que Rachel se enterase. Bastaba con volver a avivar los rescoldos de su amistad. No tenía por qué decirle a Rachel que seguía sintiendo un infantil enamoramiento por ella. Muy pronto regresaría a California para continuar con su vida, y Rachel seguiría en Lima. Al menos habían recuperado su amistad. Ahora podrían seguir en contacto, hablar. Tal vez sería suficiente.

* * *

><p>Rachel apartó las mantas de un golpe, harta de luchar contra el intranquilo sueño que por fin había conseguido echarla de la cama. Todavía era muy temprano, pero recordaba que en los viejos tiempos Quinn era más bien madrugadora. Prepararía el café y después se daría una ducha. Se puso una bata por encima del informal camisón y fue descalza hasta la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en encender las luces. De pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de invitados y apareció Quinn, desnuda de la cabeza a los pies, con las sinuosas líneas de su cuerpo destacadas por la brillante luz del lavabo.<p>

Rachel se quedó clavada en el sitio por la sorpresa, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Quinn, que se disponía a girar hacia el pasillo. Los pechos seguían siendo menudos, y su cuerpo tan esbelto como siempre. Rachel tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. En ese momento, Quinn alzó la vista y se la encontró allí, mirándola.

—¡Dios! Lo siento, creí que seguías dormida —dijo, al tiempo que entraba a toda prisa en el baño y cogía la toalla para cubrirse.

Rachel sonrió. Quinn siempre había sido muy pudorosa. En eso no había cambiado, al parecer.

—No pasa nada. Iba a preparar la cafetera.

—Sí, bueno, pero... lo siento.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Siempre te escondías de mí en el instituto, también. Relájate, ¿vale? Ya te he visto otras veces, Quinn.

Quinn enrojeció y se fue a toda prisa hacia la habitación de invitados, cerrando de golpe la puerta para apoyarse después contra ella. Se escondía de Rachel en el instituto porque estaba segura de que su cuerpo dejaría traslucir el deseo que sentía por su amiga. La inocente Rachel no solía hacer otra cosa que pasearse medio desnuda frente a ella. Había sido una tortura, una verdadera tortura.

Rachel seguía sonriendo mientras depositaba varias cucharadas de café sobre el filtro.

Quinn tenía un cuerpo precioso, y no podía comprender por qué se avergonzaba tanto de él. En ese momento su mano se quedó inmóvil, mientras su mente regresaba a la época del instituto: ella nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo, ni había sentido el menor reparo en vestirse frente a Quinn. Y, si lo pensaba bien, Quinn tampoco lo sentía, al principio. Pero ese último año le pareció que Quinn evitaba desnudarse frente a ella, y también estar presente mientras su amiga se vestía.

Entonces lo comprendió todo: Quinn había descubierto ya que era lesbiana, se sentía avergonzada y creía que, si Rachel se enteraba, dejaría de ser su amiga.

—¡Oh, Quinn! —murmuró.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué pensamientos habrían torturado a Quinn en esa época. Sin duda estaría muy asustada, temerosa de perder su amistad. Rachel se preguntó qué habría hecho si Quinn le hubiese contado su secreto. ¿Habría tenido miedo de ella? Imposible, Quinn era su mejor amiga. Nunca la habría rechazado, pasase lo que pasase.

—Ya estoy decente, por si te interesa —oyó decir a Quinn a su espalda.

Rachel se volvió lentamente y la miró con fijeza a los ojos.

—Siempre has sido decente, Quinn —dijo Rachel, dando unos pasos hacia ella hasta cogerla de las manos—. Somos amigas y, pase lo que pase, eso no va a cambiar.

Después sonrió antes de añadir: —Así que alegra esa cara, ¿quieres?

—Claro, claro, lo siento. Es que yo...

—No te avergüences. Tienes un cuerpo precioso, Quinn, siempre lo he pensado.

Rachel soltó las manos de Quinn y se alejó antes de que ésta pudiese replicar, dejándola con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>El domingo después del mediodía estaban sentadas en el patio de Rose, jugando apasionadamente a las cartas entre los cuatro.<p>

—¡Nunca has podido vencernos, y esta vez no será diferente! —se jactó Rachel.

—Ah, ¿sí? Dudo mucho que Quinn y tú recuerden los códigos secretos que solían utilizar para hacer trampas —contraatacó Rose.

—¿Trampas? Rose, no teníamos necesidad de hacer trampas para ganarte. ¡Dios, si Eric y tú eran malísimos!

—No era yo, era Eric. ¡Y ahora Greg y yo les daremos una buena patada en el culo!

Quinn sonrió al oír las bromas entre ambas hermanas, mientras Greg repartía los naipes. No jugaba a Picas desde... bueno, desde la última vez que había jugado con Rachel y Rose. Era casi un ritual en las noches del sábado, cuando Quinn se quedaba a dormir.

—¡Mami, quiero jugar!

La niña intentó trepar al regazo de Rose, pero esta volvió a bajarla al suelo.

—Se supone que debes cuidar de tus hermanitos, Lee Ann.

—¡Tengo seis años, soy demasiado pequeña para cuidar de nadie!

—Están durmiendo, así que no debe de ser muy difícil.

—¿Quieres sentarte en mi regazo y mirar? —ofreció Rachel.

—¡Yupi!

Rose hizo una mueca de desesperación.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo a Quinn—. Estoy deseando que tenga hijos. Pienso convertirlos en unos mocosos malcriados, igual que ella ha hecho con los míos.

—¿Qué quiere decir malcriado? —preguntó inocentemente Lee Ann.

—Es lo que tú eres cuando anda por aquí la tía Rachel.

—La tía Rachel dice que soy un amor.

—Y eso eres —intervino Rachel, alzando a la niña en brazos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Quinn contestó con una sonrisa, y después desplegó las cartas en la mano, esperando poder recordar cómo era el juego. Sorprendentemente, descubrió que tenía el as de picas. «Eso era bueno, ¿no?» Miró a Rachel y alzó una ceja. ¿Cuál era la seña para el as?

Ah, sí, un tirón en la oreja derecha.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y Rose la miró con gesto ceñudo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó con los ojos chispeantes, mirando a Quinn mientras asentía discretamente.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado todavía! ¡Greg, no las pierdas de vista, son unas tramposas!

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de recordar cómo era el juego —dijo Quinn—. Pero yo digo que seis.

—¿Seis? ¡Jesús! —dijo Rose estudiando sus cartas—. Dos.

—Vamos a ganar —anunció Rachel—. Yo digo que cuatro.

—¿Greg?

—Dos.

—¿Dos? —exclamó Rose, inclinándose hacia él por encima de la mesa—. ¡Sólo hay trece cartas!

—¡Vamos a ganar! —coreó Quinn, dejando sobre la mesa el dos de trébol para comenzar el juego.

Seguidamente todos la imitaron, y Rachel recogió la primera carta. Quinn estaba maravillada de ver lo rápidamente que se había acordado de todo. Rachel y ella sintonizaron desde el principio, de modo que no sólo derrotaron a Rose y Greg, sino que éstos no consiguieron más que una baza.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba jugar con ustedes —gruñó Rose mientras repartía las cartas para la siguiente mano.

—Muy bien, Quinn. Desde que te fuiste no había tenido un compañero de juego como es debido —dijo Rachel.

—Ahora la obligo a jugar con Eric —intervino Rose.

Así continuaron: Rachel y Quinn ganaron con facilidad el primer juego y, en cuanto acabaron, Rose y Greg les pidieron la revancha.

—Creía que nos habías prometido una cena —dijo Rachel—. Y algo de beber, si puede ser. Ya estoy harta de té.

—Preparé lasaña esta mañana. Sólo necesita una hora de horno —dijo Rose—. Quinn, ¿te gusta la lasaña?

—Claro que sí, aunque me vendría bien una cerveza.

—También a mí —añadió Rachel.

—Voy a por ellas —dijo Greg, llevándose consigo a Lee Ann.

—¡Echa un vistazo a las niñas! —le pidió Rose—. Es tan bueno con ellas... La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte.

—Parece un buen tipo —dijo Quinn—. Aunque no muy hablador.

—¿Con Rose al lado? No le da ocasión —se burló Rachel.

Jugaron una vez más, y esta vez quedaron mucho más igualados, aunque Rachel y Quinn volvieron a ganar, para alegría de Rachel y disgusto de Rose. Para cuando estuvo lista la lasaña, los cuatro chiquillos estaban ya despiertos y cargados de un exceso de energía. Rachel parecía estar a sus anchas con ellos, pero Quinn, que nunca había tratado con niños pequeños, tenía los nervios destrozados.

Rose los sorprendió a todos con una carísima botella de vino. Se la entregó a Greg para que la abriese.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —quiso saber su marido.

—He estado reservándola para una ocasión especial, y he pensado que el volver a tener a Quinn aquí era lo bastante especial.

—Gracias, me siento muy honrada —dijo Quinn de todo corazón, emocionada por el detalle.

Cuatro adultos y cuatro niños se acomodaron como buenamente pudieron alrededor de la mesa de seis plazas. Quinn pasó el pan de ajo a los demás, después de reservarse dos rebanadas. Se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos aquello; las comidas informales eran muy poco frecuentes en su vida actual, excepto cuando Ingrid y Cheryl la incluían en sus reuniones, lo cual sucedía bastante a menudo, pero no era lo mismo que compartir una comida con el clan Berry. Antaño siempre se había sentido una más de la familia, robando comida del plato de Eric tan sólo por el gusto de fastidiarlo. El hermano mayor de Rachel fingía enfadarse, pero Quinn sabía incluso entonces que llevaba años enamorado de ella.

Desgraciadamente, de quien ella se había enamorado era de su hermana.

Observó a Rachel mientras Lee Ann y el pequeño Denny luchaban por acaparar su atención.

Se notaba que Rachel tenía cierta predilección por Lee Ann, sin duda por ser la mayor.

Rachel alzó la vista y la pilló mirando. Alzó las cejas, interrogante: —¿Quieres uno?

—No, no, veo que te las arreglas perfectamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Quinn? —preguntó Rose.

—No lo he decidido todavía. El señor Lawrence leerá el testamento el miércoles. Después de eso —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—, ya veremos.

—Pero tu madre no podrá acudir, entonces.

—No, gracias a Dios. Pero el tío Walter estará, seguro.

Después se volvió hacia Greg y añadió: —¿Lo conoces bien?

—¿A Walter? Oh, está a sus anchas en la planta; el trabajo de oficina no le va demasiado. Pero es un tipo bastante agradable. La verdad es que he trabajado más estrechamente con tu padre que con él.

—Ah, ¿sí? Me temo que yo no sé mucho de aserraderos.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, preguntándose si Quinn pensaba contarles lo del testamento.

Probablemente no, ya que todavía no había decidido siquiera si deseaba quedarse con el negocio.

—Con los años, tu padre convirtió el aserradero en un enorme conjunto de empresas.

Ahora ya no se trata solamente de cuántos metros cuadrados de tablero producimos, sino que tenemos también una planta que fabrica contrachapado y otra que hace aglomerado. Y en el último lustro hemos abierto una planta de cartón piedra.

—Así que, en lugar de vender a otras empresas el serrín y la viruta, los reutilizáis ustedes mismos —concluyó Quinn.

—Exacto. En los viejos tiempos hacíamos simplemente tablas o cosas como molduras, madera para revestimientos... y vendíamos todos los residuos. Pero tu padre era un gran hombre de negocios. ¿Por qué vender todo aquello por una cantidad casi simbólica y dejar que fuesen otras empresas las que sacasen millones? Así que primero construyó la planta de contrachapado. Todo partió de allí. La última adquisición fue la planta de creosota.

Quinn no conseguía imaginarse todo aquello. Nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo en el aserradero. Lo único que recordaba era el enorme edificio en el que entraban los troncos y salían convertidos en tablas, todas de la misma medida. ¿Y ahora todo aquello? ¿Creosota?

¡Menuda contaminación!

—¿Cuántos empleados hay?

—Uf, no sé —contestó Greg encogiéndose de hombros—. Unos quinientos diría yo, en la planta de aquí. Eso no incluye la empresa de transporte maderero.

—¡Caray! ¿Tenía una empresa de transporte de madera? Creí que eso lo contrataba con terceros.

—Sí, creo que hace años era con terceros. Ahora, Industrias Fabray es la mayor firma en esa área, con diferencia.

—Entonces, ¿Maderas Lima está separada de Industrias Fabray? —preguntó Quinn, mirando de reojo a Rachel.

Greg la miró a ella y después a su esposa. —Bueno, el aserradero sigue utilizando el nombre de Maderas Lima, pero el resto está todo bajo la firma Industrias Fabray.

Quinn respiró hondo. —Creo que no lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciéndome que el viejo aserradero que era propiedad de mi padre y del tío Walter es una empresa completamente independiente de Industrias Fabray?

—Pues sí, más o menos. Es decir, las plantas están todas donde siempre ha estado el aserradero. Todo ocupa poco más de ochenta hectáreas. Pero Industrias Fabray pertenece solamente a tu padre, no a Walter.

—¿Cómo puede ser, si utiliza la madera del aserradero?

—No conozco todos los detalles, Quinn. Seguro que el señor Lawrence y los contables podrán explicártelo.

Quinn miró a Rachel.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Rose.

Rachel cabeceó ligeramente y Quinn asintió. —Nada, simplemente yo... bueno, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hubiese crecido tanto.

—Ahora que tu padre ha muerto, todos se preguntan qué sucederá. Tu tío Walter puede seguir llevando las plantas, pero carece de la visión de tu padre para los negocios —dijo Greg

—. Hay gente que puede seguir ocupándose de todo, sin duda, encargados de planta y eso, pero aun así todo pasaba por tu padre. Ahora la gente contará con que lo haga Walter, pero creo que esa tarea le viene demasiado grande. No te ofendas, ¿eh?, es sólo una opinión.

—Greg, no sé siquiera cuántos años llevo sin ver al tío Walter y tampoco es que estuviésemos entonces muy unidos, así que no me considero ofendida.

La mente de Quinn era un torbellino. Lo primero que haría a la mañana siguiente, decidió, era hacer una visita a John Lawrence.

—Basta de hablar del trabajo, ¿vale? —dijo Rose—. Lo único que me interesa saber es si Quinn seguirá aquí el viernes por la noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Quinn, dubitativa.

—Mamá dice que Eric volverá ese día. He pensado que podríamos reunirnos todos y hacernos unas hamburguesas en la barbacoa o algo así. Seguro que estará encantado de verte.

Quinn dudó. Ingrid la mataría. Entonces miró a Rachel y pudo ver la expectación que había en sus ojos.

—Supongo que depende de si sigo teniendo donde quedarme —concedió; sí, definitivamente, Ingrid iba a matarla.

Rachel sonrió. —Por supuesto. ¡Pero no esperes que cocine para ti todas las noches!


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

—No, no tengo cita, pero estoy segura de que me recibirá —contestó educadamente Quinn a la secretaria del señor Lawrence.

Aguardó pacientemente mientras la mujer entraba en su oficina, cerrándole la puerta en las narices con toda la intención. No tardó más que un momento en reaparecer.

—Parece que puede hacerle un huequecito.

Quinn reprimió las ganas de soltar una carcajada, limitándose a asentir con un gesto.

Al parecer, la mujer se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

—Bienvenida, Quinn. Entra y siéntate.

—Gracias por recibirme, John.

—No faltaba más. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia con Rachel Berry?

—Lo estoy pasando muy bien. El domingo cené con su hermana Rose y su familia. Hemos podido vernos y ponernos al día de las novedades.

—Bien, bien —dijo él, volviendo a sentarse tras el escritorio al tiempo que cerraba una carpeta que había estado hojeando—. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Es sobre Industrias Fabray. ¿De qué demonios se trata? Creí que era sólo el nuevo nombre del aserradero.

Lawrence carraspeó y se removió incómodo en su sillón. —Tu padre fundó Industrias Fabray hace unos quince años. Por entonces sí era simplemente un nombre. Quería algo que fuese independiente de su hermano. Sin embargo, él era el dueño de la mayor parte del aserradero, y aprovechó ese hecho para abrir las distintas fábricas que hay ahora allí, todas propiedad de Industrias Fabray, no de Maderas Lima.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Obviamente, utilizó el aserradero en su propio beneficio. ¿Cómo compensó al tío Walter por todo ello?

—No compensó a Walter, sino a Maderas Lima, lo cual le compensaba también a él.

—¿Y Walter no protestó?

Lawrence se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué podía hacer? Además, el dinero que las nuevas plantas comenzaron a proporcionar a Maderas Lima no era ninguna minucia. A tu tío le va bastante bien para no tener que hacer otra cosa que seguir dirigiendo el aserradero.

—De modo que la verdadera riqueza de mi padre no se basa para nada en el aserradero.

—No. Industrias Fabray es ya lo bastante grande para justificar la necesidad de un presidente, un consejo de administración y todo lo demás. Pero tu padre no quería que saliese a cotizar en bolsa, o al menos todavía no. Podría haber doblado su fortuna si lo hiciese, pero, ¿para qué? Se conformaba con tener el control de todo. Contrató encargados de planta para cada fábrica, gente en la que confiaba, pero todas las decisiones seguían siendo suyas. Seguía controlándolo todo.

—Bueno, eso habrá sido magnífico entonces, pero ahora él ya no está aquí. ¿Quién tomará las decisiones? ¿Los encargados de planta?

—No hay presidente que nombre a alguien, desde luego. El nuevo... la nueva propietaria tendrá seguramente que tomar alguna decisión sobre el tema.

-¿Yo?

Lawrence asintió. —Ahora comprenderás por qué insistí tanto en que vinieras a Lima.

—De modo que, cuando dijiste que tal vez el tío Walter impugnaría el testamento, sabías que en realidad no tiene nada que reclamar sobre Industrias Fabray —dijo Quinn.

—No. Pero tu padre también te ha dejado su parte de Maderas Lima. Eso sí que lo impugnará, estoy seguro.

—¿Y mi madre?

—Dudo que tu madre sepa hasta dónde llega Industrias Fabray. Incluso dudo que conozca la magnitud de la fortuna de tu padre. Estoy seguro de que cree que él no controlaba más que un veinte por ciento del banco, como mucho. Como ya te dije, tu padre le dejó una enorme cantidad de activos financieros, además de la casa, por supuesto.

Volvió a removerse en su sillón antes de añadir: —Quinn, la verdad es que no debería hablar de esto contigo sin estar presentes todas las partes junto con sus abogados. A menos que desees seguir contando con mis servicios, por supuesto.

Quinn suspiró. Aquello era una completa gilipollez.

—¿Y no habría conflicto de intereses? Porque tú representas a mi madre, ¿no?

—Yo trabajaba para tu padre, y sigo contratado por Industrias Fabray. Me ocupaba de todo lo relativo a los negocios, y también de asuntos personales. Tu madre ya me ha telefoneado. No le hace ninguna gracia que estés aquí, que hayas acudido a mi solicitud. De hecho, lo que peor le parece es que te hayamos ofrecido nuestra casa. Dicho eso, yo ya no represento a tu madre.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué crees que le altera tanto que yo esté aquí? Creí que a estas alturas ya habría superado la vergüenza que pasó por lo mío. Y sin embargo está como loca. Deberías haberla visto en el hospital.

—El matrimonio de tus padres... en fin, no voy a entrar en detalles, pero baste decir que no era exactamente una relación ideal. Tu padre culpaba a tu madre de lo que sucedió contigo, con toda la razón del mundo. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas que en tu casa nada se hacía sin la aprobación de tu madre. En lo que a ti respecta, era también así. Ella pensó que lo mejor era echarte de casa, y tu padre poco tuvo que decir. Pero ese fue el principio del fin. Tu padre comenzó a dedicar todo su tiempo y sus energías al negocio. Era lo único en lo que tu madre no podía entrometerse. De hecho, apenas le contaba nada de Industrias Fabray. Por eso estoy seguro de que ella no tiene ni idea de a cuánto ascendía su fortuna.

—Nada de eso explica por qué la altera tanto mi presencia aquí. Y por favor, no me digas que sigue preocupándose por lo que pueda pensar la gente.

—Tu madre sigue siendo la mujer más importante de Lima. Estoy seguro de que una parte de ella sí se preocupa por lo que pueda pensar la gente. Todo el mundo sabe que te echó de casa, y por qué. Que tú estés de vuelta cuando ella está inmovilizada en ese hospital es para ella todo un motivo de vergüenza.

—Si es la mujer más importante de Lima, ¿por qué se preocupa por lo que pueda pensar la gente?

—La gente sabe también que te has convertido en una escritora de éxito sin la menor ayuda de su parte, y que tu primer libro, y la película que se hizo de él, se basaban en tu madre y en este pueblo.

Quinn sonrió. —En mi madre sí, pero no necesariamente en el pueblo. Podría haber sido cualquier pueblo de Ohio. Dudo que sean muy diferentes.

—De acuerdo, pero el retrato que hiciste de tu madre era...

—Era merecedor de un premio —concluyó Quinn—. ¿Por eso está tan cabreada?

—Humillada. Por eso intenta quedar por encima.

—Para que sepa que ella sigue estando al mando —supuso Quinn—. Pues ¿sabes qué, John? Me da exactamente igual.

—Ya lo imagino —dijo él poniéndose en pie.

Fue hacia el archivador, abrió un cajón y sacó una gruesa carpeta.

—¿Quieres que siga siendo tu abogado?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Sí, claro.

Lawrence asintió, sonriente. —Muy bien. —Volvió a sentarse frente a ella, rebuscando entre los papeles de la carpeta. —¿Has tenido tiempo de leer la carta de tu padre?

Quinn se removió en su asiento, incómoda. —No, yo... en fin, todavía no.

—Me preguntaba cuánto te habría contado de todo esto, si es que contaba algo. No tengo ni idea del contenido de esa carta, si te explica lo de Industrias Fabray o si tan sólo trata de asuntos privados.

—La leeré esta noche —prometió ella.

—Te aconsejo que la leas antes del miércoles, por si te cuenta en ella algo importante que no sepa ni siquiera yo. — A continuación le entregó un papel.—Lee el encabezamiento —indicó.

Quinn echó un vistazo a aquel documento legal, sin saber qué debía buscar en él. De pronto lo vio: Industrias Fabray. Propietarios: Russel Fabray, Lucy Q. Fabray.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Tal vez tu madre impugne el testamento, y tal vez gane, aunque tengo mis dudas. Pero esto no podrá impugnarlo. Eres la única propietaria de Industrias Fabray. La declaración jurada establece que, en el caso de que alguno de los dos muera, el superviviente se convierte en el dueño de todo.

Quinn arrojó el papel sobre el escritorio. —Yo... yo nunca he dado mi consentimiento. Nunca firmé esto, al menos conscientemente —dijo.

—No estoy en condiciones de decirte cómo se consiguió tu firma.

—Ah, ¿no? Creí que ahora trabajabas para mí.

—Lo siento. Lo prometí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y si yo no lo acepto?

—Bueno, podrías decir que no tenías conocimiento de la existencia de este documento y que esa no es tu firma legal. Lo más probable es que entonces Industrias Fabray pasasen a ser de tu madre.

—Estupendo. Estupendo —murmuró—. Está claro que sabía lo que hacía.

—Sí. Y en esa época yo pensé que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, al pasar los años me di cuenta de que su matrimonio estaba acabado, y que era imposible que fuese a dejarle en herencia a su esposa el trabajo de toda su vida.

—En fin, John, esto va a ser muy divertido —dijo Quinn al tiempo que se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano—. Espero que estés preparado.

—Oh, por mí no te preocupes. Tu padre y yo nos hemos enfrentado a oponentes mucho más fuertes. Seguramente tu madre conservará a uno de los gemelos Gentry como abogado. No llevan más que unos cuantos años ejerciendo. Dudo que tengan ni la menor idea de todo esto.

Quinn lo miró fijamente. —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esas maneras de abogaducho de pueblo son sólo una fachada?

—Aprendí mucho de tu padre, Quinn. En una ocasión hizo que me enfrentase a algunos de los mejores abogados de Columbus. Estuvieron a punto de merendárseme. Esa noche tu padre me explicó todo lo que había hecho mal, como si él fuese el abogado y no yo. Estuvimos planeando nuestra estrategia toda la noche. Al día siguiente les hicimos morder el polvo.

—¿Quieres decir que, si ejerces aquí, es sólo para disimular? —aventuró Quinn.

Lawrence asintió. —Sí. Tu padre me lo compensaba generosamente. Mary no tiene ni idea, por supuesto. Cree que, si podemos permitirnos vivir en el club de campo, es porque asesoro al banco y tengo un puñado de pequeños negocios en el pueblo.

—Ya veo. Así que aquí es normal tener secretos con la propia esposa...

Él contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Las mujeres suelen hablar demasiado.

Quinn sonrió. —Y algunas cosas es mejor callarlas.

—Exacto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Rachel sonrió al ver el Lexus negro de Quinn estacionado en su entrada. Esa mañana había salido temprano, antes incluso de que se levantase su amiga. Iba muy atrasada con la contabilidad y pensó en ponerla al día antes de abrir la tienda a las ocho. Normalmente se ocupaba de las cuentas en domingo, pero esta vez se alegraba de haberlo aplazado. Había disfrutado de aquel día en casa de Rose, y sabía que Quinn también lo había pasado estupendamente.

Encontró a Quinn sentada a la mesa, tecleando en su portátil.

—¡Has llegado! —exclamó su amiga, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

Rachel sonrió. —¿Usas gafas?

Quinn se las colocó bien altas en la nariz. —Las necesito para el ordenador. Me dan pinta de nerd, ¿verdad?

—No, estás muy guapa —dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro de su amiga—. ¿Es un nuevo libro?

—No, sólo correcciones. No hago más que darle los últimos retoques. Ingrid me ha estado persiguiendo para que los hiciese, a pesar de que todavía faltan un par de semanas para la fecha de entrega acordada. He pensado enviárselas de una vez, para quitármelo de encima.

Quinn dejó por fin de teclear y miró a Rachel antes de añadir: —¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Estupendamente, ¿y a ti?

Quinn respiró hondo. —Fui a ver a John Lawrence, y estoy tan abrumada que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

—Entiendo. ¿Es por lo de Industrias Fabray?

—Sí. Te ahorraré todos los tecnicismos y te diré solamente que durante todos estos años he sido una de las dueñas de Industrias Fabray.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios...?

—Y ahora que mi padre no está, soy la única dueña, gracias a una declaración jurada que se supone que firmé hace diez años.

Rachel se sentó, mirándola fijamente. —¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Es una larga historia, Rachel, y la verdad es que estoy cansada de darle vueltas.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Rachel poniéndose en pie.

Sin embargo, Quinn la sujetó del brazo cuando intentó alejarse. —Rachel, lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca.

—No pasa nada. En realidad no es asunto mío.

—No digas eso. No hay ningún secreto, Rachel. Más tarde, cuando me hayas dado de comer y haya bebido algo con alcohol, te lo contaré todo.

Rachel se relajó. —Pero eso significa que tendré que cocinar.

—Sí. Nada de pizza.

—Veré qué puedo componer en un momento.

Después de que se hubo cambiado, enfundándose un cómodo chándal, Rachel volvió a encontrarse a Quinn tecleando en su portátil. Pasó a su lado sin molestarla, decidida a encontrar algo adecuado para una cena. No sabía por qué no se le habría ocurrido pasarse por el supermercado. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía: estaba deseando volver a casa. Sin embargo, ahora que contemplaba el congelador casi vacío deseó haberse tomado la molestia.

Apartó una caja de maíz congelado y encontró un solitario paquete de carne picada. Se encogió de hombros y lo sacó de allí. Seguro que había cientos de cosas que se podían hacer con un poco de carne picada.

Estuvo cinco minutos contemplando la despensa; su mirada vagó desde las latas de verduras con alubias hasta la bolsa de arroz y la única patata que... que debería haber tirado semanas atrás.

—Todo esto es por culpa de Rose —murmuró.

Cuando eran niñas, Rose fue la única que mostró interés por la cocina, de modo que su madre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, para alegría de Rachel, que prefería con mucho estar fuera, jugando con Quinn. Por fin abandonó su registro de la despensa y se sentó sobre la encimera, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Mamá, necesito ayuda —dijo en voz baja, echando un vistazo por encima de la barra para asegurarse de que Quinn no la oía.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Rachel?

—Tengo que hacer la cena —contestó.

—¿Y?

Rachel hizo una mueca, exasperada. —¡Y soy yo, no Rose!

—Y Quinn está...

—Esperando la cena.

—Entiendo. ¿Pizza?

—No puedo, ya la cenamos el sábado.

—Está bien. A ver, ¿tienes algo de pollo?

—No. Carne picada.

—¿Nada más?

—No. Está congelada.

—Bueno, puedes hacer un guiso. ¿Te queda algo de pasta? Si tienes queso puedes hacer una salsa blanca con queso y...

—¡Mamá, por favor!

—Te dije que algún día te arrepentirías de no haber aprendido a cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Considérame castigada.

Alzó la vista al ver que Quinn asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la barra con gesto interrogante. Al momento bajó de la encimera.

—Huele bien.

—Cállate.

Rachel le dio la espalda a su amiga y susurró: —Mamá, tengo que cortar. Muchas gracias por tu "ayuda".

Mientras colgaba, pudo oír las carcajadas de su madre. Quinn entró en la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera, de brazos cruzados. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y después bajaron la vista hasta el solitario paquete de carne picada congelada posado sobre la mesa de desayuno.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Rachel, asintiendo.

Quinn se acercó a ella. —Prometiste que me darías de comer.

—Mentí.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ajá.

—Ya veo...

Quinn dio un paso más hacia ella, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de Rachel. Aquella boca, que conocía mejor que la suya propia, esbozó una sonrisa, y Quinn se quedó mirándola, expectante. Entonces sus labios se abrieron en una franca sonrisa. Quinn miró aquellos lindos ojos chocolates, sonriendo tan francamente como su amiga.

—Menos mal que Rose me puso en antecedentes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me dijo que no podrías organizar una comida ni aunque tu vida estuviese en juego —dijo Quinn, pasando junto a Rachel para encender el horno, sin dejar de sonreír—. Así que me procuré algo por mi cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, tu madre preparó unas cuantas cosas para nosotras, y las recogí cuando almorcé allí. Dijo que sólo hay que calentarlo en el horno.

—¿Mamá lo sabía? ¿Ha dejado que hiciese el ridículo al teléfono, cuando ya lo sabía todo?

—¿Por qué la llamabas?

Rachel agarró a Quinn del brazo y comenzó a sacudirla. —¡La llamaba para pedirle ayuda, por eso la llamaba!

—¿Por qué me maltratas? —preguntó Quinn con gesto inocente, frotándose la misma zona que Rachel había golpeado la semana anterior.

—Oh, tienes razón, lo siento —dijo Rachel acariciándole el brazo suavemente—. Debería darte las gracias por conseguir algo de comer.

—Eso es muy cierto. — Quinn se quedó mirando la mano de Rachel y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza: —Un poco más arriba.

—Vale.

Rachel pensaba dejarlo ya, pero la piel de Quinn era cálida y suave, y sus brazos, firmes y musculosos. Detuvo la mano y alzó la vista hasta los ojos de un verde purísimo que tanto le gustaba contemplar cuando era niña. Por fin bajó la mano y se apartó, avergonzada.

Quinn pudo notar el ligero rubor que ascendía por el rostro de Rachel, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

—Gracias. Tal vez ahora el moretón no sea tan grave.

—Muy graciosa —dijo Rachel, yendo hacia la nevera para buscar los dos platos para llevar que había preparado su madre—. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—La verdad es que he comprado unas cuantas cosas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es?

—Como no sabía lo que te gustaba, he traído whisky, ron y algo de cerveza. Ah, y unas botellas de vino.

Rachel sonrió. —No está mal. ¿Qué tal si me sorprendes?

—Eres fácil de conformar. No sueles beber mucho, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no. Primero porque no es muy agradable tener que ir hasta el límite del condado para comprar alcohol, y además... en fin, Finn bebía demasiado, y no me hacía ninguna gracia.

—Lo entiendo. Tampoco tenemos por qué beber. Me vale con un poco de té —ofreció

Quinn.

—Después del día que has tenido, seguramente preferirás algo más que té. No pasa nada, Quinn. Venga, prepara unos tragos.

Más tarde, con los platos rebosantes de comida, ambas se sentaron de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, utilizando la mesita baja de la sala en lugar de la del comedor, igual que solían hacer de niñas.

—A mamá le daría un ataque si nos viese.

—Sí, dos mujeres hechas y derechas comportándose como unas crías.

—Es tremendo: ha metido todas mis comidas favoritas, chuleta de cerdo incluida.

—A mí me daba todo igual excepto el pastel de carne —dijo Quinn, y engulló un bocado—. ¡Dios, es de lo mejorcito!

—Creí que te gustaba más el pollo con albóndigas.

—Sí, pero me comí lo poco que quedaba a mediodía.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Como te quedes demasiado tiempo, te cebarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Sí. Desde luego no puedo comer así a diario. Tal vez mañana por la noche haga una gran ensalada para las dos, y pollo al horno.

Rachel asintió. Quinn la estaba mimando muchísimo. No sólo le hacía compañía, sino que también cocinaba para ella.

—¿Te apetece ahora contarme cómo fue todo?

—No hay mucho que contar, aparte de que soy la dueña de Industrias Fabray y mi madre no tiene ni la más remota idea de ello. Ah, sí, y que Industrias Fabray es quien controla el maldito banco. Esa fue la gran noticia del día.

—¿El banco? ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. Puedo escoger entre cuestionar la legalidad de la declaración jurada, ya que no la firmé a sabiendas, y pasarle el negocio a mi madre, o bien quedármelo.

—No hay mucho donde elegir, ¿eh?

—¿Tú qué harías?

—¿Yo? Por Dios, Quinn, ¿yo qué sé? Si mi madre me hubiese hecho lo que te hizo la tuya...

—Esa comparación no es justa. A tu madre nunca se le ocurriría hacerte una cosa así.

—En eso tienes razón.

—El señor Lawrence me contó que el matrimonio de mis padres era una farsa desde hace años, y que mi madre no conocía ni el valor de Industrias Fabray ni su magnitud. Dijo que mi padre no quería que ella lo heredase, y por eso está ahí mi nombre, como dueña de pleno derecho.

—Entonces supongo que no tienes elección, ¿no?

—No, no la tengo.

Rachel alzó tímidamente la vista. —¿Significa eso que vas a quedarte?

—¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí, en Lima? —exclamó Quinn, y rompió a reír—. ¿Estás de broma?

Rachel desvió la mirada. No, claro, ¿por qué iba a pensar Quinn en quedarse? Aquel pueblo ya no significaba nada para ella.

Quinn se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras y se inclinó para tomar la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

—Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca. Es que... no me veo volviendo a vivir en este lugar, después de todo lo ocurrido, y menos con mi madre todavía aquí. ¿Te imaginas el infierno que sería?

—Lo comprendo. Estaba siendo egoísta.

—¿Egoísta?

Rachel apretó cariñosamente la mano de Quinn, y la soltó a continuación. —Me encanta tenerte aquí. Es una maravilla que vuelvas a formar parte de mi vida.

—Eso no tiene por qué cambiar, Rachel. Seguiremos en contacto, esté donde esté. Ahora mismo no tengo ni la menor idea sobre lo que haré con este negocio.

—¿No podrías quedártelo y dejar que siga como está?

—Ese es el problema. Tal como dijo Greg ayer noche, mi padre seguía ocupándose de todo, tomando él las decisiones. Ahora que ya no está, ¿quién va a ocupar su lugar?

—Seguramente los encargados de planta que contrató son personas capaces...

—No lo sé. Tal vez sí.

—Y supongo que estarás cansada ya de darle vueltas...

—Muy cansada. Tengo que enviarle un e-mail a Ingrid para decirle que me quedaré durante más tiempo de lo que pensaba. ¡Va a matarme! Tenía mucho miedo a que desapareciese en algún recóndito lugar de Ohio y dejase de cumplir con mis plazos de entrega.

—Tu vida debe de ser muy emocionante.

—¿Emocionante? —dijo Quinn, y negó con un gesto—. No, la verdad es que no podría definirla así. Al principio, cuando rodaron la película, sí era emocionante. Todo era nuevo, y de pronto me encontré yendo a fiestas con famosos, comportándome como si perteneciese a ese mundo. Por suerte Christopher me mantuvo con los pies en la tierra, haciendo que siguiese escribiendo. Creo que a mí me bastaba con aquella primera vez, ¿sabes? Estaba satisfecha: el libro y la película habían sido un tremendo éxito, y creí que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Se encogió de hombros y añadió: —Sin embargo, cuatro libros después, sigo en ello.

—Y otra película.

—Sí, pero eso es aparte.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?

—La verdad es que es muy diferente: policías, un asesinato, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Te has cansado de escribir sobre el Sur profundo?

—Creo que ya me lo he sacado de encima. Como en una terapia, ya sabes.

—Con el primero, seguro, pero en los demás no tuve esa sensación —dijo Rachel.

—Pues estaba ahí. Creo que intentaba escribir hasta expulsar este pueblo fuera de mi mundo. Y eso he hecho, supongo. Hubo una época en la cual, por mucho que John Lawrence me hubiese suplicado, nunca se me habría ocurrido regresar.

—Pues me alegro muchísimo de que lo hayas hecho ahora.

—Sí, yo también. A pesar de todas las complicaciones que están a punto de entrar en mi vida, me alegro. Tal vez necesitaba hacerlo, Rachel, volver para demostrarme a mí misma que podía, que lo he superado.

—¿Y lo has superado realmente?

Quinn asintió. —Sí. Ya no temo a mi madre. Y creo que aún la temía, a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que nos separaban. Pero ya no.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de nada? —preguntó Rachel con voz dulce.

—Me arrepiento de no haber llegado a reconciliarme con mi padre, sí. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para pensarlo. El... dejó una carta para mí.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué decía?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —La verdad es que todavía no la he leído.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenía miedo de lo que podría decir.

—No te entiendo...

—¿Y si es para disculparse? Entonces me sentiré tremendamente culpable, por no haber intentado ponerme en contacto con él.

—Oh, Quinn. ¿Qué pasa si es para disculparse? ¿Tan malo sería? ¿No crees merecértelo?

—Bueno, sí, creo que sí, pero por parte de mi madre; y sé que ella nunca se disculpará.

—¿Por qué sólo ella? Tu padre sabía lo que tu madre estaba haciendo, y se lo permitió. Y más tarde, aunque obviamente sabía dónde estabas, no se puso en contacto contigo. Creo que mereces que ambos se disculpen.

Rachel hizo una pausa y después añadió: —¿Sabes lo que más me molestó a mí? Fue en la primera semana de junio, cuando cumplías dieciocho años. No hacía más que pensar en lo sola que debías sentirte, y eso me daba muchísima tristeza.

—Es curioso que menciones ese cumpleaños. Ese día estaba muy sola, durmiendo en un sucio camastro del Ejército de Salvación. Qué extraño es todo, ¿no, Rachel? ¿Quién en su sano juicio echaría a su hija de casa por ser lesbiana, en esta época? Quiero decir que es como si estuviésemos en los años sesenta, cuando la hija se quedaba preñada de algún don nadie del pueblo y la echaban de allí, avergonzados de ella. Todos hemos oído alguna historia así. ¡Pero él era el alcalde del maldito pueblo, por Dios santo! ¡Uno no repudia a su hija y la envía lejos, abandonándola a la buena de Dios y actuando como si nunca hubiese existido!

Rachel comprendió por fin todo el dolor y la soledad que Quinn había sentido. Rechazada por su familia, obligada a dejar su hogar y a arreglárselas por su cuenta, completamente sola. ¡Dios, no podía ni imaginárselo siquiera! Pero sí podía ver claramente el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechamente. Notó cómo se estremecían los hombros de Quinn y oyó sus apagados sollozos.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró Rachel.

—¡Tenía tanto... miedo! ¡Tanto miedo, Rachel!

Quinn se dejó consolar, confortada por la seguridad que sentía en brazos de Rachel, y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había contenido durante tantos años.

—Tranquila, Quinn. Estoy aquí, estás a salvo.

—Sí, lo sé. Contigo siempre me siento a salvo.

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza, tendiéndola contra el respaldo del sofá y aproximándola más a sí. Ella era la que siempre se había sentido más segura con Quinn; no sabía que su amiga sintiese lo mismo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la empatía que había surgido entre ellas en aquel momento.

Quinn creyó que se sentiría incómoda en aquella situación, pero no fue así. Le sentó maravillosamente bien poder llorar y hablar sobre ello. Además era con Rachel, que conocía todo lo sucedido. Rachel, que la abrazaba con tanto cariño. Quinn tomó conciencia de los brazos que la rodeaban, de los dedos que le acariciaban el pelo con suavidad, de su propia mano, posada cómodamente sobre la cintura de Rachel. Después de un rato se apartó, temerosa de acabar haciendo algo embarazoso para ambas.

—Lo siento —dijo frotándose ligeramente los ojos antes de mirar a su amiga.

—Quinn, no tienes que disculparte conmigo —contestó Rachel al tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la frente y miraba aquellos ojos, todavía rebosantes de dolor... de dolor y de lágrimas

—. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que ésta es la primera vez que lloras por esto. ¿Tengo razón?

—Estaba demasiado furiosa para llorar. Fue la única manera de sobrevivir. Si hubiese claudicado al verme sola, mis padres habrían acabado por destrozarme. Les habría suplicado que me permitiesen volver a casa, y habría aceptado cualquier condición. En el fondo sabía que no podía hacer eso, de modo que alimenté mi ira para que ella me recordarse en todo momento lo que me habían hecho, porque pensaba vencerlos.

Quinn alzó las rodillas, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en lo alto. —Recuerdo muy borrosamente aquellos primeros años —continuó—, cuando trabajaba en dos lugares a la vez e iba a clase mañana y tarde. Acababa completamente exhausta. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes? Por eso tengo la sensación de que todo sucedió tan deprisa. Cuando me gradué en la universidad tenía la intención de buscar un trabajo como es debido, pero por entonces Christopher ya me había presentado a Ingrid, y ella me encontró un editor para el manuscrito en el que había estado trabajando. Pocas semanas después me trajo un contrato para que lo firmarse: no tenía más que acabar el maldito libro. ¡Todo ocurrió muy deprisa!

—¡Y mira dónde estás ahora! —exclamó alegremente Rachel.

—Aquí estoy de nuevo, donde todo comenzó. Irónico, ¿no?

Rachel sonrió. —Todo lo que va, vuelve, ¿no?

Quinn soltó una carcajada. —Sí, es cierto.

Se relajó por fin, enderezándose de nuevo para coger el último trozo de pastel de carne que quedaba en su plato.

—No te has acabado la chuleta de cerdo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra quitármela!

—Oye Rachel, antes, cuando te dije que no podía quedarme aquí, no pretendía ofenderte.

—Oh, ya lo sé. Fue una tontería por mi parte el pensar que te quedarías. Sé que este pueblo ya no es tu hogar. Allá tienes tu vida y tu trabajo.

—Sí. Sin embargo, después de todos estos años, allí sigo sin sentirme en mi casa. Te parecerá extraño, pero al estar aquí contigo, con tu familia, sí que me he sentido completamente a gusto. No necesariamente en este pueblo, sino aquí —añadió en voz baja.

—Gracias. Tal vez sea por estar con gente que te quiere, que te quiso entonces y sigue queriéndote.

—Te agradezco mucho que me digas eso.

—Es la verdad.

Acto seguido Rachel señaló hacia las gafas que Quinn había dejado sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuánto hace que usas gafas?

Quinn sonrió. —Debe de ser cosa de la edad. Desde hace dos años las utilizo para leer y para el ordenador.

—Te quedan muy bien —dijo Rachel, y le apartó de nuevo el pelo de los ojos—. Pero me gustas más así. Tienes unos ojos demasiado bonitos para esconderlos.

Más tarde, cuando Rachel ya se había ido a dormir, Quinn se quedó sentada, mirando sin ver la pantalla del portátil mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre las teclas con gesto ausente, preguntándose qué conclusión debía sacar de aquellas palabras y aquellos gestos de Rachel. ¡Oh, mierda, no significaban nada! Eran tan sólo un par de amigas que, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer, habían retomado su amistad justo donde la habían dejado, tantos años atrás. Y por mucho que ella siguiese sintiendo aquella antigua atracción por Rachel, eso no quería decir que su amiga fuese a descubrir de repente que sentía algo por ella.

Además, para ser sincera, en el caso de que así fuese, Quinn sabía con certeza que no tendría ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Rachel era Rachel, aquella perfecta muchachita a la que ella había colocado tan por encima de todas las demás. Y esa Rachel se había convertido en la mujer que Quinn siempre había imaginado que sería, amable y comprensiva, una mujer con la que ella seguía comparando a todas las demás.

Cerró el portátil sin llegar a enviar el correo electrónico a Ingrid. No conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente. Su mirada vagó por la estancia, deteniéndose en el sobre que seguía apoyado contra el despertador. No tenía sentido seguir postergándolo.

Ahuecó los almohadones, se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama, con el sobre en la mano, y lo rasgó antes de tener tiempo de cambiar de idea. Los folios estaban escritos a mano. Quinn acercó la lámpara mientras miraba fijamente aquellas palabras que su padre había escrito cuatro años antes.

* * *

><p><em>Queridísima Quinn:<em>

_No sé si podré encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que siento, pero debo intentarlo._

_Seguramente tú no sentirás más que odio hacia mí, y no te culpo. No tengo excusa, aparte de que fui débil. La verdad es que creí sinceramente que volverías con nosotros y que podríamos arreglarlo todo. Sin embargo, tú fuiste más fuerte de lo que tu madre o yo imaginábamos._

_Intenté localizarte, buscando primero en Columbus, pues creí que te habías quedado allí. Cuando me enteré de que estabas en Los Ángeles ya habían transcurrido dos años. Fui a verte, sin que tu madre lo supiese, por supuesto. Me apenó mucho ver dónde vivías y dónde trabajabas, pero a la vez estaba orgulloso de ti: habías sobrevivido. Me di cuenta entonces de que ni me necesitabas ni me querías en tu vida. Y no puedo culparte por ello. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estuve al tanto de tus movimientos, simplemente para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si hubiese ocurrido algo, si hubieses tenido algún problema serio, quiero que sepas que yo habría acudido de inmediato._

_Mi dolor se alivia en parte al saber que has conseguido tener éxito en la vida. Por supuesto, sabía que estabas escribiendo, pues como te dije me mantenía informado. Sin embargo, para tu madre fue una absoluta sorpresa. Decir que quedó atónita y completamente humillada por causa de tu primer libro es quedarse muy corto. A pesar de su insensibilidad supo que el libro versaba sobre ella. Te felicito: acertaste de lleno. Y esto me lleva a lo que quería decirte._

_El hecho de que estés leyendo estas líneas significa que yo ya no estoy en este mundo._

_Seguro que a estas alturas ya sabes de la existencia de Industrias Fabray, y también que te pertenece. Durante todos estos años he trabajado duramente para convertir esta empresa en algo de lo que puedas sentirte orgullosa, algo que pudiese legarte solamente a ti. Quiero que sepas que puse el alma en ello, y todo por ti. ¡Te debo tanto, Quinn...! Ningún hijo debería ser repudiado de su familia, sea cual sea la causa. No hay disculpa alguna que pueda justificarme ante ti. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es el trabajo de toda mi vida. Lo que decidas hacer con él depende sólo de ti. Lo único que te pido es que no caiga en manos de tu madre._

_Mi castigo fue tener que vivir con ella durante todos estos años. No creas que no pensé en divorciarme de ella: sí lo hice, y muchas veces, pero, como dije, era mi castigo. Por favor, confía en John Lawrence para que te guíe en todo lo relativo al negocio. Me ha sido completamente fiel durante todos estos años._

_Una vez dicho esto, tan sólo espero que consigas hallar en tu corazón la piedad suficiente para perdonarme. Nunca he dejado de quererte, Quinn. Siempre has estado en mis pensamientos. Mi mayor deseo es que encuentres la felicidad en esta vida, que halles a alguien con quien compartir tu vida y tu amor. Sé que has estado sola. No tengas miedo de abrir tu corazón: ya has sufrido lo suficiente para toda una vida. Es hora de que vuelvas a vivir y a amar. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, porque sólo quiero lo mejor para ti._

_Con todo mi amor._

* * *

><p>Quinn se quedó mirando fijamente la carta, consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y volvían borrosas las palabras escritas. Las enjugó con impaciencia y volvió a leer la carta. Durante todos aquellos años él había sabido dónde estaba su hija, la había estado cuidando para que nada malo le sucediese. Tal vez sabía que ella no habría aceptado su presencia en su vida, cuando ya habían transcurrido dos años y ella se las había arreglado para sobrevivir. Y sin embargo su padre había estado allí, acompañándola. «¡Dios!» Había sido su estúpido orgullo el que le había impedido ponerse en contacto con él. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía bien que había sido su madre y no él quien la había echado de casa; sin embargo, su mente adolescente los había culpado a ambos a la vez.<p>

Quinn se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. «¡Y ni siquiera te molestaste en ir al cementerio cuando lo estaban enterrando!»

—¡Maldita sea!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Podía quedarse allí, sintiéndose culpable, y por Dios que así se sentía, pero eso ya daba igual. Aquello quedaba ya en el pasado. Todos ellos tenían su parte de culpabilidad, ya que cualquiera de los tres habría podido ofrecer la rama de olivo en el momento en que así lo hubiese querido. Pero no, ella estaba demasiado empeñada en demostrar a sus padres que no los necesitaba, que se las arreglaba perfectamente sin ellos.

¡Tantas energías malgastadas, tanto tiempo desperdiciado que nunca podría recuperar...!

Dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo y se quedó con la vista fija en el techo. Y ahora, ¿qué? En realidad no tenía elección, ¿no? Lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir los deseos de su padre.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo con un maldito aserradero?


	16. Chapter 16

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

Rachel sostenía la carta en una mano y una taza de café en la otra, mientras las palabras se iban volviendo borrosas ante sus ojos. Alzó la vista hacia Quinn y volvió enseguida a bajarla hacia la carta, hasta finalizar su lectura.

—No... no sé qué decir —dijo Rachel dejando la taza de café a un lado para enjugarse los ojos. —¿Cómo te sientes? —añadió, alzando la vista hacia su amiga.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Había tenido toda la noche para pensarlo, pero la culpabilidad que sentía no había aminorado.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Quinn. Él sabía dónde estabas. ¡Joder, incluso viajó hasta Los Angeles! Podría haberte visto si hubiera querido.

—Lo sé, pero creo que sabía que yo no quería que lo hiciese.

—¿Y te sientes culpable porque no querías que él intentase verte?

—Ya sé que es una estupidez.

Rachel asintió. No sabía qué podría decir para que su amiga se sintiese mejor. Quinn tendría que hacer las paces consigo misma, aunque Rachel odiaba ver cómo se estaba castigando por algo que estaba fuera de su control. Su madre lo había echado todo a rodar quince años atrás, y Quinn lo aceptó en lugar de combatirlo. Rachel tendió la mano por encima de la mesa para estrechar cariñosamente la de su amiga.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Quinn. No eras más que una cría. No tuviste más remedio que aceptar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante.

Quinn contempló sus manos entrelazadas. Sin pensarlo siquiera, su dedo pulgar acarició ligeramente la suave piel de su amiga. Notó que la mano de Rachel se tensaba. Alzó la vista y miró aquellos ojos marrones que tenía frente a sí. Carraspeó y apartó la mano, comprendiendo por fin lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué has planeado hacer hoy? —preguntó Rachel.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, rozando con los dedos la zona que Quinn había acariciado. Había sido extraño, pero bonito. Quinn y ella siempre habían sido muy cariñosas la una con la otra. De repente recordó un momento, en su época del instituto, en el que notó que su corazón se desbocaba al tocar a su amiga, tal como le había ocurrido ahora. Fue en una de las escasísimas ocasiones en que habían salido los cuatro juntos, ellas y sus novios. Finn los llevó a los billares del pueblo, un lugar al que ninguna de ellas quería ir.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_No sé jugar al billar, Quinn, ya lo sabes._

_—__Es fácil, yo te enseñaré._

_Rachel alzó la vista, temerosa de que Finn interviniese en la conversación, pero este prendió un cigarrillo y volvió a la barra para beber a hurtadillas un poco de cerveza del vaso de sus amigos mayores de edad. Sam estaba sentado muy tieso en un taburete cercano a la mesa de billar, mirando a su alrededor muy nervioso._

_—__Creo que a Sam no le gusta este sitio —susurró Rachel._

_—__No me extraña, estamos en el paraíso de los paletos._

_—__Podríamos irnos —sugirió Rachel._

_—__Por desgracia hemos venido en el coche de tu novio, y creo que aquí se siente a sus anchas. —Quinn escogió un taco de billar y lo alzó para comprobar que estaba bien recto antes de rodarlo sobre la mesa. —Este valdrá —dijo, entregándoselo a Rachel antes de coger otro—. Sam, ¿quieres jugar?_

_El muchacho negó con un gesto. —Miraré solamente._

_Quinn cogió el cubo de tiza azul y frotó la punta de su taco. Acto seguido se acercó a Rachel. —Toma, frota la punta. Eso evita que resbale al golpear la bola._

_Rachel observó detenidamente cómo Quinn colocaba todas las bolas en un molde con forma de triángulo, una a una._

_—__¿Qué es eso?_

_Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Es para colocarlas en orden, más o menos. Bueno, ya vale —dijo, tirando al aire la bola blanca para recogerla en el acto—. Esta es la blanca, y se utiliza para romper._

_Rachel volvió a mirar hacia la barra, y pudo ver a Finn bebiéndose una cerveza de un trago. Al momento miró a Quinn con gesto de culpabilidad._

_—__No te preocupes por él, le he robado las llaves —contestó esta mostrando un llavero._

_Rachel abrió los ojos de par en par. —¡Se enfadará muchísimo, Quinn!_

_—__Pues qué bien. No tengo la menor intención de permitir que nos lleve a casa._

_Quinn se inclinó hacia delante con la mirada puesta en la mesa, deslizando el taco entre los dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Acto seguido, lo echó un poco más hacia atrás y golpeó con fuerza la bola blanca, desparramando el colorido surtido de bolas por toda la mesa._

_—__Buen golpe —dijo Sam._

_—__¿Seguro que no quieres jugar? —insistió Quinn._

_—__No gracias, prefiero mirar._

_Rachel observó la mesa de billar. —Y ahora, ¿qué?_

_—__Bueno, como nadie ha metido bola al romper, el juego está abierto: puedes escoger las de un solo color o las de rayas. Pero no la bola ocho. Esa es el chico malo, y va de última — dijo Quinn alzando las cejas con gesto burlón._

_A continuación señaló una bola azul, cercana a la tronera de la esquina más alejada: —La bola dos es la más fácil —añadió._

_—__Nunca he hecho esto antes._

_Quinn la atrajo hacia sí. —Yo te enseñaré._

_Se colocó tras ella, apoyó las manos en sus caderas y la movió hacia un ángulo de la_

_mesa.— Mira bien la bola, Rachel —añadió._

_Rachel notó que se le nublaba la vista al sentir a Quinn contra su cuerpo, rozándole las nalgas con las caderas mientras sus brazos la envolvían para colocarla en posición, las manos sobre las de ella._

_—__Fíjate bien en la bola —le susurró al oído._

_Rachel apenas notó que su brazo se deslizaba hacia atrás. Sin embargo, sí fue plenamente consciente del cálido cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo, y de los pequeños pechos que se aplastaban contra su espalda. Se relajó completamente, dejando que Quinn tomase el mando._

_El taco se movió en sus manos y la bola dos, tras salir disparada hacia la tronera de la esquina, desapareció de la vista. Ella siguió inmóvil._

_—__Buen tiro —volvió a susurrar Quinn en su oído._

_Rachel apenas pudo advertir otra cosa que el desbocado latido de su corazón. Dio media vuelta, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Quinn, verde contra marron, y quedó atónita ante lo que vio en ellos. Quinn se apartó, dejándole sitio._

_—__Tienes un talento natural —le dijo Quinn._

_Rachel asintió. —Hagámoslo de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Rachel pestañeó, volviendo al presente, y procuró atender a lo que estaba diciendo Quinn: —Tengo que llamar a Ingrid para contarle lo que ocurre, y después le enviaré por e-mail las correcciones, antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón. Y también tengo que ir a hacer la compra al supermercado, o nos moriremos de hambre —añadió con una sonrisa.<p>

—¡Bien! Eso quiere decir que esta noche cocinarás para mí.

—Sí, cocinaré yo, ya que tú no sabes.

—¿Ves? Tiene sus ventajas.

—Ya veo, ya.

Rachel se puso en pie, llevando su taza vacía. —Debo darme prisa. Procura no meterte en líos hoy.

—Me portaré bien —murmuró Quinn, con los ojos clavados en la silueta de Rachel, que se alejaba, contemplando el movimiento de sus caderas bajo los pantalones caqui.

«¡Maldita sea, Quinn, eres peor que un hombre!»

Después de la tercera taza de café y de haber echado un último vistazo a las correcciones, Quinn cogió por fin el móvil para llamar a Ingrid. Ya no podía aplazarlo más.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —quiso saber Ingrid.

—Sigo aquí. De hecho, estoy a punto de enviarte el borrador final.

—¿Puedes trabajar ahí, Quinn? Quiero decir que, si crees que no está listo, no me lo envíes. Podemos atrasar un poco la entrega.

—No, no, está acabado, listo para enviar. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar: —Algunas cosas... En fin, ha habido unas cuantas novedades, y tengo que ocuparme de un par de detalles. Mañana me reuniré con mi abogado, y entonces veré si puedo regresar en unos días.

—¿Tu abogado? ¿David ha volado hasta ahí?

—No, mi abogado de aquí.

—¿Por qué tienes un abogado ahí, Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, al parecer soy propietaria de una empresa maderera y de varias firmas asociadas.

—¿Una empresa maderera? ¿El aserradero de tu padre?

—Algo así. Soy dueña en parte de él, a menos que mi madre impugne el testamento. Mi padre tenía también otra empresa, Industrias Fabray. Yo era la copropietaria desde hace diez años, y ahora que él ha muerto es solo mía.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio. —¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Porque acabo de enterarme.

—¿Eres propietaria de una compañía maderera? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú odias todo eso!

—Sí. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

—No entiendo nada de nada, Quinn. Lo único que quiero saber es cuándo piensas regresar.

—El jueves te doy un toque y te cuento mis planes.

—Está bien. Y ahora, ¿necesitas que te haga algún recado o algo así? Sé que cuando te fuiste pensabas faltar tan sólo un par de días.

—No, no es necesario. Llama si quieres a Christopher. Creo que este era el fin de semana que iba a venir a visitarme.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, mantenme informada, por favor. Y vuelve pronto. Cheryl está planeando hacer una cena para dentro de quince días, y cuenta con que asistas.

—Claro.

Sin embargo, sólo pensar en una de las cenas de Cheryl era suficiente para hacer que

Quinn desease quedarse en Lima. Le gustaban mucho las informales barbacoas que preparaba Ingrid, pero las de Cheryl solían ser cenas de etiqueta, con invitados con los que Quinn tenía muy poco en común. Y, por supuesto, no faltaba la única soltera que

Cheryl invitaba invariablemente para hacer compañía a Quinn. Claro que debía admitir que en más de una ocasión se había aprovechado de ello, porque a veces era duro volver a casa sola. Algunas veces.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido Quinn se sentía relajada, en cierto modo, de modo que, para evitar pensar en la inminente lectura del testamento, arrastró un sillón hasta el sol y se sentó en la terraza de Rachel.

Su portátil zumbaba mientras ella trabajaba en la nueva novela que acababa de comenzar.

Sorprendentemente consiguió concentrarse, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de ello era más del mediodía. Se puso en pie, hizo estiramientos de cuello y espalda y se lo llevó todo al interior de la casa. Seguía teniendo que ir al supermercado, y como no tuviese cuidado acabaría trabajando toda la tarde.

Compró lo suficiente para llenar la nevera y la casi vacía despensa de Rachel durante varios días, cenas y desayunos incluidos. Tal vez al día siguiente se levantaría temprano y le daría una sorpresa.

—En cuanto te descuides acabarás preparándole también el almuerzo —murmuró.

—¿Cómo dice?

Quinn se ruborizó al ver los ojos de la cajera fijos en ella. —Perdone, estaba hablando conmigo misma.

Una vez recogido todo, su mirada se iluminó al ver las botellas de vino. Seguía dándole vueltas a varias ideas para la novela. Debería trabajar, y la verdad era que trabajaba mucho mejor con una copa de vino. Pero estaba en Lima, y eran las tres y media de la tarde.

Además, sabía que a Rachel no le haría gracia. Joder, no tenía nada de raro: su ex marido era un borracho maltratador. Se decidió por un té helado, añadiéndole una exagerada cantidad de azúcar antes de darse por satisfecha.

Sí, estaba en racha. Los dedos volaban sobre el teclado, y su mente estaba completamente despejada. Ingrid estaría muy satisfecha. Sin embargo, a las cinco se obligó a sí misma a detenerse. Odiaba tener que interrumpir su trabajo, pero deseaba comenzar a preparar la cena antes de que Rachel regresase.

Mientras preparaba los muslos de pollo abrió por fin la botella de vino. Poco antes había estado rebuscando por entre la magra colección de Cd de Rachel, decidiéndose por fin por algo familiar, una de las primeras grabaciones de Bruce Springsteen. Iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, disponiéndolo todo para la cena, mientras el Boss resonaba en el equipo de música.

No era nada demasiado elaborado, pero tampoco era pizza: espárragos frescos que pensaba hacer al vapor, un caldoso arroz silvestre con apio, y el pollo. Sencillo pero elegante. Rebuscó por los cajones hasta encontrar manteles individuales y servilletas.

Le dio la impresión de que Rachel apenas los utilizaba. Puso la mesa, y añadió un par de candelabros del salón como centro.

—No está mal.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Rachel creería que era una especie de cena romántica, para seducirla: velas, vino... «¡Dios, vas a aterrorizar a la pobre chiquilla!» Entonces se miró a sí misma: vaqueros y camiseta, prendas muy poco apropiadas para una cena galante. Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez debería quitar las velas.

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo. Oyó subir la puerta del garaje, y a continuación se abrió la de la cocina.

—¿Quinn?

Sonrió, escuchando atentamente los movimientos de Rachel por toda la cocina.

—¡Dios mío, qué bien huele!

Quinn entró por fin y se apoyó en la encimera, mientras Rachel abría la puerta del horno para echar un vistazo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos recorriesen el cuerpo de su amiga mientras se inclinaba. «Como un tío, ya te digo.»

—¡Menuda cocinera estás hecha!

Entonces descubrió la copa de vino, todavía medio llena, y alzó la ceja.

—¿Has empezado sin mí?

—Hace un momento. ¿Quieres una?

—Sí, por favor.

Rachel se acercó, y se detuvo junto a su amiga. Y entonces, para asombro de Quinn, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por hacer la cena.

Quinn notó que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que tú me ofreces un lugar donde alojarme.

—Ah, pero lo hago con mucho gusto —dijo Rachel, al tiempo que se apartaba—. Deja que me cambie de ropa.

Quinn fue a por su copa de vino en cuanto Rachel salió de la estancia. «¡Imbécil!», se insultó a sí misma.

—¡Caray, qué bonita está la mesa! —gritó Rachel, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Quinn fue hasta la sala para bajar el volumen. Sí, la mesa estaba muy linda, sin nada de perifollos. Joder, si ni siquiera había tenido que encender las velas. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: Rachel era su amiga. Tenía que superar aquel estúpido enamoramiento. La verdad era que lo que debería hacer era contárselo a Rachel, para echar unas risas con ella. Sin embargo, dudaba que a su amiga le pareciese cómico. Lo más probable era que se sintiese responsable de todo, de que Quinn se hubiese marchado, de que la hubiese abandonado... Y encima se preguntaría por qué no se lo había dicho antes, cuando todavía podían haberlo hablado y superado. En fin, tal como ya le había dicho, había tenido miedo.

¡Joder, todavía lo tenía!

Sin embargo, ahora que había madurado comprendía que Rachel nunca habría dejado de ser su amiga, y tampoco si se lo decía ahora. Podrían superarlo, y seguir adelante.

—¿En qué piensas?

Quinn se dio cuenta de que seguía allí, con la vista fija en la mesa y la mente ida.

—Yo... bueno, pensaba que tal vez... ya sabes, las velas y el vino... Pensaba si creerías que intentaba... seducirte.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Y es así? —preguntó Rachel con voz serena.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par. —¡No, por supuesto que no!

Rachel se limitó a sonreír, apretando cariñosamente el brazo de su amiga al pasar. Regresó con las dos copas de vino y le dio la suya a Quinn.

—¿Has escrito algo hoy?

—La verdad es que sí. Ha sido un día productivo.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Eh... No —contestó Quinn, mirándola fijamente.

—¿No?

Quinn negó con un gesto. —Puedes leer el esquema de la novela, si quieres. Es bastante largo. Pero los capítulos que ya he escrito, no.

—¿Dejas alguna vez que alguien los lea antes de que estén acabados?

—Con el primer libro, sí. Christopher lo iba leyendo conforme escribía, y después Ingrid. Aprendí la lección. No puedo escribir a voluntad, y ellos esperaban que produjese páginas como si fueran salchichas, todos los días. Así que ahora ya no lo permito.

—¿Qué se siente al escribir algo sabiendo que una vez publicado lo leerán miles de personas?

—No me lo planteo así. Cuando estoy escribiendo en realidad lo hago para mí. No dudo respecto a las palabras que elijo, temiendo ofender a alguien si empleo una palabra en lugar de otra. No pienso en la reacción de nadie: me limito a tejer una historia coherente.

Rachel se la llevó hacia la sala. —Disfruté mucho con todos tus libros. Tu descripción del Sur y de sus pueblecitos está muy lograda. Me sorprendió. Has estado fuera durante tantos años... No puedo creer que mientras vivías aquí estuvieses recogiendo tanta información y guardándotela dentro.

Rachel se tumbó cómodamente en el sofá y Quinn la imitó. Ambas apoyaron los pies sobre la mesita de centro.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que recuerdo. Una gran parte consistía simplemente en escuchar atentamente en la cafetería. Los viejecitos solían ir por allí y contar historias, ¿recuerdas? O bien se sentaban con su pareja de hace cincuenta años y hablaban siempre de lo mismo, una y otra vez. Sabían exactamente cuáles iban a ser las respuestas del otro, y en qué momento se reirían por una frase.

Quinn sonrió al pensar en una pareja en particular. No recordaba sus nombres, pero él iba siempre vestido con mono de trabajo y camisa de franela, sin importar la época del año que fuese. Ella solía llevar pantalones de cintura elástica, y Quinn recordaba que algunos de los clientes hablaban de ella como si hubiese cometido un horrible crimen.

—¿Recuerdas a aquellos viejecitos, el tipo que iba siempre vestido con mono de trabajo?

—Ah, sí, el señor y la señora Arnold.

—Esos mismos. No conseguía recordar el apellido —contestó Quinn—. Pues eso.

¿Recuerdas que se sentaban allí y comenzaban a charlar, y ella fingía sorprenderse por algo que él había dicho, y que tanto tú como yo le habíamos oído repetir la semana anterior y quince días atrás?

—Ah, sí. Cuando él murió llevaban casados sesenta y dos años. ¡Sesenta y dos años,

Quinn! Seguramente ella ni podía recordar una época de su vida en la que él no estuviese a su lado.

—Ya habrá muerto, ¿no?

—Sí. No tardó ni un año en seguirlo. Fue muy triste. Su único hijo había fallecido en

Vietnam, y el único familiar que le quedaba vivía en Crockett. Cuando él murió intentaron internarla en una residencia, pero ella se negó. Quería quedarse aquí, donde habían vivido juntos durante tantos años. Y se las arreglaba bien, aunque las damas de la iglesia solían ir por allí para asegurarse de que comía bien, limpiar y hacerle la colada. Pero fue apagándose, ¿sabes? Como si ya no quisiese vivir sin su marido.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si tendrás esa misma suerte, un amor profundo y duradero con el que sólo la muerte pueda acabar?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Espero tener algún día ese tipo de unión con alguien. Antes pensaba... — Cerró los ojos. «¡No sigas por ahí!»

—¿Qué?

—Nada, no era nada —contestó carraspeando—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Ah, no sé, Rachel. Ya sabes que tú fuiste la única persona de la que me he sentido cercana. Cuando éramos jóvenes creía que podía leerte los pensamientos, y tú a mí los míos —admitió mirándola a los ojos—. Y no éramos más que amigas. No sé si encontraré algo así en una pareja. Obviamente, hasta ahora no me ha sucedido.

Rachel sostuvo su mirada. Quinn acababa de decir lo que Rachel había temido expresar. Ella era la única persona a la que se había sentido unida. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si Quinn se hubiese quedado en el pueblo, y si habrían intimado más aún. ¿Se habrían hecho amantes? Sorprendentemente, la idea no le parecía nada inquietante. Quinn se puso en pie y cogió la vacía copa de Rachel.

—He de poner al fuego los espárragos. —De pronto se detuvo y añadió: —Te gustan los espárragos, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque dudo que vayas a freírlos en grasa de cerdo hasta que apenas quede nada de ellos —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

—Por favor, no me digas que es así como los cocina tu madre. ¡Sería un pecado!

—Mi madre lo fríe todo en grasa de cerdo, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

—Sí que lo recuerdo, y no es que lo haya echado mucho de menos, aunque las judías verdes que me sirvió ayer estaban muy sabrosas —gritó Quinn desde la cocina.

Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, radiante de alegría por tener de nuevo a Quinn a su lado.

No se había sentido tan feliz desde... en fin, desde que Quinn se había marchado. Pero pronto volvería a irse, se advirtió a sí misma. Seguía pareciéndole increíble la existencia de aquella... aquella conexión entre ambas. Dudaba mucho de poder encontrar algo parecido con otra persona. Y desde luego estaba segura de que nunca lo encontraría con un hombre. Su marido, por ejemplo: ni siquiera le gustaba como amigo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido casarse con él? Y si no hubiese resultado ser un completo imbécil, ¿seguirían casados? ¿Tendrían ya hijos? ¡Dios, sólo de pensarlo le dolía el alma! Tal vez debería estar agradecida de que la maltratase; al menos así tuvo un motivo para divorciarse de él. ¿Y si hubiese resultado ser un buen hombre?

Pero claro, eso no era justo: si hubiese sido un buen hombre lo habría querido.

Dio media vuelta y pudo ver que Quinn regresaba a la estancia con las copas de vino llenas de nuevo. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Claro que siempre había sido atractiva, admitió para sí misma. El pelo rubio y aquellos ojos verdes o avellanas según el tiempo, habían atraído a una buena cantidad de chicos en el instituto, pero Quinn nunca les hacía el menor caso. Tan sólo a Samuel. Claro que Rachel sabía ahora que había sido porque Quinn era lesbiana y no le interesaban los chicos. A Samuel se lo habían impuesto. Y después resultó que también a Samuel le habían impuesto a Quinn.

—No tardará mucho. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí. Hoy no he almorzado.

—¿Por qué?

—La señora Cartwright hoy no ha venido a trabajar, no se sentía bien.

—No sabía que tuvieses ayuda durante la semana —comentó Quinn. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, le entregó a Rachel su copa y añadió: —¿Cuántos empleados tienes?

—Sólo esas dos. La señora Cartwright ha estado conmigo desde que abrí la tienda.

Dependo muchísimo de ella. Acaba de quedarse viuda, y no le importa trabajar los sábados, de modo que suelo tener el fin de semana libre. Frannie está a punto de acabar el instituto y piensa irse a estudiar fuera, así que supongo que después del verano tendré que buscar a alguien.

—Te encanta vivir aquí, ¿verdad?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Es mi hogar, donde he vivido siempre.

—Y estás a gusto.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Quiero decir que he terminado cogiéndole cariño a esta casa. Al menos es algo mío. Y gano lo suficiente para vivir bien.

—¿Pero?

—¿Pero? Oh, qué se yo —suspiró Rachel—. Creo que debería haber algo más. Soy feliz, sí, bastante feliz. Pero, dentro de unos años, ¿seguirá bastándome con eso?

—Sólo tienes treinta y tres años. Eres demasiado joven para ser una vieja solterona —se burló Quinn.

—La verdad es que no me veo casada de nuevo, Quinn. Mi primer matrimonio fue un desastre, pero no se trata sólo de eso. Es que no consigo imaginarme casada.

—¿Pero sí viviendo sola?

—La verdad es que tengo miedo de que Rose envíe a Lee Ann a hacerme compañía, que envejezcamos juntas y que ella acabe enviándome a un asilo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué crees que la mimo tanto?

—Conocerás a alguien, ya verás.

—¿Tú crees? Conozco prácticamente a todo el pueblo, y créeme, no hay nadie con quien desee vivir. Y ya sabes que no es probable que se mude aquí ningún forastero. No, creo que mi destino es vivir sola. Tuve una oportunidad, y fracasé.

—Pues entonces los hombres de esta ciudad no saben lo que se pierden. Eres guapísima, inteligente, ¡joder, si hasta tienes tu propio negocio! ¡Eres un buen partido!

—Pero tal vez yo no quiera que nadie me elija.

—¿Pruebas una sola vez y ya te das por vencida?

—No es sólo eso, Quinn. Aquel día, mientras pronunciábamos nuestros votos en la iglesia, ya supe que aquello no estaba bien, que no era eso lo que yo quería. Pero no vi que hubiese ninguna alternativa. Era una jovencita que trabajaba en un café. ¿Qué futuro me esperaba?

—¡Y mírate ahora!

—Sí, toda una triunfadora —dijo Rachel secamente, incapaz de ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz.

—Sí que lo eres, Rachel. Podrías haberte hundido, y sin embargo comenzaste un negocio, compraste una casa: has sobrevivido.

—Sí, he sobrevivido —repitió Rachel, tendiendo la mano para tomar la de su amiga—. Oh, Quinn; al principio no creí poder hacerlo. Me sentía completamente humillada. No era tanto por lo que la gente murmuraba. En realidad me compadecían, ¿cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Pero me había decepcionado a mí misma, por las decisiones y las elecciones que había tomado. Me parecía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Cuando abrí el negocio pensé: ¿también esto está mal? ¿Será otro error?

—Pero no lo fue.

—No. Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Así tuve algo en lo que concentrar mis energías, algo por lo que luchar. Resultó todo un acierto. Y estoy feliz, ¿sabes?

Quinn vio la duda reflejada en los ojos de su amiga, y se preguntó qué ocurría, de qué se arrepentía. De su matrimonio, por supuesto, pero, ¿de qué más? ¿Era arrogancia por su parte creer que tal vez Rachel lamentaba su perdida amistad, que su marcha la había afectado de algún modo?

Quinn se inclinó hacia ella. —¿Vamos a comer?

—Vale. Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Ambas se pusieron en pie, muy cerca la una de la otra. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Rachel sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo. Nunca consigo expresar ante nadie lo que siento, porque no lo entenderían.

Quinn la rodeó con sus brazos un segundo y en seguida se apartó, temerosa de que su cuerpo la traicionase.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Rachel.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Acto seguido, Rachel fue hacia el equipo de música. —¿Quieres que ponga más música?

—Claro, elige tú.

Se sirvieron en la cocina y llevaron los platos hasta el comedor. Quinn volvió a por el vino. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo del alegre disco de jazz que Rachel había escogido. Vio que las velas estaban encendidas y sonrió a Rachel, alzando la copa hacia ella.

—Muy bonita.

—Gracias, sí que lo está.

Durante la cena, la conversación fue más relajada. Quinn le habló a Rachel sobre sus libros, su apartamento y el puñado de amigos que tenía en California.

—No creo que debas comprarte una casa en las colinas —dijo Rachel al final—. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que has hablado de la bahía, el océano y el sonido de las olas? Me parece que todo eso te gusta más de lo que tú piensas.

—Cuando estaba en Los Ángeles vivía en el centro, rodeada de cemento y de edificios, de modo que el mudarme a Monterrey y disfrutar de la vista sobre la bahía es para mí como irme a vivir al campo. Y le he cogido cariño. Además, cuando me apetece salir de allí siempre puedo ir a visitar a Ingrid.

—¿Vas mucho a su casa?

—Seguramente más de lo que le gustaría a Cheryl. Subo algunos fines de semana, y a menudo me quedo a dormir el sábado por la noche. Echo de menos el espacio, ¿sabes? Ellas tienen un terreno de casi cuatro mil metros cuadrados, al lado del bosque de secuoyas. Es precioso.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas convertido en una chica de ciudad, Quinn. Mírate, sigues completamente a tus anchas en vaqueros.

—Durante mucho tiempo intenté olvidar mi procedencia, ¿sabes? Quería integrarme allí. Ingrid y yo somos amigas, la verdad es que buenas amigas, pero ella no sabe nada de mi pasado. Nunca le he contado de dónde venía, y ellas tampoco me lo preguntaron.

—¿Por qué no hicieron preguntas?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Podría decirte que tal vez porque no les importaba lo suficiente, pero no es eso. Creo que entendieron que, si hubiese querido contárselo, lo habría hecho. Ninguna de ellas tiene mucho trato con sus familias, y tampoco hablan de ello, así que no fue difícil.

—Y tú, ¿de verdad te has hecho a la idea de que no tienes familia?

—Sí. Desde luego no me acordaba mucho de ellos.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿Tampoco pensabas en nosotros, Quinn?

—En ti sí pensaba, Rachel. Pensaba mucho. Nunca te he olvidado.

—Me alegro —dijo Rachel sonriendo desde su lado de la mesa—, porque yo tampoco te había olvidado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

_**A ver chicxs... no puedo adelantar la historia y que pasen las cosas mas que rápido. Lo siento! Pero yo no soy la autora y tampoco voy a subir 10caps en un solo dia solo para que tengan -o no- su beso faberry. El que quiera leer el libro por falta de paciencia, esta en su plena libertad. **_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Quinn alisó el único par de pantalones de vestir que se había traído y cerró de un golpe la portezuela del Lexus. Rachel le había dicho que estaba muy guapa, a pesar de llevar puesta la misma blusa que lució en el funeral. No había llevado equipaje para una estancia de una semana, y a esas alturas ya no tenía más modelos.

La secretaria del señor Lawrence la saludó con una discreta inclinación de cabeza:

—Señora Fabray...

Quinn sonrió educadamente. —¿Llego demasiado pronto?

—No, llevan un rato esperándola —dijo la mujer con gesto de desaprobación.

—Muy bien.

Quinn se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta y llamó una sola vez antes de entrar.

Cinco hombres, todos trajeados, se pusieron en pie de inmediato.

—Pasa, Quinn —dijo John señalando el único sillón vacío—. A tu tío ya lo conoces, claro. Este es Matthew Drake, su abogado.

Quinn le dio la mano educadamente, mirando de reojo a su tío. —¿Qué tal estás, tío Walter?

—Muy bien, Quinn. Tienes buen aspecto.

—Gracias.

—Y estos son Tim y Jim Gentry.

Quinn alzó una ceja. Los gemelos Gentry. ¿Tim y Jim? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su madre?

—Señora Fabray, encantado de conocerla —le dijo Tim, ¿o era Jim?

—Actúan en representación de tu madre —aclaró Lawrence—. Siéntate, por favor, y comenzaremos.

Quinn se sentó y preguntó a uno de los gemelos: —Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi madre?

—Bueno... sigue en el hospital, como usted sabe.

—Sí. ¿Vamos a mantener una videoconferencia con ella, o algo así?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Es que no me imagino a mi madre perdiéndose esto —dijo, fijándose en que Walter se tapaba la boca para disimular una sonrisa.

Sí, incluso de niña había podido notar la tensión que había entre el tío Walter y su madre.

Ambos se detestaban cordialmente.

—Nosotros actuaremos en su nombre, y, por supuesto...

—La informarán de todo cuanto antes.

—Sí.

Quinn miró a John y alzó ambas cejas. El asintió en respuesta. —¿Comenzamos?

Quinn dejó enseguida de prestar atención a lo que decía el señor Lawrence, para concentrarse en las reacciones de los demás. Comprobó con agrado que su tío Walter no se inmutaba al saber que Quinn había heredado la parte que su padre tenía de Maderas Lima. En ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez su padre ya le había adelantado sus intenciones. La única señal de sorpresa que captó fue un alzamiento de cejas al oír mencionar el banco. La parte que su padre tenía en él también era para Quinn. Tim y Jim escribían frenéticamente, sin duda cumpliendo órdenes de su madre. El testamento era bastante claro: a su madre le dejaba la mayoría del dinero en efectivo, excepto una reserva que había colocado a nombre de Quinn años atrás y una casa en South Padre Island.

Quinn disimuló bien su sorpresa, o eso creyó. ¡¿South Padre?! ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con una casa en aquella isla?

—Y por último lega un millón de dólares a la ciudad de Lima, Ohio, que han de ser utilizados únicamente para realizar mejoras en el actual parque de la ciudad y en la construcción de una nueva biblioteca pública —concluyó Lawrence, alzando la vista al tiempo que cerraba la carpeta—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Disculpe —dijo Tim, o Jim, mirando sus notas—. No hay mención alguna a Industrias Fabray.

—No. Industrias Fabray no forma parte de sus propiedades. La empresa, tras la muerte de Russel Fabray, revierte plenamente a su copropietario.

—¿Copropietario? ¿Walter Fabray?

—No: Quinn Fabray.

—No comprendo...

Lawrence le pasó una copia de la declaración jurada. —¿Copropietaria? —preguntó el tío Walter.

—Sí.

—Pero...

El señor Lawrence le entregó también una copia, y Quinn los observó mientras leían, preguntándose si alguno de ellos la impugnaría. Walter le pasó el papel a su abogado, claramente desconcertado por aquel documento legal.

—¿De modo que esa empresa no forma parte de sus propiedades? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—No.

—Estoy... sorprendido, Quinn. No sabía que tú y tu padre se hubiesen reconciliado — dijo Walter—. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

Quinn sonrió. —¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo que creo es que la pelea está garantizada.

—No habrá ninguna pelea, Walter, la declaración jurada es perfectamente legal —intervino John Lawrence.

Walter miró a su abogado. —Sí, es muy explícito en lo que respecta a la propiedad.

Walter asintió. —Ya veo. Pues bien, Quinn, entonces supongo que tenemos que hablar de negocios.

—Ya me imagino.

—Doy por hecho que querrás vender. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

—¿Vender? ¿Por qué das eso por hecho?

El tío Walter se enderezó en su asiento. —Bueno... no vives aquí, por ejemplo. Además, estoy seguro de que no tienes ni idea de cómo llevar una empresa maderera.

—En eso tienes razón. Por eso confío en que mi padre haya contratado encargados de planta bien capaces, Walter —contestó Quinn poniéndose en pie—. De hecho esperaba poder hacer una visita a las fábricas hoy mismo, más tarde. Siempre que tengas tiempo, claro.

Su tío asintió. —¿Recuerdas siquiera dónde está el aserradero?

—¿Sobre las dos? —preguntó Quinn, ignorando el comentario.

—Muy bien.

—Bien.

A continuación, Quinn se volvió hacia los gemelos : —Saluden de mi parte a Judith.

Estrechó la mano del señor Lawrence.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Estaremos en contacto.

—Por supuesto.

Quinn salió a la luz del día, dejando escapar por fin un suspiro de alivio. Había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Naturalmente, estaba segura de que recibiría una llamada de alguno de los gemelos en cuanto su madre fuese informada de las noticias. Bueno, dejaría que el señor Lawrence se encargase de ello. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era enfundarse sus vaqueros.

No eran más que las once. Tenía tiempo de sobra para cambiarse y sorprender a Rachel con un almuerzo. Sonrió, pues sólo con pensar en su amiga se le alegraba el día.

—Amigas, sólo somos amigas —murmuró para sí misma mientras conducía hacia la casa de Rachel.

Aun así, le alegraba volver a tener a Rachel en su vida. Si tenía que ser como amiga, siempre era mejor que no tenerla en absoluto.

Volvió a ponerse los mismos vaqueros que había llevado el día anterior, y lo demás lo echó al montón. Tenía que recordar hacer la colada esa noche, o acabaría paseándose por el pueblo en chándal. Decidió que una grasienta hamburguesa vendría como anillo al dedo para el almuerzo, de modo que se dirigió al Dairy Mart, se puso en la cola de los que compraban sin bajar del auto, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la pierna para desahogar su impaciencia.

Diez minutos después, estaba de camino al pequeño centro comercial. El olor de las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas levantaba airadas protestas en su estómago.

Por suerte, el coche de Rachel estaba estacionado enfrente. Quinn entró en el comercio, buscando una cara familiar.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Quinn se encontró con la que supuso era la señora Cartwright. Sonrió y le mostró la

bolsa.— Estoy buscando a Rachel.

—Ah. ¿Ella espera su visita?

Quinn cambió la bolsa de mano para ofrecerle la derecha.

—Soy Quinn Fabray, una vieja amiga. Me alojo en su casa.

—¡¿Usted es Quinn Fabray?! ¡Dios mío! Ante todo he de decirle que siento mucho lo de su padre. Probablemente usted no me recuerda: soy Gladys Cartwright. Mi esposo trabajó durante muchos años en el aserradero.

—Lo siento, no la recuerdo.

—Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba. Había oído que estaba usted en la ciudad, pero no sabía que se alojase en casa de Rachel.

Aunque sin duda la noticia volaría por toda la ciudad antes del anochecer, supuso

Quinn.

—¿Dónde está? Le he traído el almuerzo.

—Oh, Rachel está en la parte de atrás, preparando un pedido.

Quinn asintió. —Y la parte de atrás está... ¿dónde?

—Disculpe. Por aquí, yo la guiaré.

Quinn siguió a la mujer, intentando no sentirse ofendida. Ya se sabía que en los pueblos aquello era inevitable.

—Rachel, tienes visita.

—Vale, voy enseguida —dijo Rachel sin alzar la vista.

—En realidad pensaba entrar yo —dijo Quinn.

Rachel alzó la cabeza de golpe, al tiempo que una sonrisa iluminaba sus rasgos. —¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amiga le mostró la bolsa. —Traigo el almuerzo.

—¡Oh, no tenías por qué hacerlo!

Rachel dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se acercó, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Quinn.

—Señora Cartwright, ¿le importaría vigilar el fuerte un ratito más?

—Por supuesto que no, querida.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero después de unos pasos se detuvo. —Estaré aquí fuera, por si me necesita.

La mirada de Rachel se encontró con la de Quinn, ambas con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

—Estaré perfectamente, señora Cartwright, pero gracias de todos modos.

Cuando la señora se hubo marchado, Rachel se disculpó. —Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, no hace más que cuidar de ti. Tal vez deberías gritar o algo así dentro de un rato, para darle algún motivo de preocupación —se burló Quinn.

—¡Pero qué malísima eres! Ni se me ocurre hacerlo. Le encanta cotillear, y si hago eso todo el pueblo sabría que habías intentado algo conmigo.

—Está bien, dejaré que me des una bofetada. Eso debería ponerme en mi lugar.

Rachel señaló una silla. —Siéntate y deja de dar problemas.

Quinn obedeció. —Supongo que debería haber llamado antes. No tendrás planes, ¿no?

Rachel sonrió. —¿Planes? No, Quinn, no tengo planes para el almuerzo. La verdad es que me alegro de que hayas venido. Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado —dijo cogiendo la bolsa—. ¿Qué has traído?

—Hamburguesas.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó Rachel, y sacó una de la bolsa—. Ah, y patatas. Eso te da puntos extra.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos llevar la cuenta.

—Ya tenías puntos extra por la cena de anoche —dijo Rachel mordiendo una crujiente patata frita—. ¿Qué hay de cena para hoy?

—¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en la cena mientras almuerzas?

—Tengo el metabolismo muy acelerado —afirmó.

—Ya veo. ¿Por eso te has mantenido tan delgada?

—Bueno, por eso y porque, como sabes, no sé cocinar.

Quinn sacó su hamburguesa, extendió el papel y, tras vaciar sobre él sus patatas fritas, les añadió ketchup.

Rachel dio un mordisco y sonrió.

—Te has acordado de cómo me gustan, sin rodajas de tomate.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Siempre me las tirabas a la cara!

Rachel tendió la mano para coger la de Quinn. —Ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte, muchas gracias.

—Es un placer. Además, sabía que tendrías curiosidad por lo de la lectura del testamento y eso.

—Sí, de modo que suéltalo ya.

Quinn se echó a reír: —No hay nada que soltar, no hubo fuegos artificiales.

—Ah, ¿no? ¡Qué aburrimiento! ¿No te agarró por la garganta tu tío Walter, exigiendo explicaciones?

—Nop, aunque dio por hecho que yo querría vender.

—¿Y es así?

—No.

Rachel sonrió. —¡Bien! Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con todo?

—¡La verdad es que no lo tengo nada claro! —dijo Quinn, con su mejor acento sureño.

Rachel soltó una carcajada. —¿Quién representaba a tu madre?

—Tim y Jim Gentry.

—¿Los dos?

—Sí, aunque sólo hablaba uno.

Rachel asintió. —Sería Tim. Jim es algo tímido, siempre lo ha sido.

—¿Cómo puedes distinguirlos?

—Bueno, está claro que el que habla es Tim —contestó Rachel, sonriente.

—Muy graciosa.

—De modo que no sabes cómo ha reaccionado tu madre, ¿eh?

—No, pero me muero de ganas —dijo Quinn, y le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa —. De hecho, voy a ir al aserradero a primera hora de la tarde. El tío Walter me lo enseñará todo.

—¿De veras? Bueno, es lógico que eches un vistazo a tus propiedades, ¿no?

—Claro. Pero, Rachel, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer con una compañía maderera? Eso por no hablar del banco. ¡Industrias Fabray controla un ochenta por ciento del maldito banco!

Rachel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Me pregunto si lo sabe Rene. Desde que nombraron vicepresidente a Jonathan anda por ahí como si fuese la dueña del pueblo.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Pues, si no lo sabe, quiero ser yo la primera en decírselo.

—Bueno, Quinn, en realidad no tienes más que dos opciones: o quedártelo, o venderlo. Es fácil.

—Conque fácil, ¿eh?

—Claro que dudo de que tu tío Walter pueda permitirse adquirir Industrias Fabray.

—No, no puede. Vale diez veces más que el aserradero. Si lo vendo, tendría que ser a una gran corporación.

—Pero no quieres hacerlo, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no conozco el negocio lo suficiente. Joder, en realidad no tengo ni idea. Necesito reunirme con los encargados de planta y los contables, ver cómo está organizado todo. Si es cierto que mi padre era el que tomaba todas las decisiones, puede ser que los encargados estén tan perdidos como yo.

—Tal vez Greg pueda ayudarte, ¿sabes? Al menos él sabe quiénes son los encargados de planta, y tal vez pueda proporcionarte algunas claves. Si te fías de él, claro.

—En estos momentos, puede que sea la única persona en quien confíe. Al menos lo conozco.

Rachel sonrió. —Y también sabes que Rose lo mataría si hiciese algo que te perjudicase.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Rose se preocupa por ti, y además es la que lleva los pantalones en su familia.

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña?


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

_Perdón por la demora. Mucha universidad._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

La vieja carretera que llevaba al aserradero estaba ahora asfaltada, pero aparte de eso no había habido demasiados cambios. La carretera atravesaba el bosque, y a Quinn le pareció una ironía. Todos aquellos enormes árboles que crecían tan cerca del aserradero eran como centinelas que contemplaban cómo los camiones traían a sus hermanos caídos hasta su triste destino. No había muchos cambios, no. O al menos eso pensó hasta ver las gigantescas verjas que bloqueaban el camino. Tras la alambrada de tres metros de altura se alzaba una gran cantidad de edificios. Al ver las nubes de humo que expulsaban las enormes chimeneas, supuso que la mayoría eran las fábricas que le había descrito Greg. Frunció el ceño al imaginar la cantidad de contaminación que enviaban a la atmósfera de Lima, antaño tan pura. Se detuvo ante la verja y aguardó a que se acercase el vigilante.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?

—Soy Quinn Fabray, y tengo una cita con Walter Fabray.

El hombre la escrutó un momento y después echó un vistazo a su tablilla.

—No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras iba pasando las páginas.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Me llamo Paul Buchanan. Iba unos cursos por detrás en el colegio.

Quinn hizo memoria, pero no recordaba ni el nombre ni la cara.

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo. Claro que han pasado muchos años.

—Cierto.

El hombre se quedó mirándola hasta que por fin Quinn alzó una ceja. —¿Va a dejarme pasar, o qué?

—Oh, disculpe. Pues la verdad es que no, no figura en la lista.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿Walter está aquí?

—Oh, sí que está. Vino hace un par de horas.

—Bien. Entonces, Paul, ¿quieres hacer el favor de llamarlo?

—Claro, veré si puedo localizarlo.

Quinn intentó no enfadarse, ni con el tío Walter ni con el tal Paul. El hombre no hacía más que su trabajo. Pero que no se equivocase, porque, para cuando ella saliese de allí, ya todos sabrían perfectamente quién era.

Aguardó con bastante paciencia el regreso de Paul.

—Ha dicho que vaya directamente a las oficinas y que lo espere allí.

—Eso ha dicho, ¿eh?

—Eso es.

—Entiendo. ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a Greg Kubiak?

—¿A Greg? Oh, está en la oficina. Pregunte a cualquiera y lo localizarán.

—Gracias, Paul.

Quinn aguardó a que se abriesen las puertas automáticas y siguió las señales que indicaban la dirección de la oficina. Era un edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos, que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar entre las demás naves. Vio la plaza de estacionamiento de su padre y estuvo a punto de utilizarla, pero en lugar de ello se dirigió a las plazas destinadas a los visitantes. No tenía necesidad de cabrear a todo el mundo el primer día. Tan pronto como abrió la portezuela, pudo oír el ensordecedor ruido de la maquinaria. Parecía como si los edificios estuviesen a punto de reventar. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a su alrededor, y pudo ver a los obreros yendo de un edificio a otro, carretillas elevadoras llevando tablas sin desbastar, camiones que transportaban viruta de una planta a otra... Tremendo. Por Dios, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer ella con todo aquello?

—¿Quinn?

Quinn dio media vuelta y sonrió al amistoso rostro que le había hablado.

—¡Greg! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Paul avisó de tu llegada —contestó él, mientras bajaba los escalones para ir a su encuentro—. Dijo que habías preguntado por mí. ¿Has quedado con Walter?

—Sí, pero quería hablar contigo de unas cuantas cosas. Tal vez este no sea un buen

lugar.

—Claro, sube a mi oficina —ofreció él.

—No, quiero decir que tal vez el aserradero no sea un buen lugar —aclaró ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Greg, ahora que ha muerto mi padre, yo soy la propietaria de Industrias Fabray, no

Walter, ni mi madre.

Greg abrió unos ojos como platos. —¡Caray!

Quinn sonrió. —Sí, eso es lo mínimo que se puede decir. Así que me gustaría discutir unas cuantas cosas contigo, en privado.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron acercarse a Walter.

—Y me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros, no sé si me entiendes —añadió.

—Yo trabajaba para tu padre, Quinn, no para Walter.

—Estupendo. ¿Sería posible que fuésemos Rachel y yo a tu casa esta noche?

—Claro, a Rose le encantaría. La llamaré dentro de un rato —prometió, y dio media vuelta para alejarse al tiempo que Walter llegaba junto a ellos.

—¡Veo que has dado con el aserradero, Quinn!

—Sí. Ahora es bastante más grande —contestó ella mirando alrededor.

—Fue cosa de tu padre, no mía —dijo mirando hacia Greg, que cerraba la puerta tras él, escalones arriba—. No sabía que conocieses a Greg.

—Está casado con Rose Berry.

—Ah, sí, olvidaba lo amiga que eres de Rachel. Se rumorea que incluso te alojas en su casa.

—No es ningún rumor, soy su huésped.

Walter asintió. —Bueno, ¿quieres ver primero las oficinas o prefieres dar una vuelta por las plantas?

—Vamos a las plantas; odio las oficinas.

—Muy bien. Vuelvo enseguida, voy a buscar algo para ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros, alzando una mano a modo de visera para protegerse del sol mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Tal vez debería limitarse a venderlo todo y problema resuelto. Seguramente el comprador no despediría a los trabajadores. Si podían permitirse comprarlo, tenían que ser solventes. En ese momento se dio cuenta. Era la primera vez que caía en ello: ¡ahora era una mujer muy rica! Y el dinero siempre traía problemas, eso lo sabía desde pequeña. La gente te trataba de otra forma.

¡Joder, lo sabía desde que llevaron al cine su primera novela! Personas a las que apenas conocía se convirtieron de la noche a la mañana en sus mejores amigos, y sus viejas amistades comenzaron a comportarse como si ella fuese otra persona.

—Allá vamos —dijo Walter entregándole un casco. Al ver que ella enarcaba una ceja, añadió: —Son las normas.

—Ah —murmuró ella, colocándoselo obedientemente.

Le siguió acera adelante y subió tras él al asiento del copiloto de un carrito de golf.

—Tu padre compró cuatro de estos hace unos años. Decía que ya estaba demasiado mayor para visitar las plantas a pie.

—Buena idea —dijo Quinn, asintiendo.

Cuando se aproximaban a la primera nave, Walter señaló en voz alta: —Esta es la planta de contrachapado.

Detuvo el vehículo eléctrico, ambos descendieron, y a continuación entraron en la nave. La mayor parte de los trabajadores ni los miraron mientras iban de un lado a otro, intentando no estorbarles.

—Puedo explicarte cómo funciona todo —gritó Walter—, o limitarme a mostrártelo.

Ella negó con un gesto, indicándole con la mano que siguiese andando. Se dirigieron al fondo de la nave, donde estaban cortando el producto ya acabado y colocándolo en palés para que después se los llevase una carretilla elevadora. Ya en el exterior, el estruendo era más soportable.

—¡Menudo escándalo! —comentó Quinn.

—Cierto. Todas las naves son así de ruidosas, por eso los obreros llevan tapones para los oídos.

A continuación Walter señaló en otra dirección. —Allá está la de aglomerado, y la planta de creosota está en la parte de atrás.

—¿Es de la que sale ese humo negro?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tipo de medidas se toman para salvaguardar el medio ambiente?

—Cumplimos con los estándares mínimos en todas las plantas —contestó él.

Quinn asintió y señaló hacia el viejo edificio que ella recordaba: —El aserradero está prácticamente rodeado.

—Sí, pero es por cuestiones prácticas. Todos los subproductos del aserradero van inmediatamente a las plantas. En los viejos tiempos teníamos que almacenarlos y aguardar a que los camiones los recogiesen.

Quinn asintió, recordando los enormes montones de serrín y virutas apilados alrededor del aserradero. Estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta cuando sonó el móvil de Walter.

—Disculpa —dijo, a modo de excusa, antes de atender la llamada.

Quinn observó su rostro y vio que fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, está aquí ahora —contestó Walter, mirando hacia ella—. Lo entiendo, pero parecía perfectamente legal.

¡Aah! Su madre, sin duda. Quinn se cruzó de brazos, sin avergonzarse ni lo más mínimo de estar atenta a la conversación.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Judith. Habla con tus abogados —dijo, y cortó la conversación—. Lo siento.

—¿Ya se ha enterado?

—Oh, sí. Llevo todo el día intentando evitar sus llamadas.

—Nunca se llevaron demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que no. Pero ahora ya no tengo por qué volver a verla, ¿no es cierto?

Quinn bajó la cabeza un momento, y después volvió a enderezarla.

—Tío Walter, ¿qué es lo que opinas tú de todo esto?

—Bueno... Según mi modo de ver, yo no he perdido nada. Y, si te soy sincero, nunca esperé nada de Russel, excepto tal vez su parte del aserradero —dijo, y a continuación sonrió

—. Gracias a Dios que Judith no se ha hecho con ella, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. No te ofendas, Quinn; ya sé que sigue siendo tu madre.

—En eso te equivocas. Para mí no es más que una extraña.

Walter se revolvió, incómodo.

—Joan y yo... en fin, no podíamos creer lo que había hecho. Nadie lo entendía.

Especialmente Russel. Estaba destrozado por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tu padre cambió muchísimo después de aquello. Se convirtió en una persona completamente distinta, más sencilla y agradable. El antiguo Russel Fabray nunca habría legado un millón de dólares al pueblo para destinarlos a un parque y una biblioteca.

—Vaya, parece que algo bueno resultó de todo aquello, ¿eh?

—Estoy seguro de que a Joan le encantaría que nos hicieses una visita, tal vez para cenar con nosotros una noche de estas.

—No te ofendas, tío Walter, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo también he cambiado. Tal vez será mejor que por ahora nos limitemos al negocio.

—Lo entiendo, por supuesto.

Se encaminó de regreso al carrito de golf, y Quinn lo siguió.

—A propósito, ¿has decidido ya lo que harás? —añadió Walter.

—¿Hacer?

—Con todo esto, quiero decir. Puede funcionar solo durante una temporada. En eso tenías razón, Russel contrató a gente capaz. Algunos son del pueblo, pero la mayoría no. Sin embargo, al final necesitará tener un director. Tiene que haber alguien a quien recurrir cuando surjan dudas. Y surgirán, créeme.

—Mi lado sensato me dice que lo venda y siga mi camino. Pero mi lado testarudo me dice que me quede y que joda bien a mi madre.

Walter rio a carcajadas, con ganas, doblándose por la cintura. Ella acabó por imitarlo, aunque en realidad no pretendía hacer un chiste: había dicho la verdad, sencillamente.

—Ah, ¿te imaginas lo que se comentaría en el pueblo? Creo que eso la mataría.

—Esa no es mi intención.

—¿Es por vengarte?

—Tal vez —contestó ella sonriendo.

A pesar de sus iniciales temores, la verdad era que estaba disfrutando de aquel rato con Walter. Los años lo habían vuelto bastante más comprensivo. Quinn se preguntó si le molestaría mucho que ella estuviese allí. Durante todos aquellos años, él no había tenido que cambiar ni lo más mínimo; siguió encargándose del aserradero, como siempre, sólo que de pronto ganaba mucho más dinero por hacerlo. ¿Para qué iba a querer el quebradero de cabeza que representaba Industrias Fabray?

—Escucha, ¿qué tal si dejamos para otro momento el resto de la visita? Me parece que preferiría reunirme con los encargados de planta y ver cómo va todo y quién está al mando. ¿O es que ahora te consultan a ti?

—No. Russel dejó bien claro que yo no formaba parte de Industrias Fabray.

—Vaya, lo siento. Sé que colaboraban estrechamente.

—Te pido de nuevo que no te ofendas, pero él hacía su trabajo y yo el mío. Y habría sido una estupidez resistirme a eso, aun cuando pudiese hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él tenía la mayoría en el aserradero, de modo que, fuesen cuales fuesen las decisiones a tomar, podíamos discutirlas, pero si era algo que él estaba empeñado en hacer no necesitaba para nada mi aprobación.

—¿Pero?

—Pero normalmente estábamos de acuerdo, de modo que apenas había problemas.

Cuando tuvo la idea de crear las plantas, al principio pensé que era una locura. Pero él utilizó su propio dinero para financiarlas, de modo que en realidad yo no tenía nada que objetar. Cuando quiso levantarlas aquí, en el aserradero, no pude negarme, porque él era el socio mayoritario.

—Pero ¿te compensó de alguna manera?

—Sí. Industrias Fabray pagaba a Maderas Lima, la cual a su vez me pagaba a mí.

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. El pobre tío Walter no tenía ni idea de nada.

Como su padre era el propietario del sesenta por ciento del aserradero, Industrias Fabray sólo tenía que desembolsar el cuarenta por ciento del precio normal, pero recibía el cien por cien de los beneficios. En verdad su padre era un hombre muy inteligente. Incluso ella, con su poco sentido de los negocios, se daba cuenta.

—Dado que ya conoces a Greg, dejaré que él te presente a los demás, aunque no puedo prometerte que estén todos. Tienen horarios distintos, y algunos trabajan a veces desde casa. Greg lo sabrá.

—¿Qué categoría ocupa Greg, exactamente?

—Al principio trabajaba con los ordenadores. Yo de eso no sé mucho. Bueno, tengo uno en mi despacho y sé manejar el correo electrónico, pero eso es todo. A tu padre le caía bien, y Greg es muy inteligente. Pero lo que hace exactamente no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que está todo el día con la nariz metida en algún cacharro de esos.

Quinn se detuvo antes de rodear el vehículo eléctrico, y tendió la mano para estrechar la de su tío.

—Gracias por la visita guiada. Ha sido todo un detalle.

—No hay de qué. Y lamento el incidente de la puerta. Se me olvidó por completo decirle a Paul que vendrías.

Quinn lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar si mentía o no. ¿Qué mejor modo de ponerla en su lugar que cerrarle las puertas? Pero no, parecía totalmente sincero.

—No pasa nada. Estaremos en contacto. Sin duda tendremos muchas cosas que discutir.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Quinn lo vio alejarse en el vehículo eléctrico, con sus vaqueros polvorientos, el casco y todo lo demás. No, no era un hombre de negocios, ni un empresario, sino simplemente alguien que amaba su trabajo. Si ella vendía su parte a una gran corporación, sería muy fácil que se aprovechasen de él. Se lo comerían para desayunar.

Suspiró, quitándose por fin el casco, y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ahora no podía preocuparse por Walter; tenía sus propios problemas. A continuación subió los escalones de las oficinas, y se detuvo apenas un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Allí dentro el ambiente era agradable y silencioso. En el mostrador de recepción había una joven que le sonrió educadamente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Quinn fue hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Está Greg?

—Sí, señora. ¿Ha concertado usted cita?

Quinn enarcó una ceja. Para ser un pueblo tan pequeño, daban muchísima importancia a las citas previas.

—Pues no. Pero, por favor, dígale que estoy aquí, ¿quiere?

—¿Se llama usted...?

Quinn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Quinn.

—¿Quinn?

—Sí, Quinn, simplemente.

La empleada asintió lentamente y señaló uno de los asientos destinados a las visitas.

—Espere ahí.

—¿Ahí mismo?

—Sí.

—Muy bien.

Quinn hizo una mueca de desespero. Dios, ojalá pudiese estar en cualquier otro sitio, en lugar de tener que pasar por todo aquello. Bueno, en realidad preferiría estar sentada en el suelo con Rachel, de charla. De pronto pensó que Rachel seguía siendo tan cariñosa como siempre.

De pequeñas siempre la estaba acariciando, con el menor motivo, cosa que a ella le encantaba. De hecho...

—¿Quinn?

Quinn parpadeó y apartó a Rachel de su mente.

—Hola, Greg.

—¿Intentas asustar a los asalariados? —susurró éste.

Ella se echó a reír. —Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

—Ven por aquí.

Su oficina era un desastre, llena de ordenadores, cables y papeles por todas partes y,

Dios santo, mil y una fotos de Rose y los niños.

—Disculpa el desorden, aunque te juro que sé exactamente dónde está cada cosa.

Quinn alzó una de las fotos, sonriendo. Era de unos años atrás. Rose estaba delgada todavía, y tan sólo aparecía un bebé, Lee Ann, sin duda.

—¡Qué linda!

Greg enrojeció y, sin embargo, cuando Quinn volvió a dejar en su sitio la fotografía, él la enderezó ligeramente. Después se sentó en su sillón, esperando a que Quinn comenzase.

En lugar de hacerlo, ella miró a su alrededor, contando los ordenadores.

—¡Tienes cuatro ordenadores!

Greg sonrió. —En realidad tengo nueve. Cada monitor puede estar conectado a varios ordenadores a la vez.

—Así que lo que eres es uno de esos locos de la informática —concluyó ella tomando asiento.

—Exacto.

—En mi época eso se consideraba un insulto —comentó Quinn sonriendo.

—Pues hoy es todo un cumplido, gracias.

Ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, exactamente?

—¿Mi cargo? Soy el técnico de redes...

—No quiero saber el cargo, sino lo que haces.

Él se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, hago un poco de todo. Me ocupo de la red interna, por supuesto. Y las cámaras de seguridad están todas en red. Controlo todos los servidores: tenemos cinco. Y últimamente he estado haciendo las compras en línea, y también las ventas.

—¿Las compras y las ventas? ¿De qué se ocupan los encargados de planta, entonces?

—Cada planta tiene uno. Sobre todo lo que hacen es llevar el inventario y hacerme saber qué es lo que debemos vender. Si la demanda es mayor de la que podemos atender utilizando tan sólo los subproductos de nuestro aserradero, compramos los desechos de otra serrería y nos los traemos para aquí.

—¿Eso no resta beneficios?

—Sí, pero tu padre no quería perder mercado.

—¿Y qué hay del mantenimiento?

—¿A qué te refieres, al mantenimiento de los equipos?

—Sí.

—Hay una cuadrilla de trabajadores las veinticuatro horas, desde hace unos seis años.

Mantenimiento tiene horarios normales, como los demás. ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba si lo subcontrataban o no.

—No, no. Industrias Fabray es bastante autosuficiente.

—¿Cuántos encargados de planta hay?

—Veamos... —contestó Greg mientras comenzaba a contar en voz baja ayudándose de los dedos de la mano—. ¿Incluyendo a Walter?

—Sí.

—Cinco, uno en cada planta. Después, mantenimiento tiene un encargado, pero en realidad ellos no se ocupan de la parte de fabricación, claro.

—¿Están todos aquí hoy?

—No. Peterson vive lejos y sólo viene una vez a la semana. Trabaja desde casa. Y Mark Edwards está de viaje esta semana.

—¿De viaje?

—Es el de la planta de creosota. La oficina regional de la compañía telefónica está aceptando ofertas de postes de teléfono.

—Así que no hay departamento de ventas...

—No, de eso se ocupaba tu padre. Pero todo está bastante organizado. Tenemos contratos con la mayoría de los proveedores de materiales de construcción de todo el estado, no sólo de East Ohio, y hacemos envíos a seis de los estados de alrededor. Aunque hay algo en lo que tu padre estaba trabajando y es necesario que alguien se ocupe de ello.

—¿Y qué es?

—Productos para la alimentación del ganado.

—¡¿Para la alimentación del ganado?!

—En Canadá hay una fábrica que compra la mayoría de nuestro serrín y viruta, y con eso hace melaza de madera, que se utiliza en la alimentación del ganado.

—¿Y?

—Y tu padre no quería vender el serrín por unos centavos y dejar que una empresa canadiense lo aprovechase y vendiese como forraje con grandes beneficios. Nosotros apenas sacamos nada de esa venta.

—De modo que prefería hacerlo él mismo...

—Exacto.

—Está claro que tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

—Bueno... tal y como te dije la otra noche, tenía una visión.

Quinn cerró los ojos. «¿Una visión? ¡Lo que me faltaba!»

—Está bien. ¿Y los contables? ¿Trabajaba con una gestoría del pueblo, o qué?

—No, todos ellos están aquí. Trabajan cuatro en ese departamento, además de una secretaria.

—¿Ellos manejaban todas las finanzas?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabes quién los auditaba?

—Tu padre trabaja con una firma de Columbus que audita y se ocupa de los impuestos.

—Bien pensado.

—Sí. Desde que entré aquí no hemos tenido problema alguno. Y nadie ha perdido su trabajo, por cierto.

—Está bien. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo estoy que no puedo más. Deseaba reunirme con algunos de ellos, pero ahora no. Creo que ahora lo que necesito es una copa.

Greg se echó a reír. —Sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuándo quieres que les diga que volverás, mañana?

—¿Qué tal si les envías a todos un correo electrónico para anunciarles que vamos a tener una reunión de personal? Me gustaría que acudiese todo el mundo, incluido ese tal Peterson que vive lejos. Y todos los del departamento de contabilidad, claro. Veré si el señor Lawrence también puede acudir.

—Me pongo a ello ahora mismo. ¿A qué hora?

—Digamos que para el viernes por la mañana, así todos se enterarán a tiempo. ¿Qué hay del tipo ese que está de viaje... Edwards?

—Me pondré en contacto con él. Está por la zona de Columbus.

—Gracias, Greg.

—Bueno, ¿lo de esta noche sigue en pie? Rose querría saber si hace falta que haga la cena o si vendrán más tarde.

—Te diré lo que haremos: me parece que Rachel se pone gruñona si no se le da su ración de pizza al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Qué tal si llevamos un par de ellas?

—Perfecto.

—¿Y para los niños, algo en especial?

—Rachel lo sabrá.

Quinn se puso en pie y tendió la mano hacia Greg. —Gracias, Greg. Esta noche hablaremos más sobre ello, ¿vale?

—Claro, lo estoy deseando.

Quinn se detuvo en la puerta. —Una cosa más: ¿dónde estaba el despacho de mi padre?

—En el segundo piso. ¿Quieres subir? Seguro que a la señora Willis no le importará mostrártelo.

—¿La señora Willis? Así se llamaba su secretaria de entonces.

—Sigue aquí.

Quinn asintió. —Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: ¿qué tal si la llamas y le dices que estoy subiendo? Sólo quiero echar un vistazo.

—Por supuesto.

Quinn subió por las escaleras que había junto al despacho de Greg, preguntándose cuántas veces al día las utilizaría este. Al llegar arriba, se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar se encontró en la esquina de un gran vestíbulo. En una de las dos mesas, cubiertas ambas de revistas, había un jarrón con una docena de rosas.

—Usted debe de ser Quinn. Pase, querida.

Quinn distinguió a la diminuta mujer que se dirigía hacia ella atravesando el vestíbulo, haciéndole gestos para que se aproximase.

—Soy la señora Willis. Seguramente usted ya no me recuerda.

—Oh, sí que la recuerdo. Tiene usted un aspecto magnífico.

La anciana se ruborizó. —Tan encantadora como su padre. Le juro que nadie se disgustó tanto como yo al enterarse. Ese hombre era un santo, al menos para mí.

Quinn asintió y miró a su alrededor.

—Qué bonito. ¿Ocupaba toda la planta?

—Sólo la mitad. En la zona de allá, tras las puertas dobles —dijo ella señalando—, están los despachos de los encargados. Y el del señor Lawrence, por supuesto.

—¿Tiene un despacho aquí?

—Veo que John tan sólo la ha informado de lo que él creía esencial que supiese.

Quinn hundió las manos en los bolsillos y avanzó lentamente hacia el despacho que lucía el nombre de su padre. De pronto se dio la vuelta.

—Es obvio que mi padre confiaba en usted, pues ha estado con él desde siempre.

La anciana se limitó a sonreír. —¿Le gusta a usted vivir al borde de la bahía? Dicen que es un lugar precioso.

Quinn disimuló la sorpresa, o eso creyó. —Es muy bonito, señora Willis, muy distinto de Ohio.

—Oh, ya me imagino.

Quinn asintió. —¿He de entender, pues, que sabe usted cual es mi posición actual?

—Por supuesto, Quinn. ¿Puedo tutearla?

Quinn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Dudo que respondiese si me llama señora Fabray.

—Hablando de ella... se rumorea que te ha prohibido la entrada al hospital.

Los ojos de Quinn centellearon de ira. —¿Quién controla el hospital, señora Willis?

—Oh, pues Industrias Fabray, naturalmente.

Quinn sonrió. —¿Qué tal si la damos de alta?

La anciana se echó a reír de buena gana, y a continuación acompañó a Quinn hasta el despacho de su padre.

—Ven, echa un vistazo al lugar donde pasaba los días. Aquí él era muy feliz, Quinn.

Pasaba mucho más tiempo aquí que en su casa. ¿Sabías que tus padres ocupaban zonas diferentes de la casa? Es una tragedia lo que esa mujer hizo con él.

Quinn pasó la mano por el brillante escritorio de madera. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. De pronto, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la fotografía que lo adornaba: ¡era ella, caminando por la bahía de Monterrey! Al momento alzó la vista hacia la señora Willis.

—Estaba al corriente de todos tus pasos, sí.

—¿Usted sabía lo del testamento, antes de su lectura? ¿También lo de Industrias Fabray?

—Oh, sí.

—Pero Judith nunca lo supo...

La señora Willis se enderezó. —Nunca he sido dada a los cotilleos, Quinn. Lo que se habla en esta estancia nunca sale de aquí.

Quinn fue hacia la ventana y contempló las naves industriales. —¿En quién confiaba más mi padre?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella dio media vuelta y miró a la anciana. —De los encargados de planta, del personal, ¿en quién confiaba más?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

—¿Quién era su mano derecha?

La señora Willis sonrió. —Ah, eso es fácil: Greg Kubiak. Es un joven muy inteligente. Tu padre se lo confiaba prácticamente todo.

—Y, sin embargo, no era uno de sus directivos —dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, no, sabía demasiado sobre todas las operaciones para ser un encargado de planta.

—¿A cuánto asciende su salario?

—Oh, yo no tengo acceso a las nóminas. — Quinn ladeó la cabeza, enarcando una ceja. —Pero podría averiguarlo, claro —añadió la anciana.

Quinn señaló hacia el teléfono y preguntó: —¿Ahora mismo?


	19. Chapter 19

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**Les dejo mi tumblr por si quieren pasarse... y si uds tienen, nos seguimos por ahi. **

**/heyjudeeok**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

Ya eran más de las cuatro cuando por fin Quinn llegó al barrio de Rachel. Estaba completamente saturada de datos. La señora Willis le había contado muchísimas cosas, recordándole de nuevo que lo hablado en el despacho de su padre no saldría de allí. Aun así, se había quedado atónita al enterarse del bajo salario que recibía Greg, sobre todo en comparación con el que recibían los encargados de planta.

Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en todo ello. Ya no le quedaba ropa limpia; lo primero que hizo al entrar en la casa fue ponerse manos a la obra con la colada. Se quitó la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, e introdujo la ropa en la lavadora. Dudó si añadir la ropa de Rachel, pero después pensó que no sería educado dejarla allí. Escogió las prendas de color de la cesta y las añadió a las suyas. La ropa blanca... bueno, podía esperar, ya que pensó que Rachel la mataría si supiese que había estado rebuscando entre su ropa interior.

Se tomó un tiempo para leer su correo electrónico, complacida de enterarse de que a

Ingrid le había encantado el primer borrador que le había enviado.

—Estupendo; a ver si así me deja en paz durante una temporada —murmuró para sí.

Contestó a su correo, contándole a Ingrid que no podría regresar hasta la semana siguiente como muy pronto. No dio detalles, convencida de que Ingrid se tranquilizaría ahora que ya tenía el borrador.

Después de darse una ducha rápida se puso un chándal y aguardó pacientemente a que la secadora acabase su trabajo. Los vaqueros tardaron siglos en secarse, y llegó a preguntarse si no tendría más remedio que ir en chándal a casa de Rose. No era una forma muy presentable de hablar de negocios con Greg.

Seguía paseando de un lado al otro del lavadero cuando Rachel llegó a casa. Quinn asomó la cabeza en cuanto la oyó entrar en la cocina.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola, chica! —Contestó Rachel, mirándola de arriba abajo, para después desviar la vista hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué es eso que no huelo?

—Pizza —dijo Quinn sonriendo.

—¿Pizza? Creí que estabas intentando acumular puntos.

—Ah, yo creí que te encantaba la pizza.

—Claro que sí, sólo era una broma. Me ha llamado Rose, y creo que tenemos una cita para esta noche.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—También he hecho la colada.

—Te estás volviendo toda una amita de su casa, ¿eh?

—Muy graciosa. No creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza robarte uno de tus vaqueros.

—Menos mal que soy más bajita que tú —dijo Rachel dejando el bolso sobre la encimera; a continuación, se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga—. ¿Te has molestado al menos en incluir mi ropa? Odio hacer la colada.

—Pues sí. Me preocupa un poco ese jerseicito que te pusiste hace unos días. No era para lavar en seco, ¿verdad?

—No, eso no, pero no se debe meter en la secadora.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Quinn salió disparada hacia el lavadero, abrió la secadora y buscó por entre los vaqueros hasta localizar y sacar el jersey.

—¡Maldita sea! —Murmuró, escondiéndolo tras la espalda antes de gritar—: ¿Era uno de tus favoritos?

—¿Por qué, le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Rachel, corriendo hacia ella.

Quinn se lo mostró: —Ahora puede que le sirva a Lee Ann.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa y por fin estalló en carcajadas. —Oh, Quinn. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca, ¿eh?

—No sé de lo que me hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes. Dudo que mi madre te lo haya perdonado todavía.

—Eso no fue culpa mía. Dijo que lavase toda la ropa blanca, y ese jersey era blanco.

—Ese jersey...

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo había tejido a mano tu bisabuela hace mil años.

Rachel se inclinó hacia ella. —Yo odiaba ese jersey —dijo en voz baja—. Y tampoco me gustaba demasiado éste.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No te preocupes. Y tienes razón, a Lee Ann le encantará —dijo Rachel, y se lo llevó hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando Rachel regresó, Quinn estaba tirada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, vestida con unos desteñidos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga. Rachel se quedó contemplándola un buen rato, recorriendo con la mirada aquellas largas piernas, la cintura y por fin su rostro.

Se la veía cómoda y relajada... y también agotada. Se preguntó si tendría problemas para dormirse. Quinn no había dicho nada.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —murmuró Quinn.

No había abierto los ojos, pero sí que había notado la presencia de Rachel.

—Te estoy mirando a ti, por supuesto.

—¿Y? —preguntó Quinn, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza hacia ella y sonreía.

—Y... me preguntaba si te cuesta dormir. Pareces cansada.

Quinn se incorporó en el sofá. —No, duermo estupendamente. No estaba durmiendo, sólo meditando.

—Ah. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

—Sí que quiero, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tal vez después de que haya podido hablar con Greg para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, me sienta algo mejor, porque ahora mismo estoy completamente abrumada.

—¿Qué tal con tu tío Walter?

—La verdad es que se ha portado muy bien, y creo que ha sido sincero conmigo. Creo que, si yo estuviese en su lugar, estaría algo amargada, pero él parece conforme con el actual estado de cosas.

—¿De modo que no tiene ninguna alianza con tu madre?

—No. De hecho, ella llamó mientras yo estaba allí, y él le contestó de forma bastante brusca.

—Entonces, ¿qué será lo próximo?

—El viernes me reuniré con todo el personal de las oficinas. Greg se encarga de arreglarlo todo. Quiero saber qué opina la gente de mi presencia allí, por ejemplo. —Entonces Quinn se mesó los cabellos. —¡Oh, Rachel! El instinto me dice que lo venda todo y continúe con mi vida de siempre, pero hay algo que me dice que no lo haga. Y no sé lo que es.

Rachel se sentó a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo. —Tal vez sea que estás sinceramente preocupada por el bienestar de los trabajadores, y de pronto te sientas responsable de ellos.

-—Sí, eso es parte del problema. ¿Te he contado que mi padre legó un millón de dólares a la leal población de Lima?

—¡No me digas! ¿Estás de broma?

—No. Se supone que ha de destinarse al parque de la ciudad y a construir una nueva biblioteca.

—Así que algo bueno ha resultado de todo esto —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

—Pues sí. Estoy segura de que eso ha hecho que le dé un ataque a mi madre pero, conociéndola, procurará llevarse todo el mérito.

—Aunque ambas sabemos que a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer tal cosa.

—Exacto.

—En fin, tal vez deberías darle tiempo a todo eso, Quinn. Duerme, deja que se aposente.

—Seguramente tienes razón —dijo Quinn enderezándose, al tiempo que advertía que

Rachel se separaba de ella—. Deberíamos irnos ya. Seguro que mis vaqueros ya están secos.

—Ve a comprobarlo. Yo iré encargando la pizza.

—No olvides a los peques —le recordó Quinn.

—No. A ellos les gustan los palitos de queso —contestó Rachel. A continuación se puso en pie y ayudó a Quinn a levantarse. —Anda, ve a atender tu colada —añadió.

Treinta minutos después, llegaban a la pizzería. Rachel contempló a Quinn mientras entraba en el establecimiento, alta y erguida.

Una vez más pensó en lo atractiva que era. Ahora llevaba el pelo rubio un poco más corto y oscuro que cuando ambas iban al instituto, pero no había gran diferencia, tan sólo era un peinado distinto. Pero seguía teniendo una figura atlética, en forma, y bronceada. Rachel supuso que, al vivir en California, una no tiene que preocuparse por perder el bronceado en los meses de invierno.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba imaginándose a Quinn morena de cuerpo entero.

«Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?» No tenía ni la menor idea. Lo único que sabía era que le encantaba estar junto a Quinn. Siempre había sido así. Estar con su amiga la hacía sentirse completamente a gusto. Era algo que no podía explicar, y de hecho tampoco le apetecía explicárselo. No quería analizar nada, tan sólo disfrutar de esos días con Quinn, mientras durasen. Y después, bueno...

Su mirada volvió a clavarse en Quinn cuando ésta regresó al vehículo, con tres cajas de pizza apiladas entre los brazos. Su amiga se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza al ver la mirada de Rachel desde la ventanilla, y ésta se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

En ese momento, Quinn le envió un sutil guiño cómplice, rompiendo el hechizo. Rachel se echó hacia el asiento del copiloto y le abrió la portezuela.

—¡Huele bien! Tal vez deberíamos probar un poco ahora, para asegurarnos.

—Rose te matará —dijo Rachel sujetándole las cajas.

—Rose dicta demasiadas normas.

—Eso es cierto.

Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn, contemplando su perfil en la penumbra.

—Supongo que querrás hablar a solas con Greg.

Quinn giró al momento la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. —Sí, bueno, no te importa, ¿no? No es que intente ocultaros nada a ninguna de las dos, sino...

—Lo sé, Quinn. Tan sólo me preguntaba si debería mantener ocupados a Rose y los niños. Ya sabes lo fisgona que es.

—Bueno, al contrario de la mayoría de los hombres que he conocido últimamente, creo que Greg le contará a Rose todo lo que yo tenga que decirle, de todas formas. Lo que ocurre es que preferiría hablar con él sin interrupciones.

—Lo comprendo. Sacaré algún juego de mesa, para jugar con Rose y los niños.

—Gracias, Rachel.

Quinn tendió la mano sin pensarlo siquiera hasta encontrar la de Rachel. La apretó cariñosamente, notando que su amiga le devolvía el gesto.

Quinn se relajó mientras conducía a través de las desiertas calles. Unos minutos después, se desvió de la avenida principal y estacionaron en la entrada de la casa, junto a la camioneta de Greg. Al momento se encendió automáticamente el foco del garaje.

—No hay forma de pasar desapercibido, ¿eh? ¿Qué manía le ha entrado a todo el mundo de poner luces con sensor de movimiento?

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero hay pocas farolas en la calle, y alejadas unas de otras.

Quinn asintió. —Tienes razón, no me había fijado.

—Además, estoy segura de que las luces van conectadas a algún tipo de alarma. Ya verás cómo Lee Ann nos estará esperando en la puerta.

En efecto allí estaba, sujetando la puerta abierta mientras Rose le gritaba desde la cocina que la cerrase, porque entraban bichos.

Quinn y Rachel se sonrieron la una a la otra.

—Sabes lo mucho que quiero yo a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—¿Y quién no?

Rose fue a recibirlas a la puerta, intentando que Lee Ann y Sam no se escabullesen

fuera.— Menos mal, me estaban volviendo loca. No sólo estaban deseando comer pizza, sino que también querían que llegasen por fin la tía Rachel y esa mujer tan guapa —dijo Rose.

Rachel se echó a reír, volviéndose hacia Quinn.

—¡Ya tienes un club de fans!

—¡Estupendo! —contestó ella arrastrando la voz.

Quinn se quedó viendo cómo Rachel alzaba a Lee Ann en brazos para abrazarla, repitiendo inmediatamente el gesto con el pequeño Denny. Los dos gemelos ya estaban sentados a la mesa en sus sillitas altas. El niño se llamaba... ¿Harrison? Maldita sea, no lograba recordarlo. Pero la niña era Emily, ¿no? Quinn tiró de la manga a Rachel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eran Harrison y Emily? —preguntó señalándolos.

Rachel sonrió. —Emma.

—Ah, sí, Emma.

—Cálmate.

—Ya estoy calmada.

—No tienes por qué saber sus nombres. La verdad es que apenas saben hablar.

—No quiero que Rose la tome conmigo por no saber cómo se llaman.

—¿Qué están murmurando ustedes dos? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nada —contestaron a coro.

—Ya, ya. Seguro que nada bueno.

—Hola, chicas. No las había oído entrar —dijo Greg, quien parecía recién salido de la ducha.

—Acabamos de llegar.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieren una cerveza? —preguntó él.

—Tengo té —anunció Rose desde lejos.

Rachel hizo una mueca de desesperación. —Yo tomaré cerveza.

—Yo también.

Colocaron las cajas de pizza abiertas sobre la mesa y cada uno se sirvió a placer. Los dos niños mayores se lanzaron al momento a por los palitos de queso. Quinn se recostó en su asiento, observándolo todo. ¡Todos parecían tan felices, tan satisfechos...! Era increíble cómo Rose había conseguido reproducir el hogar de sus padres. Sus hijos tenían muchísima suerte.

Rachel notó la pensativa expresión del rostro de Quinn. De pronto, ésta se volvió y la miró: sin previo aviso, Rachel se vio sorprendida por el anhelo infinito que rebosaban aquellos ojos, de un verde purísimo. Quinn sostuvo la mirada y, una vez más, Rachel se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin aliento.

De pronto, todo lo que había en la estancia se desvaneció, y Quinn quedó ensordecida por los latidos de su propio corazón. En ese momento, al igual que tantos años atrás, sentía un deseo casi insoportable de cruzar la distancia que las separaba. Era una necesidad tan imperiosa, tan profunda que le causaba un dolor físico. Sin embargo, al igual que entonces, apartó de su amiga la vista, agradeciendo que su pulso no temblase al ir a coger una ración de pizza. Era increíble como con sólo una mirada de aquellos ojos chocolates pudiese regresar el intenso deseo que había sentido siendo una adolescente.

Quinn se acomodó en la silla de jardín, junto a Greg, mientras las voces de Rachel, Rose y los niños resonaban, atenuadas por la distancia.

—Siento no tener un despacho u otro sitio más apropiado para hablar —se disculpó Greg.

—Precisamente estaba pensando que estar aquí fuera sentado, en una noche tan agradable, es muchísimo mejor que cualquier despacho, Greg —contestó Quinn, que carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. También sé que mi padre te tenía escandalosamente mal remunerado, de modo que no esperaba que pudieses permitirte un despacho.

Greg apartó la vista. —No llevaba más que ocho años en la empresa. No puedo quejarme.

Quinn se inclinó hacia él. —La señora Willis me ha dicho que mi padre confiaba por completo en ti.

—Intenté no decepcionarlo. La verdad que era un hombre con el que se podía trabajar a gusto.

—Como sabes, estoy completamente desbordada con todo esto —contestó ella—. Y la decisión sobre si vender la empresa o quedármela depende de la gente que mi padre contrató para gestionarla. Tanto tú como la señora Willis me han contado que todos los encargados de planta son de lo mejorcito, pero que necesitan a alguien que los dirija. Y desde luego yo no me veo capaz de hacerlo.

Quinn cruzó las piernas, mirando a Greg hasta que por fin él le devolvió la mirada.

—Creo... me parece que tú eres el más apropiado para esa tarea, Greg.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí. Ante todo, porque eres la única persona de aquí en la que confío. ¡Bueno, qué demonios, eres el único que conozco!

—¡Pero Quinn, no llevo en la empresa más que ocho años! ¡No van a aceptar que les dé órdenes! Algunos de los encargados de planta llevan años y años con tu padre, y creen...bueno... no importa.

—Ya han decidido entre ellos quién se hará cargo, ¿no? —aventuró Quinn.

—Han estado haciendo cábalas. Dan por hecho que el señor Lawrence nombrará a alguien, provisionalmente.

—La verdad es que no he hablado de esto con el señor Lawrence.

Quinn se removió incómoda en su silla, preguntándose por qué demonios no vendía de una vez la maldita empresa y se largaba de allí.

—Tú mismo dijiste que los encargados eran expertos cada uno en su propia planta, pero que ninguno podía manejar toda la empresa. La señora Willis me dice que tú eras su mano derecha. ¿Acaso no es cierto?

—Desde hace más o menos un año me dio más responsabilidades, sí. Como ya te dije, me ocupaba tanto de las compras como de las ventas. Me hizo saber cuál era su esquema general de negocio, y sus objetivos. Pero, Quinn —añadió inclinándose hacia ella—, desde luego no me parece que me estuviese entrenando para nada en concreto.

—¿Por qué no? Eres joven y brillante, y no te has anquilosado en un puesto de encargado de alguna de las plantas, lo cual limitaría tu conocimiento general de la empresa.

—Tengo apenas treinta años, Quinn; la mayoría de los encargados tienen más de cincuenta. El señor Peterson tiene sesenta y uno. Lleva trabajando para tu padre, en distintos puestos, más de veinte años.

Quinn sonrió. —Precisamente por eso no confío en que sea el apropiado.

Se quedó un momento observando a Greg antes de continuar: —¿Cuántos de ellos saben lo de ese alimento para ganado del que me hablaste?

—Probablemente ninguno —dijo Greg, negando con un gesto—. Cada vez que tu padre deseaba aventurarse a hacer algo nuevo, nunca lo anunciaba hasta que todo estuviese listo para empezar. Supongo que el señor Lawrence sí lo sabía.

—A mí me parece que tú le ayudaste a idearlo todo, Greg. ¿Tengo razón?

—Trabajé en ello con él, sí.

—Así que, si quisiésemos seguir adelante con su último objetivo, ¿crees que serías capaz de hacerlo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. —Creo que sí. Bueno, si tuviese...

—¿La autoridad para tomar decisiones, y el carisma para hacerte obedecer? —Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro del pequeño patio empedrado. —Greg, si me dices que no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé. Pero ahora mismo eres lo único que tengo. No quiero confiar este negocio a nadie más. Creo que tú puedes hacer un magnífico trabajo.

Greg se puso también en pie y fue hacia el jardín, encarándose con Quinn.

—Me gustaría decir que voy a intentarlo, pero los demás harán todo lo posible por obstaculizarlo, los conozco bien.

—¿Y cómo podrán evitarlo? Ellos no son los que mandan.

—Tal vez deberías hablarlo antes con el señor Lawrence. Puede que ya tenga algo pensado.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa. —Él tampoco es el jefe.

Greg hundió las manos en los bolsillos. —Veo que estás decidida.

—Toda esta situación me resulta apabullante, Greg, y no quiero dejar que me controle — dijo saliendo del empedrado para ir hacia él, en el jardín—. De modo que, para que todo siga funcionando hasta que pueda examinarlo detenidamente y decida qué es lo que voy a hacer, quiero que tú te pongas al mando. Y no soy ninguna tonta, Greg, ya sé que aquí todo ha de hacerse según la rancia tradición sureña y que no te lo pondrán nada fácil. Pero haré que John les deje claro que desde ahora todo tiene que pasar por ti, igual que antes pasaba todo por mi padre.

—Está bien, si crees que puedo hacerlo me esforzaré al máximo.

—Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿qué posibilidades tengo de lograr acceder al sistema informático de la empresa?

—Considerando que yo soy el que controla la red, yo diría que bastantes —dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

—Mañana por la mañana me gustaría acceder y fisgonear un poco: archivos de personal, nóminas, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Desde casa?

—Sí. ¿Podrías llamarme mañana por la mañana y darme un cursillo acelerado?

—Claro que sí.

Quinn posó la mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó afectuosamente. —Esta es una buena oportunidad para ti, Greg. Creo que lo harás magníficamente bien.

—¿Por qué estará mi marido paseándose de un lado a otro del jardín? —le susurró Rose a Rachel.

Rachel se inclinó por encima de Lee Ann para tirar el dado mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana, donde se veían dos sombras sobre el césped.

—Supongo que están hablando de negocios.

—Sí, pero ¿de qué? Cuando volvió a casa estaba muy evasivo.

—Mamá, te toca —anunció Lee Ann dándole un codazo.

—Perdona —contestó, para después dirigirse a Rachel—. Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Yo no soy quién para decirlo, Rosie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Soy tu hermana! —Rachel se limitó a quedarse mirándola. —Ah, sí. Olvidaba que Quinn siempre ha estado por encima de mí.

—No es eso —contestó Rachel—. Es que no sé hasta qué punto quiere que se haga público todavía. Además, estoy segura de que Greg te pondrá al corriente.

—¿Hacerse público? ¡Yo no soy exactamente alguien de fuera! —insistió Rose.

Rachel enarcó las cejas. —¡Pero si tú cotilleas más que una gallina vieja, Rose!

—¿Qué es cotillear, mami?

Rachel sonrió, divertida, mientras aguardaba la respuesta de su hermana. Rose le sacó la lengua antes de contestar a su hija.

—Cotillear es algo que aprenderás cuando llegues al instituto. Hasta entonces no tienes por qué marearte tu linda cabecita pensando en eso.

Rachel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con reproche. —No cuela, Rose.

—¿Qué es colar, tía Rachel?

—¿De verdad piensas que Greg podrá manejarlo todo? —le preguntó Rachel de regreso a casa.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Es inteligentísimo, de eso estoy segura. Y sé, por lo que dice Rose, que al menos en este último año tu padre lo implicaba cada vez más en el negocio. Pero Quinn, ¡hacer que se encargue de todo...!

—Por lo que todos me han dicho, el proceso de fabricación está sólidamente establecido y funciona solo. Únicamente hay que tomar algunas decisiones en cuanto a compras y ventas, de lo cual se encargaba mi padre. Según he sabido, Greg se ocupaba de ello en su lugar. De modo que sí, creo que seguramente Greg sabrá arreglárselas mejor que cualquiera de los encargados de planta. Y no me importa confesarte que todo esto me trae de cabeza, Rachel — concluyó Quinn con un hondo suspiro.

—Seguro que impone bastante.

—¡Acojona un huevo, más bien! —Rio Quinn—. Regresé al pueblo para un funeral al que no quería asistir. Nunca me habría imaginado que fuese a dejarme su negocio en herencia. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese hombre, Rachel?

—Bueno... a juzgar por la carta que te dejó, intentaba compensarte de alguna manera.

—¿Sabes? Si no me hubiese dejado esa maldita carta, en la que decía que no quería que Judith heredase el negocio, lo habría vendido todo y seguiría con mi vida. ¡Joder, por mí se lo daría a otro! ¡No quiero su dinero! ¡No lo necesito para nada!

Rachel le apretó cariñosamente el muslo. —Quinn, no dejes que todo esto te vuelva loca. Sé perfectamente que es abrumador, pero debes tomártelo con calma.

—Me siento como si estuviese en medio de un sueño o algo así, ¿sabes? —dijo Quinn, cubriendo la mano de Rachel con la suya y apretándola con fuerza contra el muslo—.

Me limito a intentar aceptarlo tal como viene.

Los ojos de Rachel se quedaron clavados en sus manos unidas. Notó una extrañísima sensación que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Percibía la calidez de la mano de Quinn sobre la suya. Extendió los dedos, apretando suavemente el muslo de su amiga, y notó que la pierna de Quinn se estremecía ligeramente. Alzó la vista y escrutó el perfil de su amiga, que seguía conduciendo. En ese momento, Quinn volvió el rostro y la miró a los ojos. En el breve instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, Rachel se quedó sin respiración.

—Perdona —murmuró Quinn al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Rachel y pensaba: «¿Qué estás haciendo?»

Rachel carraspeó. —¿Que perdone qué?

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, maldiciendo el estúpido enamoramiento adolescente del que no conseguía librarse. Aunque no todo era culpa suya: Rachel estaba demasiado cariñosa, la toqueteaba demasiado, y Quinn no era inmune a sus caricias; nunca lo había sido.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía posada sobre el muslo de Quinn. La apartó de allí, pero sólo para pasar a rodear con los dedos el antebrazo de la conductora.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Quinn, porque me has tocado? ¿Es eso?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —A veces las mujeres heterosexuales se sienten incómodas cuando...

—Siempre nos hemos tocado sin problemas, Quinn.

Siempre, sí. Y en la última época había sido una verdadera tortura. Quinn recordaba una noche en concreto, un viernes por la noche. El partido de rugby era en otro pueblo, y Rachel había decidido que no quería ir. Finn pensaba llevar a unos cuantos amigos, y Rachel no deseaba viajar con ellos. De modo que Quinn también se había quedado. Hicieron palomitas y vieron la tele mientras esquivaban los intentos de Rose de fastidiarles la fiesta.

_—__¡A ver si se creen que no puedo oler las palomitas! —gritó Rose al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Déjenme entrar!_

_—__¡Largo de ahí, renacuaja! —contestó Quinn al mismo volumen—. ¡Estamos hablando!_

_—__¡Tengo casi trece años, deja de llamarme renacuaja!_

_Rachel se echó a reír y le dio un codazo a su amiga. —¿Sabes que sólo grita así cuando estás tú aquí?_

_—__Seguramente porque son las únicas veces que le cierras con llave la puerta de tu cuarto._

_—__¡Rose, para ya! Quinn llevaba casi un mes sin venir a casa. Nos gustaría tener algo de intimidad, si no te parece mal._

_—__¡Rosie, déjalas en paz! —gritó la señora Berry desde el vestíbulo._

_—__Ya la has liado, mamá te ha oído —dijo Rachel._

_—__¿Podrían darme unas pocas palomitas, al menos?_

_Rachel miró a Quinn, expectante. Su amiga cogió un último puñado de su cuenco y se lo ofreció a Rose._

_—__Aquí tienes, renacuaja, puedes quedarte con el resto de las mías._

_Rose le arrebató el cuenco de las manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Gracias, Quinn._

_Rachel cerró de un portazo y echó la llave. A continuación se sentó en la cama, junto a Quinn, colocando su cuenco de palomitas entre las dos para así poder compartirlas._

_—__Está loquita por ti, ya lo ves —dijo._

_—__¿Cómo no estarlo? —contestó Quinn, sonriente._

_Quinn cerró los ojos un momento, mientras Rachel se recostaba sobre las almohadas y sus hombros se rozaban. El sentido común le decía que debería apartarse para que eso no sucediese, pero no conseguía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. ¡Era una sensación tan maravillosa...!_

_—__Me alegro de que hayas decidido no ir al partido, Quinn. Hace siglos que no te quedabas a dormir. Lo echaba de menos —dijo Rachel, al tiempo que posaba suavemente la mano sobre la cadera de su amiga._

_Quinn consiguió reprimir un gemido, pero la mano sobre su cadera estaba caliente, le quemaba la piel._

_Carraspeó, aunque su voz seguía siendo ronca cuando habló: —Yo también lo echaba de menos, Rachel._

_Su amiga apartó las palomitas y se colocó de costado, mirando a Quinn. A ésta le pareció que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Estaba completamente segura de que Rachel podía oír sus descontrolados latidos. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en la televisión, temiendo incluso mirar a su amiga, tendida a su lado._

_—__¿Crees que ya somos demasiado mayores para esto?_

_Quinn se atrevió a mirarla un momento. —¿Demasiado mayores para qué?_

_—__Para dormir la una en casa de la otra. Ya tenemos diecisiete años._

_Quinn tragó saliva, angustiada. —¿Crees que no deberíamos dormir en la misma cama? ¿Eso te molesta?_

_—__¡No! Por supuesto que no. Me encanta dormir contigo, Quinn. Especialmente en días como hoy, que hace tanto frío._

_—__¿Por qué cuando hace frío? —se atrevió a preguntar Quinn._

_—__Por la forma en que te me arrimas._

_—__¿Cómo? ¡Yo no me arrimo! —protestó Quinn._

_—__Sí que lo haces. Cuando me envuelves entre tus brazos y te acurrucas junto a mí eres como mi calefacción personal._

_Aquella vez, Quinn no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de su garganta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo. ¡Oh, Dios mío, la abrazas cuando duermes!, pensó._

_—__¿Qué ocurre?_

_Quinn se volvió hacia ella, mirando aquellos ojos chocolates que tan cerca estaban de los suyos, unos ojos llenos de amor y confianza, y supo que se le iban a hacer eternas las horas que faltaban hasta que cayese la noche._

_—__A mí también me encanta dormir contigo._

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Quinn se volvió hacia su amiga, regresando al presente. —Sí, perdona.

Rachel sonrió. —Te has pasado de calle.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento —dijo Quinn, y giró en la siguiente manzana—. Estaba...

—¿Pensando en otra cosa?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué?

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desenfadadamente.

—Nada, estaba recordando cosas de cuando éramos niñas.

Rachel volvió a frotarle cariñosamente el brazo. —¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Quinn? Quiero decir, aparte del testamento y todo eso.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No, era por... por si necesitabas hablarlo. Ya sabes que podemos hablarlo todo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar en eso?

—Tienes la misma expresión pintada en el rostro que solías tener cuando estábamos en el instituto. Pero por entonces no hablabas de ello, ¿verdad? Tenías miedo de hablarlo conmigo. Por eso te digo que, si hay algo de lo que quieres hablar, por favor, no tengas miedo de hacerlo.

«¡Oh, Rachel, si tú supieras...!»

Pero Quinn negó con un gesto, al tiempo que aminoraba la marcha, pues se aproximaban ya a la entrada de la casa de Rachel.

—Estoy bien, Rachel, en serio.

Sin embargo, más tarde, mientras estaba tendida en la cama con los ojos abiertos,

Quinn se preguntó si no sería mejor confesarle a Rachel la verdad.

—Decirle ¿qué? —susurró.

«¿Decirle que sigues estúpidamente enamorada de ella, como una adolescente?»

Rodó sobre sí misma y comenzó a darle puñetazos a la almohada. Aquello era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. No tenía necesidad alguna de... sentir lo que sentía. ¡Lo que tenía que hacer era enderezar el negocio, decidir qué iba a hacer con él, y después salir como un cohete de Lima, Ohio!


	20. Chapter 20

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. **

_Se que quizás el capitulo los dejo con sabor a poco, asique en unas horas seguiré subiendo caps. _

_¡SE ACEPTAN RECOMENDACIONES DE FICS! Tengo ganas de leer y me cuesta conseguir historias entretenidas..._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

Cuando Rachel salió de su dormitorio el viernes por la mañana, Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado el jueves por la noche, sentada a la mesa, estudiando detenidamente los informes que Greg había imprimido para ella, y con su pequeño ordenador al alcance de la mano.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda y posó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro. Quinn alzó la vista y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantada?

—Una hora o así. No podía dormir —confesó Quinn.

Rachel se inclinó a recoger su taza de café, casi vacía. —¿Quieres otra ronda?

—Por mí estupendo, pero no tienes por qué andar sirviéndome nada.

—Esto apenas puede considerarse servirte —rio Rachel—. ¡Llevarte el desayuno a la cama, eso sí que sería servirte!

Quinn la vio alejarse mientras se imaginaba tendida sobre la cama, desnuda, esperando a Rachel. Y no sería una bandeja de desayuno lo que estaría esperando. Cerró los ojos y ahuyentó aquella imagen. En los últimos días sus pensamientos habían tomado un sesgo decididamente sexual, y no sabía muy bien cómo detenerlos.

—No estarás nerviosa, ¿no? —dijo Rachel desde la cocina.

—Un poco —admitió Quinn.

Rachel dejó la taza de café a su alcance y se sentó frente a Quinn. —¿Necesitas hablarlo?

Quinn se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, para después sonreír tímidamente a su amiga. Sí, necesitaba hablarlo, pero por desgracia no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Sabías que Greg sólo gana cuarenta mil al año?

Rachel enarcó las cejas. —Por aquí eso es un sueldo excelente.

—Peterson, uno de los encargados de planta, gana bastante más de cien mil. Cerca de doscientos, si contamos todos los extras.

Quinn localizó la lista de salarios de todos los empleados antes de continuar: —Los sueldos de los directivos son demasiado altos en relación con los demás trabajadores. Estoy segura de que algunos de ellos consiguieron subidas de sueldo, a medida que la empresa prosperaba, simplemente por llevar tanto tiempo con mi padre.

A continuación encontró otro informe: —Greg me ha proporcionado un desglose del tiempo que cada uno está conectado a la intranet. Peterson tiene una media de diez horas a la semana. Su ayudante, una inedia de cuarenta, y a éste se le paga menos que a Greg.

—Pero no puedes juzgar el tiempo trabajado sólo por las horas que están conectados a la intranet, ¿no? Quiero decir que viajarán y eso...

—Sí, viajan. También disponen de portátiles, tanto Peterson como su ayudante. Lo que quiero decir es que, al parecer, Peterson se lleva el dinero mientras que es su ayudante el que trabaja —dijo Quinn entregándole el informe a Rachel—. Todos los encargados de planta trabajan al menos una media de treinta horas a la semana, más o menos lo mismo que sus ayudantes. Todos menos Peterson.

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante. —Me da en la nariz que no te causa muy buena impresión ese tal Peterson.

—La verdad es que no. Y Greg parece pensar que el señor Lawrence va a recomendarme que nombre a Peterson como director de la empresa mientras hacemos la transición.

—Pero no has hablado de esto con el señor Lawrence, ¿no?

—No. Irá a la fábrica hoy por la mañana. Primero hablaremos los dos y después celebraremos la reunión de personal.

—¿De verdad te apetece todo eso?

Quinn se echó a reír. —La verdad es que no soy lo que se dice carne de sala de reuniones. Lo único que quiero es establecer unas cuantas reglas básicas, y esperar que todo vaya como la seda cuando yo no esté.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te vas? —exclamó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

—Rachel, algún día acabarías cansándote de tener una compañera de piso... —Sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo, Quinn posó la mano sobre la de su amiga. —... Además, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Ingrid me atosigará de aquí a nada para que haga las correcciones.

—Pero ¿y qué hay de todo lo de aquí?

—Si mi madre impugna el testamento, puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que todo se resuelva. Aunque supongo que Industrias Fabray es indiscutiblemente mía.

Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel y asió su taza de café.

—Si el señor Lawrence está de acuerdo conmigo en lo de dejar que sea Greg el director, todo será más fácil, y sé que puedo fiarme de que John lo mantendrá todo en orden. Seguramente haré que David viaje hasta aquí para supervisarlo todo, tan sólo para asegurarme.

—¿David?

—Es mi abogado. No es que no me fíe del señor Lawrence, pero no sé a quién es leal en realidad. A David lo conozco desde la universidad.

Rachel apartó la vista. —Vas a venderlo todo, ¿verdad?

—Eso debería hacer, si tengo un mínimo de sentido común.

Rachel se puso en pie. —En fin, supongo que no puedo culparte. Te han endilgado una tremenda responsabilidad.

Quinn la dejó marchar. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Vender? Sí, era lo más sensato. Pero estaba la cuestión de la misiva que su padre le había escrito, y la persistente culpabilidad de la que no era capaz de librarse. Era obvio que Rachel no deseaba que vendiese. Pero Quinn sabía cuáles eran sus razones, y que no tenían nada que ver con el negocio. Era una excusa para mantenerla allí. ¿Quién podría culparla por ello? Por lo que Rachel sabía, Quinn se marcharía y sus vidas volverían a seguir rumbos separados.

Sí, vender sería lo más sensato, desaparecer de la vida de Rachel antes de estropearlo todo haciendo algo completamente inapropiado. Pero le resultaba muy doloroso el pensar marcharse de allí sin ella. Quinn apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos.

Sí, era muy doloroso pensar en volver a quedarse sola.

* * *

><p>Quinn quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver que Paul le indicaba muy sonriente que cruzase la verja de entrada. Condujo por la serpenteante carretera que llevaba hasta las oficinas, sintiéndose segura de sí misma mientras dejaba el coche en el estacionamiento reservado a su padre. ¡Qué demonios, al fin y al cabo era la dueña! Ya era hora de que comenzase a actuar como tal.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando salió y cerró de un portazo, preparándose para la reunión de personal, sintió que su ropa era totalmente inapropiada. ¡Lo que había batallado aquella mañana con la plancha de Rachel, intentando alisar la única blusa de algodón que había traído consigo! Sin embargo, como ya se había puesto dos veces el traje con el que acudió al funeral, decidió plancharse los vaqueros, meterse la blusa por dentro y robarle a Rachel uno de sus cinturones. A pesar de que sus suaves botas de cuero eran muy elegantes y de que había dedicado más tiempo de lo normal a su maquillaje, seguía sintiéndose inapropiadamente vestida para la ocasión.

Pero qué demonios, era la jefa. Podía vestirse como le diese la gana.

—Sí, ¿a quién le importa?

Se echó a reír y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su propio nerviosismo le hacía gracia. No tenía nada que perder, porque, si alguien la cabreaba demasiado, no tenía más que venderlo todo y largarse a sus asuntos. Ni quería ni necesitaba aquel quebradero de cabeza.

—Sí, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Quinn arqueó una ceja. Era la misma mujer que la había llevado hasta Greg el otro día. Estaba claro que tenía poca memoria.

—No, gracias.

Quinn pasó de largo, pero al momento notó que la agarraban del brazo.

—Disculpe, señora, pero no puede entrar ahí. ¿Tiene usted cita?

Quinn decidió apiadarse de aquella mujer. Era obvio que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando. ¿Y por qué iba a tenerla? No habían sido presentadas. De modo que

Quinn le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Quinn Fabray. Me parece que no necesito cita alguna —dijo, tan amablemente como pudo.

La mujer enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. —¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo!

Quinn le dio un firme y breve apretón de manos. —No tiene por qué disculparse, no habíamos sido presentadas formalmente. ¿Está el señor Lawrence? —dijo señalando hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, sí, señora. Y los encargados de planta están a punto de celebrar una reunión de personal. Creo que ahora ya sé el motivo.

Quinn esbozó una breve sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿le parece bien que suba?

—¡Oh, sí! Disculpe, ¿desea que le muestre el camino?

—No, gracias —contestó Quinn, negando con un gesto—, puedo arreglármelas.

Al llegar ante la puerta de Greg, se detuvo. Había tres monitores llenos de datos, y él pasaba el dedo sobre uno de ellos, estudiando las cifras. Quinn llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

—Entre —murmuró Greg sin volverse.

—Soy yo.

Él se dio la vuelta al momento. —¡Quinn! ¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Primero subiré a ver a John. —Se acercó un poco más a él y añadió, bajando la voz:—¿Sigues estando de acuerdo con todo?

—Siempre que tú lo estés —dijo él, asintiendo.

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio. —Por supuesto. —Entonces se fijó en que Greg la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. —¿Qué sucede?

—Me gusta el estilo desenfadado —contestó él sonriendo.

Quinn notó que enrojecía ligeramente. —La verdad es que, cuando hice la maleta, no pensaba asistir a reuniones de empresa.

Greg se enderezó la corbata. —Tu padre tenía establecida una etiqueta: corbatas para los hombres, vestidos para las mujeres —sentenció.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Bromeas? ¡¿Vestidos?! ¿Siempre?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas mujeres trabajan aquí?

—Además de Arlene en recepción y la señora Willis arriba, la señora Scott es la directora de personal, y hay dos mujeres en contabilidad. Además, cada uno de los encargados de planta dispone de secretaria.

—Entiendo —dijo Quinn haciéndose la tonta—. Pues bien, la primera decisión ejecutiva que voy a tomar es hacer desaparecer esa maldita etiqueta.

—Me han contado que siempre ha sido así...

Quinn seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando abrió la puerta que conducía al tercer piso. La señora Willis la saludó de inmediato. Si le había sorprendido el atuendo de Quinn, no dio la menor muestra de ello.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Fabray. Todos han estado cuchicheando entre ellos —dijo sonriente.

—Les hemos hecho pensar, ¿eh?

—Yo diría que sí —contestó, y condujo a Quinn hacia el despacho de su padre—. ¿Quiere un poco de café antes de reunirse con el señor Lawrence?

—¿De qué sabor?

—¿Sabor?

—El café, digo.

—Pues... de sabor a café. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Quinn dejó el portátil y el maletín sobre el escritorio de su padre. —¿Agua embotellada?

—Tenemos, sí.

—Perfecto.

—¿Se la llevó al despacho del señor Lawrence?

Quinn enarcó las cejas y miró a su alrededor. —Si le soy sincera, estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos aquí.

La señora Willis le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Excelente idea. Llamaré para avisarles.

La verdad era que Quinn estaba fisgoneando en los cajones del escritorio de su padre cuando entró John Lawrence. Cerró rápidamente el último en el que había metido la nariz y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, John. Espero que no te importe que nos reunamos aquí.

—Por supuesto que no, será más privado. No recuerdo cuándo ha sido la última vez que han estado aquí todos los directivos a la vez.

Lawrence se sentó, dejando una pila de carpetas sobre la mesa. —He reunido información sobre los cuatro encargados de planta —dijo—. Supuse que querrías examinarlos antes de decidir a quién poner al frente de todo.

Quinn cogió las carpetas un momento y después se recostó en el sillón, cruzando los brazos.

—¿A quién pondrías tú, John?

—Bueno, basándome en la antigüedad, a Ron Peterson.

Quinn asintió. —Muy bien. Y si no nos basamos en la antigüedad, ¿a quién?

—Seguramente seguiría recomendándote a Ron. Lleva más de veinte años con tu padre, desde mucho antes de que crease Industrias Fabray. Es el que tiene más experiencia, por ejemplo.

—¿Y qué crees que piensan los demás sobre ello?

—Pienso que seguramente todos esperan que sea Ron el elegido.

Quinn volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. —Aglomerado, ¿no?

—¿Cómo dices?

—La planta de aglomerado, ¿es esa su área?

Si John se sorprendió al ver que ella conocía aquel dato, no dio la menor señal de ello.

—Sí. Al principio sólo se producía contrachapado y aglomerado, ambos en la misma planta. Ron se encargaba de ella, mientras tu padre seguía con sus aspiraciones de construir más fábricas. La demanda era mayor de la que podía satisfacer esa única planta, de modo que tu padre levantó otra, específicamente para aglomerado, dejando la original para contrachapado.

—De modo que durante todos estos años ha trabajado con tableros de aglomerado...

John asintió. —Sí. Cada vez que conseguía hacer operativa una nueva planta, tu padre contrataba a un nuevo encargado. Ron estaba cómodo con el aglomerado. Obviamente lo conocía bien.

—Doy por hecho que cada encargado de planta era responsable de fijar el salario de sus subordinados, desde los ayudantes hasta los operarios.

—Correcto.

Quinn estaba a punto de mencionar a Greg cuando algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Tal como sospechaba, John Lawrence estaba decidido a entregar el control de Industrias Fabray a Ron Peterson. Y ella no tenía la menor intención de permitir que eso sucediera. De modo que decidió que John se viese tan sorprendido como los demás cuando ella nombrase a Greg.

—Está bien, pongámonos en marcha —dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

En ese momento, Lawrence se quedó mirándola fijamente, tal como había hecho Greg.

—Ah, olvidé mencionarlo: he abolido esa estúpida etiqueta.

—Fue idea de Judith —contestó él con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña nada?


	21. Chapter 21

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21<p>

Quinn aguardó pacientemente en la sala de conferencias a que fuesen entrando los encargados y sus ayudantes. Nerviosa, bebió un sorbo de la botella de agua que le había traído la señora Willis y sonrió gentilmente a la mujer. La secretaria de su padre estaba sentada muy erguida a su lado, con su bloc y su bolígrafo, dispuesta a tomar nota de todo, tal como le había indicado Quinn. Encendió el portátil, alegrándose de que existiese acceso inalámbrico a la red.

No conocía personalmente a nadie, pero Greg le había proporcionado una contraseña que le permitía acceder a la red: no tenía restricciones, de modo que pudo entrar en todos los archivos, incluyendo los de personal. Algunas de las fotos eran claramente antiguas, pero no le costó poner nombre a los rostros que iban entrando en la sala. De pronto vio aparecer a Ron Peterson con su ayudante, David Jiménez, y le hizo un discreto gesto de reconocimiento a Greg, sentado frente a ella.

A continuación, se inclinó hacia un lado y le susurró a la señora Willis: —¿Están todos aquí?

—De contabilidad sólo hay dos. ¿Esperabas que viniesen todos los del departamento?

—No.

Quinn miró a John. Cuando el abogado se disponía a tomar la palabra, ella se puso en pie.

—Gracias a todos por venir —dijo, pasando la vista por toda la sala para afrontar las miradas de curiosidad de los presentes—. Me llamo Quinn Fabray. Como supongo que ya todos saben a estas alturas, desde el fallecimiento de mi padre soy la única dueña de Industrias Fabray.

Algunos asintieron, pero los demás se limitaron a mirarla fijamente, sin reflejar emoción alguna.

Quinn comenzó a pasear alrededor de la mesa de reunión, preguntándose cómo abordar aquello. Soltar de pronto que Greg era el nuevo jefe no sería muy apropiado. Más fácil, sí, pero no apropiado. No: debía argumentar su decisión.

—Obviamente, no tengo ninguna experiencia en empresas madereras —dijo, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos para intentar calmar su nerviosismo—. Según me han dicho, era mi padre el que tomaba todas las decisiones referentes a la empresa. Así pues, vamos a necesitar...

—Discúlpeme, señorita Fabray. Permita que le ahorre tal vez un poco de tiempo. Soy Ron Peterson, el encargado de planta más antiguo.

Había sido incluso demasiado fácil. Quinn se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por haber conseguido reprimir la sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto de mudo asentimiento, cediéndole el protagonismo.

—Hemos estado hablando entre nosotros sobre la situación creada, y ya me he reunido con John para discutirlo.

Quinn miró de reojo a John, preguntándose por qué no la había informado de aquello.

—He trabajado con su padre durante más de veinte años. ¡Caray, si hasta la recuerdo a usted cuando no era más que una adolescente! —Añadió con una risita—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que soy el único de los presentes lo suficientemente cualificado para hacerse cargo de la gestión de la empresa.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó Quinn, reanudando su paseo alrededor de la mesa—.

Usted se encarga de los tableros de aglomerado, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señora. Así ha sido, desde el principio.

—¿Y sin embargo le parece estar cualificado para encargarse de todas las plantas?

—Bueno, obviamente, al llevar aquí veinte años, uno acaba aprendiendo un poco de todo.

—Entiendo. Entonces, si por ejemplo le pregunto cuántos contratos de postes de creosota tenemos pendientes, ¿lo sabría usted?

El hombre miró hacia Mark Edwards. —Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo a Mark.

—Greg, ¿cuántos contratos hay pendientes?

—Dos.

—¿Y son...?

—La oficina regional de teléfonos de Columbus está aceptando ofertas de postes de creosota, y también hemos hecho una oferta a Home Warehouse para suplir postes a una zona que incluye seis estados.

—Gracias.

Quinn volvió hacia su sillón y tomó asiento. —La señora Willis me dice que mi padre estaba planeando poner en funcionamiento una nueva planta. Señor Peterson, ¿le importaría informar a todos sobre el tema?

El encargado carraspeó y miró a los demás con nerviosismo. —Bueno, señorita Fabray, el caso es que ninguno de nosotros estaba al corriente... no sabíamos nada de esa nueva planta.

—¿Quiere decir que mi padre no lo informó de ello?

—No.

—¿Lleva usted aquí veinte años, desea ocuparse de la dirección de esta compañía, y sin embargo no conocía esos planes de futuro?

—Estoy seguro de que, si sólo la señora Willis los conocía, será porque apenas estaban en fase preliminar.

—Greg, ¿por qué no informas a todos de lo que pensaba hacer mi padre en la nueva planta?

—Su deseo era producir alimento para el ganado —dijo Greg, desatando la carcajada general.

—¿Alimento para el ganado? Vamos, Greg, somos una empresa maderera —se mofó

Peterson—. Estoy seguro de que Russel no pensaba diversificar tanto sus negocios.

—Bueno, Ron, actualmente ya vendemos a una empresa canadiense que fabrica alimento para el ganado —intervino David Jiménez, su ayudante.

—¿Qué es lo que les vendemos?

—Serrín y viruta —aclaró Greg.

Quinn comprobó, agradablemente sorprendida, que David Jiménez no solamente sabía de esas ventas, sino que estaba dispuesto a contradecir a su jefe.

—¿Desde cuándo las vacas comen viruta? —quiso saber Peterson, volviendo a suscitar la carcajada de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Greg y Quinn intercambiaron miradas, y ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. —Con ella fabrican melaza, Ron —aclaró Greg.

Quinn alzó una mano. —Dejemos un momento el tema del alimento para ganado, ¿de acuerdo? — Se quedó un momento mirando fijamente el monitor de su portátil, preguntándose qué tema debería sacar primero a colación. Tal vez sería mejor comenzar por el más delicado. —Me gustaría hablarles de los presupuestos. Según creo entender, cada planta recibe un presupuesto para su funcionamiento, que queda bajo el control de su respectivo encargado, incluyendo los salarios, ¿correcto?

Alzó la vista y vio que varios asentían, pero poco más. —Señor Peterson, dado que se ha postulado usted como portavoz del grupo, explíqueme cómo se fijan los salarios.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Existe una escala, ajustable según el coste de la vida, basada en la antigüedad?

¿Funciona algún sistema que premie los méritos? Creo que lo que en realidad quiero saber es cómo se deciden las subidas de sueldo.

—Bueno, en realidad no existe ninguna escala ajustable. Cada turno tiene sus supervisores. En mi área, yo me baso en los informes de mis supervisores para decidir los posibles aumentos. Supongo que en las demás áreas sucede lo mismo.

—Aglomerado, contrachapado, cartón piedra, creosota y el aserradero: cinco plantas. El área de Walter, el aserradero, es la que paga los mayores salarios. La de aglomerado, del señor Peterson, tiene los más bajos. Y cuando digo los más bajos no estoy hablando de la dirección de la planta, sino de los empleados a los que se les paga por horas.

Quinn sacó uno de los informes de Greg. —Por ejemplo, Jesús Hernández. Lleva en la empresa casi diez años. En ese tiempo ha tenido exactamente tres subidas de sueldo. Y sin embargo, si se comprueba su ficha, no se ha quejado nunca de nada y nunca ha sido expedientado. De hecho, en esos diez años tan sólo ha faltado seis días al trabajo.

Quinn alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Ron Peterson. —Señor Peterson, ¿podría decirme por qué este empleado sigue ganando menos de diez dólares la hora?

—No; tendría que comprobar su ficha y hablar con el supervisor de su turno. Tal vez sucede simplemente que nunca ha sido recomendado para una subida de sueldo.

—Tiene usted otro empleado a sus órdenes, Steven Yates. Lleva aquí cuatro años. Ha tenido tres subidas de sueldo, y además ha sido trasladado al turno de día. Veo en este informe que el señor Hernández ha estado solicitando el turno de día desde hace cinco años, y sin embargo sigue trabajando por las noches. ¿Puede usted explicármelo?

—De nuevo he de decirle que no puedo hacerlo sin hablar con los supervisores, señorita Fabray.

—Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que son los supervisores los que fijan los salarios y no usted?

—No, claro que no. Soy yo el que fija los salarios.

—¿También fija usted el salario de David Jiménez, su ayudante?

—Por supuesto.

Quinn respiró hondo y a continuación se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez este no es el lugar adecuado para traer esto a colación, pero, dado que no tengo el menor conocimiento sobre el tema, ¡qué demonios! —exclamó, mirando a John antes de continuar—. El problema que tengo, señor Peterson, es que esta empresa tiene un gran desequilibrio entre lo que cobran los directivos y lo que reciben los empleados base. Usted, por ejemplo, cobra cerca de doscientos mil, entre el sueldo y los incentivos, mientras que su ayudante no llega a cuarenta. El señor Edwards, en cambio —añadió, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la sala—, cobra la mitad que usted, y su ayudante sobrepasa los cincuenta mil.

—Llevo veinte años en la empresa, mientras que Mark no lleva más que unos diez.

—Doce, señor Peterson —replicó Quinn sacando otro informe—. Espero que no piense que me estoy cebando en usted; tan sólo lo estoy utilizando como ejemplo. Sin embargo, tengo un problema con sus tiempos.

—¿Mis tiempos? —Ron Peterson se aflojó con gesto nervioso la corbata y desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa.

—Verá, es posible supervisar la cantidad de tiempo que cada empleado pasa conectado a la intranet. Eso nos da una idea aproximada de quién está trabajando y... en fin, de quién no lo está. Su media es de unas diez horas... a la semana, señor Peterson. La media de David es de casi cincuenta. También indica que su correo electrónico está desviado al de David, lo cual me indica que básicamente es él quien hace su trabajo.

Fue uno de aquellos momentos de los que Quinn había oído hablar tan a menudo, sin haberlos experimentado nunca: podía oírse el vuelo de una mosca.

—Pero eso podemos hablarlo más tarde, señor Peterson, en privado.

—Aguarde un momentito, damisela. ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede usted entrar aquí y hablarnos de esa manera?

Quinn se quedó mirándolo, atónita. —¿Cómo dice? ¿Damisela? —Dijo poniéndose lentamente en pie—. Señor Peterson, por si se ha perdido el principio de esta reunión, le recuerdo que soy la dueña de esta empresa. ¡Su jefa! Le sugiero que se siente... y cierre la boca.

Volvió a recorrer la sala con la vista, sorprendiéndose al ver que nadie había reparado en el temblor de sus manos. Las hundió rápidamente en los bolsillos.

—¿Alguien más desea expresar su opinión antes de continuar?

Los únicos que se atrevieron a sostenerle la mirada fueron David Jiménez, Greg y su tío; sus ojos expresaban el respeto que sentían hacia ella.

—Muy bien.

Quinn movió ligeramente el ratón inalámbrico, dando paso a una nueva imagen en la pantalla. Su lista de deseos, como la había llamado la noche anterior. Tal vez demasiado ambiciosa, pero pensaba exponerla allí de todos modos.

—Hay unos cuantos cambios que querría ver aplicados lo más pronto posible. Señora

Scott, me gustaría que diseñase usted una escala salarial ajustable, basada en la antigüedad. Deseo instaurar una subida general anual, basada en el aumento del coste de la vida. También quiero que se reserve una cantidad para aumentos de sueldo por méritos, que serán los únicos que decidan los supervisores —concluyó, mirando a la directora de personal—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No, señora.

—Bien. Una vez esté esto establecido y nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo, quiero que los salarios se ajusten de acuerdo a esa tabla. También quiero que alguien se encargue del caso de Jesús Hernández, porque, francamente, me tiene consternada.

—Por supuesto.

—También quiero ajustar los salarios de los encargados de planta. No hay ninguna razón que justifique que un encargado cobre el doble que otro, sobre todo cuando estamos hablando de cantidades de seis cifras —dijo mirando intencionadamente a Ron Peterson—. Algunos de ustedes han de contar con una reducción salarial.

El aludido dio una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a los que estaban a su alrededor. —¡No puede hacer eso! John, díselo. ¡Tengo un contrato!

—Señor Peterson, mi padre no ha firmado ningún contrato con usted en los últimos seis años, según su ficha personal.

—Escúcheme bien: no puede usted venir aquí y hacer esto. ¡Nos iremos todos de aquí! Y después, ¿qué le quedará? Esta empresa se hundirá sin nosotros.

Esta vez, Quinn permitió que una sonrisa le asomase al rostro. —Señor Peterson, señor Edwards, y cualquiera que piense que no podrá trabajar en estas condiciones, por favor, esta es su oportunidad —anunció señalando la puerta.

Peterson se puso en pie y miró a los demás. —¿Y bien? ¡Vámonos!

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, Ron.

El encargado de planta se inclinó hacia el que había hablado.

—Pero ¿es que no lo ves? ¡No puede hacer funcionar este lugar sin nosotros!

Quinn se volvió hacia la señora Willis. —¿Tenemos servicio de seguridad? —le susurró. La mujer asintió. —Señor Peterson, siéntese.

—¡No! ¡Váyase a la mierda! ¡Dimito!

Quinn dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Sí, estaba siendo demasiado fácil. —Muy bien. Por favor —añadió dirigiéndose a la señora Willis—, llame a seguridad y dígales que acompañen al señor Peterson hasta la puerta. Pueden ir con él hasta su despacho, por si tiene que recoger sus efectos personales.

—¡No necesito ningún jodido escolta!

—Créame, es por el bien de la empresa, no por el suyo —dijo, dejando de prestarle atención al momento—. Señor Jiménez, parece haber un puesto vacante de encargado. ¿Le interesa?

—¡Lo lamentará! —tronó Ron Peterson mientras la diminuta señora Willis lo asía del brazo para conducirlo fuera de la sala—. ¡No tiene a nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de esta empresa!

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerró de golpe, Quinn miró a los otros, aguardando a que todos se volviesen hacia ella.

—Detesto llevar peso muerto. Ron Peterson recibía su salario, pero a cambio apenas aportaba nada a la empresa. Aquí nadie es indispensable —dijo mirando de refilón a John Lawrence. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su lista de deseos. De repente se sentía muy cansada. —Hay unas cuantas cosas más que me gustaría cambiar, pero las dejaré para discutirlas con el nuevo presidente —dijo, y carraspeó a continuación—. Sin embargo, hay un cambio que quiero ver realizado de inmediato, de modo que hagan el favor de transmitírselo a todos.

Señora Scott, ¿le importaría enviar un correo electrónico? Odio la etiqueta en el vestir: desde ahora queda abolida.

Quinn sonrió al oír las risitas nerviosas que había provocado su frase.

—Vamos, chicos, arriba esos ánimos. No voy a despedir a nadie —dijo, siendo recompensada con sonrisas más relajadas.

—Señora Fabray, permítame que le recuerde que ha hablado usted de un nuevo presidente —dijo John Lawrence—. Sin embargo, nunca ha existido ese cargo en la empresa.

—Bueno, me pareció que presidente era la palabra más adecuada. Tenemos directores de personal y de contabilidad. Tenemos encargados en las plantas. He pensado que necesitamos un presidente que esté sobre todos ellos. Y, hablando de eso —dijo poniéndose en pie—, volvamos a lo que importa.

Quinn cerró su portátil y se enderezó de nuevo antes de anunciar: —Greg Kubiak es el nuevo presidente de Industrias Fabray. Si alguien tiene algo que objetar o necesita alguna aclaración, Greg les facilitará mi dirección de correo electrónico. Les pido que por favor le brinden su apoyo —concluyó, y a continuación se volvió hacia John—. Señor Lawrence, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

Quinn posó cuidadosamente el portátil sobre el escritorio de su padre y se volvió hacia John Lawrence.

—¿Y bien?

—Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de la forma en que has llegado y tomado el control de la situación.

—John, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías hablado con Ron Peterson sobre quién sería el nuevo jefe?

—Lo siento. Por tus primeros comentarios di por sentado que no estabas preparada para tomar decisiones sobre la empresa.

—¿Cuándo te reuniste con Peterson?

John se removió, inquieto, y por fin se colocó tras uno de los asientos destinados a las visitas, aferrando el respaldo como en busca de apoyo. —Quinn, si piensas que me mueve algún fin oculto, te aseguro que no es así. Ron Peterson habló conmigo el mismo día del accidente de tu padre. Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea de lo tuyo. Simplemente, estaba ofreciendo sus servicios. Volví a hablar con él ayer, y le dije que pensaba recomendarte que él tomase el mando.

—¿Por qué Peterson? ¿Simplemente porque lleva aquí veinte años?

—Sí, sobre todo por eso.

Quinn tomó asiento y le hizo un gesto a John para que la imitase. —¿Estabas al tanto de las diferencias salariales, John?

—Conozco los salarios de todos los encargados de planta, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

—¿Fue mi padre el que decidió sus salarios?

—Al principio, sí.

Quinn se inclinó hacia él. —¡No estarás diciéndome que ellos mismos se subían el sueldo aprovechando que manejaban sus propios presupuestos!

—Hasta cierto punto, sí. Tu padre se reservaba la aprobación final. No era que pudiesen fijarlo todo a su antojo.

—¿Sabías también que Ron Peterson apenas trabajaba?

—Sabía que había delegado muchas de sus responsabilidades en David.

—Y, sin embargo, David nunca recibió una compensación contante y sonante por ello — dijo Quinn mirando fijamente a John, al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa—.Ron Peterson amenazó con dimitir porque creyó que yo nunca lo aceptaría. Dio por hecho que tú te asegurarías de ello. ¿No es así, John?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—En mi opinión, David Jiménez es mucho más valioso para la empresa que Ron Peterson. No quiero que se le permita regresar a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Yo no soy más que tu asesor legal, Quinn. Como ya te dije, tu padre tomaba todas las decisiones, y raras veces me consultaba.

—Entonces, ¿tú tampoco sabías nada de sus planes de levantar una nueva planta?

—No.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la señora Willis y Greg Kubiak eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba?

—Desde luego, a Greg le confiaba muchas tareas.

—Eso me han dicho. —Quinn se puso en pie y miró hacia las naves industriales. —¿Cómo crees que van a tratar a Greg?

—Es una persona que cae bien en general. Es muy brillante. También ocurre que apenas lleva unos años aquí.

Quinn giró sobre sí misma. —Confío en Greg. Sé que tomará las decisiones más adecuadas. Me gustaría que dejases claro a todos que ahora es él quien está al mando —dijo, y añadió después de una pausa—: Y si esta mañana les he parecido una cabrona engreída, mis disculpas. Más que nada ha sido por el nerviosismo.

—Sí, seguro que se habrá pronunciado ese epíteto en la sala. Además, los has aterrorizado por completo. No dudo de que escucharán atentamente lo que Greg tenga que decirles, porque tu amistad con los Berry no es ningún secreto.

—Sí; por eso confío en él.


	22. Chapter 22

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22<p>

Rachel rompió a reír a carcajadas cuando Eric levantó a Quinn del suelo para alzarla en brazos.

Quinn era alta, pero Eric era como una torre a su lado, de modo que no tuvo otra elección que agarrarse bien a él.

—¡Bájame, grandullón! —le dijo en tono de chanza.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Hace veinte años que no te veo!

—Sólo son quince, y sigo siendo capaz de darte una patada en el trasero.

—¡Oh, sí, ya me lo imagino!

Sin embargo, volvió a dejarla en el suelo, abrazándola esta vez con algo más de delicadeza mientras le decía: —Estás estupenda.

—Gracias, Eric. ¡Caramba, cómo has crecido!

Eric flexionó ostentosamente los bíceps. —¡Tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida! —dijo, pero al momento su sonrisa se extinguió—. Siento lo de tu padre, Quinn.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Va a venir Rhonda? —Quiso saber Rachel, quien explicó seguidamente a Quinn—:

Rhonda es su prometida.

—Vendrá enseguida.

—¿Prometida? ¿Primer intento, Eric?

—He estado trabajando mar adentro durante tanto tiempo que es difícil mantener una relación normal.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —replicó Quinn sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Eric se ruborizó. —Segundo intento. El primero no llegó a durar ni un año.

—No es que tome partido por ella, Eric, pero con veintitrés años y recién casada, que tu marido se te vaya cada dos por tres durante todo un mes no debe de hacer demasiada gracia.

—Sé que sigues siendo amiga suya, Rachel, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn. —A lo mejor la recuerdas: Linda Browning. Iba un curso por delante de nosotras en el colegio.

—El nombre me es familiar.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Me niego a quedarme aquí charlando sobre Linda. Por favor, no la menciones ante Rhonda. Ya sabes que no se soportan.

—¡Dios mío, pero si llevas doce años divorciado, Eric!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Rhonda sigue enfadada por aquello?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Hace unos años, durante el concurso de cocina de la feria del condado, Linda dejó caer accidentalmente la tarta de nueces pecaneras de Rhonda.

—¡¿Accidentalmente?! ¿Es eso lo que te contó? —exclamó Eric volviéndose hacia Quinn —. Rhonda y Linda eran las dos finalistas. ¿Cómo podía hacer caer la tarta accidentalmente? Lo hizo porque Rhonda y yo acabábamos de empezar a salir juntos, lo sé muy bien.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron, divertidas.

—¡Fue así, y tú lo sabes, Rachel!

—¡Vaya, aquí están los dos! —exclamó Rose—. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiesen llegado.

—Yo acabo de llegar —dijo Quinn—. Estaba poniéndome un poco al día con Eric.

—Pues no sé qué le habrás hecho hoy a mi marido, pero me ha enviado una docena de rosas al café, poco después del mediodía. La única vez que había hecho algo así hasta ahora fue cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de Lee Ann. Y ruego a Dios que no sea ese el caso —dijo Rose acercándose más a ella—, ya he tenido dos extras para compensar lo de Rachel.

—¡Rose!

—¿Dónde está Rhonda? —preguntó esta, sin hacer el menor caso a la protesta de su hermana.

—Viene enseguida —contestó Eric.

—Sí, precisamente estaban contándome lo de Linda, Rhonda y el asunto de la tarta —dijo Quinn.

—¡Linda! —susurró Rose entre dientes—. Te juro que tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito. ¿Sabías que sigue utilizando el apellido de Eric? ¡Si no estuvieron casados más que diez meses!

—Ya veo que a ti también te cae muy bien —se burló Quinn.

—¡Por favor! ¿Te imaginas que Eric estuviese todavía casado con ella? ¡Está gorda como una pelota!

—¡Rose!

—Es la pura verdad, Rachel, no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

—Niñas, ¿qué es lo que andan murmurando?

Rose hizo una mueca exasperada. —¡Dios santo! ¡Mamá es capaz de oírme hasta a dos condados de distancia! Vamos, Rachel —dijo a continuación, tomando a su hermana del brazo—, ven a ayudarme con las hamburguesas.

Rachel miró hacia Quinn y sonrió para disculparse. —No te preocupes, estaré perfectamente.

—Venga, vamos a servirnos algo de beber —ofreció Eric.

El jardín trasero de Rose y Greg hervía de actividad. Además de los cuatro hijos de Rose, estaba también el hijo de Sammy y Tess, jugando al corre que te pillo tras Denny, y entre los cinco hacían tanto barullo que tenían fuera de sí al perro del vecino.

Eric se rio al ver la cara de espanto de Quinn. —Uno acaba acostumbrándose.

—Ya lo supongo —contestó ella.

—¿A que es increíble lo que ha crecido Sammy?

—Sí, pero quince años es mucho tiempo. Todos cambiamos.

—Eso es cierto —dijo él, rebuscando entre el hielo hasta sacar dos cervezas—. ¿Esto te vale?

—¿Hay alguna sin alcohol?

—¿Cerveza sin? Jesús, Quinn, creí que te iba más la auténtica.

—Siento decepcionarte.

—Supongo que te habrán contado lo de Rachel y Finn —dijo él, bajando la voz al tiempo que le ofrecía una botella.

—Sí, me lo contó Rachel.

—¿Rachel? Creí que sería Rose la que te pusiera al corriente. Rachel nunca habla sobre eso. —Quinn se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —De modo que era cierto, ¿eh?

—¿El qué?

—Lo tuyo, el motivo de que te marchases.

—¿Lo de que mi madre me echase de casa o lo de que sea lesbiana?

—Supongo que ambas cosas.

Quinn se enderezó orgullosamente. —Sí, ambas son ciertas. ¿Algún problema? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno... no. Supongo que, si a Rachel no le preocupa, entonces a mí tampoco.

—¿A Rachel? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—En fin, te alojas en su casa. Ya sabes lo mucho que habla la gente en este pueblo.

—Eric, ¿estás haciendo de hermano mayor y cuidando de ella, o estás sinceramente preocupado por mí?

Su amigo soltó la carcajada. —¡Oh, Quinn! Joder, sé lo íntimas que eran Rachel y tú.

Acto seguido señaló al otro lado del patio embaldosado. —Mi cuñado parece hecho polvo... Quién diría que jugar al ordenador todo el día lo estresase a uno hasta ese punto.

Era cierto que Greg parecía agotado. Al ver que Quinn lo miraba, le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

—Perdona, Eric, pero necesito charlar un momento con Greg.

—Por supuesto, Quinn.

—Avísame cuando llegue tu prometida.

—No te preocupes.

* * *

><p>—Estás muy guapa esta noche.<p>

—Pero Rose, ¡si voy en vaqueros! —Contestó secamente Rachel—. ¿Cuántos tomates quieres que corte en rebanadas?

—Los cuatro. Lo único que intentaba decir era que te quedan muy bien. Ojalá tuvieses unos cuantos hijos para que anchases un poco, como yo.

—Dudo que la única razón sea por haber tenido hijos, Rosie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Trabajas en el café y te comes lo que mamá cocina. Vienes a casa y vuelves a cocinar.

Y sé que no habrás olvidado que yo no podría cocinar ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

Rose apuntó el cuchillo hacia ella. —Nunca se es demasiado viejo para aprender. Y créeme, no pienso permitir que Lee Ann caiga en la misma trampa que tú. Ya tiene esa misma actitud de marimacho, convencida de que lo que necesita es estar por ahí todo el día, jugando a la pelota o a cualquier otra cosa.

—¿En la misma trampa que yo? Yo no era ningún marimacho, Rose.

Su hermana se echó a reír en respuesta. —¡Claro que lo eras! Te pasabas más tiempo en la bici, persiguiendo a Quinn, que el que pasabas en casa, por no hablar de las veces que escalaste el viejo roble.

—Eso no me convierte en marimacho. Eso lo era Quinn.

—¡Vaya, y después hablamos de estereotipos!

—¡Rose!

—Es la verdad. Y no me malinterpretes, quiero a Quinn más que nadie. Pero haz memoria, Rachel: siempre estaba practicando deporte con los chicos, peleándose con ellos y ganándoles, y nunca, nunca llevaba vestido.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Rose?

—Lo único que digo es que deberíamos habernos dado cuenta.

—Y si lo hubieseis sabido, ¿qué habríamos hecho? —Dijo Rachel abriéndose de brazos—. ¿Alejarnos de ella? ¿Prohibirle que viniese a casa?

Rose bajó la voz. —¿Te hace sentirte incómoda? Me refiero a que ustedes dos solían dormir juntas, incluso cuando ya estaban en el instituto.

Rachel se quedó mirándola fijamente, incrédula. —Rose, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

—No seas ridícula. Quinn sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

—Entonces déjalo ya.

Rachel lavó el cogollo de lechuga, sorprendida ante la actitud de Rose. Al parecer, a su hermana le preocupaba la posibilidad de que Quinn... intentase algo con ella. «¡Jesús!»

—Por cierto, tengo una sorpresita para ti.

—Ah, ¿sí?

De pronto, Rachel giró rápidamente sobre los talones y exclamó: —¡Dios! No estarás embarazada, ¿no?

—¡Dios santo, no! ¡Me pegaría un tiro!

Rose miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que la sala estaba vacía antes de continuar: —Eric ha invitado a un amigo.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo Rachel, volviendo a ocuparse de la lechuga.

—Un compañero de trabajo.

Rachel se dio la vuelta lentamente. —¿Y?

—Y es soltero, y además Eric dice que es guapo.

—¿Y?

—¡Rachel, dame un respiro! ¡Al menos podrías fingir algo de emoción!

—¿Emoción, cuándo estás intentando colocarme a un tipo que trabaja mar adentro con Eric? ¡Vaya, qué relación tan interesante!

—Bueno, Eric dice que es un tipo estupendo. Piensa quedarse aquí todo el mes.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Es de Mississippi, pero allí no tiene nada que lo ate, de modo que Eric lo ha invitado a quedarse en su casa este mes.

—¿Lo invitó Eric? ¿Sin que tú lo animases?

—Bueno... lleva meses mencionando al muchacho —dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros —. Tal vez le haya dejado caer alguna indirecta de cuando en cuando.

—Seguro que sí. Bueno, pues ya puedes olvidarte.

—Rachel, ¿qué daño te haría salir con él?

—¿Y cuándo sería eso?

—Este fin de semana, o la semana próxima, o también podrían hacer planes para el fin de semana que viene.

Rachel negó con un gesto. —Tengo compañía.

—¡Oh, por favor! A Quinn no le importará hacerse a un lado si te traes a un chico a casa.

—A ella no, pero a mí sí. No se quedará mucho tiempo más, y no pienso sacrificar ni un minuto de ese tiempo.

—Espera a poder juzgarlo por ti misma. Seguro que te deja alucinada.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —quiso saber Quinn.<p>

—La verdad es que mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó Greg sonriendo—. Ha ayudado mucho el que Peterson se vaya. Nunca creí que lo hiciera, Quinn.

—No. Y me parece que él tampoco creía que yo fuese a aceptar su dimisión.

—Tenías razón, David ha estado haciendo su trabajo en estos últimos años. No es ningún secreto.

—¿Hay otros casos parecidos?

—En la planta de cartón piedra, Cari Hybeck ha estado presionando cada vez más a

Gene.

—¿Y te has ocupado de ello?

—Hoy he hablado con él de eso, sí.

Quinn sonrió. —Muy bien.

—No he tenido que amenazarlo demasiado, después de lo sucedido con Peterson.

—Me porté como una bruja, lo sé.

—Estuviste magnífica.

Quinn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Rose ha recibido un ramo de flores.

—Sí, bueno, y yo un aumento de sueldo. Pero es demasiado, Quinn —añadió Greg bajando la voz—. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con tanto dinero.

—No podemos permitir que el presidente gane menos que los encargados de planta, ¿no te parece?

Sus miradas se encontraron. —No te decepcionaré.

—De eso no tengo la menor duda, Greg.

—Hoy hablé con Jesús Hernández.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Lo he pasado al turno de día. Nunca he visto a nadie tan emocionado.

—¿Y su aumento de sueldo?

—¡Casi se mea de gusto!

—¿Y los que estaban como él? No tuve tiempo de comprobar todas las fichas.

—He ordenado a la señora Scott que las revise todas. Me pasé casi toda la tarde creándole una base de datos para que pudiese volcar en ella todos los registros y clasificarlos.

—Sé que todo esto ha sucedido muy rápido, pero tendremos que encontrar a alguien que te sustituya, ¿no?

—¿Sustituirme? ¿Con la intranet? No, no, no —contestó Greg, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Eres un loco de la informática, y la intranet es tu niña mimada.

—Bueno, seguramente no me vendría mal un ayudante, pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder el control de la intranet. Hay miles de cosas que se pueden hacer cuando uno la controla.

—De modo que hemos de buscar a alguien digno de confianza, como tú...

—Muchas gracias.

—Contrata a quien necesites, Greg. ¿Estuvo por allí John Lawrence, después de que yo me fuese?

—Un rato. Estuvimos dándole un repaso a todo. Tu padre nunca fue dado a compartir información con los demás. Les contaba tan sólo lo que creía que debían saber. Creo que ese es el motivo de que ninguna de las plantas se relacionase con las demás. Yo pienso que, si nos comportamos más como un equipo y todos se enteran de lo que hace el otro y de los beneficios que produce cada planta, podemos hacernos más competitivos. Pero antes de dar el paso, querría consultarlo contigo.

Quinn se echó a reír. —Hazlo como quieras, Greg. Ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de cómo va este negocio.

—El señor Lawrence parecía pensar que me estoy excediendo.

—¿Y eso?

—Dijo que existe una frontera muy fina entre suficiente y demasiada información.

—Greg, ¿tienes idea de lo muchísimo que vale Industrias Fabray?

El negó con un gesto.—Pero puedo imaginármelo —completó.

—Y no es una sociedad anónima, sino un negocio privado. De modo que, si tienes a todos esos empleados ganando equis dólares y de pronto se enteran de los enormes beneficios que produce la empresa, ¿no crees que querrán una subida de sueldo?

—Pero ahora están percibiendo unos buenos salarios, que para esta zona son excepcionales.

—Pero si tú averiguases que la empresa estaba ganando millones de dólares cada año, ¿no querrías una mayor compensación?

—Entonces, el sueldo de Peterson no estaba llevando a la ruina a la empresa, que digamos...

—No era más que una gota en un cubo de agua. Sin embargo, Peterson era como una garrapata, aprovechándose de la compañía sin dar nada a cambio. Si echas un vistazo a los contratos de tableros de aglomerado de los dos últimos años, David Jiménez fue quien negoció la mayoría de ellos. Y creo que David es un buen ejemplo para fomentar el trabajo duro. Deja claro a los demás que, si hacen bien su trabajo, serán recompensados.

—Creí que no sabías nada de cómo llevar un negocio.

Quinn sonrió. —Como ya le dije a Rachel, estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso, ¿sabes?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Creo que simplemente me habría agradecido el que no se lo haya vendido todo a mi madre.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Greg bajando la voz—, el señor Lawrence recibió una llamada a media tarde, de uno de los gemelos Gentry. Por lo que pude entender, creo que tu madre está intentando que un juez bloquee tus derechos de propiedad sobre Industrias Fabray. Sin embargo, a él no parecía preocuparle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que «pudiste entender»? ¿No te lo contó directamente?

—No. Estaba en su despacho cuando él atendió la llamada, y tan sólo pude oír sus respuestas.

—Greg, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero en teoría tú eres el jefe del señor Lawrence. Él trabaja para Industrias Fabray.

—Sí, pero esto tenía que ver contigo.

—Si tenía que ver conmigo, ¿por qué no me ha llamado para contármelo?

Rachel espió a Quinn y Greg, totalmente absorbidos por su conversación, y se echó atrás, observándolos sin decir nada. Rose la había tenido ocupada durante casi una hora, pero debería haberse dado cuenta de que no tenía por qué preocuparse de que Quinn se sintiese sola. A juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, estaban hablando de negocios, de modo que aprovechó aquella oportunidad de ver sin ser vista. Quinn llevaba ya más de una semana en el pueblo, y Rachel aún no podía creerse que hubiese vuelto, ni tampoco que hubiesen reanudado su relación justo en el punto en el que la habían dejado. Quinn había cambiado mucho, y nada a la vez, y Rachel se sentía hoy tan atraída por ella como lo había estado tantos años atrás.

De pronto, Quinn se volvió, localizando a Rachel al momento. Eso la sorprendió, pero al punto se dio cuenta de que no había de qué sorprenderse: ambas habían sido siempre muy conscientes de la presencia de la otra. Casi daba miedo. Quinn sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercase, de modo que obedeció.

—¿Estabas acechando por entre los matorrales? —se burló Quinn.

—No quería interrumpir —dijo Rachel, casi ruborizándose—. Sabía que estaban hablando de negocios.

—Nada que no pudiese saberse, Rachel —contestó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue todo? —preguntó Rachel dirigiéndose a Greg.

—Sobreviví, y no presentaron la dimisión en masa, así que supongo que nos las arreglaremos bien.

—¡Estupendo! Rose me ha dicho que esta noche apenas has dormido.

Esta vez fue Greg quien se sonrojó. —Sí, estaba como un flan. Pero tendrías que haber visto a Quinn: fue llegar y hacerse con el control de la situación.

Quinn soltó una carcajada. —¡Me comporté como una verdadera bruja! —le dijo a Rachel.

—¿Y ese tal Peterson?

—Dimitió, así que imagínate —contestó Quinn con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Le obligaste a hacerlo?

—Tal vez un poquito.

—Veo que Rose me está haciendo señas desesperadamente —dijo Greg, disponiéndose a marcharse—. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Rachel apretó cariñosamente la mano de Quinn. —¿Lo hizo bien Greg?

—Sí. Va a ser un jefe estupendo, eso no me preocupa. Lo que más me inquieta es que

John Lawrence no confíe en él. Greg me ha dicho que pudo escuchar una conversación entre John y uno de los gemelos Gentry. Al parecer, Judith está intentando conseguir una orden del juez para bloquear mis derechos sobre Industrias Fabray. John no se molestó en contárselo a Greg, ni tampoco me telefoneó a mí.

—¿Puede hacer eso, bloquear tus derechos?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Tal vez por eso John no ha querido contármelo.

—¿Te preocupa?

Quinn negó con un gesto. —No sería un gran disgusto si lo perdiese. De todas formas, la empresa tendrá que continuar sin mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi padre trabajaba sesenta horas a la semana, a veces más —explicó Quinn mirándola a los ojos—. Yo tengo otro trabajo, que me ocupa mucho tiempo. No puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo y energías a esto, si quiero seguir escribiendo.

Rachel bajó la cabeza. —Siempre se me olvida que sólo estás aquí temporalmente.

Esta vez fue Quinn la que tendió la mano hacia ella y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos en contacto, Rachel. Te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer.

Rose fue hacia ellas antes de que Rachel pudiese responder, acompañada de un apuesto joven.—¡Oh, Dios! —murmuró Rachel.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. —Rose está intentando emparejarme.

Quinn examinó al hombre que se les acercaba: sí, era atractivo y de constitución fuerte. Al momento sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Los dejaré solos, entonces —murmuró, disponiéndose a salir de allí.

Rachel no le soltó la mano, y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. —Quédate.

—Debería haber sabido que ustedes dos estarían escondidas en alguna parte —dijo

Rose cuando estuvo cerca—. Quiero que conozcas a Josh, un amigo de Eric que está de visita en Lima. Josh, esta es Quinn, una vieja amiga de la familia. Y esta hermosa mujer es mi hermana, Rachel.

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Rachel tuvo que esforzarse para no gruñirle a su hermana una «¡¿Hermosa mujer?!» al oír la presentación de Rose. Sin embargo, consiguió que prevaleciesen sus buenos modales y le ofreció educadamente la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Me alegro de conocerte por fin, Rachel. Eric y Rose me han hablado mucho de ti.

Rachel sonrió. «Así que Eric y Rose...» Se volvió hacia su hermana, echando chispas por losojos.

—Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo: es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ti.

—Querían darte una sorpresa —dijo Josh guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel plantó una forzada sonrisa en el rostro. —Ah, pues lo han conseguido.

—Quinn, ¿por qué no me ayudas con las hamburguesas? —dijo Rose, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para llevársela de allí.

—Creí que ya te había ayudado Rachel.

—Sólo con los preliminares, falta la carne.

Quinn miró a Rachel mientras se alejaba, y sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, antes de que Rachel se volviese de nuevo hacia Josh.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Rose en voz baja.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre Josh! ¿Qué iba a ser?

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —No está mal.

—¿Que no está mal? ¡Es guapísimo!

Quinn volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Supongo, si te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Rose soltó la gran carcajada.—¡Oh, Quinn, a veces olvido que a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas! Pero a Rachel sí. Y hace siglos que no sale con nadie.

—Bueno, tal vez hagan buenas migas.

—Eso espero. Me da mucha rabia verla tan sola.

—¿No crees que seguiría estando sola? Ese chico trabaja con Eric.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir: me gustaría que tuviese a alguien. Es tan atractiva...

Muchos hombres le han pedido una cita, pero ella siempre se niega.

—Ha tenido una experiencia muy mala, Rose, no puedes culparla por tener dudas.

Rose arrastró a Quinn hasta la cocina y le señaló el fregadero. —Lávate las manos. Tenemos que hacer unas treinta hamburguesas —dijo Rose, sacando de la nevera un cuenco de carne picada que había sazonado previamente—. Ya sé lo cabrón que fue Finn con ella, pero eso no significa que todos los hombres sean así. Mira a Greg, por ejemplo. Es el hombre más gentil que he visto en mi vida. Nunca levanta la voz, es maravilloso con los niños... Ojalá ella pudiese encontrar a alguien así.

Quinn, tomando un puñado de carne picada en la mano, formó una pelota y la apretó suavemente entre las palmas.

—Sí, Greg es un gran tipo, pero para ti. Tal vez a Rachel no le atraigan el mismo tipo de hombres que a ti te gustan.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le atraen gilipollas como Finn? Haz un agujero en medio — añadió, señalando la hamburguesa que Quinn acababa de hacer.

Quinn se quedó mirándola fijamente, atónita. —¿Cómo?

Rose le mostró la suya, colocada sobre la palma, y acto seguido hundió el índice en el centro de la rodaja de carne picada.

—Haz un agujero.

Quinn siguió mirándola, incrédula. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Evita que se encoja.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Jesús, Quinn, pero si es muy sencillo: así no se encoge al cocinarla.

—¿Por el agujero?

—¡Claro!

Quinn soltó una carcajada. —¿Así que ningún restaurante de este país se ha dado cuenta aún de este truquito?

—Muy graciosa. Pues puede que todavía no se les haya ocurrido.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos mitad con y mitad sin, y después medimos cuánto han menguado?

—¡Deja ya de dártelas de listilla y hazles un agujero de una puñetera vez!

* * *

><p>Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente a Josh mientras se esforzaba por encontrar un tema de conversación. Sin embargo, lo único que aparecía en su mente eran imágenes de sí misma dándole una soberana paliza a su hermana, de modo que sonrió educadamente, carraspeó y por fin señaló la vacía botella de cerveza de su acompañante.<p>

—¿Quieres otra?

—Bueno, si tú pagas... —contestó él, y soltó una carcajada.

—Yo invito a esta ronda —dijo ella, reprimiendo a duras penas el gesto de desesperación mientras ambos se dirigían hacia las cubas de hielo—. ¿Qué edad tienes, Josh?

—Veintisiete, ¿y tú?

—Soy algo mayor —contestó ella secamente.

«¿Veintisiete?» Oh, sí, la paliza que pensaba dar a Rose la dejaría para el arrastre.

Quinn evitó acercarse a las cubas en las que se enfriaban varios tipos de cerveza y se decidió por un vaso de té helado. Estaba dulce y muy rico, tal y como recordaba que solía hacerlo la señora Berry. El té dulce no era lo que se dice un producto considerado de primera necesidad en Monterrey. A continuación se refugió en las sombras, observando la actividad a su alrededor. Casi como en los viejos tiempos, sí. Pero seguía existiendo un lapso de quince años entre aquellos dos momentos. No dudaba que, si volvía a desaparecer de sus vidas, nadie lamentaría demasiado su ausencia. Bueno, excepto Rachel: Quinn sabía que Rachel no permitiría que volviese a escapársele de las manos.

Sólo con pensar en ella los ojos de Quinn se pusieron a buscarla por todo el jardín, y la localizaron de inmediato. El lenguaje corporal de su amiga era prácticamente igual al que Quinn recordaba del instituto: muy erguida, distante, con los brazos cruzados en ademán protector. Quinn podía percibirlo ahora, esa distancia frente a su interlocutor, pero en aquella época tan sólo veía a Finn, lo cerca que estaba de ella. Su mente la llevó quince años atrás.

_Quinn atisbo en la penumbra desde una esquina del graderío, pudiendo ver cómo Finn estrechaba a Rachel entre sus brazos, acorralándola con firmeza contra las barras de metal._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar escondida. Todos sus instintos le decían que corriese, que se abalanzase contra ellos y derribase a Finn por los suelos, alejándolo de Rachel. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor cuando vio que Finn se inclinaba hacia su amiga y le robaba bruscamente un beso._

_Se obligó a sí misma a dar media vuelta antes de que Rachel volviese a pillarla. Ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para justificar por qué los seguía. Se marchó silenciosamente por entre las sombras, alejándose de Rachel... de Rachel y del chico que la estaba besando._

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro cuando su visión volvió a hacerse nítida, admitiendo por fin que no era Finn quien acaparaba esa noche la atención de Rachel. No, ese honor recaía en un atractivo joven llamado Josh. Cuando los contemplaba a ambos fijamente, los ojos de Rachel se apartaron de Josh, se encontraron con los de su amiga y la encadenaron a ellos.

Rachel contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn. En un instante retrocedió quince años en el tiempo y recordó aquella misma mirada fascinada y herida... y el anhelo que reflejaban los ojos de su amiga.

En aquella época no lo había entendido, ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo.

Pero ahora, ahora que había crecido y ya entendía tantas cosas... ¡Oh, Dios! De repente comprendió el significado de aquella mirada con tal claridad, con tanta certeza, que su aliento se detuvo.

El anhelo que expresaban los ojos de Quinn era... ¡era por ella! Lo era entonces, y lo era también ahora.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Rachel se obligó a apartar la vista de Quinn, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para intentar concentrarse en lo que Josh le estaba diciendo. Finalmente, desistió con un gesto. Daba igual.

—Disculpa —interrumpió alzando la mano—. Odio ser maleducada, pero... perdona.

A continuación dio media vuelta y avanzó con gesto decidido hacia Quinn, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se detuvo a muy poca distancia y ambas se interrogaron con la mirada. Por fin, Quinn hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Josh.

—¿Te gusta?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Parece un buen tipo.

—Estupendo —contestó Quinn, asintiendo.

—¿Estupendo?

—Es bastante guapo —comentó Quinn ladeando la cabeza.

Rachel volvió a encogerse de hombros. —¿Eso crees?

—Claro —dijo Quinn con una forzada sonrisa.

Rachel bajó un momento la cabeza y, alzándola de nuevo, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Cuando alcé la vista y vi cómo me mirabas recordé otras veces, en la época del instituto —dijo en voz baja—, cuando salía con Finn.

—Rachel, yo... nunca...

—¡No! —Rachel la agarró de ambos brazos para silenciarla, antes de continuar: —Dime, ¿estabas celosa de Finn? —Preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Tenías celos cuando me besaba?

Quinn intentó apartar la vista, intentó apartar la vista, pero Rachel la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—¿Tenías celos, Quinn?

Quinn dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y cerró los ojos. —Sí —susurró por fin.

Al momento, notó que las manos de Rachel le aferraban con más fuerza los brazos.

—¡Pues yo estaba celosísima de Sam!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Quinn enarcando ambas cejas.

Antes de que Rachel pudiese responder, Eric apareció con quien Quinn supuso que sería Rhonda, una mujer bajita a la que Eric sacaba casi una cabeza, con el pelo muy cardado, que exhibió una radiante sonrisa al ver a Quinn.

—¡Ahora la recuerdo! —Le dijo a Eric, al tiempo que tendía la mano hacia Quinn—. Soy Rhonda Jones; encantada de volver a verte.

—Hola, Rhonda, ¿nos conocemos?

—Iba dos cursos por detrás en el colegio. Supongo que no me recuerdas, claro, yo no hacía deporte. Fui la presidenta de Amas de Casa del Futuro durante tres años.

Quinn sonrió. Ah, sí, el club donde te enseñaban a ser una esposa como es debido. Al menos Eric no tendría que preocuparse por si tendría o no un hogar bien organizado.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo...

—No te disculpes, han pasado años y años —contestó, y se inclinó hacia ella a continuación—. ¿Qué opinas de Josh como pareja para nuestra Rachel?

—Rhonda... —intentó intervenir Rachel, pero Rhonda no la dejó.

—¡Es tan encantador, Rachel...! ¡Dulce como la miel! ¡Si hasta las abejas abandonan el panal por seguirlo!

—Es un buen chico —convino Eric—. Se quedará conmigo todo el mes.

—Sí, lo sé —asintió Rachel—, ya me ha informado Rose.

—Magnífico. Podemos juntarnos los cuatro una tarde e ir al cine a ver alguna película —sugirió Rhonda.

—Y a cenar también —añadió Eric.

—Ya veremos —contestó Rachel, y señaló a Quinn a continuación—. Como ya le dije a

Rose, ahora mismo tengo compañía, y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Quinn.

—Estoy segura de que a Quinn no le importará, si es por una cita —dijo Eric.

Quinn estaba a punto de contestar cuando notó que Rachel le apretaba el brazo.

—Tal vez a ella no le importe, pero a mí sí, Eric. Hace siglos que no estaba con ella. Y no tengo nada contra Josh, pero prefiero estar con Quinn.

Así pues ya estaba todo decidido, y Quinn no había podido ni abrir la boca. Sin embargo, pensó que debería ofrecerle al menos una noche libre a Rachel, por si acaso deseaba de verdad tener una cita con el tal Josh. Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, pero planteó su ofrecimiento de todos modos.

—Yo... esto... si quieres salir una noche al cine ya me las arreglaré yo sola, Rachel.

Rachel volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo caso omiso a los demás. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó: —¿De verdad?

Quinn tragó saliva dificultosamente y se limitó a asentir.

Entonces Rachel sonrió, y su mirada se hizo más dulce. —Gracias, pero la verdad es que no me apetece ir al cine.

—Pues sólo a cenar —ofreció Rhonda.

—Chicos, por favor. Agradezco lo que intentáis hacer, y sé que Rosie está detrás de todo esto, pero ahora mismo no me interesa quedar, ni con Josh ni con ningún otro.

—¡De verdad, Rachel, tienes que superar lo que ese cabrón te hizo! —Exclamó Eric—. ¡No puedes pasarte así toda la vida!

—Lo sé, Eric, pero no tiene nada que ver con Finn, de verdad.

—¡Vaya, pero si están aquí! —exclamó Rose—. Me he encontrado al pobre Josh vagando de un lado a otro, solo. ¡Qué mala educación! —añadió dirigiéndose al grupo, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Rachel.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, Josh, me temo que te he dejado plantada.

—No pasa nada. Al final encontré la cerveza —contestó éste mostrando una lata—. ¿Te traigo una?

—No, gracias, creo que tomaré té con la cena. Hablando de eso —añadió Rachel mirando a Rose—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, Greg está colocando ya las hamburguesas sobre el asador, y todo lo demás está listo.

—¡Las famosas hamburguesas con agujero en medio! —rio Quinn.

Rose la señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo. —Explícale tú lo de que encogen, Rachel.

Rachel se echó también a reír. —Rose ha hecho un estudio muy serio sobre el encogimiento de las hamburguesas, y ha llegado a la conclusión de que la carne que no tiene agujero en medio encoge más que la que sí lo tiene, ¡de modo que todas sus hamburguesas tienen agujero!

Josh frunció el ceño. —No entiendo nada.

Rose le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. —Ya te lo explicará Rachel en la cena.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, pero al momento se vieron arrastradas en direcciones opuestas, ya que Rose se llevó a Josh y Rachel consigo, mientras que Eric y Rhonda acompañaron a Quinn hacia el asador, donde Greg reinaba como un verdadero chef, con su delantal y todo.

El cocinero los saludó con la espátula.

—¿Te importa preguntarle a Rose qué hay de las salchichas? —dijo dirigiéndose a Rhonda —. Dijo que quería hacer también unos cuantos perritos calientes.

—Claro, Greg.

—Eric, ¿podrías traerme una cerveza?

—Ahora mismo. ¿Y tú, Quinn?

—Claro, una sin alcohol.

Una vez solos, Greg le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —He estado observando cómo hacían todos de casamenteros con Rachel y Josh, cuando se ve que ella prefiere estar contigo.

Quinn deseó que las sombras disimulasen su rubor. —Creo que, como hace tanto que no nos veíamos, Rachel no quiere desperdiciar ni un minuto.

—No hago más que decirle a Rose que la deje en paz, pero creo que no descansará hasta verla casada de nuevo.

—Rachel puede ser muy testaruda.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Greg con una carcajada.

Sin embargo, volvió a ponerse serio rápidamente.

—Su rostro ha estado tan apagado durante tantos años que ya casi ni nos dábamos cuenta. Pero en esta última semana, desde que has vuelto —añadió, mirando directamente a Quinn—, sus ojos vuelven a chispear. Rose parece creer que es porque ha conseguido hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido, y que tal vez por fin ha conseguido superar lo de Finn. Ella piensa que ahora tal vez vuelva a ser receptiva a la idea de salir con alguien.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez sí.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, Quinn se encontró apretujada en una de las mesas plegables junto con Rose y Greg, Sammy y Tess, el señor y la señora Berry y sus nietos. Intentó evitar que sus ojos se escabullesen una y otra vez hacia la otra mesa, donde Rachel estaba sentada junto a Josh, pero aun así le fue imposible. Eric y Rhonda hablaban a la vez, incluyendo a Rachel en la conversación, aunque ésta apartaba la vista de ellos bastante a menudo, para mirar fijamente a Quinn.<p>

—Sabes que mañana te toca hacer de niñera, ¿no?

Quinn miró a Rose con gesto de incomprensión. —¿Cómo? ¿De niñera? ¿Con tus hijos?

—Sólo con los dos mayores; mamá se queda con los gemelos. — Al ver la mirada de asombro de Quinn, Rose movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —¿No te lo dijo Rachel?

—Decirme ¿qué?

—El tercer sábado de cada mes, Greg y yo vamos a Crockett. Tiene allí varios amigos de la universidad, y solemos pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Son las únicas oportunidades que tenemos para escapar. Llevamos haciéndolo así los dos últimos años.

—¿Una vez al mes? ¿Todos los meses?

—Nos lo hemos saltado un par de veces, pero no muy a menudo. Sin embargo, Greg me ha dicho que quizás esta sea la última vez por una temporada —concluyó Rose mirando a su esposo.

Quinn lo miró también. —¿Y eso por qué?

—Seguramente irá a la planta casi todos los sábados, al menos hasta que se sienta familiarizado con todo aquello.

Quinn asintió. Sin duda, Greg iría también casi todos los domingos. En ese momento supo que, por sólido que fuese aquel matrimonio, aquel nombramiento se cobraría un fuerte peaje. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde, en privado.

—No exageres —fue todo lo que le dijo en ese momento.

—¡Quería cancelar lo de este fin de semana! —se quejó Rose.

—Todo seguirá allí el lunes, Greg —le dijo Quinn—. Mañana me reuniré con John, para aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber Rose.

—Nada, Rose, un rollo sobre la cadena de mando —aclaró Quinn.

—Basta de hablar del trabajo —dijo la señora Berry—. Quiero saber algo sobre ese tal

Josh. ¿Es de fiar?

—Por supuesto que sí, mamá. ¿O es que crees que le buscaría a alguien que no lo fuese?

—¿Tú? Creí que era cosa de Eric.

Rose soltó una carcajada. —¡Eric no podría hacer de casamentero ni aunque le pusiesen una pistola en el pecho!

—Parece joven —comentó el señor Berry.

—Es unos años más joven que Rachel, pero ¿y qué? —dijo Rose inclinándose hacia él—. ¡Es guapo!

La señora Berry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No estoy yo tan segura de que Rachel quiera que le busquen a nadie. De hecho, apuesto a que ahora mismo está deseando estar sentada aquí, con nosotros.

—Tiene miedo de salir con alguien, mamá, eso es todo. ¡Y eso que Eric ya ha amenazado a Josh con todos los males del infierno si la toca!

La mirada de Quinn volvió a cruzar el jardín hasta la otra mesa. Rachel parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras los demás conversaban animadamente. Al poco rato, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn, quien se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que había en aquella mirada... o lo que había imaginado ver en ella. Sin embargo, los ojos de Rachel la miraban francamente, y pudo ver en ellos comprensión, y una lucidez que la asustó un poco. Poco a poco fue dejando de escuchar las voces a su alrededor, y de pronto sintió miedo de regresar a casa con Rachel aquella noche.

Sin embargo, al final descubrió que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Lee Ann rogó que la dejasen pasar la noche con la tía Rachel, y ésta accedió. Quinn se preguntó si Rachel también tendría algo de miedo de pasar la noche con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. **

_Quizás__ haga mini maratón de caps hoy... ¿que dicen?_

_Estoy en proceso de un One-Shot achele... espero tener su opinión cuando lo suba. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

Quinn aguardó pacientemente en el estudio de John, contemplando con gesto ausente las fotografías colocadas hasta en el menor hueco posible. Al parecer, John estaba muy orgulloso de sus nietos. Dio media vuelta, fue hacia el sofá de cuero y se sentó. Había llamado a primera hora, prometiendo ser breve, ya que John tenía reserva en el campo de golf para las once en punto. Mary la condujo hasta el estudio de su marido, explicando que John acababa de salir de la ducha.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío cuero pensando en Rachel, preguntándose qué cosas le rondarían por la cabeza esa mañana. No habían podido disponer ni de un segundo a solas para hablar. Quinn se había ido a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella, mientras que Rachel y Lee Ann discutían apasionadamente sobre qué libro leer antes de irse a dormir. Y esa mañana, cuando por fin Quinn se había atrevido a salir de su dormitorio, ambas estaban en el sofá, viendo dibujos animados. Rachel la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que el café ya estaba hecho. Quinn se llevó su taza a la mesa y encendió el portátil, pues tenía que responder a varios correos electrónicos e informar a Ingrid.

De vez en cuando observaba a Rachel. Incluso cuando no estaba mirándola, era consciente de que los ojos de Rachel estaban fijos en ella.

No iban a disponer de tiempo para hablar a solas, ni siquiera por la noche. Rose pensaba dejarles a Denny al mediodía, y tendrían que cuidar a ambos niños hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Y tal vez era mejor así. ¿Qué le diría, si estuviesen a solas? ¿Qué preguntas le haría Rachel? No, así era mejor. Quinn no estaba preparada para mantener una charla tan íntima y franca con Rachel.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a John Lawrence con su atuendo de golf, bombachos incluidos.

—Muy mono.

El bajó la vista y se observó a sí mismo. —¿Es demasiado?

—No, muy elegante.

—Gracias. Mary dice que estoy muy sexy —dijo, yendo hacia su escritorio y ofreciéndole con un gesto uno de los asientos destinados a las visitas—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—No pasa nada. Sólo quería repasar un par de cosas, John —explicó Quinn mientras se sentaba, cruzando desenfadadamente las piernas—. Lo primero es que seguramente me iré la semana próxima.

—¿Tan pronto?

Quinn asintió. —Tengo fechas de entrega... y otras obligaciones allá. Creí que sólo iba a estar fuera unos días, y ya casi son dos semanas. Greg dice que recibiste una llamada del abogado de Judith —añadió mirándolo fijamente.

John asintió. —Sí.

—¿No pensabas decírmelo?

—No es nada —contestó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. La verdad es que no quería molestarte con eso.

—No es ninguna molestia. Prefiero estar advertida de esas cosas, John; así no me asaltarán por la espalda más tarde.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, asintiendo de nuevo—. Tu padre era igual en eso, pero yo intentaba no abrumarte demasiado. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tu madre ha presentado una demanda ante el juzgado del distrito para bloquear tus derechos sobre Industrias Fabray.

—¿Y no hay de qué preocuparse? John, tanto tú como yo sabemos que yo no firmé ni a sabiendas ni voluntariamente esa declaración jurada.

—Sí, pero eso sólo lo sabemos nosotros dos. Y el juez Crawford dictaminará a nuestro favor.

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

John sonrió.

—Hank Crawford y tu padre tenían una relación muy antigua, Quinn.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Mi padre compró a un juez?

—No te sorprendas tanto. Tu padre era muy poderoso. La mayoría de los políticos locales estaban a su entera disposición, por no mencionar a varios de Columbus. Dependían de las contribuciones de tu padre para sus campañas. A cambio votaban a su favor, tanto si era para permitir más talas en los bosques del estado como para establecer impuestos más bajos para su empresa, o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

—¡Pero mi padre ha muerto!

—Era un hombre de negocios muy astuto y brillante. Ya hace mucho que el juez Crawford sabe de tu existencia y de tu relación con Industrias Fabray. Tu padre se aseguró de ello. Todos lo saben, y también que, si dan un paso en falso, las ayudas se acaban. Saben perfectamente que yo me ocuparía de eso.

Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro. —¡Dios santo, John, esto es como la mafia o algo así!

John se echó a reír. —Puedo asegurarte que tu padre no ha ordenado nunca matar a nadie. Es una cuestión de dinero, Quinn. El dinero proporciona poder, y tu padre tenía mucho poder.

—Así que mi madre me está demandando, y el caso será visto por un juez de distrito que dictaminará a nuestro favor. ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿Puede apelar?

John asintió. —Claro. Pero no servirá de nada.

—Entonces irá a un tribunal de apelación. ¿Estás diciéndome que, incluso entonces, ese tribunal dictaminará a nuestro favor?

—Puede salir de este estado e ir a un tribunal de apelación, Quinn, y aun así seguirán dictaminando a nuestro favor.

—Entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme?

—Si existiese algún motivo de preocupación te lo diría.

—Está bien, confío en ti.

Quinn pasó los dedos por el cuero del sillón de las visitas, preguntándose cómo abordar el tema de Greg. Tal vez lo mejor sería hacerlo directamente.

—John, no le ocultes nada a Greg, ¿vale?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ahora es él quien está a cargo de la empresa, simplemente. Mantenlo informado, John. Especialmente cuando yo me haya ido. No quiero que haya secretos.

—Está bien, por supuesto —contestó John, asintiendo.

Quinn apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sé que crees que no es más que un loco de la informática y que no debería haberlo nombrado presidente. Pero confío en él, John. No es alguien que sólo piense en sí mismo. Piensa en mis intereses, y en los de la empresa. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque se preocupa sinceramente por esta empresa, John, y si nos descuidamos estará allí siete días a la semana, intentando hacerlo todo lo mejor posible.

—Ha recibido un muy sustancioso aumento de sueldo, Quinn. No creas que la señora

Scott no se lo ha hecho saber a todos. Seguro que los demás estarán bastante sorprendidos por esa subida.

—¿Y crees que Greg no es consciente de que todos lo saben ya? Por eso estoy segura de que estará allí siete días a la semana, tratando de ganarse ese sueldo.

John asintió. —Buena jugada. Así que él trabajará más y mejor que todos los demás, y éstos acabarán por respetarlo y confiar en él. ¡Y dices que no tienes ni idea de cómo llevar un negocio! Buena jugada.

—Gracias. Pero no dudo que Greg haría lo mismo si le hubiese ofrecido tan sólo la mitad. Bueno —añadió, tomando asiento de nuevo—, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre el banco, o esa parte funcionará bien por su cuenta?

—Eso está garantizado. Tu padre le dio plenos poderes al señor Spencer.

—¿Y es de fiar?

—Completamente. Tu padre lo compensó generosamente, igual que hizo conmigo, de modo que no había otra alternativa que ser de fiar. Dejó aviso de que el señor Wells, el actual director, querría reunirse contigo. No es más que una formalidad, estoy seguro.

—Esta vez no, John. Tal como acabo de decirte, me marcho la semana que viene. No sé cuándo podré regresar, pero, si algo sucede, sabes dónde localizarme. Ahora también tengo una cuenta de correo electrónico en la empresa. Me gustaría que me mantengas al corriente de todo, John.

—Naturalmente.

Quinn asintió y se puso de pie. —En fin, supongo que todo está ya bajo control. No quiero que pierdas la hora que has reservado en el campo de golf.

—Gracias. Hace un día maravilloso para jugar al golf. Dicen que la semana próxima lloverá casi todos los días.

—Entonces te dejaré marchar ya.

—Una cosa más, Quinn. No hemos hablado de finanzas.

—¿Finanzas?

—Las cuentas personales de tu padre, que estaban a nombre de la empresa. Tenemos que traspasártelas. ¿Dispones de un censor jurado de cuentas? Tal vez pueda recomendarte yo alguno.

—Tengo ya uno, sí.

—Estupendo. Diles que me llamen.

Quinn quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a que el juez dicte sentencia, para estar seguros?

John negó con un gesto. —No ha ordenado ninguna suspensión cautelar, ni lo hará. Somos libres de hacer operaciones, como si fueses ya la propietaria reconocida. No hay de qué preocuparse, Quinn.


	24. Chapter 24

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia. **

_gracias a las personas que siempre comentan y por ser fieles con los rws en todos los caps! A los nuevos, bienvenidos! Disfruten.._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24<p>

Rachel se quedó parada ante el microondas, viendo cómo daba vueltas la bolsa de palomitas y preguntándose por enésima vez dónde se habría metido Quinn. Se había ido de casa antes de las diez, sin apenas despedirse. Echó un vistazo al reloj e intentó no preocuparse. Eran casi las cuatro. Seguramente habría llamado si estuviese en apuros.

Pero no lo estaba, eso ya lo sabía. Lo más probable era que Quinn la estuviese evitando, evitando la situación creada y el posible conflicto, igual que había hecho en el instituto.

—¡Maldita testaruda! —susurró.

Ojalá hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, la noche anterior; sin embargo, la expresión que pudo ver en los ojos de Quinn, el anhelo que vio en ellos, estuvo a punto de romperle el corazón, y deseaba hablar con ella sobre el tema, averiguar qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Y a la vez también temía eso que le rondaba por la cabeza a su amiga. Una cosa era darse cuenta de que la atracción que había sentido entonces por Quinn era más que amistad y que bordeaba... ¿bordeaba? la atracción sexual, y otra muy distinta era verbalizar como adulta esos sentimientos, darles rienda suelta. Rachel se aferró a la encimera de la cocina y cerró los ojos. Y si Quinn pensaba lo mismo, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Saldría a la luz de repente algo que debería haber sido discutido quince años atrás? ¿Sucedería de pronto algo que debería haber sucedido entonces?

El pitido del microondas la sacó de sus meditaciones. Abrió la puerta y sujetó con cuidado el borde de la bolsa. Vertió las ardientes palomitas en dos cuencos y los llevó hasta la sala.

Lee Ann y Denny estaban en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la televisión. Rachel se lo había permitido, porque Rose no solía dejar que los niños la viesen. Al tener Lee Ann casi siete años y ser Denny sólo trece meses más joven, sus gustos eran casi idénticos.

Rachel echó un vistazo al montón de películas Disney que había alquilado, esperando que les durasen toda la noche.

—Aquí tienen, palomitas.

No consiguió más que un «gracias, tía Rachel» de Lee Ann. Denny tomó su cuenco sin decir palabra ni despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Normalmente se habría sentado en el sofá y leería mientras ellos veían las películas, pero no conseguía relajarse. Como Quinn no apareciese pronto, se vería obligada a llamarla al móvil, algo que no deseaba hacer.

* * *

><p>Quinn condujo lentamente, dando largos rodeos por las calles de la ciudad. Le costaba regresar a casa de Rachel, y por eso había permanecido fuera tanto tiempo como pudo.<p>

Había estado en el aserradero, sólo por ver la actividad que había allí los sábados.

También llegó a ir hasta la Poza Azul, en un arranque, recordando la época en que Rachel y ella se aventuraron a ir a nadar a aquel lugar prohibido. Era una antigua cantera de caliza que ahora estaba completamente vallada. En los viejos tiempos, aquella agua de un azul purísimo parecía llamarlas en las ardientes noches de verano. Nadie se atrevía a intentar penetrar en la propiedad durante el día, pero, por la noche, los chicos solían dejar el coche en el viejo camino de tierra y hacer autoestop para cubrir el kilómetro escaso que quedaba hasta la poza. El agua estaba límpida y fría. Y también muy profunda: era raro el verano que no se ahogaba nadie en la Poza Azul.

Ahora regresaba, cruzando Lima aquel día de finales de primavera, anormalmente cálido. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de aquella temperatura. En Monterrey, abril seguía siendo un mes muy húmedo, frío y neblinoso. Tenía que admitir que echaba de menos las flores y el verdor de Ohio.

La casa de Rachel apareció ante su vista, y Quinn notó que un nerviosismo adolescente se apoderaba de ella. Quince años atrás no estaba preparada para hablarle a Rachel de aquello, y ahora desde luego que tampoco. Sin embargo, desde la noche anterior, cuando admitió haber estado celosa de Finn, celosa de que él besase a Rachel... después de que Rachel admitiese que había tenido celos de Sam, ya no había otra alternativa que hablar de ello. Y Quinn pensaba comportarse esta vez como una adulta. Se había acabado lo de esconderse.

—Sí, tan adulta que has estado conduciendo por todo el Este de Ohio durante las últimas cinco horas —murmuró para sí misma.

Pero no: estaba decidida a contarle a Rachel lo de su tonto enamoramiento cuando ambas eran adolescentes. Le contaría cómo... cómo fueron sus sentimientos por Rachel los que la hicieron darse cuenta de que era lesbiana. Con un poco de suerte, esto no la pondría fuera de sí, y podrían hablar de ello, reírse juntas y seguir adelante.

Rachel alzó la vista cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de la cocina. Con el ruido de la película no había oído subir la puerta del garaje. Quinn rodeó la barra, y se detuvo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Rachel le dedicó una titubeante sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó Quinn desviando la mirada—. Sólo... decidí conducir un rato.

Rachel cerró la revista que había estado sosteniendo en la mano, que no leyendo. Se puso en pie y fue hacia Quinn. Los niños no habían despegado los ojos de su película, pero Rachel siguió hablando en voz baja.

—¿Has comido algo?

Quinn negó con un gesto.

—Con los niños, el menú habitual es pizza.

—Me vale.

Rachel volvió a mirar hacia los niños y después le sujetó suavemente el brazo.

—He pensado que tal vez cuando estén atendidos podríamos hablar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Podríamos ir a mi habitación y fingir que estamos viendo una película.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Quinn sintió todo el nerviosismo que juraría haber dejado fuera de la casa. Asintió, intentando hacer caso omiso de la cálida mano posada sobre su piel. Sí, tenían que hablar.

—Bien. Deja que llame a la pizzería.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida —dijo Quinn huyendo hacia su cuarto.

Se quedó apoyada contra la puerta durante varios minutos, intentando calmar el agitado latido de su corazón. Nunca conseguía estar junto a Rachel sin desear tocarla... besarla.

«¡Dios santo, contrólate!»

—Lee Ann, ya sabes cómo funciona el mando a distancia —dijo Rachel desde el umbral de su puerta.

—Nosotras también queremos ver una película, y eres demasiado pequeña para verla tú —añadió con una amplia sonrisa, intentando calmar a los niños, pues le habían suplicado a su tía Rachel que se quedase con ellos.

—¿Puedo tomar más pizza?

—Come toda la que quieras.

¡Oh, Rose iba a matarla!

Quinn estaba de pie junto al lecho, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Rachel estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada al verla tan nerviosa. ¡Jesús, cualquiera pensaría que le tenía miedo o algo así!

—Escoge un lado —dijo Rachel, y a continuación le mostró dos DVD—. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—No, da igual.

Rachel tomó uno al azar. Daba igual, si no iban a verlo. Iban a hablar, y Rachel deseaba que hubiese algún ruido de fondo. Fue hasta su armario y, después de sacar dos almohadas más del estante alto, las tiró acto seguido sobre la cama.

—Cuando éramos pequeñas teníamos al menos seis almohadones —recordó. Acercó las copas y la botella de vino hasta el lecho, antes de añadir: —-Claro que entonces no tomábamos vino.

—-Tomábamos Doctor Pepper —aclaró Quinn.

Rachel se echó a reír. —-Sí, y te ponías bien gruñona si intentábamos servirte cualquier otra cosa.

Quinn ahuecó las almohadas tras ella, intentando relajarse. Se quitó los zapatos con un gesto brusco y escondió los pies, envueltos en calcetines, bajo los vaqueros. Se alegró de que su mano no temblase cuando Rachel le sirvió vino en la copa.

—-Por cierto, Rose no te ha hablado de Josh, ¿verdad?

—-¿Qué quieres decir?

—-Cuando vino a dejar a Denny, me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre cuáles eran mis planes para las próximas semanas. Creo que está tramando algo.

—Está convencida de que Josh es el hombre perfecto para ti.

—¿Perfecto? ¡Tiene veintisiete años! ¡Vive en Mississippi! ¿En qué está pensando?

—Tan sólo se preocupa por ti, Rachel. Me dijo que odia verte tan sola.

—Y no es capaz de entender que es por elección y no por mala suerte —contestó Rachel.

—¿Es cierto eso?

Rachel asintió. —He tenido varias propuestas. Y si me hubiese atraído alguno de ellos habría aceptado. Pero ninguno me provocó ni el más mínimo interés.

—¿Y Josh?

—Josh tampoco —replicó Rachel. A continuación se volvió hacia Quinn y esperó a que ésta la mirase a los ojos antes de preguntar: —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Quinn tragó saliva. Vaya, a la porra los temas intrascendentes.

—¿Y qué podría haberte dicho, Rachel?

—De verdad, Quinn, nada ha cambiado. Sigues pudiendo hablar conmigo de esto.

Quinn movió la copa de un lado a otro y se quedó mirando cómo giraba el vino dentro de ella. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Está bien, cuando estábamos en el instituto me enamoré de ti como una idiota. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que una cálida mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

—¿Por qué como una idiota?

—Porque al principio no sabía ni qué hacer con ese sentimiento, ni lo que significaba.

Éramos amigas, se suponía que no debía sentir eso por ti. Cuando... cuando por fin acepté que era lesbiana, me dio miedo estar contigo.

—¿Tenías miedo de lo que podrías hacer?

—¡No! Ya te dije que nunca se me ocurriría tocarte, Rachel —dijo Quinn desviando la mirada—. Tenía miedo de que te enterases, eso es todo, y de que tú me tuvieses miedo a mí. No podía soportar la idea de que dejásemos de ser amigas.

—Yo nunca habría dejado que eso sucediese, Quinn.

—Eso no lo sabes. Ahora puedes decirlo, pero entonces no éramos más que unas crías.

No sabes qué habrías hecho si yo te hubiese dicho que era lesbiana... y que me gustabas — concluyó Quinn en un susurro.

—¡Oh, Quinn!

Rachel posó la mano sobre la rodilla de Quinn y la frotó suavemente.

—Tienes razón —continuó—. No sé qué habría hecho. Pero tal vez así hubiese entendido muchas más cosas entonces. — Rachel apretó la rodilla de su amiga, aguardando hasta que ésta alzó la vista hacia ella para seguir hablando: —Ayer noche, cuando me mirabas, tenías la misma expresión que vi tantas veces en aquella época.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué tienes que sentirlo, Quinn? Dijiste que tenías celos de Finn. Entonces no me di cuenta, pero ahora sí. Y yo también estaba celosa, de Sam.

Ahora fue Rachel la que apartó la vista y comenzó a juguetear con la copa de vino mientras hablaba —Creí que tenía celos porque Sam me estaba robando un tiempo que podría haber pasado con mi mejor amiga. —Rachel alzó la vista, atreviéndose a mirar a Quinn a los ojos.—Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de mis celos —admitió en voz baja—. Estaba celosa porque era él quien estaba contigo.

Quinn no supo que decir, de modo que no dijo nada.

Rachel carraspeó y se humedeció los labios, que de pronto se habían quedado secos.

—¿Por qué nunca intentaste siquiera besarme? —consiguió preguntar en un susurro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, como en un espejo, Quinn sintió que le costaba respirar. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que Rachel podía oírlo. Bajó la mirada hasta aquellos labios que cuando era adolescente imaginó besar mil veces. Y allí estaban ahora, quince años más tarde, sentadas sobre la cama de Rachel, y aquellos labios que había deseado tan desesperadamente, a sólo un suspiro de distancia. El deseo de Quinn estaba en pie de guerra, y tuvo que luchar duramente para mantener el dominio sobre sus sentidos. Su error fue dejar que los chocolatosos ojos de Rachel se apoderasen de los suyos. En ese momento vio algo que no había podido ver de niña: en los ojos de su amiga brillaba un anhelo igual al suyo.

—¡Sí! —susurró Rachel.

De los labios de Quinn se escapó un gemido ante la mera idea de besarla. Sin más palabras, se inclinó hacia ella, consciente de la entrecortada respiración de Rachel, del pulso que podía ver latir agitadamente en su garganta. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras...

—¿Tía Rachel?

Se apartaron la una de la otra con gesto culpable, respirando tan agitadamente como si acabasen de participar en una carrera. Rachel cerró los ojos un momento, con la mano apoyada en el pecho.

«¡Dios santo!»

Antes de que pudiese hablar, Lee Ann estaba ya encaramándose al lecho, entre ambas, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—La peli se acabó, y Denny se ha dormido.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Rachel alzó la vista por fin y se atrevió a mirar a Quinn. El deseo que había visto en aquellos ojos casi había desaparecido, y su lugar lo había ocupado la aprensión... y tal vez el arrepentimiento.

Quinn se puso en pie y recogió sus zapatos. —La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante cansada. Creo que voy a dar por terminada la velada.

Rachel asintió, temerosa de hablar. No podía suplicarle a Quinn que siguiese levantada hasta que los niños se hubiesen dormido, rogarle que concluyese aquel beso apenas comenzado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

_Ya subí toda la historia... iré largando los caps de a poco. Solo son 31 capítulos! ESTÁN AVISADOS!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25<p>

Quinn se duchó antes de atreverse a ir hasta la cocina. Había oído antes las risas de los niños, la voz burlona de Rachel. Aquel día había dormido más de lo habitual, pero temía quedarse a solas con Rachel. Mientras los niños estuviesen allí, haciendo de amortiguador entre ambas, no habría tiempo para charlas... ni para besos.

Se apoyó en la repisa del baño para tranquilizarse y por fin se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos en el espejo. Había evitado a propósito pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior... en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Seguía sin poder creer que había estado tan cerca de besar a Rachel después de tantos años. La palabra que Rachel había susurrado seguía resonando en su mente.

«¡Sí!»

Pero ¿qué quería decir aquello? ¿De pronto tenía curiosidad? ¿O estaba expresando en voz alta sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo todos aquellos años?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, Quinn no estaba muy segura de poder enfrentarse a ella.

Rachel alzó la vista cuando Quinn entró en la cocina, yendo directamente hacia la cafetera, sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Ya esperaba aquello: sin duda, Quinn estaba avergonzada por lo que casi había llegado a suceder. También lo estaba Rachel. Después de todo, había sido ella quien lo comenzó todo: era ella la que quería hablar, y después la que prácticamente le había rogado a Quinn que la besase.

Sin embargo, a la luz del día ya no estaba tan segura. Tal vez sólo se había imaginado aquella expresión en el rostro de Quinn. Tal vez la atracción que sentía por Quinn, la que seguía sintiendo después de tantos años, no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Tal vez no era más que eso, atracción, una extensión más de su amistad. Tal vez estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? —preguntó Quinn en voz baja y titubeante.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, sumergiéndose en aquellas verdes profundidades tal y como había hecho cientos de veces antes, sólo que ahora aceptó lo que había visto en ellos y también lo que sentía por Quinn. Y sí, tenía que ver con su amistad, y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con ella.

—Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?

Quinn miró un momento hacia los niños, ocupados comiendo tortitas, y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

—Sobre ayer noche... Rachel, lo siento mucho —susurró.

Rachel asintió. —Sí, yo también lo siento. Si Lee Ann hubiese esperado tan sólo cinco minutos más, yo ya sabría lo que es besarte. —Quinn abrió unos ojos como platos. —¿Quieres tortitas?

—¿Cómo? ¡Rachel!

—¿Mmm?

—Me estás volviendo loca —susurró Quinn.

—Bien, ya era hora. Entonces, ¿quieres tortitas o no?

Quinn negó con un gesto. —No, no creo que pueda comer nada —murmuró.

Cogió su taza de café con la intención de volver a su dormitorio... y pensar. Pero una manecita le tocó el brazo.

—¿No vas a comer? La tía Rachel ha hecho tortitas sólo para ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para mí?

Quinn alzó la vista hacia Rachel y pudo ver que se ruborizaba ligeramente.

—Dice que solías comerte diez a la vez.

—Ah, pero eso era cuando cocinaba tu abuelita. Me da miedo comer lo que cocina la tía Rachel.

Su frase fue recompensada con un trapo húmedo disparado contra su cara.

* * *

><p>—Rose dijo que pensaba darnos de comer las hamburguesas que sobraron, pero tengo la horrible sospecha de que también ha invitado a Josh.<p>

—Mami dice que Josh es muy guapo —dijo Lee Ann.

—Y también es muy joven —dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a Quinn por el retrovisor.

—Pero es cierto que es guapo —se burló Quinn.

—¡Chitón!

—Tía Rachel, ¿Josh va a ser tu novio?

—No, Lee Ann.

—Pero mami dice que van a salir juntos.

—¿Es eso lo que dice mami? —Murmuró Rachel entre dientes—. Me parece que voy a tener una charlita con tu mami.

—¿A qué hora volvieron? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Me llamó a las dos.

—No han estado mucho tiempo fuera.

—No. Normalmente no vuelven hasta las seis. Seguro que Greg estaba deseando regresar.

—Sí. Sólo espero que no...

Quinn se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Lee Ann estaba atendiendo a la conversación.

Miró a Rachel en el retrovisor y vio que asentía discretamente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Rachel dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Tal y como sospechaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Rachel hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia la calle. —La camioneta de Eric.

—¡Aah! Así que tendremos otro asalto con Josh —dijo Quinn, al tiempo que salía del coche y ayudaba a Denny con su mochila.

Se detuvo al notar que unos cálidos dedos le rodeaban el antebrazo. —Tengo cero interés en Josh —murmuró Rachel mirándola firmemente a los ojos—, y lo sabes.

Quinn asintió. La mirada de Rachel la había asustado un poco. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a ocurrir entre ambas, ella ya no tenía el control de la situación, sino Rachel. Y la mirada de Rachel acababa de decirle que sabía perfectamente quién estaba ahora al mando. Quinn estaba completamente a su merced. Aquella idea la hizo sentirse débil.

Los encontraron en el jardín trasero, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol. El hombre del tiempo había pronosticado lluvias primaverales para el día siguiente.

—¡Hola, chicos! —exclamó Rose, inclinándose para abrazar a Lee Ann—. ¿Cómo está mi niña mayor?

—¿A que no sabes lo que hemos comido?

—¿Qué?

—¡Tortitas!

—¿Tortitas? ¿La tía Rachel ha cocinado? —preguntó Rose, incrédula.

—Oye, que soy tan capaz como cualquiera de abrir una caja.

Rose se volvió hacia Quinn. —¿Tú las has comido? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Ella me obligó —contestó esta con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—¡Muy graciosas las dos! ¡Y ya veremos si vuelvo a cocinar para ti alguna vez! —añadió dándole un golpe a Quinn.

Quinn se frotó el brazo dolorido. —Estaban buenas. Tal vez no tan esponjosas como las de tu madre, pero buenas.

Rose se acercó a ambas y murmuró: —No dejes que Josh se entere de que no sabes cocinar. La comida es algo a lo que los hombres dan mucha importancia.

—Escúchame, Rose: puedes jugar a las casamenteras todo lo que quieras, pero Josh no me atrae, ni lo más mínimo. Así que deja de intentar metérmelo por los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede no gustarte?

Rachel alzó las manos, exasperada. —¡Porque no soy tú, así que déjalo ya!

Rose miró a Quinn. —¿Podrías hacer que entre en razón? ¡Pero si es prácticamente un Adonis, por el amor de Dios!

Quinn se encogió de hombros. —Si no le gusta, no le gusta.

Rachel se echó a reír y se colgó del brazo de Quinn. —Gracias, señorita Fabray. Ni yo podría haberlo explicado mejor.

Rose se quedó mirándolas fijamente. —Se están comportando de un modo muy extraño.

Rachel soltó a Quinn, sonriendo al ver que su amiga se había sonrojado ligeramente. Maldita sea, Quinn seguía siendo muy vulnerable. Y por mucho que lo intentase, no podía ocultarle ya lo que sentía. Rachel podía descubrirlo por muy bien que lo disfrazase. Sabía ya que, si la tocaba, notaría cómo se estremecía. ¿Por qué, por qué no lo había descubierto quince años antes? ¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado!

—No estoy haciendo nada raro, Rose.

Su hermana puso los brazos en jarras. —Dame una buena razón por la que no te guste Josh.

Rachel miró de reojo a Quinn y pudo ver la sutil mueca que se dibujaba en sus labios.

«Está bien, Rose. Veamos: lo primero porque es un hombre, y lo segundo porque no es Quinn.»

Cerró los ojos. Tal vez eso sería demasiado para Rose, así que se decidió por algo más neutro.

—Tiene veintisiete años.

— ¿Y?

—Yo estoy a punto de cumplir treinta y cuatro. —Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Bebe demasiado.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Rachel hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —¿Alguna vez lo has visto sin una cerveza en la mano?

—Eso no quiere decir nada. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Eric sin una cerveza en la mano?

Rachel asintió. —Ahí es donde yo quería llegar: Eric bebe demasiado.

—No puedes juzgar a todo el mundo comparándolo con Finn; él era prácticamente un borracho.

—¡Era un borracho de tomo y lomo, Rose!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Josh?

—Chicas —intervino Quinn colocándose entre ambas—. Me parece que este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para esta discusión.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo Rose—. Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que tuvieses una mentalidad más abierta, Rachel.

—La tendré, Rosie, pero, por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta antes de anunciar: —Aquí viene... tu cita.

—¡Vaya, aquí están! Rose me dijo que vendríais —dijo Josh examinándolas detenidamente —. Tú eres Quinn, ¿no?

Quinn sonrió, al tiempo que miraba de refilón a Rachel. —Sí. Y tú eres... ¿Justin?

—Josh —corrigió él, y a continuación tomó del brazo a Rachel—. Ven, te traeré una cerveza.

Rose le dio un codazo a Quinn. —¿Cómo que Justin?

—Sólo me estaba metiendo un poco con él —contestó Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía alejarse a su amiga.

A Rachel no le gustaba ser maleducada pero, como aquel hombre no le quitase pronto las manos de encima, acabaría por darle una bofetada.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir a cenar esta semana —sugirió Josh—.

Eric dice que el restaurante mexicano del pueblo es bastante bueno.

Rachel retrocedió un paso, librándose así del brazo con el que Josh le rodeaba la espalda. —Sí, hacen una comida muy buena. Sin embargo, no iré a cenar contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Josh, pareces un buen tipo, de verdad —dijo Rachel sonriendo amablemente—, pero no estoy interesada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no me interesas, que no quiero salir contigo —aclaró; no quería parecer una arpía.

—Pero Rose me dijo...

—Ya irás viendo que Rose dice muchas cosas.

Rachel pasó rápidamente la vista por todo el jardín, hasta encontrar a Quinn, sentada sola en una silla plegable. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preguntándose por qué Rose la habría dejado sola.

—Disculpa —le dijo a Josh.

No aguardó respuesta. Se encaminó hacia Quinn con paso decidido, y sonrió cuando la vio alzar la vista.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues aquí sentada, observando —contestó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel se puso en cuclillas junto a su silla y posó tímidamente la mano sobre el muslo de su amiga. Notó que se ponía tensa y que un estremecimiento la recorría de arriba abajo. Le parecía increíble tener tanto poder sobre ella, y también se asombró al comprobar que los ojos de Quinn podían volverse todavía más verdes de lo que eran.

—Rachel... —susurró Quinn, al tiempo que posaba la mano sobre la de su amiga y la apretaba más contra el muslo—. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró Rachel.

Notó una gran calidez bajo sus dedos, y abrió más la mano para rodearle el muslo. Era algo tan simple..., y sin embargo hacía que el corazón se le desbocase y se quedase sin aliento.

—¡No puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto!

Al ver que Rose se acercaba a ellas, Rachel apartó la mano rápidamente, con gesto culpable, y se puso en pie, notando que le temblaban las piernas.

—¿Me lo dices a mí o a Quinn?

—A las dos. ¡Pero bueno! Hay un hombre guapísimo muriéndose por atraer tu atención ahí mismo, ¿y qué haces? ¡Correr hacia Quinn! ¡Dios, hay cosas que nunca cambian!

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, sonriendo. —Tenemos que recuperar estos quince años perdidos, Rose, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Porque tienes ahí mismo a un bombón, por eso —dijo Rose tomándola de la mano—. Y no lo digo por exagerar, Rachel. ¿Has visto qué bíceps tiene?

—Rose, te quiero mucho, pero me estás poniendo de los nervios —replicó Rachel.

—Lo siento, hermanita, pero es que tengo una corazonada con Josh; creo que puede ser el bueno.

—¿El bueno?

—Sí, ¡el bueno!

—¡Créeme, Rose, no lo es!

Rose blandió severamente el dedo hacia su hermana. —¡Tu problema, Rachel, es que eres demasiado exigente!

—¡Y el tuyo, Rose, es que no haces más que meterte en mis asuntos!

—¡Niñas, pórtense bien! —advirtió Quinn.

—¡Oh, Quinn, es que es tan terca...! —gritó Rose.

—¡Si tanto te gusta, sal tú con él! —contestó Rachel.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta cuando Greg carraspeó tras ellas. —Hagan el favor de gritar un poco más, creo que los del final de la calle no las han oído.

Rachel se puso las manos en las mejillas, avergonzada. —Lo siento —musitó.

Miró furtivamente a Quinn, y en sus ojos no encontró más que comprensión.

—Yo también lo siento. Sé que estoy presionándote —dijo Rose sujetándola por el brazo —, pero es que quiero que tengas a alguien, Rachel. Odio que estés sola.

—-Tienes que entender que estoy perfectamente así, Rose. Tú eres la única que se preocupa por que no tenga pareja.

—-No soy yo sola, Rachel, pero sí soy la única que lo dice en voz alta.

Quinn acabó por ponerse en pie. —Dale un respiro, Rose, ¿quieres?

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Quinn. Vienes y te vas. No tienes que verla sola, día tras día.

—-Te estás pasando, Rose —murmuró Rachel, quien a continuación miró a Greg—. ¿Podrías decirle algo?

—-Vamos, Rose, ayúdame a servir las hamburguesas.

—-Lo siento mucho, hermanita, es que...

—-Lo sé, Rose, no pasa nada.

Rachel dejó escapar un hondo suspiro cuando el matrimonio se alejó. —-Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero algunas veces me agota.

—¿Ha sido siempre tan pesada con esto de que salgas con alguien?

—No, la verdad es que no. De vez en cuando me sugería alguna cita a ciegas, pero nunca llegaba hasta el final.

—Me parece que está... No importa —dijo Quinn interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

Rachel posó su cálida mano sobre la de su amiga. —¿Está... qué?

Quinn la miró a los ojos. —Creo que está preocupada por... mí.

—¿Preocupada por ti? —quiso saber Rachel, acercándose más a ella, para después preguntar en voz baja—: ¿Preocupada por que estés conmigo?

Quinn desvió la mirada. —Sí.

Rachel sonrió. —Tal vez sea cierto, pero ese no es el motivo por el que está intentando imponerme a Josh.

Quinn volvió a mirar a su amiga. —Si yo no estuviese aquí, ¿querrías salir con Josh?

—¿Quieres decir si no hubiese vuelto a verte?

Su amiga asintió. —La verdad es que no, no querría salir con él. No me interesa, Quinn, nunca me ha interesado nadie... más que tú —añadió en un susurro. Quinn asintió. No sabía qué decir. —¿Eso hace que te sientas mejor?

—No estoy segura —contestó Quinn inclinando la cabeza—. Claro que ahora mismo casi no estoy segura de nada.

Rachel le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Pues ya somos dos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 26<p>

Volvieron a casa en completo silencio. Quinn fingía contemplar el atardecer, y Rachel simulaba estar atenta a la carretera.

Salieron temprano de la casa de Rose, desde luego antes que todos los demás. Pero Rachel se dio cuenta de que no hacía más que mirar a Quinn y de que lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con ella. O hablar, tal vez. O tal vez no. Notó que la invadía un extraño nerviosismo que no sabía definir. Si algo salía de aquello, de aquello que había entre ambas, tendría que ser ella la que lo pusiese al descubierto, porque Quinn nunca lo haría, igual que tanto tiempo atrás no había sido capaz de confesarle que sentía algo por ella, algo que iba más allá de la pura amistad.

Cuando aminoró la velocidad, esperando a que se abriese la puerta del garaje, Rachel notó que crecía la tensión en el interior del vehículo, y supo que Quinn también lo había notado. Se preguntó si su amiga tendría miedo, ahora que sabía que estaban solas y que nadie las interrumpiría. Pensó que era extraño que no hubiesen hablado en absoluto del beso que habían estado a punto de darse la noche anterior. Extraño pero no inesperado, porque Quinn nunca se atrevería a sacar el tema.

Ambas salieron del coche y cerraron las portezuelas al unísono. Quinn le cedió el paso amablemente cuando iban a entrar en la cocina, y Rachel pudo ver que sus ojos erraban de un lado a otro, fijándose en lo que fuese con tal de evitar mirarla a ella.

Quinn entró en la sala, con la intención de escabullirse hacia la habitación de invitados. Cerraría la puerta, encendería el portátil, revisaría el correo, trabajaría... cualquier cosa antes que pensar en la mujer con la que compartía la casa.

—¿Quinn?

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo. La penumbra no dejaba ver la expresión de miedo que tenía pintada en el rostro. No se volvió.

—¿Sí?

Notó que Rachel se acercaba por su espalda. —Ya no tenemos diecisiete años.

Quinn tragó saliva y por fin se volvió. —Lo sé.

Rachel dio otro paso hacia ella. —Quinn, ¿alguna vez... alguna vez has tenido fantasías sobre mí? —Quinn la miró a los ojos, envueltos en la penumbra, pero no pudo contestar. —¿Te imaginabas cómo sería... besarme?

Quinn cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía oír cómo resonaba su eco en el vestíbulo.

—Respóndeme —suplicó Rachel en un murmullo.

—Sí —musitó Quinn.

En ese momento, notó que la mano de Rachel se posaba sobre su vientre y comenzaba a ascender.

—¿Te imaginabas acariciándome?

Quinn notó que el pulgar de Rachel subía por entre sus pechos y apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

—¿Te lo imaginabas, Quinn?

—¡Sí!

Rachel se acercó aún más, y sus muslos se rozaron. La mano de Rachel temblaba mientras seguía ascendiendo por entre los pechos de Quinn y más arriba, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar el agitado pulso que latía en el cuello de su compañera.

—¿Pensabas también que yo te acariciaría a ti? —susurró Rachel.

—¡Rachel...!

—Responde, ¿lo pensabas, Quinn?

Quinn no pudo soportarlo más. Sujetó a Rachel por los brazos, la llevó contra la pared y apoyó el cuerpo sobre el de ella, sujetándola allí. Se miraron con ojos igualmente ardientes.

Notó que Rachel se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—Yo también tenía fantasías contigo, Quinn.

Quinn ya no esperó. Sin más palabras, se apoderó de aquellos labios tan cercanos, aquellos labios con los que soñaba desde la adolescencia, aquellos labios que seguían hechizándola, ya adulta. Su gemido se fundió con el de Rachel cuando sus bocas se unieron por vez primera. Bordeó tímidamente con la lengua el labio inferior de Rachel, y al notar la invitación de su boca se deslizó en ella. Unas manos frenéticas tiraron para acercarla más, y Quinn la aferró por las caderas, fundiendo ambos cuerpos.

Era una sensación que Rachel nunca había experimentado. Notó que su cuerpo se disolvía en Quinn. Todos sus sentidos despertaron a la vez, y supo que en realidad nunca la habían besado. No así, con aquella pasión, con tanto deseo que hacía palidecer al suyo propio. Por fin se apartó un poco, jadeante.

—¡Ooh...! ¡Dios santo, Quinn, voy a desmayarme! —consiguió decir.

—Yo te sostendré.

Rachel bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su amiga, y tiró frenéticamente de la camiseta, embutida en los vaqueros.

—Por favor, Quinn, no esperemos más —suspiró.

Fue Quinn la que creyó desmayarse cuando dejó que el sujetador de Rachel se deslizase entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo. La penumbra no consiguió disimular los jadeantes movimientos del pecho de Rachel, no pudo esconder sus menudos senos de la hambrienta mirada de Quinn. Era un cuerpo que había llegado a conocer de memoria, un cuerpo al que había visto transformarse de la pubertad a la adolescencia. Un cuerpo que había madurado hasta convertirse en la maravillosa mujer que ahora tenía desnuda frente a sí.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta: Rachel y ella estaban a punto de hacer el amor.

—Tengo miedo, Rachel —susurró.

Su compañera sonrió. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Acto seguido tomó una de las manos de Quinn y la atrajo hacia sí, sorprendiéndose al notar que temblaba cuando la posó sobre su pecho. No pudo contener el suave gemido que se escapó de sus labios al percibir la tímida caricia de Quinn. Cerró los ojos mientras sus propias manos recorrían la desnuda piel de su compañera.

—Hazme el amor, Quinn —suspiró.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que el cuerpo de Quinn se posaba sobre el suyo, cuando comprendió de pronto lo perfecto que era todo aquello. Ella sólo se había acostado antes con una persona, y la suave caricia de Quinn sobre su cuerpo era completamente distinta a las brutales manazas que ella recordaba. Abrió los ojos al notar que la cálida boca de Quinn le cubría el seno, y su espalda se arqueó hacia ella al sentir la lengua jugueteando con el pezón. Su cuerpo cobró vida: sensaciones que le eran completamente extrañas la recorrieron de arriba abajo, haciendo vibrar todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y no pudo más que gemir de placer. ¡Sí, hacer el amor con Quinn era todo un acierto!

Quinn temblaba mientras su mano bajaba desde la cintura de Rachel a sus caderas, disfrutando de aquella piel cálida y suave que le daba la bienvenida en cada curva. Los ahogados gemidos de Rachel la excitaban todavía más, y tenía que obligarse a sí misma a ir despacio cuando lo único que deseaba era estar dentro de ella, notar su humedad, paladearla.

Dejó escapar un gemido y abandonó el seno de Rachel para ir de nuevo hacia su boca, encontrándose con unos suaves labios que se abrieron a ella, ¡para ella! Los brazos de Rachel la atrajeron hacia sí, y sus manos le recorrieron suavemente la espalda, bajando hasta las caderas. Notó que los muslos de Rachel se separaban y que su compañera se arqueaba para acercarse más a ella. Quinn bajó las caderas hasta encajarlas fuertemente contra las de Rachel, al tiempo que sus lenguas se enfrascaban en un duelo. Las caderas de ambas bailaron al ritmo de una danza ancestral, hasta que Quinn ya no pudo aguantar más. Utilizando las rodillas, hizo que Rachel abriese más las piernas e insertó la mano entre sus muslos.

Rachel creyó delirar mientras aguardaba a que la mano de Quinn la acariciase, la tomase, la reclamase como suya después de todos aquellos años. Nunca se había imaginado que su cuerpo pudiera excitarse tanto en respuesta a las caricias de alguien, nunca creyó poder ser transportada al éxtasis gracias tan sólo a la boca y las manos de Quinn. Y sin embargo, ¡Dios!, estaba a punto de explotar, y la mano de Quinn todavía no había llegado hasta ella, todavía no había acariciado su húmeda vulva, todavía no la había penetrado.

—Quinn... ¡Oh, Quinn! —murmuró, cerrando de nuevo los ojos al notar cómo avanzaba la mano de ésta sobre sus caderas, a lo largo de los muslos, dolorosamente cerca de sus palpitantes carnes.

La contención a la que intentaba obligarse Quinn se vino abajo al oír cómo Rachel susurraba su nombre. Sin pensarlo más, deslizó los dedos en su vulva, y los hundió en su cálida humedad. Notó cómo las carnes de su compañera se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos y cómo arqueaba la espalda para empujarla más hondo, oyó aquellos gemidos que ni siquiera sabía si provenían de Rachel o de ella misma. Cerró los ojos y acompasó los movimientos de sus dedos con los del cuerpo de Rachel hasta llevarla al borde del orgasmo. Rachel comenzó a producir sonidos incoherentes, mientras sus caderas se golpeaban con fuerza contra su mano. A Quinn le costaba respirar. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio cómo su mano brillaba, repleta de jugos. Se relamió y emitió un fuerte gemido, ¡tenía que probar aquel dulce sabor!

Rachel apenas fue consciente de la boca que se apoderó de su sexo, de la lengua que dio una sola pasada sobre su hinchado clítoris. Eso fue lo único que hizo falta para hacerla traspasar todos los límites. Al momento gritó con fuerza. Ya no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. El orgasmo la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y comenzó a temblar febrilmente mientras las convulsiones iban amainando poco a poco. Tiró ciegamente de Quinn hacia sí, pues la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba su fuerza.

—No tengo palabras, Quinn —musitó pegada a su cuello.

Quinn no consiguió hilar ni el menor pensamiento coherente mientras enroscaba su desnudo cuerpo sobre el de Rachel.

«¡Oh, Dios mío... acabas de hacerle el amor!»

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Una parte de ella temía que Rachel acabase lamentando lo que acababa de suceder y la apartase de su lado. Se volvió hasta quedar boca arriba, tirando de Rachel al tiempo para mantenerla junto a sí. Sus labios fueron recorriendo suavemente el rostro de su compañera. De pronto jadeó al notar que la mano de Rachel le acariciaba los senos.

—Tienes unos pechos tan preciosos... Siempre me ha gustado contemplar tu cuerpo — murmuró ésta; de pronto alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, que apenas se distinguían en la penumbra—. Lo que pasa es que no sabía por qué.

—Rachel, tú no... no te arrepientes, ¿verdad?

—¡Por Dios, claro que no! Nada de arrepentirme, Quinn. ¡Ha sido tan... tan hermoso...!

Rachel bajó la vista hacia su mano, que había vuelto a acariciar los pechos de Quinn, primero uno, después el otro, y contempló fascinada cómo se endurecían los pezones.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero... quiero hacerte lo que tú me has hecho —añadió alzando la vista de nuevo—. Tú lo deseas, ¿verdad?

—Llevo toda mi vida deseándolo, Rachel.

Quinn pudo ver que los ojos de Rachel se cerraban antes de que ésta bajase la vista. Y entonces, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, antes de volver de nuevo a la vida cuando sus sueños de adolescente comenzaron a hacerse realidad, comenzando con el momento en que la boca de Rachel se posó sobre su pecho.


	27. Chapter 27

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27<p>

Rachel despertó primero, con la poco familiar sensación del peso de otro brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. ¡Poco familiar y, sin embargo, tan, tan familiar! Hubiese sabido que era Quinn la que la estaba abrazando incluso en el caso de que los sucesos de la noche pasada no siguiesen frescos en su mente, porque sería capaz de reconocer el tacto y el olor de Quinn en cualquier parte.

Cerró lentamente los ojos, intentando ahuyentar el ataque de pánico que tenía la certeza de estar a punto de sufrir. La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Lo único que deseaba era que Quinn la acariciase, y acariciar ella la suave piel de su amiga. Nada más tenía importancia. Sin embargo ahora, ahora que la luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por entre las persianas, la realidad la

«¡Ay, Dios!»

Tenía que huir de allí. No podía mirar a Quinn a la cara en esos momentos. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había sido un error? No; lo había vivido como algo demasiado perfecto para que fuese un error. Perfecto y acertado. Sin embargo, ¿ahora, qué?

«¡Oh, Dios mío, soy lesbiana!»

«¿Lo soy?»

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ello en esos momentos. No estaba preparada para hablarlo. De modo que hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió.

Huyó.

Quinn rodó sobre sí misma, notando el cuerpo placenteramente molido. Supo que estaba sola incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Aunque al principio se sintió decepcionada, pronto se dio cuenta de lo tarde que sería: Rachel debía de estar ya en su trabajo. De modo que apartó las mantas de golpe y se desperezó, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaron su mente.

«¡Hemos hecho el amor!»

¡Quién le iba a decir que llegaría el día en que eso sucediera! Ni en sueños, pensó, sonriente. Y sin embargo, la noche anterior la inexperta Rachel se había adueñado de lugares de su cuerpo que ninguna mujer había poseído antes de ella. Rachel sabía exactamente cómo tocarla. Era como si... como si Rachel lo hubiese soñado mil veces.

Se dio una ducha y se puso los vaqueros del día anterior, recordándose a sí misma que debía volver a hacer la colada. No había café preparado... ni tampoco nota alguna. De hecho, casi no había pruebas de que Rachel hubiese estado allí.

Mientras iba contando las medidas de café que sacaba de la lata, miró a su alrededor, pensativa, preguntándose qué estaría pensando Rachel, qué sentiría en aquellos momentos. Era una pena que no la hubiese despertado para poder hablar, porque sin duda lo necesitaría.

Mientras se hacía el café, estuvo rebuscando en los cajones del escritorio de Rachel, intentando encontrar la agenda de teléfonos. Dio con el número de la «Tienda Hallmark de Rachel» y lo marcó. Una involuntaria sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al oír la voz de su amiga.

—¡Buenos días! —susurró.

Silencio.

—Hola —se oyó por fin.

Quinn enarcó las cejas. —Si te hubieses quedado un ratito, podríamos haber hablado sobre lo sucedido, Rachel — musitó—. ¿Estás bien?

Oyó un largo suspiro y un suave carraspeo. —No estoy segura, Quinn.

Quinn cerró los ojos. —¿Debo pedirte perdón?

—¿Perdón? Me parece que lo que sucedió ayer noche fue cosa mía —susurró Rachel, y a continuación volvió a carraspear—. Ahora no es buen momento para hablar.

—Lo comprendo.

«¡Mierda!»

—Esto... hasta luego.

Quinn asintió y se quedó escuchando la señal de fin de llamada unos segundos antes de colgar.

—Supongo que se ha puesto histérica —musitó.

«¡Mierda!»

* * *

><p>Rachel colgó el teléfono, furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan brusca con Quinn. No era culpa suya: Quinn no había hecho nada malo. Había sido ella la que prácticamente la asaltó en el vestíbulo la noche anterior, quien tomó la iniciativa, quien se la llevó al dormitorio. No, de ser por Quinn, nunca habrían cruzado la línea que separaba a las amigas de las amantes.<p>

«¡Amantes!»

Sólo de pensarlo, Rachel sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y tuvo que aferrarse a la encimera del mostrador para no caerse mientras las imágenes de cada beso y cada caricia se sucedían sin pausa en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Todavía podía sentir la boca de Quinn sobre su piel, seguía notando el sabor y el aroma de Quinn, como cuando su propia boca le recorría el cuerpo.

¡Amantes, sí!

—¡Rachel! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rachel parpadeó varias veces y se encontró cara a cara con Rene Wells. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que Rene Wells se rebajase a entrar a su humilde tienda? ¡Si ni siquiera era Navidad!

—Hola, Rene —saludó Rachel enderezándose—. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Qué pasa, es que no puedo venir a comprar a tu preciosa tiendecita?

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No sueles hacerlo.

Rene tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ayer estuvimos hablando de ti —dijo—. Mi familia política nos invitó a almorzar, después del oficio dominical. También estaban John y Mary Lawrence.

—Ah, muy bien —murmuró educadamente Rachel.

—Comentaron que Quinn Fabray se aloja en tu casa. Por supuesto, sabíamos que estaba en el pueblo, por lo del funeral y todo eso —dijo Rene haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Se dice que aparece mencionada en el testamento de su padre. ¿Puedes creer el descaro que tienen algunas, atreviéndose a volver al pueblo para exigir la fortuna familiar después de la vergüenza que hizo pasar a su pobre madre?

Rachel abrió la boca para defender a Quinn, pero desistió al momento: no tenía por qué dar a Rene explicación alguna. Ya se enteraría de todo muy pronto.

—Oye, Rachel, ¿tú crees que es bueno que se aloje en tu casa?

—¿Cómo que bueno?

—Ya hay rumores por todo el pueblo.

—¿Qué rumores?

—De que ustedes dos son más que amigas, no sé si me entiendes.

Rachel se echó a reír. —Claro que te entiendo, Rene. Lo que me pregunto es por qué habrás sentido la necesidad de venir hasta aquí a contármelo.

—No hago más que preocuparme por tu bienestar, Rachel.

—Ambas sabemos que eso es una estupidez, Rene —contestó Rachel con su mejor sonrisa—.No somos amigas, ni tampoco tenemos la misma vida social. De hecho, apenas frecuentas mi establecimiento. —Rachel rodeó el mostrador y se colocó frente a Rene. —Lo que supongo es que quieres conseguir cotilleos frescos. Pero ¿sabes qué, Rene? Nada de esto es asunto tuyo. Así que, ¿qué tal si vuelves al club de campo y les dices que has fallado en tu misión?

Rene dio un paso atrás y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Rachel Berry, no puedo creer que me estés hablando de esta manera! —exclamó, y a continuación bajó la voz—. Creo recordar que fue gracias a un préstamo de nuestro banco como conseguiste comenzar este... negocio, ¿no es así?

Rachel sonrió. ¡Oh, apenas podía esperar a que Rene averiguase que era Quinn quien controlaba ahora el banco!

—Sí, así fue. Aunque no recuerdo que tu nombre estuviese escrito en ninguna parte de mi solicitud de préstamo.

—Dudo que hubiesen aprobado tu préstamo de no haber sido porque fuimos juntas al colegio, Rachel. Tal vez deberías recordarlo —concluyó, y, dando media vuelta, salió a toda prisa de la tienda.

La sonrisa de Rachel se convirtió en carcajada. ¡Dios, Rene no tenía ni la menor idea sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo! Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto recordó a Quinn. ¡Había sido tan brusca con ella, tan distante...! Y todo porque se sentía... ¿Cómo, avergonzada? ¿Avergonzada por haber hecho el amor con ella tan concienzudamente?

Ya no estaba nada segura de cuál era el motivo por el que había huido de Quinn aquella mañana. ¿La culpa? Podía enumerar mil excusas, y una de ellas era lo que pensaría la gente del pueblo, su familia, sus amigos. Era lo que más odiaba del hecho de vivir en un pueblo: todos lo sabían todo de los demás. Y aquello era algo que dudaba que pudiesen mantener en secreto. Qué demonios, seguro que Rene Wells estaba ya contándole a sus amigas del club de campo la visita que acababa de hacerle.

Quinn sacó rápidamente el móvil al oírlo sonar, esperando que fuese Rachel. Pero fue

Greg quien la saludó.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Quinn miró hacia su portátil, en el que centelleaba el salvapantallas.

—No, sólo estaba haciendo unas correcciones —mintió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que acaba de venir por aquí el señor Lawrence, y me ha dicho que te irás muy pronto. ¿Es cierto eso?

Quinn comenzó a hacer girar las gafas que tenía en la mano, al tiempo que asentía.

—Sí, Greg, muy pronto, aunque todavía no estoy segura de la fecha. De hecho, pensaba llamarte hoy para saber si hay algo que quieras tratar conmigo antes de que me vaya.

Greg se echó a reír. —¡Hay railes de cosas que querría tratar contigo! Pero he estado echando un vistazo a esa lista de deseos tuya que me enviaste. La mayoría son prestaciones para los empleados y cosas parecidas. Si estás segura de querer poner en marcha todas esas medidas, puedo hablar con la señora Scott y que te presente un esquema de las fases de implantación.

—Sí, creo que las prestaciones que ofrecemos a nuestros empleados son vergonzosamente escasas. Algunas de las que quiero implantar son sencillas y baratas, mientras que otras comprendo que nos restarán beneficios. Pero es algo que me parece necesario hacer. Creo que a la larga nos hará ser más productivos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Me pondré a ello de inmediato.

Quinn se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando la forma en que se había ido Rachel aquella mañana. Bien mirado, tal vez sería mejor marcharse ya. No tenía sentido prolongar lo inevitable.

—¿Qué tal si vas adelantando ya algo hoy mismo, Greg? Tal vez podríamos discutirlo esta noche y, si me parece que estamos en la misma onda, puede que decida irme mañana.

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó Greg; carraspeó un poco e hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: ¿Sabe Rachel que piensas marcharte?

—No —dijo ella, e hizo también una pausa—. Pero no será ninguna sorpresa, Greg.

—Arrojó las gafas sobre la mesa antes de continuar: —Iré yo hasta tu casa. ¿Te viene bien que nos reunamos allí al salir del trabajo?

—Perfecto.

Quinn se pasó el resto del día haciendo la colada y buscando un vuelo de regreso.

Calculó que, si salía lo bastante temprano, podía estar en Columbus al mediodía, de modo que reservó un vuelo que salía para San Francisco a las dos en punto. Envió un breve correo electrónico a Ingrid para asegurarse de que alguien la iría a recoger. Incluso le prometió regresar con ella y quedarse unos días de visita. Sería mejor eso que quedarse sola en su casa, donde no habría nada con que distraerse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28<p>

Rachel se sintió decepcionada al ver que el automóvil de Quinn no estaba en la entrada cuando llegó a casa. Decepcionada, pero no necesariamente sorprendida. Seguramente, Quinn estaba intentando eludir la confrontación que daba por sentado que iba a producirse al regresar ella a casa. Rachel no pensaba provocar ninguna confrontación, pero tenían que hablar: ella lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había superado la conmoción inicial que sintió al advertir que acababa de hacer el amor con Quinn. El día anterior, la noche anterior, lo había visto todo tan claro... Sin embargo, con la luz del día le entró el pánico. Y ahora... bueno, ahora había tenido todo el día para acostumbrarse a la idea, para aceptarlo. Además, lo que Quinn y ella habían hecho la noche anterior no había sido más que la expresión física de lo que sentían la una por la otra, de lo que habían sentido años atrás y que desde luego seguían sintiendo ahora, ya adultas.

Cuando Quinn la tocó, cuando le hizo el amor, Rachel descubrió de pronto que todo lo que había sentido por ella tenía sentido, que encajaba: su total disposición para seguirla a todas partes, cuando era niña, por el puro placer de estar con ella; y más tarde, ya adolescente, sus enormes deseos de que Quinn la tocase. Ambas habían estado tan apegadas la una a la otra que para ellas era algo completamente natural tocarse mientras charlaban.

Y ahora de adultas, esa necesidad de tocar y ser tocadas era más fuerte que nunca.

La noche anterior habían dejado de resistirse a esa urgencia. Ya no podían reprimirse más. Sin embargo, Rachel no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Por eso deseó que Quinn estuviese en casa.

En lugar de eso se encontró una nota. Al parecer, Rose iba a preparar espaguetis para todos.

—Por favor, que no esté Josh —musitó.

Sin embargo, no tendría por qué haberse preocupado: el de Quinn era el único automóvil aparcado en la entrada. Rachel dejó el suyo justo detrás y se apresuró a entrar para escapar de la llovizna que llevaba cayendo desde el mediodía. Las tormentas primaverales que habían anunciado se habían quedado más al norte. No se molestó en llamar al timbre: llamó un par de veces con los nudillos y entró.

—¡En la cocina! —gritó Rose.

Lee Ann y Denny estaban sentados a la mesa, coloreando. Lee Ann alzó la vista lo justo para dedicarle una breve sonrisa. Rose la recibió con una cuchara tendida hacia ella.

—Prueba.

Rachel obedeció, antes de asentir. —Muy rico. Necesita un poco más de albahaca.

Rose se echó a reír. —¡Como si fuese a aceptar tus consejos sobre cocina! —Tapó la cacerola y la puso a fuego lento.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Eché a los gemelos a dormir la siesta hace un par de horas. —Rachel aguardó pacientemente. —¿Lo dices por Quinn? —dijo Rose sonriendo.

—Supongo que Greg y ella estarán encerrados en algún sitio.

—Están jugando al ordenador. Greg le ha preparado unos gráficos o algo así —explicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Quinn asomó la cabeza antes de que Rachel hubiese tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlos.

—Rose, ¿tienes más té helado? —Preguntó, interrumpiéndose al ver a Rachel—. No te había oído entrar.

Rachel se sumergió en las profundidades de aquellos ojos verdes y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para no caerse. Todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior pareció golpearla de pronto.

—Hola.

Quinn le dedicó una titubeante sonrisa. —Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

Rachel asintió. —Sí, ahora todo está perfectamente.

—Estupendo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —contestó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue todo culpa mía.

—Deberíamos haberlo hablado —musitó Quinn.

Rose carraspeó audiblemente antes de intervenir: —¡Hola! —Saludó, arrastrando las sílabas—. Está claro que me he perdido parte de la conversación, porque lo que oigo no tiene ningún sentido. —A continuación recogió el vaso que Quinn llevaba en la mano y añadió: —¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Está acabando unos organigramas que le he pedido —contestó, apartando la vista de Rachel.

Rose le ofreció un vaso lleno de té. —Bueno, esto tiene que acabar. Trabaja todo el día, y al llegar a casa se pone otra vez con el ordenador. ¡En estas dos semanas no ha hecho ni las malas!

Quinn soltó una carcajada. —¿Y qué quiere decir eso en cristiano, Rose?

Rose llenó otro vaso y se lo ofreció a Rachel. —Quiere decir que tengo tareas para él en casa, y aquí el cerebrito no las ha hecho todavía.

—Bueno, ya tendrá tiempo de sobra cuando yo me haya ido.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y clavó la vista en aquellos ojos tan verdes.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó en voz baja.

Quinn asintió.

—¿Cuándo?

Su amiga miró un momento a Rose y después volvió a mirarla a ella. —Tengo un vuelo desde Columbus mañana a las dos.

—Entiendo —dijo Rachel, y carraspeó brevemente—. Y ¿cuándo lo has decidido?

Quinn dudó un momento antes de responder. —Esta mañana.

Rachel asintió y desvió la mirada. —Entiendo —repitió.

Quinn miró a Rose y pudo ver la multitud de preguntas que pugnaban por salir de sus labios. Aquel no era el mejor momento para tener esa discusión con Rachel, a pesar del dolor que expresaban sus ojos. Lo único que deseaba era ir hacia ella y abrazarla estrechamente.

—¡Eh, Quinn! ¡Ven a ver esto! —gritó Greg desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

Quinn se quedó quieta un momento, dedicó a Rachel una última mirada y se escabulló en silencio.

—¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? —preguntó Rose en cuanto Quinn desapareció de la vista. Rachel se enderezó, pues no quería que Rose pudiese ver lo afectada que estaba. No podría explicar el motivo de sus lágrimas, de modo que se hizo la tonta.

—¿De qué iba qué?

—Me dio la sensación de estar escuchando sin querer una conversación privada, eso parecía. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo: ustedes dos siempre han vivido en su propio mundo —dijo Rose, al tiempo que quitaba la tapa de la cacerola que contenía la salsa para los espaguetis y la removía lentamente—. No sabía si decírtelo, pero la fábrica de rumores ha estado funcionando a pleno rendimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sobre Quinn y tú. Llevo todo el día oyendo cuchicheos.

—¿Qué dicen de Quinn y de mí?

—Oh, Rachel, estoy segura de que tu ingenuidad no llega a tanto. Lleva dos semanas viviendo en tu casa. Aunque nadie lo menciona, todo el mundo recuerda el motivo de su marcha. Y, aunque no fuera así, es prácticamente una celebridad. Y lo suyo es de dominio público, como ellos dicen.

—¡Rene Wells, esa bruja! —musitó Rachel entre dientes.

Al momento echó un rápido vistazo hacia Lee Ann. La pequeña estaría escuchando atentamente, sin duda.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vino esta mañana por la tienda, buscando información sobre Quinn. Te juro que fue como si siguiésemos en el instituto.

Rose volvió a colocar la tapa y se acercó a ella. —Rachel, tú sabes que si hubiese algo entre Quinn y tú... no quiero decir que vaya a suceder, ni mucho menos... pero si lo hubiese, puedes contármelo, ¿sabes? No me iba a poner histérica ni nada de eso.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa. —¡Oh, Rose, por supuesto que no hay nada de eso, no seas tonta! Conozco a Quinn de toda la vida. Tan sólo somos amigas, y nunca habrá nada más que eso —declaró, y carraspeó un poco—. Y sí que te pondrías histérica.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil en el vestíbulo, notando cómo se le partía el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Rachel. Y sin embargo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Acaso creía que Rachel iba a confesarle a su hermana que habían hecho el amor la noche anterior? ¿Pensaba que Rachel estaba preparada para afrontar aquel cambio? Procuró recomponerse antes de entrar en la cocina. La mirada de Rachel voló hacia ella.

—Olvidé mi té —murmuró.

—Quinn...

Quinn la miró fijamente a los ojos, reconociendo así que lo había oído todo. Le dedicó un breve gesto de asentimiento y se alejó de allí.

«¡Oh, Dios!»

Rachel cerró los ojos y se apartó de Rose, consciente de que el dolor que había visto reflejado en los ojos de Quinn era a causa de ella. ¡Menuda hipócrita estaba hecha! En privado, ante sí misma —o ante Quinn—, era capaz de admitir lo que sentía... lo que era. Pero ¿podía hacerlo ante Rose, ante cualquier miembro de su familia? ¿Podría proclamar a los cuatro vientos que Quinn y ella eran ahora... amantes?

«¡No, nunca!»

No podía. Rose nunca lo entendería, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirle. Su madre tampoco. Y no sólo eso: ¡tenía un negocio, por Dios santo! ¿Seguiría teniendo clientes después de que se supiera? ¡Claro que no! Lo más seguro era que huyesen en masa de su tienda, y ella se convertiría en el hazmerreír de Lima.

—Rachel, ¿ocurre algo?

Rachel negó con un gesto y buscó a ciegas su vaso de té.

—Nada... me da rabia que Quinn se vaya tan pronto, eso es todo —murmuró.

Respiró hondo y por fin consiguió alzar la vista hacia Rose, esperando que su sonrisa pareciese sincera antes de añadir: —Voy a echarla de menos.

—Lo sé, pero al menos esta vez sabes que volverá. —Rachel deseó poder estar segura de eso. —Pero yo estoy ya harta de que acapare a Greg todo el tiempo. Bueno, ve a decirles que la cena está lista —dijo Rose, y se volvió a continuación hacia los niños—. Lee Ann, recoge los lápices de colores. Es hora de cenar. —Después asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. —¡Rachel, dile a Greg que se traiga a los gemelos! —gritó.

Rachel asintió, a pesar de saber que tanto Greg como todo el vecindario la habían oído perfectamente. Encontró a Quinn inclinada por encima del hombro de Greg, frente al ordenador encajado en una esquina del dormitorio matrimonial. Ambos señalaban al monitor, y Rachel aprovechó para permitir que sus ojos recorriesen de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Quinn. En el breve espacio de tiempo que tardó en hacerlo, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, haciendo que la respiración se le entrecortase y su corazón comenzase a latir desbocadamente. Como siempre sucedía, Quinn percibió su presencia. Se incorporó lentamente, enderezando la espalda. Giró el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Rachel pudo ver que la mirada de Quinn se apagaba, y se preguntó qué es lo que acababa de ver en su propio rostro.

«¿Deseo?»

¿Era posible que Quinn fuese capaz de adivinar lo que tenía en la mente en aquellos momentos?

—Greg, Rose quiere que vayas a por los gemelos —dijo en voz baja, sin despegar los ojos de Quinn.

—Sí, ya la he oído —contestó, aunque no dejó de teclear en su ordenador.

—Creo que quería decir ahora mismo. Está un poco gruñona.

—Ya he visto bastante, Greg —dijo Quinn—. Puedes enviarme el resto por correo electrónico.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí —contestó ella.

Rachel se le acercó tan pronto como Greg las dejó a solas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. —Lo siento mucho —susurró.

—¿Por?

—Por lo de esta mañana, por lo que me has oído decirle a Rose —explicó. Después cerró los ojos de golpe y añadió en un susurro: —Y también siento que vuelvas a abandonarme.

—¡Oh, Rachel, no te estoy abandonando! Estoy dejando... lo nuestro. Será mejor para ti que me vaya.

—No, Quinn. Te vas porque esta mañana me puse histérica y hui de ti. Te vas porque no he sido capaz de hablar contigo sobre ello. Y te vas también por lo que le dije a Rose.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos. —Sí —admitió Quinn en voz baja—. Sí a todo.

—¡Dios, Quinn, no quiero que te vayas! ¡Se me rompe el corazón con sólo pensarlo!

Quinn le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, posándola sobre su seno izquierdo y presionándola con fuerza.

—También se rompe el mío.

—¡No te vayas! —susurró Rachel.

—Nunca olvidaré la noche pasada, Rachel. No tienes ni idea de lo especial que ha sido.

—Sí que lo sé.

—Tú no estás preparada para este tipo de vida, Rachel, sabes que no. Puede que nunca lo estés. Pero yo soy ya demasiado mayor, y he estado viviéndolo abiertamente durante demasiado tiempo. No puedo meterme en el armario y esconder esto, Rachel.

—Tengo que pensar en mi familia, en mi negocio —explicó Rachel, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Nunca podría... declarar esto abiertamente, Quinn.

—Lo sé. Por eso me voy.

—Quinn, por favor, tal vez si me das algún tiempo...

—¡Chicas, a cenar! —aulló Rose.

Quinn apretó cariñosamente la mano de Rachel. —Hablaremos esta noche.

—¡Esta noche no quiero hablar, quiero volver a hacerte el amor! —susurró Rachel.

Quinn cerró los ojos un momento. —¡Dios, Rachel, no tienes ni idea del efecto que me causan esas palabras!

Rachel se acercó a ella. —Sólo con pensar en que me toques, me flaquean las piernas, Quinn.

Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra, y sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia cuando Rose volvió a llamarlas a gritos.

—¡Maldita sea! —musitó Quinn.

Rachel le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

—Vamos, preciosa.

Quinn sintió que volvía a rompérsele el corazón cuando Rachel le soltó la mano. Sabía que esa noche volverían a hacer el amor. Y también que aun así se iría al día siguiente.

«¡Estoy enamorada de ella!»

La verdad no la conmocionó demasiado. Tuvo que admitir que siempre la había querido. Siempre. Ese era el motivo por el que, año tras año, nunca conseguía encontrar a alguien que apartase a Rachel de su corazón, nunca conseguía encontrar a quien la sustituyera.

«¡Y voy a volver a abandonarla!»

Porque, esta vez, Rachel estaba poniendo a su familia por encima de ella.

—¿Quinn?

Quinn asintió tristemente.

—Voy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia.**

**"TRICK OR TREAT" acabo de subir mi one-shot Achele que lo dividí en dos caps. Mañana estaré subiendo la continuación. Por favor, dejen sus opiniones. **

**Esta historia esta a dos caps de terminar y no tiene epilogo. Están advertidos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29<p>

Rachel cruzó el pueblo en su automóvil, y tuvo que obligarse a recordar el límite de velocidad. La cena había sido interminable. Se preguntó qué habría pensado Rose del silencio de Quinn y ella. Estuvieron en silencio, sí, pero sin poder dejar de mirarse la una a la otra. Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y vio que Quinn la seguía muy de cerca. Apenas podía esperar a estar a solas con ella.

Quinn sujetaba con fuerza el volante, con la vista fija en el vehículo que iba delante de ella. Se preguntó si conseguirían siquiera hablar. Las miradas que se habían cruzado en la cena sugerían que no. Los ojos de Rachel ardían, provocadores, y lo único que Quinn podía hacer era intentar mantener la respiración regular. De hecho, apenas podía quedarse quieta en su asiento. ¡Los ojos de Rachel prometían... tantas cosas...! Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, sí, pero había sido de un modo indeciso, titubeante al principio. Era algo nuevo para ambas, pues cada una hubo de aprender lo que le gustaba a la otra. En cambio esa noche, ¡oh, esa noche!, esa noche ya no habría titubeos. Pudo notarlo en cada una de las miradas que Rachel le dedicaba. La vista se le nubló al imaginarse a Rachel recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella ardiente boca localizando todos sus lugares ocultos, moviéndose entre sus muslos hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Jesús, María y José! —musitó.

Para cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Rachel, estaba casi temblando de nerviosismo y expectación. Respiró hondo el aire nocturno, que la lluvia caída poco antes había refrescado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar algo de control sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrirlos Rachel estaba allí, esperando.

—Ven adentro, Quinn.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en voz tan baja, prometían un mundo. Asintió y siguió a Rachel, cruzando el garaje y entrando en la cocina. Rachel no se molestó en encender las luces: aferró la mano de Quinn y atravesó con ella la casa. Quinn no protestó, pero cuando entraron en el dormitorio de Rachel apenas podía respirar. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza en el pecho que era ya casi doloroso.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Rachel se volvió hasta colocarse frente a ella y sus manos ascendieron por los brazos de Quinn mientras daba el único paso necesario para que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Quinn gimió al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí, y sus labios buscaron afanosamente hasta encontrar la boca de Rachel, una boca tan hambrienta como la suya. Quinn sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas cuando unas cálidas manos se colaron bajo su camisa.

Rachel se apartó apenas un instante para mirar fijamente a Quinn.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta que me supliques que lo deje ya —musitó.

Sus manos ascendieron hasta cubrir los senos de Quinn. Sabía ya que no habría sujetador alguno que se lo impidiese.

—Rachel...

—Y voy a hacerte el amor tal y como tú me lo hiciste anoche —añadió, gimiendo al notar que los pezones de Quinn se endurecían todavía más—. Voy a... —Cerró los ojos mientras una de sus manos cruzaba el cuerpo de Quinn hasta colarse descaradamente entre sus muslos. Quinn se apretó contra aquella mano, y Rachel pudo casi sentir la humedad a través de la tela vaquera. —Quiero besarte ahí abajo, Quinn.

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido y empujó la mano de Rachel más fuerte contra su palpitante clítoris. Las rodillas se le quedaron literalmente sin fuerzas, pero Rachel estaba allí para sostenerla. Volvió a encontrarse con su boca, pero fue la lengua de Rachel la que salió a presentar batalla, dejando pocas dudas acerca de quién controlaba la situación.

Rachel ya la había desnudado antes de que pudiese siquiera pensarlo. A continuación,

Quinn se quedó mirando cómo Rachel se desprendía de las últimas prendas de ropa que le quedaban. El lecho se hundió suavemente bajo su peso, y se relamió, expectante, contemplando cómo Rachel venía hacia ella.

—Esta noche eres mía —murmuró Rachel, al tiempo que sus labios se cerraban sobre un desesperado pezón.

—Siempre he sido tuya —musitó Quinn.

Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a Rachel mientras la húmeda boca de ésta iba trazando un camino de descenso por su cuerpo. Unas expertas manos le separaron los muslos, y

Quinn se estremeció al notar que aquella boca le cubría el sexo.

En ese instante supo que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

><p>El frío del amanecer la despertó. Tendió la mano, intentando encontrar el tibio cuerpo de Quinn, pero la cama estaba vacía. Rachel se incorporó sobre el lecho, escuchando el silencio. Cerró los ojos.<p>

«¡Que siga aquí, por favor!»

Recorrió descalza la casa vacía. Su mano tembló al girar el pomo de la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn.

—¡No, no, no! —murmuró.

Corrió hacia la cocina, apartando de un manotazo las cortinas de la ventana.

«¡Oh, Quinn!»

El Lexus negro no estaba. Rachel dejó caer las cortinas mientras ella misma se derrumbaba sobre el suelo, sin intentar siquiera poner freno a las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Quinn se había ido.


	30. Chapter 30

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

**ANTE-ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30<p>

Quinn se quedó junto al balcón, maldiciendo la niebla. Ya casi era junio: ¿dónde se había metido el sol?

Pero ella sabía bien dónde estaba: su sol estaba en un pueblecito de Ohio. Se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando ahuyentar el dolor. Aquellas seis semanas no habían aliviado ni lo más mínimo la pena que sentía en el alma.

Volvió al interior de la casa. Su mirada recorrió la familiar estancia, la mesa de trabajo y el ordenador, que parecía hacerle una mueca burlona. Desde su vuelta no había sido capaz de escribir nada. Había hecho un par de desganados intentos, pero no conseguía mantener un ritmo fluido de trabajo. Lo único que la salvaba era que no tenía una fecha de entrega amenazadoramente pendiente: había acabado con las correcciones antes de abandonar Lima.

Antes de abandonar a Rachel.

En ese momento, marcharse le había parecido lo más sensato. Cuanto más tiempo se quedase allí, más implicada se sentiría. Y también Rachel. Cerró los ojos. Seguía siendo capaz de recordar, con meridiana claridad, la boca de Rachel sobre su piel. Si se hubiese quedado habrían continuado con su «aventura», su enredo secreto. Y Quinn sabía que, al menos por una temporada, se habría conformado con ocultar su relación. Pero no indefinidamente. Aquello no iba con su manera de ser. Había escapado de la ciudad una vez porque se negaba a esconderse, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pero Rachel, ¡oh, Rachel no era capaz de asumirlo abiertamente! Su familia y su negocio eran lo primero para ella.

La verdad es que era irónico. Rachel se preocupaba por la posibilidad de perder su negocio, cuando allí estaba Quinn, con tanto dinero que ni sabía qué hacer con él. Decir que se había quedado anonadada al enterarse de a cuánto ascendía la riqueza de su padre era quedarse muy corta. Obviamente, para Judith también había sido una sorpresa. La porción que le había dejado a su madre le permitiría vivir con todo el lujo que desease por el resto de su vida. Y sin embargo era evidente que eso no había sido bastante para animarla a retirar la demanda presentada, a pesar de que dos jueces habían dictaminado en su contra. John Lawrence le dijo que la otra opción que tenía Judith era impugnar el testamento y la donación de Maderas Lima a Quinn. Además, al parecer conservaba gratos recuerdos de la casa de la playa en Padre Island, porque también la quería para ella.

Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: no podía comprender la obsesión de su madre con Industrias Fabray, con el aserradero, con su propia hija. ¿Para qué querría el quebradero de cabeza de ser la propietaria de Industrias Fabray, cuando ahora disponía de millones de dólares y todo el tiempo libre del mundo para gastarlos?

Claro que en realidad no había sido ningún quebradero de cabeza. Greg y ella se comunicaban casi a diario por correo electrónico, y hablaban por teléfono un par de veces a la semana. La verdad era que Greg hacía que todo fuese como la seda. Por esa parte no sentía ninguna preocupación.

No, sus únicos motivos de inquietud eran personales, como, por ejemplo, ¿se recuperaría alguna vez de lo de Rachel? ¿Cuándo sería capaz por fin de continuar con su vida? ¿Y cuándo iba a permitir que otra mujer la tocase?

Miró de reojo el teléfono que había junto al ordenador. Todos los días tenía que batallar consigo misma para reprimir sus deseos de llamar a Rachel y enterarse de cómo le iba.

Obviamente debía de irle a la perfección. Desde luego, Rachel tampoco la llamaba a ella.

Después de la primera llamada a Greg, en la que se interesó por ella brevemente, tanto él como ella misma evitaron el tema.

Y Greg no era ningún estúpido: seguro que se imaginaba perfectamente el motivo de su repentina marcha. ¡Seguro que todo el mundo lo sabría! Sin embargo, lo que le había contado seguía inquietándola. Dijo que Rachel había estado muy callada, que había vuelto a apartarse de ellos, igual que hiciera después de su divorcio. La idea de que Rachel se hubiese alejado de su familia, de que estuviese sola, la preocupaba más de lo que querría admitir. Sí, era culpa suya, en parte. Pero también era culpa de la propia Rachel. Ella nunca habría llevado su relación hasta un nivel tan íntimo si no fuese porque Rachel lo había iniciado. Porque ella sabía bien que Rachel no podría manejar aquella situación y que acabaría teniendo que irse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no había podido resistírsele, no había podido rechazar sus caricias, aunque sólo fuese durante un par de noches. Nada le había sido tan difícil como, aquella noche, arrancarse de entre sus brazos, dejándola plácidamente dormida sin que supiera que al despertar volvería a estar sola, que Quinn se iría de su vida, una vez más.

* * *

><p>Rachel alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sobresaltada por los golpes que había oído en la puerta principal.<p>

—¡Soy yo!

Rachel suspiró, dejó una marca en el libro y lo arrojó sobre la mesita que había junto al sillón reclinable. ¿Qué demonios podía querer Rose a esas horas?

Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, mirándola.

—¡Son las nueve y media!

Rose se señaló la muñeca. —Tengo reloj, pero gracias.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes niños que cuidar?

—Los niños llevan una hora durmiendo, y acabo de acostar a Lee Ann. Cree que ya es mayor y que puede quedarse con nosotros hasta más tarde.

—¿Y tu marido?

—Greg está con la nariz metida en su ordenador, como siempre.

Rachel siguió a Rose hasta la cocina y la vio servirse un vaso de té.

—Pues aquí estoy, porque ya no podía aguantarlo ni un segundo más —anunció Rose.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De Greg? ¿Están teniendo problemas?

—¿Con Greg? No, estamos estupendamente —contestó, reforzándolo con un gesto de la mano—. Siempre ha querido más a su ordenador que a mí, en eso no ha cambiado nada. Me refería a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti, y no me digas que no tienes ningún problema, porque eso ya no cuela.

Rachel dio media vuelta y regresó hacia la sala. —No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Y una mierda! Estás volviéndome loca con tanto silencio. Mamá está enferma de preocupación, Lee Ann cree que estás preparándote para morir o algo así, y Eric, mira tú, cree que es un asunto de pantalones.

—¿Un asunto de pantalones?

—Sí, se cree un gran psicólogo. Piensa volver a traerse a Josh dentro de quince días.

Rachel se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y miró a Rose. —Dile a Eric que me deje en paz con lo de Josh —dijo en voz baja—. Lo digo en serio, Rosie.

Su hermana se le acercó. —Por favor, Rachel, dime lo que te ocurre.

—Nada.

—Maldita sea, Rachel, llevas así desde que se fue Quinn. Sé que la echas mucho de menos, pero no es como si no fueses a volver a verla nunca más. Conociéndolas a las dos, seguro que hablan por teléfono a diario.

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No hablamos.

—¿Que no hablan? ¿Por qué no?

Rachel se encogió de hombros. ¡Dios, no quería tener esa conversación con Rose! Pero tampoco era capaz de sacudirse de encima la depresión que la devoraba desde que Quinn se alejó de su vida. Incluso ahora, la sonrisa que intentaba fingir se negaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Se sentía completamente vacía por dentro.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo, Rachel?

—¡Oh, Rose! Porque no lo entenderías.

—¿Te sientes mal? O sea, ¿estás enferma?

Al oír aquello sí sonrió. —No, Rose, no estoy enferma.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Es sólo porque Quinn se ha ido?

Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana. Quería decírselo, necesitaba desesperadamente decírselo. Por fin asintió, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

—Sí, es sólo por Quinn —susurró.

Rose abrió ambas manos. —¿Cómo? No comprendo.

—La quiero.

—Bueno... ¡Jesús, Rachel! ¿Se supone que tengo que asombrarme por eso?

Rachel negó con un gesto. —No, Rose, te digo que la quiero... que estoy... enamorada de ella. He... he hecho el amor con ella. ¡La amo! —consiguió decir, antes de que las lágrimas la impidiesen decir más.

Después se quedó allí de pie, abrazándose a sí misma todavía, sin dejar de sollozar.

—¡Oh, Señor! —susurró Rose—. ¡Oh, Dios santo! ¿Qué has hecho el amor con ella?

Rachel notó que su hermana se le acercaba, notó el tímido abrazo con el que intentaba consolarla. Nunca en toda su vida había perdido el control ante Rose, ni siquiera cuando Finn Hudson la envió al hospital. Sin embargo ahora, el dolor de haber perdido a Quinn hizo que no pudiese evitar llorar desconsoladamente. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que su declaración pudiese conmocionar a su hermana. ¡Se sintió tan aliviada al poder pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta...!

—Por favor, Rachel, no llores —le dijo Rose, al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda —. ¡Pero si tú nunca lloras!

—Lo siento.

Rachel se apartó un momento para coger un pañuelo de papel que había junto al sillón reclinable. Se sonó y enjugó las lágrimas, aguardando el interrogatorio de su hermana.

—No sé qué decir, Rachel. O sea... ¿qué ocurrió?

—Ocurrió Quinn, Rose, eso es todo. Ella ocurrió.

—Pero ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Te acostaste con ella? —musitó Rose, mirando a su alrededor como si fuese a oírla alguien.

—Te dije que no lo entenderías.

—Pero Rachel, ¡tú eres heterosexual! ¡Estuviste casada, por Dios santo!

—Oh, Rose, sólo me casé con Finn porque Quinn se había ido. ¿Es que no lo ves?

No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Rachel comenzó a recorrer la sala de un lado a otro, intentando poner en palabras sus desordenados pensamientos.

—Ni siquiera fui capaz de intuirlo cuando me enteré de que Quinn era lesbiana. Nunca creí que pudiese aplicárseme a mí esa etiqueta. La quería, simplemente: era mi mejor amiga, y creí que eso era todo. De modo que me casé con Finn, sí. — Rachel dejó de caminar y miró fijamente a su hermana—¡Y fue horrible, Rose! ¡Era tremendamente... bruto conmigo! Apenas podía soportar que me tocase, ¿sabes? —Añadió, notando que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas—. Me... me violó varias veces, incluyendo esa última noche.

—¡Dios santo! —murmuró Rose—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Rachel?

—Deciros ¿qué? ¿Que no quería hacer el amor con mi marido, y que por eso recurrió a la violación?

—¡Oh, Rachel, lo siento mucho! No tenía ni idea —dijo su hermana abrazándola de nuevo.

—¿Creían que tan sólo me pegaba?

Aquel era un tema del que nunca habían hablado, los malos tratos que le infligía Finn.

—Mamá y yo sospechábamos que te pegaba, sí. Pero te envió al hospital antes de que pudiésemos reunir el valor para hablar contigo. Al desaparecer él de nuestras vidas, no vimos la necesidad de sacar el tema.

—Se lo agradezco. Y teníais razón, yo no quería hablar de todo aquello.

—A Quinn sí le contaste lo que sucedió realmente esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Rose se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar: —¿Cuándo lo hicieron...? Ya sabes...

—¿Amantes?

Rose asintió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—La verdad es que fue el domingo anterior a su marcha.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué se fue, Rachel?

—Se fue porque le dije que yo no podría llevar aquello abiertamente. Le dije que nunca sería capaz de contároslo a mamá o a ti. Estaba preocupada por mi negocio —suspiró—. No hacía más que darle vueltas a mil estupideces sin sentido.

—Seguro que comprendió perfectamente tu preocupación. Ella sabe bien que esto es Lima, no California. Por Dios, ¿te imaginas lo que dirían en el pueblo si se convirtieran en pareja?

—Si no me lo imaginase no estaría tan preocupada.

—Pero... ¿estás...? ¿De verdad estás enamorada de ella?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Y ella lo está también de ti?

Quinn nunca se lo había dicho, eso era cierto. Pero ella sabía que sí. Lo sabía por la forma en que la miraba, por cómo la tocaba... por la forma en que gritaba su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

—Me quiere, sí.

Rose movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No acabo de entender todo eso de los homosexuales, Rachel, lo siento. Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarme cómo es eso en la cama. O sea, ¿qué hacen?

—Por Dios, Rose, te estoy confesando que estoy enamorada de otra mujer, que llevo dos meses viviendo un infierno por estar sin ella... ¿y quieres que te dé detalles sobre cómo hacemos el amor?

—Lo siento, Rachel, pero es que no soy capaz de hacerme a la idea.

—Lo sé, ya te dije que no lo entenderías. De todas formas no importa, Rose. Se ha ido — dijo, y volvió a recorrer la sala de un lado a otro—. Y estoy segura de que no querías enterarte de todo esto, pero me siento mejor después de habértelo dicho. Sienta bien poder decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—¿Ahora qué? Nada —contestó Rachel moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Nada? ¡Pero si acabas de decirme que la quieres!

—Y es cierto, Rose. Pero también es cierto que vivo aquí, en Lima, donde tengo mi negocio y mi familia, y que ella está en California. Y esos dos mundos no son compatibles.

—No puedo creer que te haya dejado y ya está.

—No me ha dejado y ya está, Rose —dijo Rachel, volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma—. Fui yo quien decidió que mi negocio y mi familia estaban por encima de ella.

—Pero Rachel...

—Y ni una palabra de esto a mamá. Prométemelo, Rose. No podría soportar que mamá lo supiera.

—Por supuesto que no se lo diré. ¡Dios! ¿Te imaginas su reacción?

Rachel no hubo de esperar mucho para enterarse. Exactamente a las nueve en punto del día siguiente, su madre entró en la tienda.

«¡Rose, te mataré!»

—Rachel, tenemos que hablar.

—No sé para qué. Está claro que Rose ya te ha puesto al tanto de todo —murmuró, mirando de reojo a la señora Cartwright—. ¡Y puedes decirle de mi parte que vaya preparándose para lo que le espera!

—Vayamos a tu despacho —dijo su madre, al tiempo que saludaba con un gesto a la señora Cartwright—. ¿Qué tal estás, Gladys?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cafetería?

—Oh, Rose lleva trabajando allí el tiempo suficiente para saber arreglárselas con los que faltan por desayunar. Mañana tienes que pasarte por allí a almorzar.


	31. Chapter 31

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco esta historia.**

**Gracias por hacernos compañía mutuamente en esta historia. Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 31<p>

Quinn estaba sentada ante su escritorio, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el teclado sin darse cuenta al tiempo que leía los últimos párrafos que había escrito. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionada: seguía sin conseguir fluidez. Por un momento se preguntó, aterrorizada, si algún día volvería a tenerla.

Cuando sonó su móvil lo miró un instante y después volvió a atender al monitor.

Sería Ingrid. Llevaba todo el mes llamándola sin parar. En los últimos mensajes que le había dejado en el móvil amenazaba con presentarse ante su puerta si Quinn no «regresaba al mundo de los vivos», como ella decía. Pero no estaba de humor. No estaba de humor para hablar, no estaba de humor para soportar la compañía de nadie, no estaba de humor para... vivir.

Así que dejó que saltase el buzón de voz, como siempre. Tal vez por eso no la sobresaltaron los golpes en la puerta. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, maldiciendo a Ingrid para sus adentros por haberse molestado en viajar hasta allí.

Abrió la puerta, pero el rapapolvo que pensaba dirigirle a Ingrid murió en sus labios al encontrarse cara a cara con Rachel. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los profundos ojos de Rachel se clavaron el los suyos, haciendo que el corazón le saltase dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Te quiero, y no pienso vivir ni un día más sin ti.

Quinn buscó apoyo en la puerta para no tambalearse, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

—Pero ¿y tú... y tu familia?

Rachel sonrió dulcemente. —Mamá me dijo que, si no venía a buscarte, ella misma lo haría.

Quinn cerró los ojos. —¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí.

Volvió a abrirlos, y Rachel seguía allí.

—¿Y dices que me quieres? —musitó.

—Con toda el alma.

Quinn dio un paso atrás. —Creo que voy a llorar —murmuró, presa de mil emociones distintas mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que Rachel estaba allí de verdad, de que Rachel la quería.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Se frotó lentamente el pecho, notando cómo iba cediendo el constante y tremendo dolor que había sentido durante aquellos últimos meses.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Rachel formuló la única pregunta que había estado torturándola: —Quinn, ¿tú estás...? O sea, ¿tú me...?

—¡Dios mío, Rachel, te he querido desde siempre!

Rachel se permitió por fin a sí misma expresar el alivio que sentía, y su mirada se volvió más dulce.— Me alegro. Ah, Quinn, hay una cosa que quiero dejar clara: ¡nunca más vuelvas a dejarme!

Quinn dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, dejándolas fluir libremente, sin importarle que

Rachel pudiese contemplar su vulnerabilidad. La única debilidad que ella tenía era la propia Rachel.

—Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo —musitó Quinn.

Fue Rachel quien cerró la puerta, quien halló el valor necesario para hundirse entre los brazos de Quinn.

—Te quiero muchísimo —musitó, rozando con sus labios los de Quinn—. No llores. Siento haber tardado tanto en llegar hasta aquí.

Quinn no podía hablar. Se limitó a atraer a Rachel hacia sí, a abrazarla estrechamente, a dejar que sus cuerpos volviesen a reconocerse. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar.

Ahora, en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era absorber por completo a Rachel.

Respiró hondo, consciente de la sonrisa de satisfacción que se pintó en su rostro cuando los labios de Rachel comenzaron a recorrerla.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora sí que estaba de humor para vivir!

**FIN.**


End file.
